


Adolescent Explorations

by blackthorn1500



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Boy Scouts, Camping, Car Sex, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Exploration, F/M, Gay Sex, Groping, Growing Up, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puberty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Groping, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, fictional characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn1500/pseuds/blackthorn1500
Summary: A boy who is sexually curious with an interest in heartbeats from a young age discovers the joys and worldly wisdom of adult romance novels.  Armed with an understanding of the art of enticement and how to gratify others he chronicles his sexual experiences and encounters as he begins and goes through puberty in the 1980's.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. In the beginning was the Word...and it was good!

**Author's Note:**

> I am adding the following disclaimer to this story because of the sensitive nature of the subject matter.
> 
> **I DO NOT CONDONE OR ADVOCATE ANY FORM OF SEXUAL CONTACT BETWEEN MINORS, MINORS AND ADULTS, AND/OR THOSE INCAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING OR GIVING CONSENT IN REAL LIFE! ANY WORKS THAT INCLUDE SUCH UNDER THIS ACCOUNT ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS THAT HAVE THE LEGAL ABILITY TO CONSENT AND SHOULD NOT BE RECREATED IN REALITY!**
> 
> Someone I know and am close to was sexually abused when they were younger and I have been helping them deal with affereffects that comes with that kind of violation for years now. I have seen what it does to a person and can confirm it literally breaks them and who they are, their sense of self-worth and personal identity. Even with counseling and support you can only glue the pieces back together, they never truly become whole again and it is a terrible tragedy.
> 
> That being said, sexual curiosity and exploration is normal behavior among children and adolescents and I believe it is possible, in the right circumstances, for young people to have enjoyable sexual encounters that do not harm them or the other(s) involved. That is what I hope to provide here with any such stories that include such content.

My name is James Blackthorn and this is my story. I’ve been wanting to write about what went on in my adolescent years for a long time but never had the courage until now, long after the events took place. I doubt my teen years would be considered normal by most due to my having...well...sexual escapades is how I would describe them. My story starts around the early 1980’s when I was about 12. Back then there was no internet, no cell phones with cameras, no social media of any kind so unless you counted neighborhood gossip, nobody knew what you got up to in private unless you made it obvious. I was a young boy standing at about 5’5 with black hair, blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. I was, in my mind anyway, fairly attractive with a slim and slightly muscular body without being ripped.

Psychologists will tell you nowadays that most children are sexually curious from a young age so my early years would probably not be considered strange today, though back then any kind of sexual curiosity by a child was considered vulgar at best and seriously deviant at worst. I also had an unusual interest in hearts and listening to the heartbeats of others. I can recall, even when I was around 7 or 8, playing with action figures and touching their chests with a finger to pretend to feel their heartbeats. I’m fairly certain this particular quirk came from me being in the hospital shortly after I was born due to having a heart defect. While I have no memory of that time and everything was fixed properly as far as I know, I’m fairly sure it had an impact on me. 

As a result, any time I would have acquaintances over I would offer to play doctor with them and use the toy stethoscope from the play doctor kit my parents had bought me. I must admit that during those times I wanted them to take off their clothes for me as part of the examination so that I could touch them wherever I wished. Of course I never dared to suggest such a thing beyond them pulling up their shirts as I was mortally afraid of my parents discovering us doing something ‘inappropriate’; they had noticed my rather odd interest in heartbeats early on and while they didn’t find it deviant per se they knew it could lead to tragic misunderstandings if not coached properly and so they had drilled propriety and appropriate behavior into my mind. They were quite frank in telling me that ‘very bad things’ would happen if I ever dared to act otherwise. I realized quite quickly that if they were concerned about my wanting to hear other peoples’ heartbeats they would certainly be freaked out if I told them about my other desire so I kept them, and my hands, to myself. 

Time passed as it tended to do and I became involved in various activities and clubs at school. This resulted in the opportunity to observe my classmates in various stages of undress, such as gym class, where I could ‘enjoy the view’ without putting my hands on them. I would often pick a locker near the communal showers which allowed me to sneak peeks and see the various boys naked as they washed themselves and many of them walked about the locker room naked for a few minutes here and there before getting dressed so side-long glances afforded me quite a few full frontal views. I also took part in swim practice a few days a week for about a year and that allowed me to see quite a few nearly naked boys my age dressed in tight speedos, most of them sporting small bulges. Often after practice we boys would huddle in a circle naked in the locker room to talk about various sports or games they were involved in before getting dressed. Looking back on it we were probably all looking at each others’ little hairless penises while we were talking but at the time I didn’t dare look any of them in the eye. I simply kept my head lowered a bit so I could get a few good views. I had also joined the Cub Scouts when I was in elementary school as a pack leader lived in our neighborhood. While nothing of serious note ever happened during that time, it formed the foundation for me to move on to Boy Scouts when I was 13 during my last year of Middle School. 

Around the same time I had also discovered, and began surreptitiously reading, the various romance novels my mother enjoyed as she had a collection of about two dozen. While not exactly the same as a Playboy magazine they still had quite the impact. Reading the racy descriptions that occurred at various points in the stories of how the protagonist, almost always a devastatingly handsome and powerful man, made love to their women in explicit detail certainly ignited my libido. It also gave me an indepth understanding of what sex could be like, at least in an ideal world. At the very least reading those erotic scenes was certainly far more captivating and enjoyable than the rather clinical sex education my parents had given me a year or two earlier. They had sat me down and given me ‘The Talk’ but all I had gotten from that was a dry description of the mechanics (insert rod A into hole B), what it resulted in (children), and when I should start (not until after you’re married and financially ready to have said children in the far distant future). Of course, having started masturbating a year or so before then, I knew just how good an orgasm felt so the dull description they had given me was quite at odds with my limited experience at the time. Knowing those feelings in combination with the extremely erotic material I was reading and the fact that puberty had started working its magic, created a strong desire within me to become intimate with my peers. I wanted to experience the obviously amazing and powerful experience that sex was and I wanted to share something that wonderful with others as well, if I was able. 

As such I carefully read through those books as often as I could be assured of privacy, learning from the various descriptions which places a woman liked to be touched and how the women would in turn touch their men to pleasure them. I became knowledgeable about all of the sensitive places on a woman’s body as well as the main ones on a man’s. I discovered how men and women went about having sex, the stories detailing everything from their first courting, to becoming intimate and tender with each other, to foreplay, and then on to the main event. Even more importantly, though I did not know it at the time, I learned the importance of patience, of how to speak enticingly to someone with just the right tone or just the right touch at the right moment. I learned how to speak and how to act as a man was expected to in such situations. The men in these stories were of course ideals and yet they were able to have not just the woman they desired but whatever else they desired by being a gentleman as well as knowing how to act and when. Captivated by the notion, I put forth all my effort into learning those secrets, wanting deep down to become an ideal man like them. I wanted to be suave, to have the guile, poise, and sophistication they possessed so that what I wanted could be within reach. I knew that most boys my age would never be caught dead reading books such as these but to me this was secret knowledge I was not meant to know until years later, a glimpse into the lives of adults and how they behaved which would make me more knowledgeable than my peers. 

Since I had no friends that were girls at that point I tended to focus my attention on the boys around me. While I knew that having a girlfriend was desirable I hung around boys far more often and was only able to see boys naked when the opportunity arose. That was not to say I considered myself as Gay or Bi as I had no concept of either at the time; same-sex relationships, whether Lesbian or Gay, were considered taboo at that time. The books I had read had not gone into any great detail about such things either so I was forced to make assumptions based on what I heard around me regarding them. In the end, I simply wished to enjoy the experiences that were described in those books, regardless of whether it was with a boy or girl, and I wanted them to have the same enjoyable experience that I did. 

Middle School made it even easier to see my classmates naked as we had gym several times a week and the boys were going through puberty as well. I would often watch with side-long glances as they strutted about the locker room, brazenly showing off their dicks that had just started to sprout pubic hair and grow larger. Thanks to the hormones that were surging through me as well, the desire to see and touch them had begun to grow much stronger and I began to imagine their hearts thumping hard and fast in their chests as I touched them or they pleasured themselves. Even so, I dared not make the first move as touching another boy so openly would immediately have me become labeled as Gay which back then was an insult worthy of being ostracised. Even when I showered I stayed in the corner area, discreetly looking about as I quickly washed and dried myself. Ironically, my first real experience would come from a classmate making the first move. 

A young black boy named Michael had begun to sit across from me in Science class after the Spring term started. He was fairly good-looking as he was a bit lanky without being overly muscular and his hair was short and curly. His skin was so dark as to be nearly charcoal in color, making the whites of his eyes and teeth stand out in what I felt was quite an interesting way. At the time I hadn’t realized it but word was most likely getting around about my penchant for looking at boys in the locker room which prompted his sitting with me, whereas before he had never even noticed me. One day while we were in Science class he had begun to rub his foot against mine beneath the large table we were sitting at. I was quite surprised by this but I tentatively rubbed back, hoping I wasn’t misunderstanding his intent. It seemed my supposition was correct as a few minutes later he happened to drop his pencil so that it rolled to my side of the large and high table we were sitting at towards the back of the room. I began to bend down from the stool I was sitting on to get it for him but he had already gotten up and moved next to me. As he bent down to pick it up he rested his hand firmly on my thigh before moving between my legs to squeeze me briefly through my jeans, giving me a knowing smile before moving his hand away and standing to walk back to his own stool. 

I was frozen in astonishment and shock for a few moments before my brain began working again. Realizing he needed an answer I smiled tentatively at him and gave him a slight nod. Nothing happened for the rest of the class period but he did rub his foot against mine a few times encouragingly which I returned. The next day in Science class we sat down at the same table near the back of the room. Only this time, instead of sitting opposite from me as he’d done the day before, he sat next to me with our backs to the wall and facing the board. The teacher handed out a worksheet for each of us to fill out and we both went to work. About fifteen minutes later after everyone had become engrossed in their work I felt his hand rest on my thigh, squeezing it gently before moving it away. Having an idea of what he wanted I reciprocated, squeezing his thigh through his jeans before slowly moving up and between his legs to squeeze him through his pants like he’d done to me the previous day. His hand moved back across my lap again, the table hiding our movements, but this time he went further and slowly wriggled his hand into the front of my jeans. Sucking in my stomach to make it easier for him I felt his fingers rub me through my underwear. My nerves were jangling at the realization that another boy was touching me in such a public place, my eyes darting back and forth across the room to see if the teacher or the other students had noticed. Fortunately, everyone's eyes were elsewhere as he reached into my underwear to touch me directly. I forgot to breath for a moment and I could feel myself becoming hard as his fingers encircled my penis, stroking me with his fingertips idly. I took in a soft breath a moment later before I discreetly moved my hand to his waist, carefully slipping my hand into the top of his jeans and then into his underwear. I could feel a small patch of thin curls surrounding his base before my fingers wrapped around his hard length. In my mind he felt bigger than me but I was hardly in the right frame of mind to compare as we began stroking each other slowly. Making the most of the moment I squeezed his shaft, feeling its girth and firmness. We kept stroking each other lightly, not willing to make a scene in front of the class before he pulled his hand out a few minutes later, myself doing the same. Smiling at me, he bent over the paper to keep working as neither of us wanted to turn in the worksheet incomplete. 

A short while later the bell rang and we turned in our work, Michael giving me a pleased smile before walking out the door. I was naturally quite turned on at this but I was also astonished that another boy had actually touched me in such an intimate way and that I had been able to touch him. 

The next day he sat next to me again at the same table. As the teacher began her lecture he squeezed my thigh briefly again to signal. More than happy to oblige I quickly wriggled my hand into his pants, teasing his bulge briefly through his underwear before slipping inside them. I could feel he was soft at this point as my fingers curled around his member. Squeezing his shaft firmly I began to stroke my hand slowly up and down in between firm squeezes. I could feel my heart beating swiftly as I felt his penis growing hard in my hand as I pumped him. A moment later he leaned close. 

“Squeeze the tip. Hard and fast.” He whispered. 

A thrill went through me and I nodded slightly before curling my fist around his tip, squeezing it firmly and swiftly. I could feel him becoming fully engorged as I squeezed him. A moment later his own hand slipped into my pants beneath my underwear, his fingers curling around my already hard member. He began to stroke me slowly, his thumb rubbing my tip as his fingers rubbed against the underside of my shaft and head. I could hear him beginning to pant softly beside me as we pretended to pay attention to the lecture, our eyes glazed over as we masturbated each other. 

“Keep going, don’t stop.” He whispered to me a few moments later, his voice slightly strained. 

Guessing what was about to happen I began to squeeze his tip even faster and more insistently. Inside my underwear his own strokes were becoming haphazard and distracted as he panted a little harder. A moment later I felt his hard penis pulsing strongly and regularly, though I didn’t feel any cum emerge from his tip. I kept squeezing him swiftly, marvelling at the feel of him orgasming in my hand. He sat perfectly still, gripping the table as he panted softly, the hand around my penis quivering and gripping me before he relaxed seconds later, his penis stilling. He let out a quiet sigh and glanced at me with a relieved smile as I squeezed him one last time before withdrawing my hand. 

He stroked my penis a few more times half-heartedly but I could tell his climax had made him lethargic and he withdrew his hand from my pants a few moments later. 

“That was good.” He whispered to me. 

“Thanks.” I whispered back, too blown away to ask him to help me finish the next time we did it, as I was feeling rather horny from the exchange and left unsatisfied. Even so, I had just made the boy next to me climax from my stimulation alone and that was a first for me in my young life. Even better, I had actually been able to feel his penis throbbing under my hand as he did so and that had excited me to no end. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur and once I was able to find a private place I quickly jerked myself off, reliving the moment of feeling him climax in my hand until my own penis began to jerk and pump sending pleasure surging through my young body before I collapsed with a contented sigh. 

We quickly established a routine over the next several weeks where we would grope and stroke each other during Science class as it was the only class we were able to sit together and find relative privacy due to the table. I badly wished we shared gym class so that we could see each other completely nude but fate, or rather the school scheduler, had decided otherwise. Given the fact that we needed to participate in class and actually get our work done we rarely had the chance to jerk each other off to the point where we climaxed, though I was able to make him dry cum a few more times. While he often got me hard and got me about half way to finishing though, he never stroked me consistently or long enough to make me climax, much to my disappointment. Still, it was my first sexual experience with another boy and I had no desire to insist that he do so and possibly make him disgruntled. 

Finally, after a few months, Spring Break arrived with the school having a week off. We had exchanged phone numbers as school let out and he said he was going to see if we could have a sleepover at his place. Naturally, I was very excited about the idea as it conjured visions in my head of the two of us somehow making love in his bed. We were not boyfriends or even anything close to it as I felt no romantic attachment to him and I was sure he felt the same. We were simply two boys enjoying the fact that we got to pleasure each other regularly, something seemingly taboo and potentially scandalous if anyone found out or even decided to accuse us of it, not to mention the obvious pleasure it brought. 

Two days later he called my house, saying his parents were fine with me spending the night with him the next day. I asked my parents if they would drive me to his house and pick me up the next afternoon. Naturally they were pleased that I had seemingly made a new friend even though it was slightly odd to have a sleepover at our age. Nevertheless they agreed and the next afternoon I found myself packing a change of clothes before being driven to Michael’s house halfway across the city. Michael’s mother welcomed me happily and Michael and I spent the afternoon playing various games in and around the house from board games to pretending to hunt each other in the backyard with toy guns. As the evening wore on I ate dinner with his family and we watched television in the sitting room. Of course both of us wished to get in bed and enjoy ourselves but two young boys asking to go to bed earlier than usual was highly suspicious at the very least. Thus we bided our time, enjoying the television until his parents announced it was time for bed around 9:30. Fortunately they had moved a small spare wheeled bed into Michael’s room so that we could talk together if we wished. His parents left us alone and I quickly shut the door. I was slightly disappointed there was no lock but on reflection it was probably for the best as having the door locked would also be suspicious. I gave him a private smile and he returned it as I began unzipping my backpack to get out my night clothes and extra outfit, placing them next to the bed. 

“We need to wait about a half an hour for them to get settled.” He said quietly. “They go to bed early too.” 

I nodded as I tried to think of something to do that was fairly innocuous now that we were finally alone together. Deciding to give him a bit of a show, having overheard girls doing this for their boyfriends due to the boasts of the older boys in the locker room, I quickly stepped to the side of the room so that I faced him but would be behind the door if his parents decided to intrude. I quickly took off my socks before giving him what I thought was a seductive smirk before slowly pulling up my tee shirt. I began to slowly rub my chest and stomach as I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and tossing it onto the spare bed. I wriggled my hips a bit as I ran my hands across my chest, tweaking my flat nipples before sliding down my stomach. At that moment I was rather glad to have read those various romance novels as I would never have thought of giving him what was essentially an amateur strip show, nor how to go about it properly. I could tell he was interested as his eyes were riveted to my body. My hands went to my jeans and I carefully undid the button before slowly unzipping the zipper and gradually sliding it down my slim legs until they fell to my ankles, revealing my simple white briefs with the flap at the center. Stepping out of the jeans I tossed them onto the bed as well. His eyes savored my nearly naked body for a moment before he quickly retrieved my night clothes and tossed them to me. 

“Just in case.” He murmured quietly and I nodded in appreciation. The last thing I needed was his parents walking in on my impromptu stripper act with my night clothes all the way across the room. 

Turning around I wiggled my butt, grabbing it through my underwear before turning around to face him again. Reaching between my legs I gripped my small bulge, jiggling my hand before opening the flap in the front of my underwear and fishing out my hardening penis. Raising my arms above my head I wiggled about, making my dick flop up and down before I took hold of it and began to stroke it exaggeratedly. His eyes were fixed on my every move and I was certain he was getting quite hard even though his jeans hid it well. Finally I stowed my penis back inside my underwear before slowly sliding them down my hips and then to the floor, stepping out of them to fully reveal my naked body to him for the first time, my penis quite hard by this point and sticking out from my body, surrounded by a small patch of thin hairs. 

He licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes roamed freely over my body and while I was quite nervous about being naked before him in his parent’s house, I could tell he was quite aroused, his eyes quickly settling on my genitals and staying there. A moment later he began to pull off his own shirt, though he was clearly in no mood to put on a show like I was. He quickly tossed it aside, revealing his skinny chest and stomach before he pulled off his own socks. Unbuttoning his jeans he quickly shoved them down before kicking them off, revealing his tight underwear that was done in bands of color. He stood there for a moment, allowing me to admire his bulge, before he quickly pulled down his underwear and tossed them aside, revealing his semi-hard dick, surrounded by its own patch of curly black hairs. I spent a moment admiring his flat chest and nipples before staring hard at his penis, having felt it but never seeing it until now. We hungrily drank in the sight of each other and what was about to happen before he quickly moved to his dresser and began to dress himself in a short-sleeved nightshirt and thin flimsy shorts. As my brain re-engaged I pulled on my own long sleeve nightshirt and long pants as he moved to the lamp in the corner, turning off the light and plunging us into near total darkness. I carefully felt my way across the room, flopping down into the spare bed as he got into his own. We laid there for about fifteen minutes, listening intently as his parents moved about the house, apparently cleaning up before heading to bed, his mother poking her head in to wish us good night before they retired. 

I could feel the tension and urgency building inside me with each second as I mentally demanded them to get to bed so we could play around. Finally after about another fifteen minutes we heard them head upstairs to their bedroom. 

Now, fairly assured of our privacy, I quickly got out of the spare bed and moved to his, getting under the covers with him and laying next to him. I could hear him panting softly in anticipation and I was doing the same. We could barely see each other in the darkness even mere inches away from each other but that merely heightened the excitement. We had gotten to see each other naked a short time ago, now it was time for our hands to do the looking. I had the vague idea that a girl would want to be kissed and touched tenderly at this moment but Michael had made it obvious that he was not interested in being gentle or wooed. He simply wanted pleasure and I would be happy to give him that. 

But first, I wanted him to do something for me. 

“Take off my clothes.” I whispered to him. 

I felt him move beside me and he began unbuttoning my nightshirt, opening it a moment later. I quickly pulled it off my shoulders and down my arms, stuffing it next to the pillow within easy reach. He then undid the snaps on the front of my pants. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down to my ankles and I shoved them off my feet, once again naked before him in the near darkness. 

“Touch me. Touch me all over.” I requested softly. I badly wanted him to start stroking me but I wanted to feel his hands on my body first. I wanted him to stroke my chest and stomach and fondle every inch of me. 

Michael apparently had little idea of what to do but he did his best, clumsily sliding his hands along my arms and shoulders before sliding his fingertips down my chest evenly and then my stomach. His hand quickly moved to my dick and he curled his hand around it before beginning to pump it steadily. 

“Rub the back.” I insisted softly. “Behind the tip.” 

My parents had requested that I be circumcised when I was a baby as it was the proper thing to do at the time, the medical profession believing it helped avoid infections in that area compared to boys who were uncut. Unfortunately it also left me in the slightly unenviable position that the most sensitive place on my penis was not my tip but a nub of skin behind it where my tip connected to my shaft. Thankfully Michael was willing to oblige and a moment later he began to stroke me there, his fingers rubbing swiftly against the spot. Immediately my pleasure increased, my penis now fully hard as he continued to stroke me hard and fast. I began to pump my hips as I panted softly and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. 

“Faster!” I gasped and he immediately complied, his fist stroking me hard and fast though he focused on the sweet spot behind my tip. 

I could feel the pleasure building swiftly, the anticipation and pressure filling my entire body before I let out a loud grunt. Pleasure surged through me like a series of explosions centered around my dick as I came hard, my hips arching and thrusting as I clenched my hands. He continued to stroke me fast as I pulsed hard against his fingers, even though nothing came from my tip. I was dimly aware of my harsh breathing and the fact that my heart was pounding but the pleasure overrode everything else. Finally the spasms ended and I relaxed against the bed, panting quietly and resting my hand against my chest to feel my heart beating hard and fast against my palm while Michael withdrew his hand without a word. 

I took a moment or two to catch my breath before turning my head to look at him. Michael was already removing his shirt, unwilling to wait for me to do it for him. I rested my hand on his thigh and began sliding it upward, slipping my hand inside his shorts to take hold of his semi-hard penis and squeeze it. A second later I moved my hand away as he pulled down his shorts around his ankles and then off his feet. I could feel the heat of his body this close to me as I scooted closer. 

“Lay down on your back.” I said softly, Michael doing so a moment later. 

At that moment I was struck with indecision. Not to touch him, of course, because I knew I wanted to and he wanted me to, but rather to reveal my other desire to him. I had badly wanted to listen to his heartbeat while I stroked him in class but that would have been far too obvious and odd for me to do in front of everyone. Now though, we were alone and his chest was exposed. Even so I felt rather self-conscious. Looking back, the absurdity of that indecisiveness was obvious but at the time I knew he wanted me to jerk him off, I just wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with me taking ‘extra liberties’ by listening to his heart at the same time. Even so, I gathered my courage as I realized this might be my only chance. I was already naked in bed with him and he had just made me cum. What was the worst that could happen? 

“Can I...can I listen to your heart while I...do it?” I asked tentatively. 

Michael was silent for a long, agonizing second before he replied. “Yeah...sure.” He said in a slightly confused tone. 

Relief flooded through me. I knew what I was asking for was out of the norm but I wanted desperately to hear it, especially as I made him cum. 

Laying sideways against him, I rested my head against his bare chest between his nipples, my hand resting against his flat stomach. 

Lub-dub!...Lub-dub!...Lub-dub!...Lub-dub!...Lub-dub!...Lub-dub!... 

I could hear his heart beating steadily and strong in my ear. Just hearing the sound made me feel aroused and I could feel my penis growing hard again as I slid my hand along his stomach, feeling the fine hairs along his skin. I reached up to toy with one of his nipples, having wanted to touch his body ever since we began our little touching sessions in class. His chest and nipples were flat but it didn’t matter to me as my hand explored him, sliding up and down his stomach and chest for another moment or two before I slid it down to his crotch. My fingers played with the fine curly hairs around his dick before I took him in my hand and squeezed firmly. I moved a bit lower to play with his balls before his hand took hold of mine and pressed it to his hardness. Seeing how impatient he apparently was I began to squeeze his tip just the way he liked it, firm and fast. He took in a shuddering breath as his hips twitched, pushing upwards. I began to alternate, stroking him swiftly for several seconds before clamping my hand around his tip and squeezing it several times a second. 

Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub! 

I started breathing harder as his heart began beating faster in my ear. For a moment I toyed with the thought of squeezing his tip in time with his heartbeat but that would have been much too slow for the aroused boy next to me. I continued stroking him furiously and squeezing his head, panting as harshly as he was as I jerked him closer to his climax. 

Thump-thump!Thump-thump!Thump-thump!Thump-thump!Thump-thump! 

His heart was beating even harder now and I could hear him breathing heavily. His penis was as hard as it could get and I could even feel his pulse in it when I squeezed his shaft every so often, his hips thrusting up and down. 

“Don’t stop!” He gasped. 

Realizing his orgasm was seconds away I squeezed his tip frantically, pressing my ear firmly against his chest to hear every second of his frantically pounding heart. 

THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP! 

His heart was pounding hard and fast in my ear as he let out a sharp series of gasps before letting out a loud grunt. His hips pumped hard and I could feel his penis pulsing like a second heart in my hand as I stroked him frantically, his cock jerking in my hand. At that moment I felt like I could almost cum right then and there as I jerked the boy off as his heart pounded frantically in my ear. The arousal and fulfillment I felt was incredible. Granted part of me had wanted something closer to the romance novels where we rubbed our bodies together, touching each other everywhere, but this was our first time and we were horny boys just wanting to get each other off. 

Finally Michael relaxed with a sigh. I held his hard penis loosely in my hand, idly teasing it with my fingers as I listened to his heart beginning to slow. Emboldened by what I had just experienced I turned my head to lick briefly at his nipple, swirling my tongue around it. While he shivered slightly it apparently didn’t turn him on like I’d hoped as he didn’t ask me to keep going when I stopped a few moments later. Apparently a boy’s nipples were much less sensitive than a girl’s. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked curiously a moment later. 

“Just wanted to try it.” I muttered. 

He made an understanding noise as I slid my hand along his chest again, touching him languidly. He rolled over onto his side to face me, his hand reaching between my legs to take hold of my semi-hard penis. 

“Did you like it?” He asked quietly as he began to stroke me slowly. “Listening to my heart I mean.” 

“Yeah!” I exclaimed softly. 

“Why did you like it?” He asked me curiously. 

It was hard to concentrate with him slowly stroking my shaft, making me hard again, but I tried to form a coherent explanation. “It...it was exciting. It...I really liked it when I...I jerked you.” 

“Did it turn you on?” He asked. 

“Yeah!” I admitted. “I felt like I was gonna...gonna cum when you did.” 

“You want me to do it? Listen to yours?” He asked. 

The notion sent a thrill through me as I nodded, rolling onto my back. He rested his head against my chest and I could feel my arousal spike as he began to stroke me firmly, teasing the sweet spot on my penis. 

“I can hear it.” He muttered quietly. “It’s going bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump…” 

Just hearing him describe the sound of my heartbeat made me gasp softly as the pleasure increased all throughout my body. “Do that!” I gasped. “More!” 

“What?” He asked in confusion. 

“Tell me...how it sounds!” I panted softly as I began to pump my hips in time with his swift strokes. 

“Ahh...it’s going faster...boom-bump, boom-bump, boom-bump, boom-bump...“ 

I took in more harsh breaths as he continued to pump my shaft up and down, his fingertips constantly rubbing the sensitive underside of it. 

“Faster now…” He said quietly. “Bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-bump-a...” 

I started to moan as he jerked me faster, his hand sliding up and down my dick furiously. “Your heart’s beating really fast.” He said. “Bumpbump! Bumpbump! Bumpbump! Bumpbump! Bumpbump! Bumpbump! Bumpbump!” 

Suddenly pleasure surged through my body again and I let out a sharp cry, thrusting my hips frantically as I came hard, my body shuddering, his hand jerking my penis with wild abandon as it pulsed against his fingers. Moments later I relaxed against the bed, panting harshly as my heart raced in my chest. Michael moved to lay next to me, his head on the pillow as I slowly caught my breath. 

“Did you like it?” He asked. 

“Yeah! Oh yeah!” I said breathlessly. 


	2. Afternoon Fun and a Camping Trip

Michael and I fooled around a bit more before dozing off. I awoke the next morning still in his bed with both of us naked. Fortunately his parents were not up yet. Taking advantage of the moment I laid my head on his chest, listening to the slow and steady beat of his heart as he slept. After a few moments I decided to see what would happen if I began pleasuring him while he was still sleeping. Reaching between his thighs I took hold of his soft penis, enjoying the feel of it in my hand. A moment later I recalled something I had read about in my romance novels about the woman pleasuring the man by sucking on his penis. Intrigued by the idea I carefully slid beneath the covers until my head rested above his groin. Taking his penis in my hand once more I pulled back the foreskin to reveal his lighter-colored tip. Opening my mouth I slowly filled it with his member, my teeth scraping along his shaft. I could taste and smell his musk from our play last night, the odor curious but not off-putting, as I slowly began to rub my tongue against him. A moment later I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and began to stroke him slowly as I sucked awkwardly on his penis, my mouth unused to such actions. I heard Michael let out a quiet brief moan as he slept, his member slowly stiffening as I pleasured him. Feeling him growing in my mouth excited me and as he grew I found it easier to suck him, his stiffening shaft making it easier to create a seal with my mouth. As he became fully engorged I rubbed my tongue against the underside of his head where my sweet spot was before slowly circling his tip with it. I squeezed his base, my other hand taking hold of his ballsack to fondle it gently as I began to bob my head slowly up and down.

“What are you doing?” Michael murmured suddenly as he awoke, pulling the blanket off of us. 

Glancing up, I pulled my mouth off his stiffie. “Trying something.” I replied casually. 

“What?” 

“I think it’s called ‘oral’ or uhh...giving head.” I replied. “You like it?” 

“Kinda.” He admitted. “Keep going?” 

Smiling I moved my head back down to take his stiffness into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down slowly. 

“Ahh!” He said with a wince. “Your teeth…!” 

Blinking in surprise I paused, removing my mouth and rubbing his shaft gently with a hand to massage it. “Did it hurt?” 

“Just don’t scrape.” He insisted quietly. “Felt rough.” 

“Sorry.” I murmured before carefully wrapping my lips over my teeth and going down on him again. It was more difficult for me to hold my lips like this and suck him at the same time but it seemed to please him as he sighed softly. I began to move my head up and down slowly, sucking lightly to keep my lips in place over my teeth as I carefully rubbed my tongue against the backside of his shaft. 

“Hmmm?” I asked him curiously. 

He nodded. “Feels nice.” He murmured dreamily. 

Pausing a moment to smile at his satisfied tone I focused my attention on what I was doing. I quickly discovered it wasn’t easy to create the steady confident rhythm the books had described when the woman was sucking off the man since I had to make sure my teeth didn’t scrape him by moving too fast and I had to focus on moving my tongue at the same time as well as stroke him with my hand. Since it was my first time the end result was more of an awkward and irregular bobbing of my head with my tongue occasionally rubbing against or around him as I stroked or squeezed him. Still, Michael seemed far from disappointed as his penis stayed nice and hard and after a few minutes he began to pump his hips, forcing his boner deeper into my mouth. I almost choked the first time he pushed it deep inside but I took in a sharp breath through my nose, planting my hands on the bed next to his hips and simply holding my head still as he thrust steadily up and down. I found this to be much easier as he could set the pace and all I had to do was hold still, focusing on my mouth to make sure I sucked him properly. I could hear Michael starting to breathe harder as he began to thrust faster, pumping his dick deep into my mouth. I began to suck more forcefully as I pressed my tongue against the back of his shaft so that it rubbed him constantly as it moved up and down. Moments later he started to pant as he began to pump his hips swiftly, his penis thrusting in and out of my mouth several times a second by this point. 

“Mmmmm!” I moaned happily as I sucked him. 

I heard him gasp softly a second later, his hips shoving his dick harder and deeper into my mouth. 

“Do that more!” He groaned. 

For a second my mind was blank as I frantically tried to think what I had done to create that reaction before the realization came to me. Letting out another moan from deep in my throat I felt the vibrations in my mouth and then along his penis as well. Michael moaned loudly again as he pumped his hips hard and fast, his breath coming in pants now. I sucked hard on him as I licked around his tip, letting out a new moan every few seconds between swift breaths through my nose. It was quite a bit of work but a moment later it paid off as I heard him let out a loud grunt. He shoved his penis as deep as it would go into my mouth and I was forced to quickly hold my breath as he slammed his tip repeatedly against the back of my throat, letting out a series of strong grunts as his member pulsing hard and steady against my lips. Jubilant at the realization that I’d made him cum I held still, reveling in the feeling of his penis throbbing hard in my mouth as he pumped hard several more times before relaxing against the bed, panting harshly. I immediately removed my mouth from his member and crawled next to him, pressing my ear against his chest to listen to his heart. 

THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP! 

I could feel myself getting hard as I heard his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. Just knowing that I had made him cum and could make his heart race like that excited me to no end. In my mind his heartbeat had become another indicator of just how aroused and turned on he was and hearing it pound frantically was just as exciting as hearing a lover moan or cry out in pleasure like the books had described. 

Finally his heart slowed after a few moments and I switched ears, turned my head around to look up at him expectantly. “Well?” 

“That was cool!” He sighed with a dreamy smile. 

Taking the high praise for what it was I smiled. “I never did that before.” I admitted. 

“Where’d you come up with that?” He asked. 

“You hear all kinds of crazy stuff in the locker room.” I replied dismissively. “You wanna try it?” 

Suddenly I heard one of Michael’s parents on the stairs, coming down to check on us. 

Both of us froze for a second in panic before I leaped out of the bed, grabbing my night clothes and jerking them on as Michael did the same with his, slapping the cover over himself as I flopped down on the spare bed, trying to make myself appear calm. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Michael’s mother poked her head in around the door. 

“You boys up?” She asked. 

“Just woke up a few minutes ago.” I suggested with a fake yawn, my hand over my mouth. 

“Well breakfast will be ready in a little bit. Go on and get dressed.” She instructed before shutting the door and walking away. 

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief I glanced at him. “That was close. Will you...do it next time?” I asked. 

He nodded with a smile. “Only if you do me again afterwards.” He said. 

We quickly got dressed and ate breakfast, my parents picking me up about an hour later. On the way home my mind was filled with the memories of what we had done and the implications. It wasn’t what I had hoped would happen exactly but it was still a wonderful time and I could feel in my bones that this was a very important moment in my life. It wasn’t my ‘true’ first time but it was ‘a’ first time and I definitely wanted more. Fortunately I had found a partner who was more than willing to indulge me. 

It was two days later and Michael was coming over to spend the afternoon at my house, a day or two before Spring Break ended. I was rather disappointed that we wouldn’t be able to spend the night together like we had done two days prior but Michael’s mother had wanted him home for dinner. Fortunately we would have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves. Our backyard was surrounded by a ring of pine trees and the other clusters of bushes inside that ring would allow us to play outside, unnoticed by my parents or anyone else. Michael arrived shortly after lunch and we spent some time playing board games indoors before my parents suggested we play outside, which is where I wanted to go in the first place. Taking out some Nerf guns we began hiding behind bushes as the sun shone brightly overhead, shooting at each other before running to the next bit of cover, picking up foam darts as we went. Finally we both made it to a large clump of tall, thick bushes near the back of the yard. Fortunately I had cut the grass the day before as one of my chores so it was soft and short. We both flopped down behind the bushes, panting quietly for a moment before glancing at each other. 

“You wanna do it?” He asked. 

“Yeah!” I exclaimed. “You gonna...you know...use your mouth?” 

“I’ll try.” He replied somewhat hesitantly. 

“If I can do it, you can.” I insisted. “Just be careful with your teeth.” 

Looking back now it was clear that Michael wasn’t excited about using his mouth around my genitals as his face was not enthusiastic but at the time I badly wanted him to pleasure me like I had done him, wanting to experience it for myself as well. After all, I had sucked him off so it was only fair that he did it to me in return. 

“Stroke me first?” He asked. 

I pouted a bit before nodding. This time he had on a dark tee shirt and tan jeans while I was wearing elastic blue shorts and a white tee shirt. As I reached for his pants I paused deciding to try something first. 

“Tell you what, I’ll stroke you and even use my mouth a little to get you off before you suck me but you have to let me kiss and touch you first.” I replied. 

“You wanna kiss me?” He asked in confusion. 

I shrugged. “I heard when you do things like this you’re supposed to kiss and touch each other all over and stuff.” I replied. 

Michael didn’t look convinced but considering I was willing to pleasure him first he seemed to be willing to put up with my apparent antics to get what he wanted. “Okay.” He replied a moment later. 

I smiled before leaning over him, slowly inching my way towards his face. A moment later our lips touched and I began to kiss him softly. He began to kiss me back after a second or two and we stayed this way, slowly kissing each other experimentally though I pulled back after a few moments. The novels had suggested that one’s first kiss was supposed to ignite the passion between the two and they would immediately begin tearing their clothes off but obviously they had embellished that idea. While kissing him had felt nice and had been mildly arousing it didn’t do much for me beyond that and Michael seemed even less interested. Feeling slightly disappointed but still determined to make the most of the opportunity I took hold of his shirt and pulled it up to display his chest and stomach. I rested my hands against his body, touching the sides of his chest and stroking his dark skin as I pressed my mouth to his breast bone, planting some soft wet kisses here and there as well as sucking briefly on his nipples. Glancing up at his face I could tell he was still humoring me so I began to move lower, my fingertips trailing along his stomach as I planted some kisses on his flat stomach, his skin hot from the sun. Reaching his pants I undid the button and unzipped him before pulling down his pants halfway down his hips to fully reveal his white underwear. I could see he was still soft so I began to tease him, running a finger along one of the seams of his underwear between his hip and thigh as I began to lightly kiss his bulge. I pressed my tongue against it, rubbing it against the fabric covering his penis before opening the flap and fishing him out, his member finally starting to become hard. I pulled back his foreskin and began to swirl my tongue around his tip, finding this much easier to do compared to sucking him, as I began to squeeze and stroke his shaft. As he began to grow in my hand I slipped him back in before pulling down the front of his underwear, revealing his curls and balls as well. Taking hold of him again I began to stroke his base firmly as I sucked on his tip, swirling my tongue around it. My nose was filled with the scent of his sweat and musk as I rubbed my tongue against the back of his head, his rod now fully hard and sticking straight up from his body. Moving my head lower I began to bob it up and down on his shaft but instead of sucking him I simply engulfed him with my mouth, my teeth barely touching his skin as I licked and lapped at him. 

“Mmmmm feels good!” He moaned as he began to pump his hips. “Squeeze the tip too!” 

Removing my mouth I began to squeeze his tip quickly as I licked the sides of his shaft, pulling on his penis occasionally as I did so. As he closed his eyes, his breathing became heavier and I took the opportunity to press my ear to his chest to listen to his heart as I masturbated him. 

Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa! 

His heart was already beating swiftly in his chest and I could tell he was already well on the way to finishing. 

“Does it feel good?” I asked him softly as I continued squeezing him swiftly. “You’re heart’s beating so fast. “Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…” I said, mimicking the sound his heart was making under my ear. 

“Yeah!” He gasped as he pumped his hips. “Keep going! Faster!” 

I frantically jerked him up and down several times before squeezing his tip furiously, his heart beating harder and faster in my ear with each passing second as I heard him panting hard. 

THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! 

“Ahhhhh!” He cried out as he arched his hips hard, his penis pulsing powerfully in my hand as his heart hammered in my ear, his breath coming in harsh gasps. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

Several seconds later he relaxed against the grass, shuddering slightly as he took in a ragged breath. His heart began to slow and his penis stilled in my hand. I cupped him in response, my fingers trailing along his hard length for a few moments before I slid my hand up his stomach to his chest, my finger circling his nipple. 

“Your turn.” I murmured to him, my loins already aching for him to touch me. 

Michael quickly made himself presentable as he pulled down his shirt and fixed his pants while I laid on my back. As he took hold of the edge of my shorts I lifted my hips, allowing him to pull them down to my ankles, exposing my underwear before he quickly pulled them down as well, freeing my semi-hard penis from its confinement. He laid down over my waist, his fingers curling around me as he began to stroke me, his fingertips focusing on the spot he knew I liked. Pleasure flowed through my body as he quickly stroked me, making my erection fully hard before he carefully lowered his face to my tip. I felt his warm mouth engulf my tip a moment later before he descended further, his teeth thankfully only lightly scraping against my shaft. 

“Put your lips over your teeth.” I instructed quietly as I enjoyed the feel of his mouth around my dick. 

Michael did so and slowly began to move his head up and down while his hand squeezed the base of me. I made sure to keep my hips still as I didn’t want him to choke while he practiced getting used to the motions. A few moments later he moved his head low to take my dick into his mouth as far as he could before holding still and rubbing his tongue up and down on my shaft. 

“Lick the spot!” I insisted softly, my hips arching a bit as my body ached for him to get me off. 

“Mmm-hmm.” He mumbled before his head rose up so that he was sucking on the upper half of my dick. His tongue quickly began to rub against my nub as he sucked hard on my tip, his hand squeezing and stroking my shaft. I groaned quietly as my hips twitched, wanting to buck and thrust as hard as I could but I held myself back as he had finally found a combination that worked well, my pleasure increasing with each passing second. 

“Yeah! Like that!” I moaned. “Faster!” I pleaded softly. 

Michael immediately began to pump my cock harder and faster, his tongue rubbing swiftly against the back of my head as he sucked firmly on it. I began to gasp as the pleasure spiked and surged higher and higher until finally I let out a loud grunt, thrusting my hips into his mouth as I climaxed. He pulled his mouth away immediately with a cough but thankfully continued to stroke me hard and fast as my penis pumped in his hand before I slumped to the ground with a satisfied moan. 

As I laid there in the grass he sat up at gazed at me silently for a moment. “That okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah! That was great!” I panted. 

After I got my breath back I slowly pulled up my underwear and shorts, glancing at him. “What about you?” I asked. “Was it okay?” 

He shrugged noncommittally and I could tell future mouth jobs were unlikely to happen. Still, I wanted to practice becoming better at it and Michael was at least willing to let me do it to him. 

“Boys?” Mom called questioningly from the house a moment later. 

Moving to opposite sides of the bushes we poked our heads out. “Yeah?” 

“Just checking, I didn’t see you anywhere!” She replied before heading back inside. 

I glanced at Michael. “Wanna shoot some more guns?” I asked wryly as apparently privacy was going to be an issue going forward. 

“Yeah sure.” He replied, picking up the Nerf gun nearby. 

And so the war continued. 

Spring Break came to an end and we quickly became engrossed in school once again. For the most part it was rather dull with the exception of Science class as Michael and I continued to grope and tease each other when we had the chance. The other notable exception was the week we learned about the basics of human biology. The day the reproductive system was discussed could hardly be called a class as the students could barely contain their mirth and raunchiness while the teacher attempted to keep order and actually teach us something, a lost cause to be sure. The day the cardiovascular system was explained I listened raptly as she explained how the heart functioned and its various parts. We were also given the opportunity to use school-purchased stethoscopes, much to my delight. 

I had never dared ask my parents to buy me one despite the fact that they were aware of my interest; at the time I had been trying to downplay it for a year or two even as my interest had become stronger, especially after becoming acquainted with Michael. Now, though, I saw an opportunity to not only legitimately use it on Michael and have some fun but also acquire one as they had come as a massive pile in a large box. There were clearly more instruments available than what was needed for the class and it was clear they were not expensive, being made of simple black tubing, so I figured that if one happened to go missing no one would notice or if they did they would hardly care. As the students began pulling theirs out of the box I began to root through it before finally finding one that seemed newer or at least less used than the others at the bottom. Satisfied with my choice I returned to our table, Michael having already obtained his. Sitting behind the table I placed the buds in my ears with an eager smile which merely made him shake his head with an amused eye roll. Michael, at this point, had gotten used to my fascination though he simply saw it as an oddity of mine to be tolerated if he wanted to keep getting hand jobs from me. He dutifully lifted up his shirt and I was able to enjoy the sight of his naked chest in the classroom for once as I began pressing the bell of the stethoscope against various points of his chest. 

THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP 

Even when I had pressed my ear against his chest on previous occasions the stethoscope made the sound of his heart much more distinct and clear. 

“Make it beat faster.” I murmured to him while keeping an eye on the rest of the class. 

Smiling, Michael reached down to carefully unzip his pants before reaching into his jeans and exposing his penis to me. He immediately began to stroke himself with one hand, the other squeezing his tip swiftly. His member quickly became hard as he pleasured himself and I could hear his heart beginning to beat faster. 

THUMP-THUMP..THUMP-THUMP..THUMP-THUMP..THUMP-THUMP..THUMP-THUMP 

“Faster.” I murmured to him with a saucy look as I slid my finger along his exposed stomach, my eyes fixed on his hands as he jerked himself off. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

I moved the stethoscope around his chest some more to keep up appearances, briefly teasing his nipple with the edge of the bell before pressing it firmly over it. Michael’s breathing was becoming heavy and his eyes were half-lidded as he squeezed and pumped his rod swiftly. 

THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP! 

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching I murmured to him with an intense gaze. “I wanna see it. I wanna watch your dick when you cum.” 

He nodded briefly as he continued stroking and squeezing furiously. Suddenly he let out a series of soft gasps as he shuddered, his heart pounding in my ears. 

THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA! 

He moved his hands away from his dick and I was treated to the sight of his rod pulsing and jerking swiftly on its own as if it were beating in time to his heart, which it nearly was. 

The blatant sight of him orgasming while listening to his racing heart aroused me greatly and I had to stop myself from going down on him then and there. Steadying my resolve I watched as his penis stopped its throbbing a few seconds later and his heart began to slow. As he gradually became soft again he stowed his member back into his underwear, zipping up his jeans as he did so. Michael then began using his own stethoscope on me. While I gave him a similar treat of exposing my chest to him it was clear he had no interest in a prolonged listen, even if I pleasured myself as he had done. I had vainly hoped that exposing him to my interest more often would somehow endear him to it or possibly generate the same fascination that I had but it was not to be as he put his steth back a few moments later. Still, I got to enjoy a cursory examination from him and just the experience of him stething me kept me erect until class let out some time later. Fortunately I had been able to surreptitiously roll up the stethoscope I had borrowed and stowed it at the bottom of my backpack and thus was able to leave the class with no one the wiser. 

As the semester continued we had no opportunities for sleepovers as Boy Scouts had started to become a bigger part of my life. During my first year of Scouts I had mostly been attending scout meetings which were held at the school on the weekends as well as working on various basic merit badges that all scouts were meant to know such as first aid, knot tying, swimming, and so on. Finally it was time to start earning my Camping badge which meant I would be going on a camping trip with my troop. Of course being a city kid I knew nothing about camping but the scout leaders assured me that it would be a good time and that I would learn quite a bit. 

Ironically they would be right but not in the way they intended. 

The morning we left for the camp site I found myself bringing a duffel bag as well as a backpack to school which is where we would be leaving from. The convoy consisted of several large vans which each held six of us with two leaders up front. Stowing our gear in the trunks we quickly got on the road. We were all dressed in our scout uniforms which meant I was sitting around several boys in short sleeve tan button down shirts and camo green shorts that barely came to their knees. While I had gotten to know some of them during the various meetings and a few events I had participated in, I had not truly become friends with any of them yet as we did not really associate outside of scouting, due to most of them going to various other schools. As such this would be my first time spending an entire weekend with them. We spent a few hours talking back and forth and getting to know everyone better as we were driven to the campsite. We unloaded the vans along with the truck carrying the tents and supplies before picking out an area to set up the tents. Everyone appeared to be dividing themselves into pairs as these were two person tents so I looked around to see if anyone was ‘unattached’ as it were. I quickly noticed another slender boy with sandy brown hair, a round face, and blue eyes that was looking about as I was so I walked over to him. 

“You have a tent mate yet?” I asked him. 

He shook his head. 

“Me either. Want to share a tent with me?” I asked. “This is my first time setting one up.” 

“I’ve done it a couple times now.” He admitted. “I’m Matt.” 

“James.” I replied. “Come on, let’s get a tent.” 

He nodded and we quickly retrieved one of the tent bags that contained the actual tent along with the poles and stakes that went with it. As we picked out a spot near the end of the row of tents that was forming I glanced about, watching how the others were putting theirs together. I had read some materials the troop library had on hand about how to set them up generally, as that was also necessary for gaining the merit badge, but this would be my first time practicing. Fortunately it seemed easy enough as the pole segments were connected by bungee cords so it was simply a matter of slotting them together and then figuring out which sleeve each pole went into to make the tent match the proper shape it was to have. Fortunately, Matt seemed fairly proficient so I helped him set it up as he explained where each piece went. Once we had connected the poles to the tent we connected the corners of the tent to the stakes via rings and drove them into the soft ground with our boots before laying down the waterproof tarp that would serve as our floor. We quickly moved our gear into the tent, feeling rather proud of ourselves, as we laid out our sleeping bags and took out some of the things we would need for the evening such as flashlights. 

The tent situation sorted the scout leaders led us on a hike through the nearby forest, pointing out various plants and herbs along the way as well as quizzing us on how to find our direction via the sun and other survival skills. After hiking for about two miles through the forest we wound our way back to camp with the scout leader pointing our various types of trees, their various types of seeds, what was edible and what was not, and so on. After making it back to camp we set up a cooking fire and wash tub before beginning to throw together a simple meal in a cooking pot using some canned goods we had brought with us, each of us using a metal camping kit to eat with before washing our utensils in the wash tub. As the sun began to set we upgraded our cooking fire to a full camp fire, making it large enough for the group of about 15 kids and six leaders to sit around. As night fell we began roasting marshmallows, telling stories, and singing various songs as one of the kids had brought a guitar and was halfway decent with it. After an hour or two everyone decided to head to their tents as it was becoming cooler and everyone was rather tired, including myself. Matt and I quickly settled in, turning on a small battery-powered lantern he had brought with him. He and I talked for a little while before we decided to hit the sack. As I undid my boot and jerked it off I noticed he had decided to start unbuttoning his shirt. Shifting myself so that I could watch inconspicuously I took my time with the other boot and then my socks as he shucked off his shirt and tossed it aside. His torso and arms was lightly tanned and his chest and stomach were slim without being skinny. His flat nipples were a light pink and he had a ‘innie’ navel. I took a moment to admire him as combined with his round face, clear eyes, and smooth straight hair, I found him to be rather beautiful. 

Then he began to unbutton his shorts. 

My breath caught in my throat for a second before I came to my senses and carefully got into my sleeping bag, casually lying on my side to face him as he unzipped his shorts and pulled them off, revealing his tight white and red briefs. His legs and thighs were slim and tanned as well but I only had eyes for the small bulge between his legs. I quickly glanced up to notice him gazing at me quizzically so I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting him to realize I was intentionally checking him out. Fortunately he said nothing as he slipped into his own sleeping bag and turning off the lantern. 

At this point any thoughts of sleep were banished from my mind. I knew I badly wanted to touch him but unlike Michael he had not shown any indication that he was interested in me or wanted me to. The thought of asking him outright was quickly shot down as I was quite certain I would be rebuffed at the very least. At worst he would tell one of the scout leaders that I had asked to touch him which could land me in very real trouble. I could feel my desires and libido warring inside me against the rules my parents impressed upon me years ago, their instruction seeming quite pragmatic at the moment. I did not want to force myself on him or make him uncomfortable as we had only just gotten to know each other and yet as I lay there the ache to touch his body, to discover what lay within his underwear, grew stronger with each passing minute. Several minutes later I heard him let out a quiet snore as he had quickly fallen asleep. 

Suddenly a solution presented itself to me. If I could touch him while he slept and avoid waking him I could have what I desired without him ever knowing I had done so. What he did not know would not hurt him and I only wanted to touch him briefly, to explore his body, not pleasure him to the point of climax as I often did for Michael. Matt would never know what I had done and we could continue being tent mates without that awkwardness hanging over us. 

The justification now planted firmly in my mind, I looked over at his sleeping bag in the darkness. He had not bothered to zip it shut which would make what I wanted to do much easier. I laid there for several more minutes, carefully listening to his breathing and snores as they became deeper and more steady. Finally, after about 10 minutes, I made my move. I carefully scooted my sleeping bag closer to his until they were mere inches apart before I carefully slid a hand into his bag. My fingertips brushed against his side and I took a moment to gently slide them along his skin to see if he would wake. If he turned out to be a light sleeper I could withdraw my hand in an instant, pretending to have brushed against him accidentally as I slept. Of course, if he was such a light sleeper then my plan would be over before it began. 

Fortunately his breathing did not change and he did not stir so I moved to the next stage. Reaching upward I slid my fingers along his hair and his cheek before gently pressing two fingers against his throat. I could feel his slow and steady pulse and just feeling it increased my arousal. Moving my hand back into his sleeping bag I made my way up his side to his chest. My fingers found his flat nipples and I toyed with them briefly, feeling and circling them gently before I pressed two fingers against his left nipple to feel his heartbeat. I could feel it pulsing slightly beneath them but that was just the beginning as I let my hand wander further, sliding along the smooth warm skin of his chest and then down to his stomach, feeling him breathing slowly. As I reached the band of his briefs I paused to consider what I wanted to do next. After a moment’s deliberation I slowly leaned closer, lifting the edge of his sleeping bag before sliding my head inside. I was struck by the warmth of his body heat as I carefully laid my head gently on his chest, my ear resting against his heart. 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

His heartbeat was like a slow, stately drumbeat in my ear and I could feel myself slowly becoming erect as my hand slid over the top of his briefs to gently cup his bulge. I traced it slowly with a finger as I listened carefully for any change in his heart rate which would signal him becoming excited or waking. Thankfully he remained asleep so I continued further, gently lifting the band on his underwear and slowly slipping my hand inside. 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

His crotch had just begun to sprout fine hairs around his penis which was limp and soft. I curled my fingers around it, feeling its shape and size before brushing my fingers against his small ball sack. Realizing he was uncut I gently slide back his foreskin, revealing his small tip, my thumb brushing and teasing it slowly. 

Thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump…..thoom-thump….. 

Emboldened by the sound of his steadily-thumping heart I began to gently stroke and squeeze his small limp penis. I could slowly feel it growing in my hand as I teased the underside of his shaft and his tip until he soon became fully engorged and hard. As I squeezed his firmness in my hand again I felt him shift. Immediately my hand shot out of his briefs as I slid backwards out of his sleeping bag and into my own, my heart racing in fear of being discovered as I held still, trying to breath slowly in case he woke. With a quiet moan he slowly rolled over onto his side, facing away from me before continuing to quietly snore. Letting out a sigh of relief I laid back on my pillow. There was no way I was going to risk touching him again in the position he was in so I allowed my mind to drift, relaxing into the warmth of the sleeping bag, my mind filled with the memory of his heartbeat in my ear and his penis in my hand as I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. 


	3. First Mate

The next morning shone bright and clear as I awoke. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I glanced over at Matt who was still sleeping. As my mind cleared I recalled what had happened a few short hours ago. In the early morning light with more clarity to my thoughts I found myself feeling rather guilty about what I had done, the justification I had told myself seeming weak and flimsy even to me. My face fell as I realized I had not only broken the rules I had made sure to adhere to all my life but also my own conscience; I had wanted whomever I was having fun with to have the same enjoyment I did, not take advantage of them. The scout leader called us to breakfast a few moments later and Matt awoke as I looked at my crumpled uniform, having slept in it all night.

“Morning.” Matt yawned. 

“Morning.” I replied absently. 

As I fretted a thought suddenly occurred to me. I had no idea if Matt was interested in playing with me but perhaps I could find out without speaking. Fortunately, thanks to my time with Michael I had gotten used to exposing myself so I began to unbutton my shirt, laying it aside a moment later while surreptitiously keeping an eye on Matt who was still in his underwear. I unbuckled my belt and slid down my shorts, putting them aside and displaying my white briefs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him focus on me and I began to slide down my underwear, revealing my semi-hard penis and scrotum. I could tell he was definitely watching me now, not having moved for several seconds with his eyes fixed on me. Feeling a bit emboldened by this I turned my head to look at him. He immediately turned away, his face a bit red as he pretended to look through his bag. 

“You gonna change clothes?” I asked him in a carefully idle tone. “You were wearing those underpants all night.” 

He turned back to look at me and I leaned back a bit on my arm, giving him a relaxed pose and a calm smile as I sat there naked, allowing him to see me in all my ‘glory’ without embarrassment. He gave me a hesitant smile before nodding. 

“Yeah...I guess I should.” He suggested as he carefully stripped off his underwear, revealing himself as he cautiously glanced back at me. 

This time I made no secret of my interest as I looked at his small pale penis with its fine patch of small hairs and matching ball sack, his groin paler than the rest of his body. I glanced up at his face to see he was staring at me with uncertainty. I gave him another soft smile before pulling my underwear out of my bag and slowly slipping them on, the other boy watching every move. I began putting on my other pair of denim shorts and white tee shirt, glancing back at him every few seconds, allowing my eyes to travel up and down his body but most often returning to his naked crotch. I saw him swallow silently before he reached into his bag and pulled on a new pair of underwear along with a pair of tan shorts and green shirt a minute later before looking at me, concern still clear on his face. 

“Shall we get some breakfast?” I asked amicably. 

His mouth twitched in a smile at the safe question. “Yeah.” He replied. 

“Let’s go then.” I said, clapping him gently on the shoulder before unzipping the tent flap and heading outside. 

Breakfast was a noisy affair with the other boys attempting to cook a large pot of scrambled eggs and bacon over an open fire with limited success as I occasionally found a bit of shell or burnt bacon but on the whole it was edible. After cleaning up we headed out into the forest again to learn various skills such as how to safely chop down a small tree with a hatchet, how to split the trunk into smaller blocks, and how to build simple snare traps to catch small animals such as rabbits. As we practiced with the hatchet and the various ropes I kept an eye on Matt as he had been relatively quiet most of the morning. Occasionally I saw him glance over at me with a curious or quizzical look and I made sure to give him a pleasant or quiet smile each time as I wanted to encourage him. I could guess he was thinking about what happened this morning between us and I didn’t want to give the impression that it in any way bothered me. In fact, I wanted him to understand I felt quite the opposite. I only hoped he would start to feel the same way. 

As I worked I pondered just how I could ease him into the idea. We had only ‘broken the ice’ this morning, so to speak, and I certainly didn’t want to scare him by moving too fast. Suddenly I remembered my stethoscope in my bag. I had brought it with me to use on myself but perhaps that could be the opening I needed if he was willing to let me use it on him. I tossed the idea around some more, examining it from various angles. If he had no interest in having me use it on him or him using it on me then I could probably safely assume he wasn’t interested in further ‘explorations’ on my part and I would need to give up on the notion. It would be hard to keep my hands away but I knew I could do it for one night as we were scheduled to leave the next day. 

Dinner was once again a lively affair. One thing I quickly learned about my troop mates was that even though Boy Scouts were supposed to be the epitome of wholesome virtues and American values they were still horny teenagers who talked and boasted just as much as my peers in the locker room at school. If the troop leaders weren’t around I was sure they would be flashing each other and having dick measuring contests just to prove they were the bigger ‘men’. As evening deepened into night everyone retired to their tents once more with Matt once again igniting his electric lantern. With the two of us finally alone he seemed a bit conflicted on what to do besides going to sleep immediately so I began to dig through my bag in an idle fashion before pulling out the stethoscope and looking at it confusedly for a moment. 

“Huh.” I muttered, glancing at him. “I guess I threw this in here by accident when I was packing.” 

“Is that a stethoscope?” He asked curiously. 

I nodded, displaying it for him. 

“How come you have one of those?” He asked. 

“I’m thinking about becoming a doctor one day.” I replied easily. “You ever used one before?” 

“Huh-uh.” He shook his head. 

“Wanna try it out?” I asked, holding it out to him. “I’ll let you use it on me if you want.” 

He considered this for a long moment and I was nearly holding my breath in anticipation before he nodded. 

Excitement surged in me but I knew I had to proceed carefully. Sitting cross-legged before him I handed it over and slid my shirt over my head, laying it aside. He looked at it curiously before glancing up at my bare chest for a second or two. Putting the buds in his ears he slowly reached forward and pressed the bell against my chest. I knew my heart was thumping in my chest as I stayed silent for a few seconds, letting him listen. 

“Can you hear it?” I asked quietly. 

He nodded. 

“What’s it sound like?” I asked. 

“Kinda like a drum.” He muttered. “Boom-boom...boom-boom...boom-boom.” 

“You wanna hear yours?” I asked him a few seconds later, his description of my heartbeat sending a small thrill through me. “You need to take your shirt off to hear it better.” 

He glanced up at me curiously for a moment before he lowered his hand and took the buds out of his ears before pulling off his shirt. Putting it on his bag he inserted the ear pieces again and pressed it to his chest, his face taking on a vaguely intrigued look. Watching him steth himself and seeing his naked chest was very enjoyable but I wanted more. 

“Can I listen?” I asked him softly after a few moments. 

Looking at me he nodded. Scooting closer to him so that our knees were almost touching I took hold of the apparatus, gently removing it from his ears and placing it into my own as he held the bell against his chest. 

THOOM-THUMP…THOOM-THUMP…THOOM-THUMP…THOOM-THUMP… 

His heart sounded strong in my ears as I looked at him again, giving my ears a treat for a moment or two as I gave him a soft smile. A moment later I reached forward and brushed my fingers against his as I removed the bell from his chest. “Did you ever play ‘doctor’ when you were little?” I asked him as I removed the ear buds, placing the pieces around my neck. 

He shook his head negatively. 

“Would you like to play it with me now?” I asked him. “It’s simple.” 

“How do you play it?” He asked. 

“One person is the doctor, the other is the patient.” I explained. “The doctor gives the patient a physical exam and then they switch with the patient becoming the doctor and he gives the other person a physical in return.” 

He appeared to mull this over so I pressed further. “I can show you what to do by being the doctor first.” I offered with an easy smile. “Then you can do the same thing to me. If I’m going to become a doctor I need the practice.” 

After another moment or two he shrugged. “Okay.” He replied. “What do I do first?” 

“Just sit there for the moment.” I told him as excitement surged through me, though I carefully held my face and tone in check. “I’ll need to check your ears and eyes first.” 

Picking up the small flashlight I had brought with me I turned it on before gently taking hold of his head and turning it to the side before shining the light in his ear, pretending to peer into it for a moment before I gently turned his head again and looked in the other. Normally a boy my age would not have seen the point of touching his face like this or using a soft and smooth tone, but having studied the novels carefully, I knew how powerful a touch could be as well as using an enticing tone of voice. Something as simple as a gentle stroke of the cheek or cupping someone’s face before kissing them could start stirring feelings in someone as could using a mildly seductive tone and that was exactly what I hoped to accomplish. 

“Looks good here.” I murmured softly as I turned his head to face me again, holding the light over his head so I didn’t shine it right into his eyes and blind him. I stared into his eyes intently as my other hand cupped his face, gently moving it a bit from one side to the other, allowing my fingers to brush his cheeks gently as I did so. I saw him shiver slightly at the gentle touches as he stared back at me. 

“Don’t worry.” I murmured to him. “You’re doing fine. Open your mouth for me?” 

He did so obediently and I shined the flashlight into it, peering into his mouth for a moment before turning it off and taking hold of the stethoscope. 

“Now I need you to lay down for me.” I said quietly as put the buds in my ears again. “I need to listen to your heart and lungs.” 

He laid down for me on top of his sleeping bag and I moved closer, kneeling next to him as I pressed the bell of the stethoscope against various places on his chest. 

THOOM-THUMP..THOOM-THUMP..THOOM-THUMP..THOOM-THUMP… 

HUUUUH…..AHHHHH…..HUUUUUH….AHHHHH…..HUUUUH…..AHHHHHH 

I smiled as I listened to his heart and breathing. I could tell his heart was beating a little faster as I nodded appreciatively. “Good. Your heart’s going a little faster.” I noted as I reached over with my other hand to gently tease his nipple. I heard his breath catch briefly as I did and he looked at me in surprise. “It’s all part of the exam.” I explained softly as I traced a few of his ribs with a finger. “You’ll be doing the same to me in a few minutes. Now I need to check your stomach.” 

I moved the bell to his flat stomach, moving it around to various places and listening to it gurgle as my fingers gently pressed down in a couple spots before trailing my fingers along his skin in a slow circle. 

“Sounds very good.” I said softly as I took the buds out of my ears and glanced up at him. He had been willing so far but the next part could still make or break the entire thing. “I’ll be checking your legs next but there is another part of the exam I’ll need to do too. But it’s up to you.” I insisted gently, looking at him. 

Keeping watch on his face out of the corner of my eye I began to slide my fingers lightly along his ankles, calves, and knees, squeezing gently in various places as I softly murmured encouraging sounds, putting into practice how the men had enticed their women in the novels. As I slowly moved up his thigh I paused at the edge of his shorts, looking up at him again soberly. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” I asked him softly as I held my breath, waiting for his reply. 

He stared at me for several seconds and I felt as though my heart was going to slam itself out of my chest as nervousness crept up my spine. Until now I had not crossed over into forbidden territory as far as he knew but now I was on the edge of that border. Everything now depended on whether he was willing to take a chance and trust me or shrink back in fear and shun me. If things didn’t go as I hoped I could only pray that I could do some fast talking to calm him down in case he decided to complain to the scout leaders of my advances. 

A moment later he nodded. 

I let out a breath carefully as I gazed at him. “I’ll need to take off your shorts.” I told him carefully. “That okay?” 

He nodded again and I gave him a warm smile as I tried to calm my nerves. Reaching for his belt I kept an eye on his face as I slowly unbuckled it. He was watching my every move like a hawk but while he seemed a bit tense he didn’t seem to be frightened or having second thoughts which I was very thankful for. Undoing the belt I carefully unbuttoned his shorts before slowly sliding them down his thighs. He lifted his feet, allowing me to slide them off which was a good sign, leaving me gazing at his briefs. Laying his shorts to the side I shifted myself to sit next to his hip before resting my hand on his thigh and gently sliding my fingers upwards, gently squeezing the muscles I felt. I was sure at this point he knew my intentions but I still wanted to make it clear what I wanted before clearing the last barrier. As my fingers inched towards his groin I looked up at him again. 

“You alright?” I asked softly. 

Focusing on me instead of my hand he thought for a moment before nodding. 

“There’s one last part of the exam.” I murmured to him. “Can I take it off?” I asked with a hint of eagerness I couldn’t keep out of my voice. 

He licked his lips and swallowed before nodding. “Yeah.” He whispered. 

I smiled encouragingly then as relief filled me once more. “Just remember, you get to do the same thing to me.” I reminded him enticingly. 

He nodded as I moved my hand along his underwear, stroking his bulge over the fabric, alternating looking back and forth between his face and crotch. He was starting to breathe more heavily but I knew it was a mixture of excitement and coping with this new experience as I gently took hold of his band. He lifted his hips a moment later, allowing me to slowly slide his underwear down his legs and off his body. Laying them next to me I took a moment to enjoy the sight of his naked body before me, his penis slowly hardening in the cool night air. Watching his face I gently took him between my fingertips, lightly brushing them along his length. He began to pant softly as I wrapped my fingers around his penis and began to stroke it slowly, his dick almost completely hard now. 

“I think I need to listen to your heart some more.” I murmured to him as I placed the ear buds in my ears again before pressing the bell to his chest while my fingers began to stroke him steadily. 

THOOMTHUMP!..THOOMTHUMP!..THOOMTHUMP!..THOOMTHUMP!… 

HUUUUH!…AHHHHH!.....HUUUUUH!...AHHHH!...HUUUUH!...AHHHHH! 

Already his heart was pounding hard in his chest as he breathed heavily. I began stroking him more quickly, teasing the underside of his shaft before I gently pulled back his foreskin, exposing his purple tip, before I rubbed my thumb against it. 

“How does that feel?” I asked him softly. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah!” He panted. 

“You like it?” I probed softly. 

He nodded, his gaze somewhat unfocused and I smiled again as I began to jerk him faster. He was panting constantly now and his hips began to pump up and down, his stomach muscles rippling beneath his skin as his heart pounded faster and harder, his breathing loud in my ears. 

THOOMTHOOM!..THOOMTHOOM!..THOOMTHOOM!..THOOMTHOOM!… 

HUUUUH-AHHH! HUUUUUH-AHHH! HUUUUH-AHHH! 

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, telling me he was focusing only on the pleasure he was feeling as it no doubt surged through his body. His hips were pumping steadily now and I could tell from his heart rate and panting that he was seconds away from climaxing. I leaned close and whispered in his ear. 

“Cum for me Matt.” 

He gasped loudly at that and then let out a loud grunt as his body began to shiver and shake. 

THOOMTHOOM! THOOMTHOOM! THOOMTHOOM! THOOMTHOOM! 

HUH-AHHH! HUH-AHHH! HUH-AHHH! HUH-AHHH! HUH-AHHH! 

His heart pounded furiously in my ear as he gasped harshly. His hips thrust hard and fast and I could feel his hard penis throbbing hard against my fingers as he orgasmed. Several seconds later he let out a gusty sigh as he relaxed against the sleeping bag, his body trembling slightly. 

I squeezed his penis firmly before sliding my hand up his nearly hairless crotch to his stomach as I listened to his heartbeat start to slow. A few seconds later Matt opened his eyes to look up at me in astonishment. 

I took the buds out of my ears before smiling gently down at him. “Did you like that Matt?” I asked him quietly. 

He stared up at me for a second before nodding. “Yeah!” He whispered. “That was awesome!” 

“I liked it too.” I replied. That much was obvious but I wanted to reinforce the fact. “Thank you for letting me.” I replied honestly as I stroked his stomach before glancing over at his crotch and letting my hand slide lower to brush against his fine hairs and the base of his shaft. 

Looking back to him I saw he was watching my hand intently. I teased his dick a bit more with my fingertips, making it quiver and I could see it pulsing slightly with his heartbeat before I looked back at him. “You ready to give me my exam?” I asked suggestively. 

He gave me a blank look for a moment before his brain realized what I was saying. “Ummm...yeah...I guess.” He suggested a bit bashfully. “I uhh...I’ve never…” 

“Take your time.” I insisted softly. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” I told him before laying the stethoscope next to him and laying down on my sleeping bag. 

Matt gave me a weak smile as he took hold of it and put it in his ears. He rested the bell against my chest for a few moments before moving it down to my stomach, his fingers tentatively touching my chest here and there. After probing my stomach with his fingers carefully he started to reach for my shorts before he hesitated, looking over at me anxiously. Smiling encouragingly I reached over, taking his hand and pressing it against my shorts over my bulge, making his fingers squeeze me briefly before I released his hand. 

He took in a sharp breath before carefully taking hold of the band of my shorts. He bit his lip before looking at me with a pleading look. Realizing he still wasn’t comfortable with taking my clothes off I lifted my hips and pulled them down, revealing my underwear to him, my bulge already growing larger. He licked his lips in anticipation as he gazed at my nearly naked body. 

“You can do this.” I murmured to him. “I want you to pull them down.” I assured him. 

He looked over at me again with wide eyes before moving trembling hands to the band of my underwear. Taking in a deep breath he began to pull them down and I lifted my hips for him, the garment swiftly sliding down my legs, revealing my penis and letting it spring free. He glanced at me quickly again before his eyes fixated on my member, the base sporting a little bit of curly hairs like his and my ball sack beneath. He carefully wrapped his fingers around my dick, feeling it slowly and tracing my tip with a finger. 

“Can I…” He asked softly, looking at me again. 

“Whatever you want.” I said with a nod. 

Turning back he began to lightly stroke me while his other hand investigated my crotch, feeling the fine hairs around it and cupping my balls, rolling them gently between his fingers. I felt him squeeze me carefully as he began to stroke a bit more firmly. 

“That feels nice.” I murmured to him, letting him work at his own pace. As much as I wanted him to pleasure me hard and fast I knew patience was key in this moment. “The back of my tip...it’s real sensitive.” I mentioned. 

He blinked in surprise at hearing me share such an intimate detail but nodded, bending close to examine my penis in greater detail. “Right here?” He asked, brushing the nub of flesh with a fingertip as he held my dick with his other hand. 

“Yeah!” I exclaimed softly as my hips twitched. 

He let out a quivering laugh at that, slowly becoming more comfortable with touching me as he began to flick the spot with his finger. 

“Rub it.” I instructed with a quiet moan. “Rub it fast and steady.” 

Nodding he began to stroke me faster, his fingers always pressed against the back of my tip as he rubbed the spot. I started breathing harder as I watched him stroke me, my penis now fully hard and aching at this point, before my eyes wandered over to his naked body leaning over me, his penis still hard and jutting out from his body. 

“Come closer!” I panted. “Lemme…” I pleaded, reaching out with an arm and wiggling my fingers at his groin. 

Glancing down he blinked before scooting closer to my hand while still stroking my cock. My fingers wrapped around his dick a moment later, squeezing it and stroking him slowly again. 

“Feels good!” I moaned, referring to the strokes he was giving me as well as the strokes I was giving him. 

“Yeah!” He said hoarsely as he tried to focus on the task before him, stroking me harder. 

I tried to stroke him regularly but every passing second made it more difficult as the pleasure continued to grow inside me. I began to pump my hips which made it hard for him to pleasure me in a consistent way as he needed to adjust how he stroked me but he did his best, his fist wrapped around my tip and the top of my shaft as he rubbed me swiftly. I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest as I panted harshly. 

I began to moan as I felt the pleasure cresting in my body, my climax seconds away. “Harder!” I begged with a wheeze as I squeezed him hard. “Faster!” 

Focusing all his attention on my dick and his hand he began stroking me furiously as my hips bounced up and down. Seconds later I let out a loud series of grunts as I orgasmed, my hips bucking as I pulsed hard and strong inside his hand, my eyes clenched shut. Suddenly I could feel something surging inside my shaft and Matt let out a gasp as he released me a second later, sitting hard on his butt. My eyes flew open to see my tip shooting white fluid into the air to land on my pubes and lower stomach while Matt watched me cum in undisguised fascination, the fluid shooting from my tip with each pulse of my dick for several seconds before it stopped. 

My body was still shivering from my climax but my mind was momentarily blank with surprise as I had not expected this to happen. I reached down and ran my fingers through the slippery substance, rubbing it between my fingers. I knew of course what it was as my parents had explained it to me but the fact that it had happened suddenly without warning had caught me off guard. Glancing at Matt I noticed he still seemed to be in a bit of a daze, staring at my wet groin and sleeping bag. I sat up, looking around for the towel I had brought in case we decided to go swimming somewhere and began to towel off the sleeping bag. I saw Matt reach forward towards me and I paused as he slid his finger through some of my cum, examining it and even sniffing it curiously. I suppose he had never seen another boy truly cum before and he obviously had not started himself. Suddenly I recalled a line from one of the books I had read about the woman swallowing the man’s cum when he climaxed, the book describing it as ‘salty yet sweet’. Curious to see if mine tasted similarly I scooped up a glob onto my finger, sniffing carefully before sticking it into my mouth. 

“Eww!” Matt remarked with a grimace. 

I shrugged as I examined the taste of me. While it was odd-tasting and slightly sweet it certainly didn’t disgust me. “It’s not that bad.” I admitted. “Doesn’t taste amazing but it’s not gross either. I heard girls swallow it sometimes if they suck on a boy’s dick and make him cum.” 

“Girls are weird.” He replied. “Don’t expect me to lick it off you or something,” he suggested with a pointed look, “I don’t think that’s part of the ‘exam’.” 

I laughed quietly at that for a moment before I cleaned myself off, squeezing my penis a few times to get the last few drops before wadding up my towel and putting it aside. I glanced back over to see he still seemed a little weirded out. 

“You okay?” I asked, resting a hand on his thigh. 

He blinked before nodding at me. “Yeah...just surprised me I guess. I didn’t think...err…” 

I huffed a laugh. “Neither did I. Surprised me too. That was my first time.” 

“Really?” He asked curiously in surprise. 

I nodded. “I guess next time I’ll have to warn you before that happens.” I remarked. 

“Next time?” He asked. 

I gave him an innocently perplexed look though I hoped he didn’t mean to stop after what we had just done together. “Well yeah...I mean...I thought you liked what we did so I figured…maybe we could do it again sometime?” 

He got a considering look on his face before he nodded. “Yeah...next time let me know.” He said with an expectant smile. 

I felt a surge of victory in my chest at that moment. I had done it. 


	4. A Dream Cum True

I awoke to find it was still night time. At first I wasn’t sure what had woken me but as my senses cleared I could hear Matt making fitful noises next to me. For a moment fear gripped me as I worried I had taken things too far too quickly and he was crying as a result of it. Looking over at him, however, I could immediately tell that was not the case. I could see his naked body writhing in the dim light as he let out fitful gasps and pants, one hand wrapped around the base of his hard penis while the other hand swiftly rubbed the back and front of his shaft with three fingers. I watched with fascination and arousal as he masterbated himself, his hips thrusting occasionally as he moaned and I could feel my dick becoming erect. At that moment I must have shifted or given myself away somehow because he suddenly froze, his head jerking to look at me with wide nervous eyes as if he had been caught doing this by his parents.

“It’s okay!” I assured him softly as I pulled back my own sleeping bag, lying on my side to reveal my own nakedness to him. 

“I...uhh...I…” He stuttered, his mind obviously blank. 

“Matt, it’s okay, really.” I insisted gently. “...watching you do it was seriously hot.” 

“It was?” He asked dubiously. 

I nodded. “Yeah. Just seeing you...it was making me seriously hard.” 

I saw him look down at my crotch, my hard dick pointing directly at him away from my body, confirming my words. Relaxing slightly at that, a small smile appearing on his lips before he looked up at the tent ceiling with a sigh. 

“What?” I asked him quietly. 

“I...I had a dream.” He admitted softly a moment later. 

“A dream?” I asked him curiously. “About...about what we did tonight?” 

He shook his head. “Not really but...kinda. It was…” He trailed off, seemingly in embarrassment. 

Given that he had been jerking off moments ago I knew whatever dream he had couldn’t have been frightening. Reaching out a hand I rested it on his arm. “You can tell me Matt. It’s okay. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Just like I promise I won’t tell anyone what we did tonight.” I assured him. “It’ll just be between us.” 

He glanced at me again, staring into my eyes and I stared back steadily. A moment later he nodded. 

“In...in my dream we were...you were on top of me.” He began hesitantly. “We were both…” 

“Naked?” I prompted softly. 

He nodded. “We were...we were kissing.” He admitted shamefully. 

I gazed at him curiously for a second, surprised that he felt shame at that when we had jerked each other off a few short hours ago. But maybe he was worried that kissing meant he was automatically Gay. I squeezed his arm gently at that. “Hey, nothing wrong with that.” I murmured encouragingly to him. “People kiss all the time. You kiss your parents right?” 

“Yeah.” He muttered. 

“So it’s not bad is it?” I prompted. 

“I guess not.” He admitted. 

“Okay then, so we were kissing. What else?” I asked him lightly, making it seem inconsequential. 

A wisp of a smile crossed his face and I could tell he was relieved by my tone. “We were...we were rubbing our things together.” He said. “It felt really good. You...you put your hand around our...our dicks and...and then I woke up.” 

“And you started jerking off.” I suggested. 

“Yeah.” He replied softly. 

I licked my lips at what he had told me. I had wanted to do something just like this with Michael soon after we had started playing with each other. I had hoped that our first sleepover together and the subsequent day in the yard would set the stage for something like this but Michael had not been interested in becoming intimate like that. He had only wanted me to jerk him off and make him cum. Matt, on the other hand, Matt might be able to make my desires come true if he was willing to act out his dream. I hoped he would as I scooted a bit closer. 

“Matt...I think that’s an awesome dream.” I told him. “Would you...did you like what we were doing in it?” I asked him. 

He looked at me searchingly for a moment, his eyes somehow bright in the dim moonlight. “Yeah…yeah I did.” He replied a moment later. “It felt...well...it felt awesome.” He admitted. 

“Would you...would you like me to make that dream come true for you? Right now?” I asked him. 

I could see he was still quite erect and the fact that I had interrupted him before he climaxed made me quite sure he was very horny at the moment. Unless I seriously misjudged him he would say… 

“Yes.” He whispered a moment later. 

I smiled softly even as I was cheering inside. This is what I had been waiting for. A chance to properly make love to someone else like the books had described. The fact that Matt’s face and body were quite beautiful to me was simply icing on the cake. Getting on my hands and knees I slowly crawled over to him before straddling his body on all fours. Matt looked up at me with wide eyes, seemingly in disbelief that I was so willing to hump him. I smiled at him as I slowly lowered myself until our bodies were flush against each other. I took in a shivering breath as I felt his hot skin against my own, every inch of our chests and stomachs pressed firmly against each other’s. I was staring into Matt’s eyes and he was staring right back. I could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against mine as he panted shallowly. Down below I could feel our hard penises resting against one another. 

“H-how does it…”I trailed off, barely able to form a coherent sentence due to the sensations that were sparking across my body. 

“F-feels good!” He panted. 

Resting on my forearms next to his shoulders I slowly lowered my face to his, our lips getting closer with each passing second. An instant later they gently pressed against each other and I began to kiss him slowly. He seemed frozen in shock for a brief moment before his instincts kicked in and he began to hesitantly kiss me back. I let out a soft happy moan as I kissed him more and he returned it, growing more comfortable with it as the moments passed. After a few minutes I pulled back just a bit to separate our lips. He looked at me in confusion before understanding dawned as I began to gyrate my hips gently against his, making our penises rub firmly against one another. He took in a shuddering breath and I had apparently forgotten how to breath as I slowly rubbed my body against his. With our chests pressed together I could feel his heart thumping hard and fast against my own as I reached between us to encircle my dick and his with my fingers. 

“Ohhhh!” He gasped as I rubbed our tips and shafts together for a long moment. 

Taking in a deep breath I could feel my own body quivering slightly at the enormity of what we were doing at that moment. Reaching out with a hand I took hold of his and guided it between our legs, wrapping his fingers around where mine had been a moment prior. 

“Feel it!” I whispered to him as I clenched his fingers around our dicks as we panted swiftly in the dim light of the tent. 

“Yeah!” He moaned as he began to squeeze us while I began to pump my hips slightly back and forth, humping him carefully. 

I leaned close and pressed my lips against his again, making him groan as I felt his hips starting to move along with mine. We kissed for several long seconds as we slowly humped each other, his hand between us, stroking harder with each passing moment. 

I pulled back from the kiss to whisper to him. “Do it harder Matt! Feels so good...you feel so good!” 

He gasped softly before pressing his hips harder against mine, grinding our dicks together as our chests and stomachs rubbed back and forth. I kissed him again as he gripped our penises hard, stroking and squeezing them swiftly. 

“Matt!” I moaned. “I wanna feel it! Wanna feel you…” 

“C-close!” He whispered as he clenched his eyes shut, his teeth bared as he pumped his hips hard and fast against mine, his hand stroking our penises furiously. 

“Me too!” I gasped. 

“Cum on me!” He groaned loudly before he let out a loud series of grunts as his body erupted beneath me. I was nearly hyperventilating as I felt him orgasming beneath me, his entire body arching and pressing hard against me as he gasped and moaned. Everything in me wanted to press my head to his chest and listen to his frantically pounding heart but my own climax was only a second or two away and I couldn’t deny what he wanted so badly. As I felt my pleasure cresting I reared back on my haunches, my dick pointed towards him as I jerked myself frantically. I let out a loud series of grunts as I thrust my hips frantically. I felt my dick surging as ecstasy erupted throughout my body and shots of cum immediately spurted from my tip, splatting against Matt’s pubic mound and lower stomach. I felt as though I were cumming with everything in me as my body jerked back and forth, my hand jerking my cock with reckless abandon as my vision swam for several seconds before the eruptions of pleasure and cum finally ended and I leaned forward on shaking forearms, panting harshly, my heart flailing in my chest. 

After a few moments I was able to catch my breath and focus on Matt. He laid beneath me still, taking shallow breaths as he stared at me with a dazed expression. 

“Matt?” I asked him softly. 

“Woah!” He whispered breathlessly. 

I smiled quietly. “That good huh?” I asked. 

“Yeah!” He sighed heavily in agreement. 

Slowly sitting up I sat between his legs before glancing down. My penis was still hard and so was his. Splashes of my cum covered his lower stomach and around his dick and I slowly began to slide my fingers through it, the texture reminding me of oily sunscreen lotion. He glanced down at what I was doing and noticed his cum-covered groin. 

“I...ah...I didn’t mean for you to...to do that.” He remarked. 

I looked at him oddly as I trailed my fingers across his skin. “Huh? You said ‘cum on me’.” I replied in confusion. 

“Yeah...I know. I...umm...I said that in my dream. I meant...well...I wanted you to be on top of me when you...you finished. Not...you know...squirt on me.” He admitted. 

I blinked in surprise at that. “Oh...sorry. I...ah...I didn’t know you wanted me to…” 

“Yeah I know. It’s okay.” He replied. “Just feels a little weird, being wet down there.” 

I had collected some of my cum on my fingers by now and wrapped my wet fingers around his penis. “Might not be too bad.” I suggested as I stroked him gently. “Makes you nice and slippery.” 

He watched me thoughtfully as I swirled my fingers around his length, playing with him idly, his penis now coated with my cum. “Makes it easier to play with it.” I added with a smile. 

He nodded. “Yeah, it does. Can you clean me off now?” He asked. 

Laughing a bit I retrieved my wadded up towel and gently cleaned his lower body, stroking him briefly with the towel before putting it away. I slid my hands along his mound, balls, and penis, to make sure he was entirely clean before I laid down next to him on my side, gazing at him thoughtfully. 

“How was it?” I asked him a moment later, now that he had time to process what had happened. “Did I make your dream come true?” 

“Yeah you did.” He agreed. “That was...I was nervous at first but then you laid down on me and it happened and...it was way cool.” He sighed before glancing over at me. “Does this mean that we’re...well...Gay?” He asked in concern. 

I shook my head. “We’re just doing what feels good.” I told him. “It’s not like I’m sticking my dick in your butt or something.” I offered. 

My knowledge of what Gays actually did or got up to was quite limited and juvenile but then again, I was myself juvenile at the time. Not to mention I didn’t want him to shy away from what we had done as I wanted to do it again with him when we were able. 

Matt for his part grimaced at the idea of me sticking my penis into his butt hole. “That’s grosser than you tasting your cum.” 

“Sure you don’t want a taste?” I asked him teasingly. “It won’t make you Gay, I promise.” 

He giggled at that, shoving my shoulder gently with a hand. “Shut up!” 

“You wanna taste my cum in your mouth don’t you?” I teased softly. “You wanna suck my dick and make me cum in your mouth don’t you?” 

“No!’ He retorted with a grin. 

I leaned close to him with a smile. “Maybe you don’t, but I do.” I murmured. 

He blinked in surprise at my sudden change in tone. 

“Not right now.” I told him. “But maybe next time...next time I could suck your dick. Make you cum. Feel your dick cumming in my mouth.” I offered softly. “Never know, that might be your first squirt.” 

He looked at me in bewilderment. “You really want to do that?” He asked. “Won’t it taste gross?” 

“My cum didn’t taste gross to me.” I reminded him. 

“No...I meant...won’t my dick taste weird.” He explained. 

“Not if you have a shower first.” I remarked idly. “But even if you didn’t, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that bad.” I assured him. 

I could see him considering the idea for a few moments before he glanced at me. “I guess if you want to.” He replied. 

“Not right now.” I promised him. “They’re gonna make us get up in the morning. I don’t wanna stab myself with a stake taking down the tent.” 

Matt grinned at the notion. “That would make you the worst vampire ever.” He giggled. 

I grinned, pantomiming driving a stake through my chest. “Ugggh! My heart…!” I groaned dramatically before collapsing onto my back, holding my breath as I lay still with my eyes closed. 

Matt giggled at my absurdity and I continued to keep up the act. After a few seconds he shoved me gently. “Come on, wake up.” 

I continued to lay still without breathing, my lungs starting to ache a bit. 

“James, come on, quit it.” He insisted with another shove. 

My lungs began to burn somewhat but I wanted to see what he would do if I stayed like this. 

“Okay, fine.” He huffed in bemusement. “I guess I better use the stethoscope.” 

I felt him press the bell to my chest a moment later. “Oh no!” He gasped softly in mock concern. “His heart’s not beating and he’s not breathing! Better do CPR!” 

The bell slid off my chest and a moment later I felt his palms press against my chest, pushing firmly and repeatedly against it. After several repetitions he tilted my head back and pinched my nose before blowing into my mouth, pressing his lips against mine. I immediately began to cough as his hot breath filled my lungs and he sat back. “Yes! Saved him! Gimme a merit badge!” He exclaimed. 

I coughed a bit more before looking at him with a smile. “You brought me back to life Matt! I could kiss you!” I said dramatically. 

He laughed at that. “You already did.” He pointed out. 

“Well yeah but now I have another reason.” I said before a yawn suddenly made itself known. 

Matt smiled. “I guess we should get some sleep huh?” 

“Yeah I guess. I’d rather do more stuff with you but...sleep sounds good right now.” I yawned again. 

“There’s always next time.” He stated with a smile of anticipation. 

Just seeing that expression on his face warmed my insides and excited me. 

“You’re awesome Matt.” I told him sincerely. 

He ducked his head a bit at that before giving me another smile. “So are you.” He said softly before slipping into his sleeping bag again. 

My head barely hit my pillow before I fell asleep myself. 

The next morning came too quickly. As we got out of our sleeping bags we took a moment to admire each other again before dressing. I was pleased to see that Matt did not seem embarrassed about staring at my body openly as he had before. Of course, considering what we had gotten up to, I would have been surprised if he still felt modest. We blearily began putting away our equipment and wrinkled clothes before rolling up our sleeping bags and getting dressed. After stumbling out of the tent and having a simple breakfast along with some cold water to wash the sleep from our eyes we began disassembling the tent as did everyone else. I quickly learned how to stow the poles and stakes, taking a moment to poke one against my chest as I grinned at Matt. 

“Don’t make me give you CPR again.” He told me teasingly as I put the stake away. 

Even as he suggested it I had the thought that feeling his hands pump against my chest stirred something in me, not to mention the feel of his lips on mine and the feel of him pushing air into my lungs. I wasn’t quite sure what it was I felt as it didn’t feel like the raw arousal and desire for sex I had become acquainted with. Still, there would be time to think on it later when I wasn’t foggy from lack of sleep. 

We carefully rolled up the tent and bagged it before stowing it in the equipment truck along with the rest. After cleaning up the campsite to make sure we did not leave any trash behind we began piling into the vans to make our way back home. As luck would have it, Matt and I were able to seat ourselves in the back of one of the vans with only the two of us in the back row of seats. The vans began to drive off a few minutes later and the boys sitting in front of us began to rest their heads against the back of the seats, slowly drifting off to the swaying of the van. While Matt and I still felt rather sleepy as well we retained enough stamina to keep a few wits about us. We were both wearing shorts but his were sportswear with wide openings and the room afforded to us in the back seat allowed him to lounge against the seat corner, propping a leg up on the seat. Glancing over at him I couldn’t help but notice that the angle of his bent leg allowed me to see up his shorts leg easily, giving me a glimpse of his underwear. I rested my finger against the underside of his thigh and slowly began to glide it gently higher. His droopy eyes focused on me for a moment before he gave me a languid smile, unconcerned about what I might do next. My finger slowly slid further along his thigh and he idly pulled his shorts leg closer to his hip, revealing his entire thigh to me. My finger trailed feather-light along his soft skin covered in tiny fuzz until it reached its destination. Scooting a bit closer my finger entered his shorts to lightly brush against the leg seam of his briefs. He smiled at me again as I brushed his small bulge with a fingertip before sliding it into his underwear to briefly tease his penis. 

I briefly glanced back towards the front of the van to make sure the scout leader was not covertly watching us in the rear view mirror and that none of the other boys were awake. Finding them either distracted by the road or asleep, I continued playing with Matt. Taking hold of the edge of his underwear I pulled it aside, revealing his penis and prodding it to lay within his shorts leg. Giving him a knowing smile I took hold of his shaft with my thumb and my first two fingers, languidly stroking him in the way I had seen him stroking himself the previous night after his dream. 

_You like that?_ I mouthed to him. 

He nodded, giving me a contented sigh as I stroked him slowly and steadily. 

After a few minutes of this he took hold of my hand, making me pause. I glanced at him curiously but was not annoyed with him. After all, if he wanted me to stop who was I to argue? He moved my hand away and adjusted his underwear and shorts before gesturing for me to come closer. 

I leaned in close and he whispered to me. “Switch places so they don’t see.” 

Giving him a curious look but still willing to do whatever he wanted I quietly unbuckled my seatbelt and he did the same. Glancing towards the front of the van again to check, I briefly ducked down behind the seat while Matt moved over to take my place and I popped back up a second later, the two of us carefully locking our seatbelts again. 

“Lean back.” He whispered to me. 

Obediently I lounged back against the seat corner as he had done, waiting to see what he would do. He carefully reached for the zipper in my shorts, unzipping it very slowly, a few teeth at a time, to avoid making any loud noises. Spreading the opening he had made, my brief with its flap in the middle was clearly visible. Giving me a smile he carefully pulled apart the flap, revealing my slightly erect penis nestled inside it. Gently fishing it out he began to slowly slide his fingers along my shaft, his thumb rubbing my sensitive nub in slow circles. 

_Feels nice._ I mouthed to him as I watched him pleasure me, my penis slowly growing in his hand but never getting fully erect. Matt didn’t seem to mind though as he continued to toy with me, his fingertips sliding around my head and along my length for a few minutes until he carefully replaced it back into my underwear, zipping my shorts up carefully a moment later. 

Both of us satisfied we eventually drifted off, only waking up with the others when the scout leader told us we were nearing the school to be dropped off. About fifteen minutes later we arrived and tiredly climbed out of the van along with the rest. As I grabbed my bags alongside him I whispered in his ear. 

“Tent mates next time?” 

“Oh yeah.” He affirmed softly, a look of anticipation in his beautiful blue eyes. 


	5. Cousin Kayla

School had finally let out for the summer a few short days ago and I was looking forward to spending some time, in fact most of my time, relaxing. Graduation had been a simple affair with all the students getting a simple diploma. High School would start in a few months but I had put that out of my mind for the moment, determined to enjoy my free time. The Scout troop had several camping trips planned over the summer, most of them several days or even a week long which I was looking forward to as it would mean more time with Matt, not to mention possibly some other boys I had my eye on as well. If we were lucky we might be able to bring a larger tent and involve another boy in the fun but that was for later when he was more comfortable with the idea. At the moment I wanted to focus on Matt and make sure he continued to enjoy his play with me before I asked if he was okay with involving someone else. After all, what we were engaging in was very intimate and private. We would need to both be comfortable with the idea, assuming someone else even wanted to join in.

A call from my parents downstairs interrupted my musings and with an irritable glare in their general direction I went to see what they wanted. It turned out that one of our family’s relatives was getting married over the weekend and we were going to go on a weekend trip to attend. Apparently we would be staying with one of my uncle’s as their family owned a larger house and was letting my parents and I stay for the weekend. I had not seen my extended family for several years as we lived almost halfway across the state and it would take several hours to get there. I began packing for the trip the next morning, adding a change of clothes along with several books to keep me occupied. After a moment’s thought I decided not to take my stethoscope with me. It was unlikely that I could make use of it and there was too much of a risk of someone finding it. I kept it carefully buried in one of my less used dresser drawers so my parents had not yet found it. I knew if they did they would wonder just where I had gotten it from, as they had not bought it, and would probably assume I had stolen it from somewhere, which, technically, I had. 

The next morning we headed out, driving for several hours down the highway to my Uncle’s house. The time passed fairly quickly as I read part of one of the sci-fi novels I had brought with me and eventually we drove up the gravel road to their two story house, set back from the road. We made our way into the house and met up with my dad’s brother and his wife who welcomed us with hugs which I reluctantly returned. A moment later a young girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim, slightly freckled, face padded into the room curiously. 

“James you remember your cousin Kayla don’t you?” My uncle asked with a bright smile. 

I blinked as I suddenly recalled a little girl of about 7 or 8 the last time we had visited, though at that time I hadn’t had much chance to hang out with her. 

“How old is she now? 12?” My dad asked him. 

“She just turned 13 a few months ago.” My uncle replied. 

Interesting. Kayla was now my age and had obviously grown in that time. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her slim hips and legs along with a red and black flannel shirt which was partially unbuttoned towards the bottom, revealing her slim stomach but covering her developing breasts. 

Remembering my manners, not to mention my lessons from the romance novels, I smiled charmingly at her. “Hello Kayla. Nice to see you again. I hope we get to spend more time together, we barely saw each other last time I was here.” I said politely. 

“Such a nice and polite young man you’re raising.” My aunt said pleasantly. 

I ducked my head a bit at that. “Thank you Aunt Tina.” I murmured. 

“Well you kids go play while we sit down and chat for a while.” My uncle smiled, knowing quite well we would be bored listening to them catch up. 

“Wanna show me your room?” I asked Kayla, not knowing what she did for fun. 

“Sure.” She replied idly as she led me deeper into the house and then up the stairs to the second floor, opening the door at the far end of the hall. 

Her room was done in bright wood with throw rugs of various kinds around the floor. She had a television sitting on her dresser along with a VCR and a pile of video tapes next to it. Her twin-sized bed sat opposite it against the wall, covered in an old-fashioned quilt. Various stuffed animals were strewn about the room along with various dolls and play houses. Having not been in a girl’s room before I assumed this was a fairly standard setup as I looked around. 

“Very nice.” I commented. “Looks like you have a lot of friends to play with.” I offered. 

“You wanna meet them?” She asked. 

“Sure.” I nodded. 

She went around the room, picking up each figure or animal and told me its name as well as its history. I nodded, listening with half an ear as I eyed her up and down. She was becoming a very pretty young lady with the smattering of light freckles across the tops of her cheeks. Beyond them, her skin was clear without a blemish on it. Her eyes were innocent and the way her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and upper back like a river was delightful to look at. Her figure was slim and I could see her breasts were starting to blossom beneath her shirt. Her exposed smooth stomach with its slightly ‘outie’ navel intrigued me to no end and I wanted badly to see just what lay within those snug jeans. 

“You enjoying school?” I asked her. 

She shrugged. “It’s okay I guess.” She replied though I heard a note of unhappiness in her voice as she said it. 

I rested a hand gently against her shoulder, making her look back at me. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked her gently, concern clear in my eyes. 

“Nothin’.” She said with a shake of her head, turning away. 

“Come on,” I urged her gently, “you can tell me. I promise I won’t say anything. I’ll be gone in a day or two anyway.” 

She glanced at me and I gazed back at her sincerely. I had no desire to blab whatever she was holding inside unless it was something truly serious. 

“Just stupid.” She muttered. “Some of the girls are making fun of me at school.” 

“Really?” I asked her in confusion. “Why would they do that? You’re a pretty and smart girl. How could they not like you?” 

“You think I’m pretty?” She asked with a hint of surprise. 

I smiled warmly at her. “I think you’re very pretty. One of the prettiest I’ve ever seen.” I told her honestly, my conviction adding weight to my words. 

She smiled quietly, blushing a bit at my words. 

“So...tell me? How come they’re making fun of you?” I prompted after a moment. 

Her face fell again as she sighed. “They call me flat.” She replied unhappily. 

“Flat?” I asked. 

She nodded, pointing to her chest. “They aren’t very big yet but the other girls...they’re bigger and they’re a little older.” 

“That’s stupid of them.” I insisted gently. “You’re not flat...you’re just the right size. They’ll get bigger soon enough.” I assured her. 

“You think so?” She asked hopefully. 

I nodded. “I know so.” I promised her. 

After having devoured the romance novels I had gone to the public library on several occasions to ‘flesh out’ my knowledge of those matters. Having found a discount book section of older books I had managed to find a few books for boys and girls about what happens during puberty. I sat in the library for several hours in an out of the way nook, reading every page and enjoying the diagrams within them, showing the stages of maturation for boys and girls. It was not exactly a nudie magazine but it was the next best thing and they had taught me quite a bit, allowing me to speak with authority on the matter. 

“You have a boyfriend yet?” I asked her. 

She shook her head. “Nope.” 

I looked at her in surprise. “You’re kidding me.” I said in a quietly astonished tone. “A beautiful girl like you not having a boyfriend by now? The boys at your school must be extra thick.” 

She giggled quietly at the thought of them being lunkheads. “They probably are.” She admitted. “They don’t seem to even notice me.” 

“Well I noticed you.” I told her softly. “I noticed you right away.” 

She gave me a bashful look. 

“Hey,” I said softly, touching her chin with a finger and gently lifting it to have her face me. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.” I said gently. “Nothing wrong with being noticed. Especially when you’re a beautiful girl.” I told her with a warm smile. 

“Nobody thinks I’m beautiful.” She said with a shake of her head. 

“Well I do.” I told her softly. “And I’m telling you, you’re beautiful.” I said, stroking her cheek lightly with a finger. 

She turned away suddenly, taking a few steps away and huddling into herself a little. I stepped behind her and carefully rested my hands on her shoulders. 

“It’s alright.” I murmured in her ear. “I promise Kayla...you’re beautiful to me. When I saw you come in earlier I was...well...I could hardly take my eyes off you.” 

“You mean that?” She asked softly in a doubting tone. 

“I mean it.” I said sincerely. “Ever since we’ve been up here I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you. A girl that pretty and that smart deserves a boyfriend.” 

I paused for a moment to let her consider that before I gently turned her around to face me, our faces inches apart. “Kayla...I won’t be here very long...but if you would...would you like for me to be your boyfriend?” I asked her in a soft, hopeful tone as I gazed into her eyes. “Just for a little while?” 

She blinked at my rather sudden proposition but the radiant smile she gave me warmed my heart. 

“Yes!” She squeaked in excitement. 

I smiled happily. “You do me much honor, Lady Kayla.” I said as I sketched a bow before cupping her cheek, stroking it with my thumb. 

She giggled at my silliness, turning her head a bit and away from my hand. “You’re weird.” She said with a smile. 

“My dear, you have no idea.” I replied with a smooth drawl, making her giggle again. 

“So...what now?” She asked. 

“Well normally a boyfriend takes his girl out on a date.” I held out my arm to her. “Would you care to accompany me?” I asked in a lofty tone. 

She wrapped her arm around mine with a grin. “Sure! Where should we go?” 

“I know a lovely little place called ‘the outdoors’ which is quite delightful.” I remarked in a faux cultured tone. “Shall we?” 

She giggled before pulling away and running out of the room. “Race you!” She called back. 

“Why you little…!” I exclaimed as I raced out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. We raced through the living room where my parents along with my Aunt and Uncle were seated, rushing past them in a near blur. I happened to hear my Uncle say “Haven’t seen her this energetic for months” before we raced outside and across their large lawn into the small copse of trees near their house. We quickly dodged back and forth between the trees as I chased her. I grinned as I watched Kayla’s long hair flying behind her as she laughed and giggled like a madwoman. In truth I was having the time of my life as well. I had never had the chance to actually pursue a girl before and the racing about was making my heart pump hard. Finally I managed to put on a burst of speed, closing the distance and wrapping my arms around her, pulling us to a stop. 

In my haste to capture her I discovered my arms had wrapped around her chest, my hands pressed against her breasts over her shirt with her upper arms pinned. I panted hard, pretending not to be aware of just where my hands were as I held her close, my hands pressing gently but firmly against her chest. I wondered at that moment just how fast her heart was racing but I dared not move my hands to find out and ruin the moment as we recovered. A few moments later I saw her head move as she glanced down at my hands. 

“Sorry.” I murmured softly as I started to move my hands away. 

“Are they?” She asked quietly in a reserved tone. 

“Huh?” I asked her, slightly confused as I paused. 

“Are they...flat?” She asked in the same nervous voice. 

Realizing the opening she was giving me I gently pressed my hands back against her chest. My fingers closed around her small orbs and I felt a surge of arousal spike in me as I touched a girl intimately for the first time. The fact that she was my cousin didn’t even enter my mind. She was a girl who needed someone to tell her how beautiful she was and the fact that I could honestly say it created a sense of fulfillment in me even as I felt myself becoming erect as I squeezed her breasts gently. 

“They aren’t flat.” I whispered confidently in her ear. “They’re the perfect size. I wish I could see them.” I said regretfully. 

I felt her go still at that and worry wormed its way into my chest. Had I overstepped by saying that to her? 

A moment later she relaxed slightly. “Go ahead.” She whispered back. 

“What?” I asked quietly in surprise. 

“You can.” She replied. “You’re...you’re the only one who’s wanted to.” She replied a bit sadly. 

I slowly turned her around to have her face me. 

“Thank you!” I murmured gratefully as I stared into her eyes with sincerity. 

I cupped her cheek with a hand, stroking it for a moment before I began to slowly unbutton the top buttons of her shirt. 

“You’re beautiful.” I murmured to her in affirmation as I continued undoing buttons until her shirt hung open before me. Glancing down I saw her breasts were covered in a simple training bra. Looking back into her eyes again I carefully reached forward, slipping my hands into her shirt and cupping her breasts with my fingers. She gasped softly at the intimate contact and I gave her a gentle smile as I gently lifted up the bottom edge of her bra revealing her small breasts tipped with small rosy-pink nipples. 

She shivered as the cool air hit her breasts but I could see in her eyes she was still nervous about showing me such an intimate part of her body. “Don’t be afraid.” I murmured to her. “This is what boyfriends do. May I...kiss you?” I asked solemnly. 

She stared into my eyes searchingly before she nodded. Leaning in close I pressed my lips gently against hers, my hands reaching up to cup her face entirely. I felt and heard her gasp softly as I kissed her and she began to kiss me back, hesitantly at first before she pressed her mouth a bit more resolutely against mine. We kissed for several moments before I pulled back just a bit and gave her a smile, my thumbs tracing slow circles along her cheeks. 

“You’re an amazing kisser.” I told her with a hint of admiration. 

“Thanks.” She whispered, her mind still trying to process all this. 

I glanced down at her chest for a moment before looking back up at her again. “Can I touch them again?” 

She looked a bit unsure at that so I gave her a contrite look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so eager. If you want we can go back--” 

“No!” She implored me before lowering her head fretfully. 

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her gently against me. “It’s up to you.” I murmured in her ear. “An honorable man doesn’t take advantage of a girl. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

I felt her arms slowly slide around my sides before she hugged me close, her chin resting on my shoulder. I could hear her breathing deeply near my ear as her chest pressed against mine. 

We stayed like this for several moments in silence. At one point I raised my hand to stroke her hair slowly, sliding my fingers through it. “I love your hair.” I told her softly. “The way it...slides through my fingers like silk.” I said, using some of the descriptions the men had used in the stories to help make my thoughts more articulate. “Your cheeks are so soft,” I continued in soft appreciation, “and your eyes are...so deep.” I trailed off. 

She leaned back a bit to look at me again with an almost hungry look, her lips parting with a hitched breath before she leaned forward and kissed me of her own volition. Slightly surprised at her sudden forwardness I quickly kissed her back, my hands rising to cup her face again. She pressed her lips more firmly against mine and I reciprocated, wrapping my arms around her back and hugging her tightly against me as we kissed passionately. 

After several moments she pulled back a bit, panting softly as her eyes flicked across my face. I smiled softly at her, my eyes bright with excitement. 

“That was amazing.” I said a bit breathlessly. “I’m so glad I’m your boyfriend.” 

She licked her lips, staring deeply into my eyes as she began to button her shirt. “Come with me.” She whispered intently, taking a few steps back before turning back towards the house. 

Blinking in surprise I quickly followed after her. I knew something significant had happened given her tone and her change in attitude but I dared not guess what as I followed her back. Walking around the other side of the house she quietly entered through the back door and I followed after her, careful not to make any noise as she was obviously trying to be quiet. Moving through the other hallway out of sight of the rest of the family she carefully made her way up the stairs with me following, silent as a ghost. Stepping lightly down the hall we made our way to her room. Slipping inside, she shut the door before carefully locking it. I now had a pretty good idea of what she planned but I wanted to let her take the lead so as not to frighten her. 

She turned to face me again with a more determined look in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she began to unbutton her shirt. 

I slowly walked towards her, my eyes flicking up and down between her hands and her face as she undid the buttons. Taking hold of the edges of her shirt she slid it off her shoulders and down her arms to let it fall to the floor, revealing her slim shoulders and training bra-covered chest and skinny stomach. I stopped a few inches from her as she reached for the bra, taking hold of the band beneath it and slowly pulling it up and off to reveal her breasts again, her nipples peaked. 

“Definitely not flat.” I murmured appreciatively as I glanced up at her, my eyes asking the question. 

She nodded a second later and I closed the distance between us, my fingertips enclosing her small mounds and touching them gently. I forced myself to stay calm and move slowly as I slid my fingers along her swells, brushing against her nipples and tweaking them gently, making them stiffen even more as my eyes drank in the sight of her naked chest. I could hear her taking in shuddering breaths as I touched her and I tore my eyes away to see her staring at me with wide eyes, her lips parted. Leaning in again I kissed her gently as my hands continued to stroke her chest and she let out a soft moan as she kissed me back. Somehow I maintained the presence of mind to press two fingers beneath her left breast to feel for her heartbeat. I could feel her pulse fluttering, like a bird flapping its wings beneath her ribs, for several seconds as my other hand teased her nipple, my thumb rubbing it in circles, making her shiver. 

I pulled back gently after a few moments as I moved to plant soft kisses along her cheek and then her throat. I pressed my lips against the pulse in her neck, feeling it jumping strong and fast. 

“Your pulse is racing.” I whispered to her. “I want to hear it.” 

I knelt down so that my head was level with her chest and I wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her close and pressing my ear between her breasts to listen to her heartbeat. 

THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! THUMPA! 

HUUH-AHHH! HUUH-AHHH! HUUH-AHHH! HUUH-AHHH! HUUH-AHHH! HUUH-AHHH! 

My penis was hard and aching in my pants as I listened to her pounding heart and shallow, fast breathing. After a moment I turned to face her left breast. 

“Your heart’s going wild.” I murmured before planting a soft kiss against her breast, making her take in a sharp breath. I planted several more soft kisses against her small swell of flesh before taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking gently on it. 

I heard her let out a sharp cry as her knees nearly buckled but my hands held her firmly as I continued to suckle on her little tit, my tongue swirling and teasing it like the books had said to do. A moment later I moved to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment before resting my ear against her heart once more. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

HUH-AHHH! HUH-AHHH! HUUUUH----AHHHH! HUUH-----AHHHH! HUUH-AHHH! HUUH-AHHH! 

Her heart was racing furiously in her chest and her breaths were coming in short gasps before she was forced to take in a deep lungful of air to keep herself on her feet. Slightly concerned that she would start hyperventilating if I kept this up I slowly got to my feet. 

“I got to see your chest...it’s only right you see mine.” I offered. “Should I…?” 

She nodded swiftly at this, still swaying a bit on her feet as I took hold of my tee shirt and slowly pulled it up and over my head, revealing my slim flat chest and stomach. Her eyes flicked back and forth across my chest as I gently took one of her hands and pressed it to the center of my chest. 

“Can you feel that?” I asked her softly, knowing my heart was beating hard in my chest. 

She stared at my chest before looking up at me with a nod. 

“Feel how hard it’s beating? You’re making it beat that hard.” I told her. “Want to know what else you’re doing to me?” I asked softly. 

“What?” She whispered hoarsely. 

“You’re making me stiff down there.” I told her. “Have you ever...seen one?” 

She shook her head, her face heating up a bit. 

“I can show you it, if you want.” I offered in a soft, tantalizing tone. “You can touch it if you want.” 

I saw her swallow nervously at that. She was apparently willing to bare her chest for me but touching me so intimately was apparently still beyond her courage. 

“You don’t have to touch it.” I assured her. “Would you like to see it?” 

She searched my face, looking for something as I gave her an open, honest look. She nodded a moment later. 

“I’ll need to...take my clothes off to show you. That okay?” I asked carefully. 

“Yeah!” She breathed, her voice a mixture of nervousness and excitement. 

Licking my lips with anticipation I took a step or two back before I pushed off my shoes, leaving me in my socks before I unbuttoned my pants, slowly sliding them down past my hips to pool at my ankles, revealing my white briefs with my bulge tenting the front. Keeping my eyes focused on her face as I stepped out of my pants I saw her staring hungrily at my bulge. 

“If I show you my...my penis…will you show me…” I asked in a quietly hopeful tone. 

Her eyes flicked up to meet mine as I stared at her imploringly. 

She nodded a second later. “You’re...you’re my boyfriend.” She replied a bit anxiously before giving me a brave smile. “That’s what a girlfriend does, right?” 

“Yeah.” I replied softly. “You’re a brave girl Kayla.” I told her as I took hold of the edge of my underwear and slowly slid them down. Her eyes shot to my crotch as my penis sprang free, fully hard and pointing straight away from my body as my underwear fell to the floor. 

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of me. 

“That’s what you’re doing to me right now.” I murmured intently to her. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re not hot.” 

She licked her lips hungrily, her eyes flicking back and forth between my face and my genitals. 

“Do whatever you want.” I prompted her softly. “It’s okay.” 

She stepped forward slowly and I could see her fingers twitching. She badly wanted to touch me but was afraid of taking that large step. 

“Do you want to touch it?” I asked her gently. “I can help you, if you want me to.” 

She ducked her head but nodded. 

“Give me your hand.” I said softly. 

She held it out and I took it gently in mine. Stroking her palm with my thumb I slowly guided it lower. She stiffened in fear as her hand drew close but I rested a hand on her bare shoulder comfortingly as I continued to pull her hand towards my body. A moment later I wrapped her fingers around my swollen penis, making her draw in a quiet breath. 

“There...see? Not so bad is it?” I asked comfortingly. 

“It’s warm.” She mused curiously as I squeezed her hand gently around my shaft. “Hard and soft at the same time.” 

I slowly eased my hand away from hers and to my delight she continued to hold me, her thumb slowly rubbing up and down my shaft as she rippled her fingers and squeezed me gently, gazing down at it before looking up at me again. 

“Can I...get a closer look?” She asked. 

“Why don’t I lie down on the bed and you can look at it all you want?” I offered. “Don’t forget, you made a promise to me.” 

She smiled knowingly then and I guessed she realized where I wanted this to go. Fortunately she didn’t protest and we moved to her bed with me laying on my back and she lying on her side, her head resting on my thigh inches from my penis as she examined it up close as well as my mound and ball sack, touching each part of me carefully with her fingers. Her fingers teased my small hairs before she hefted my balls with her hand. Refocusing on my staff, she swirled her finger lightly around my tip before sliding it up and down around my shaft, keeping me hard before she released me, watching it twitch slightly in time with my pulse. 

“Why does it do that?” She asked curiously. “It’s moving a little.” 

“That’s my heartbeat.” I replied. “Want to listen to it?” 

“Not really.” She replied quietly. “I’d rather stay here.” 

She stroked my penis languidly for a few moments, examining it from every angle before glancing at me. “Do you...touch yourself?” 

“Yeah, I do.” I replied. “Do you?” 

Her eyes flicked away for a moment before she replied. “Yeah.” 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, you know.” I told her gently. “I’ve done it for over a year now.” 

Her eyes lingered on me for a moment. “How?” 

“Well...if I show you...will you show me how you touch yourself? I’ve never seen a girl do it before.” I admitted. 

She blushed slightly but nodded. 

“So brave.” I murmured appreciatively. “I promise I’ll keep all this to myself. A boyfriend doesn’t tell on his girl. Everything that happens today stays between us, I swear.” 

“You mean it?” She asked seriously. 

“Boyfriends don’t lie to their girlfriends.” I told her soberly. “Not if they’re decent. And my parents taught me to be decent.” 

She smiled in relief before gesturing with a hand at my dick. “Go on then. Show me.” 

Giving her an indulgent smile I reached down to take hold of the base of my shaft with one hand while placing my fingers behind my tip where I was most sensitive and slowly began to stroke myself. I was filled with warm excitement as I watched her watch me, my fingers steadily rubbing the nub of flesh. I could tell she was intrigued as she watched me pleasure myself, my one hand gripping my base and squeezing while the other swiftly rubbed my pleasure spot. I began to pump my hips a bit as I breathed harder. Even as I stroked myself I knew I didn’t want to cum right away so I slowed after a minute or two, letting out a happy sigh. 

“How come you stopped?” She asked. 

“I didn’t want to cum and make a mess all over your nice bed.” I replied. 

She giggled a little at that. “I’ve never seen a boy cum.” She admitted. 

I nodded. “That’s okay, I’ve never seen a girl cum either. Maybe we can both learn something today?” I suggested with an enticing smile. 

She smiled back a second later. “Maybe we can.” She agreed. 

“May I...see you Kayla?” I asked. “Like you’ve seen me?” 

She glanced at me a bit nervously but nodded. 

Suddenly I heard a pair of feet thumping up the stairs. 

_Shit!_ I swore, my eyes wide as dinner plates as I scrambled off the bed, grabbing my underwear and jerking them on as well as my pants while Kayla quickly grabbed her shirt and bra. If someone caught me in here like this I was dead! 

I heard whoever it was reach the last step as I buttoned my pants hurriedly, grabbing my shirt and jerking it over my head while Kayla had pulled on her bra and was quickly buttoning her shirt up. 

“Kayla!” My Uncle called as he walked down the hallway. 

I had just enough time to remember the door lock, flicking the switch on the handle to unlock it before I glanced about frantically for a hiding place. Kayla flopped onto the bed, gesturing for me to get beneath it. A second later I swarmed under her bed, making sure the quilt edge hid me before he opened the door. 

“Hey girl.” My Uncle said from the doorway. “Where’s James?” 

I held my breath and prayed. 

“I think he’s outside still.” She replied idly. “He said he wanted to wander around a little more but I was bored so I came back up here.” 

“Huh. Alright, well if he stays out much longer we’ll have to go looking for him. Sun’s gonna start going down soon.” He said. 

“Okay.” She replied and he shut the door a moment later, tromping back down the stairs. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief I climbed out from under the bed, brushing off a few dust bunnies. “Thanks!” 

She smiled quietly at me. “That’s what girlfriends are for. You should probably sneak outside and make an appearance coming back in so they don’t get any ideas.” 

“Yeah, good idea.” I replied. “I said you were smart, didn’t I?” I asked with a smile. 

“Better do that now.” I said as I quickly put on my shoes. I was just glad her dad hadn’t noticed them. 

“James?” She said as I reached for the doorknob. 

I turned to look at her. “Yeah?” 

“Are you...staying tonight?” 

I thought for a second. “Yeah, and tomorrow too. We go home Sunday morning after the wedding.” 

“Good.” She smiled. 

“Why?” I asked. 

She gave me a sly smile. “Because. I have to keep the promises I made to you.” 

I smiled broadly at that. “Just between us.” I promised her a second time. 

She zipped her lips shut as I carefully opened the door, sneaking back out of the house like a dormouse on a mission. 


	6. A Modest Marriage Proposal

I had successfully snuck out of my Uncle’s house after he had nearly caught me naked with his daughter, Kayla. Fortunately we had managed to dress and I was able to hide myself before he made an appearance. Thankfully, getting out of the house and coming back inside in front of everyone had put any potentially suspicious thoughts out of their minds. The rest of the evening passed quickly as we ate dinner together, though I found it hard to concentrate as Kayla kept rubbing her foot against mine under the table. She had seen me naked, been able to touch my penis, and even watch me masturbate but the farthest I had gotten was to see and touch her naked breasts. Not that touching her breasts wasn’t an accomplishment, after all we barely knew each other and within a few hours I had gotten that far with her. But she had promised me much more before I had snuck out and I was eager to see what that entailed.

We cleaned up after dinner and played board games for most of the evening before everyone began retiring to bed, as we would need to be up for the wedding in the morning. My Aunt and Uncle slept upstairs near Kayla’s room so I had little hope of something happening tonight but I was willing to wait. My parents took the guest bedroom downstairs which left me with the couch in the living room. As I went to bed I stayed awake for a while, hoping against hope that Kayla would come down and surprise me but after about an hour of waiting I decided she couldn’t take the chance and decided to let myself drift off. 

The next morning we got showered and dressed before eating breakfast. I had vainly hoped to maybe catch a glimpse of Kayla’s naked body as she got out of the shower but it was not to be as everyone was moving about the house to get ready. After a nice breakfast we piled into our cars and drove to the nearby town where the ceremony and reception were being held. As much as I disliked wearing a button down shirt and tie as it felt as though it were slightly choking me, I had to admit I looked quite dashing in slacks and a suit. I almost felt like one of the debonair and suave men in the romance novels pulling up in a luxury car to smile at a woman who had caught his eye. Of course, at the moment, I only had eyes for Kayla and she looked quite beautiful too in a silky blouse and a skirt that was a light rose color with her hair neatly brushed. 

We pulled up and got out of the car, mixing and mingling with various townspeople who knew my relatives as well as some of the extended family who had come as well. Soon afterwards we all flowed into the church, taking our seats as the ceremony began. Naturally being only 13 I found the whole affair to be rather stodgy and dull. The books had told me how important weddings were and what came afterwards that night, as well as during the honeymoon, but even that didn’t help cure my boredom as I fidgeted. Even so, I had to admit that everything was beautifully done and the bride and groom looked stunning as they walked down the aisle. The vows were spoken and they kissed which I thought was quite nice and then the two of them left before the rest of the guests filed out, heading to the reception which was being held in a nearby hotel. There was music, dancing, food, drink, and lots of noise as everyone partied while wishing the newlyweds well. Finding myself more or less ignored by the crowd I sought out Kayla for company and soon found her sitting at an out of the way table. She looked up from her plate and smiled as I joined her. 

“You bored too?” She asked. 

“More like ignored.” I replied before looking at her closely. I couldn’t help but notice her skin looked more radiant than before and her cheeks held a bit more color. 

“You’ve got makeup on!” I said in surprise, though I felt rather stupid a moment later, a grimace crossing my face. 

Kayla giggled at me. “Duh! That’s what girls do when we go to parties. Didn’t you know that?” 

“No.” I replied shortly. “I don’t know any girls, remember.” 

“You don’t?” She asked in puzzled surprise. 

I shook my head. 

“Well what kind of a handsome and brilliant boy like you doesn’t have a girlfriend?” She asked, parroting my words from the day before. “The girls at your school must be extra thick.” 

I grinned at that. _She’s learning fast._ “Well, I didn’t know any girls or have a girlfriend...until now.” I said charmingly, giving her a winning smile. “You know, I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful before but I was dead wrong.” 

“Really?” She asked in a pleasant tone. “How do I look now?” 

“Ravishing!” I replied firmly. 

She giggled softly again before giving me a considering look. :You know, if you ravish someone that means you take them by force and do...erm...unmentionable things to them.” 

I leaned close with a wicked smile on my face. “Really? Does that mean I should be ravishing you?” 

She laughed again, shoving me away playfully. 

A little while later my Uncle came by, wobbling a bit on his feet. 

“You kids bored?” He asked. 

“No Uncle Tom.” I replied dutifully. “It was a lovely wedding.” 

“Heh, yeah you’re bored, I can tell.” He remarked. “Place like this, awfully dull for young kids. Tell you what, I’m gettin’ a little worn out myself so I’ll let your folks know you caught a ride home with me. I’m gonna have to take a nap if I wanna be up an’ about before everyone gets back.” 

I looked at Kayla and she nodded so I nodded back at him. “Thanks.” 

“Don’ mention it kids.” He smiled, blinking a bit blearily at us before waving us on to follow him. 

Looking back on it I realized he was somewhat tipsy at that moment. Had I realized it I probably would have been more worried about him driving us back to his house in his condition but as my parents never had strong drink in the house and never got inebriated themselves I had no idea what getting drunk looked like. Fortunately he was still sober enough to get us home without swerving or causing an accident and we happily piled out of the car. I expected him to head up to his room on the second floor to take his nap but he decided to stumble into the guest room instead, shutting the door behind him. 

Kayla smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her up the stairs to her room, locking the door once more, though it was probably not necessary given the state of my Uncle. She smiled at me then. 

“I have an idea.” She stated. 

“And what’s that?” I asked. 

“We’re going to have a wedding.” She announced. 

My eyes must have bugged out of my head in surprise because she laughed at me. “I don’t mean like the one we were just at you silly.” She insisted with a grin before looking at me coyly. “Buuut...we could have our own little wedding here, as boyfriend and girlfriend.” She suggested. 

I smiled eagerly at that. “I’d like that. Do you...know what happens after the wedding?” 

“The honeymoon.” She replied simply with a nod. 

“Well yes, but I meant do you know what happens the night after they get married and start the honeymoon?” I replied. 

She looked at me quizzically, having never learned those details. 

I smiled at her. “The two of them make love together.” I explained. 

She blinked in surprise. “They do?” 

“Uh-huh.” I confirmed. “So if we get married we’re supposed to do that too.” 

She considered that for a moment or two. “Where would we do it?” She asked. 

“Why not right here?” I suggested, gesturing at her bed. 

“You want to make love to me in my bed?” She asked with a hint of surprise. 

“Just like a married couple does.” I confirmed. “That’s what boyfriends and girlfriends end up doing if they love each other that much.” 

“Do you...love me?” She asked. 

I hesitated for a second at her question. “You’re my cousin, of course I love you.” I replied. 

“I don’t mean like that. I mean...do you...really love me?” She asked tentatively. 

I knew she was being rather serious so I took a second to carefully consider my answer. I didn’t want to disappoint her and say no but I also knew I didn’t love her the way my parents loved each other or the couple we had just seen get married. We barely knew each other and I knew it took a lot longer than that for such feelings to develop. Still, I had to say something. Something that would satisfy her and still be truthful. I realized that this was my first real test to see if I could put what I had learned from the romance novels into action; if I couldn’t find the right words at this critical moment… 

Suddenly, I knew. 

“I love how your eyes light up when I tell you how beautiful you look.” I said in a sober and earnest tone. “I love how your hair flows down your back like a river of brown silk. I loved how you looked yesterday in your regular clothes with no makeup and I love how you look now. Most of all, I love how you trusted me yesterday and took a chance when you didn’t have to.” 

I took a step closer to her with sincerity and desire in my eyes. “I love all of that about you and more Kayla. You were willing to trust me, to touch me, and let me touch you. I want to touch you again Kayla. I want to touch you everywhere, to know you and make love to you. Loving someone means you trust them completely and I trust you to keep our secret.” 

“Trust me too.” I said in a soft, pleading voice. 

Her hand had crept up to cover her mouth and I could see small sparkling tears at the corners of her eyes. Worried I had upset her I quickly moved closer, taking her head in my hands and brushing away the tears with my thumbs. 

“Please don’t cry Kayla.” I whispered intently. “I’m sorry if I…” 

“I’m not crying because I’m sad you dope.” She said with a weak voice and quivering smile. “I’m crying because you made me happy. Saying all that...you really mean it?” 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” I assured her. 

She smiled brilliantly then and my heart melted in my chest at the sight. “Then yes, I trust you like you trust me.” She said earnestly. “Do you think that counts as saying our vows and the ‘I do’s’?” 

“If that doesn’t count I don’t know what does.” I replied with a hint of relief in my voice before giving her a playful smile. “You may now kiss the groom.” I said. 

She squeaked happily and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me firmly. I wrapped my arms around her back, hugging her and kissing her back passionately for several moments before we broke apart. 

“Well, since we’re already in our bedchamber,” she said shyly, “why don’t you do the honors and help me out of this?” 

“I would be honored.” I told her seriously. 

I had watched the groom gently lift his new wife’s veil before kissing her and that attitude seemed appropriate for this moment as I was literally unwrapping a gift she was giving me. The gift of herself. 

Taking hold of her blouse I gently lifted it up and off her body, staring for a moment in surprise at her lack of the training bra. She smiled at my surprise. 

“No covering them today.” She murmured to me. 

“I don’t ever want to see them covered.” I replied truthfully. 

As much as I wanted to touch her breasts right then and there I know there was more to be had. Taking hold of her skirt I unbuttoned it and gently slid it down her slim hips, letting it pool to the floor. She was dressed in a pair of silky white panties that immediately drew my eyes but I forced myself to focus as I helped her take off her shoes and socks with a bit of old-fashioned gallantry, kneeling before her and putting her foot on my thigh. 

“My turn.” She said as I stood up. 

She reached for me, helping me slide my suit coat off my shoulders and onto the floor. Loosening my tie she unbuttoned the top button before undoing the knot and pulling it off. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt and helped me pull it off before kneeling down and untying my shoe laces, helping me with my shoes and socks though I was forced to hop about a bit to get them off my feet, making her grin. Standing up she unbuckled my belt and slid my slacks to the floor leaving me in my briefs. As she was about to pull down my underwear I took hold of her hand. 

“Come to bed with me.” I said softly. “I want to enjoy this.” 

She looked at me with a mix of curiosity and surprise but nodded. Hand in hand we walked over to her bed and climbed onto it. As she laid down on her back I straddled her body on all fours, gently lowering myself onto her warm chest and stomach, leaning on my forearms. My heart was beating hard in my chest and I could already feel myself growing hard as I rubbed my chest against her breasts and my bulge against her panties before I leaned close and kissed her. I cupped her face with my hands and she in turn wrapped her arms around my back, hugging me close as we kissed, our bodies slowly rubbing against each other. I could feel her hardening nipples rubbing against my own, her stomach undulating as she rubbed her panties firmly against my bulge. My hands moved to her chest and I squeezed her breasts gently before circling her nipples with my thumbs, making her moan against my mouth. Pulling back gently to break the kiss I smiled eagerly at her before I moved down to her chest, taking each nipple into my mouth and sucking on it briefly, making her arch her chest as she clasped my head. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily and I couldn’t help but press my ear between her breasts to listen to her pounding heart. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

“Your heart’s beating so hard.” I murmured softly. “Sounds so good, but I want to make it beat even faster.” 

“Anything!” She moaned. 

Glancing up at her I nodded as I slid further down. My mouth began kissing her stomach softly making her muscles clench and bunch beneath her skin. Finally, I arrived at the destination I so badly desired as I reached her lower stomach and the edge of her panties. She willing spread her slim legs as I slid my fingers along the fabric, stroking her over top of it before planting a kiss on top of it. I took hold of the band and carefully pulled them down her legs and then off her feet, tossing them aside before looking back at the object of my desire, her beautiful nether region. 

Her mound was already covered with a thin layer of brown hair though it had not yet become bushy. Her mound was still a bit puffy and her lips were a light pink, forming a thin slit. Looking up at her again I could see her staring at me intently as if waiting for my judgement of her most intimate place. There was only one word that came to mind that would do it justice. 

“Exquisite.” I murmured to her in a reverent tone and she smiled happily. 

“Go on.” She said softly, granting me permission. 

I pressed my lips against her mound, kissing it softly in appreciation before I planted another kiss against her slit. I could smell her musk mixing with her sweat in a curious but enticing odor as I gently spread her folds, gazing into a girl’s vagina for the first time. The insides were a darker pink and the top of the slit revealed her tiny hooded clit with her entrance beneath it. My nose was filled with the scent of her as I reached forward to slip my finger carefully into her entrance. A moment later I felt my fingertip pressing gently against a stretchy barrier of skin. 

She was still a virgin and I was pressing against her hymen! 

I looked up at her in surprise and she gave me a quiet smile. 

Concern filled my mind for a moment as I considered this. I knew in order to make love to her properly I would need to break it but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her at that most important moment. Still, we had both come this far. Neither of us wanted to stop now. 

“I’m going to have to...well...break your skin inside to make love to you.” I told her seriously. “It might hurt a little.” 

Her face took on a serious look for a moment but she nodded. “It’s okay. Mom said it might tear one day but it wouldn’t hurt much.” She said. 

Nodding I slipped my finger out before brushing her clit lightly with my fingertip, knowing how sensitive it was. She let out a soft hiss as I began to stroke it. 

“Is this how you touch yourself?” I asked her softly as I rubbed her button steadily. 

“I...rub it faster.” She moaned. 

“Show me!” I insisted softly. 

Her hand shot to her crotch, brushing my hand out of the way as she began to stroke herself, rubbing her button frantically. After a few moments of watching her moan, her hips gyrating slowly, I took hold of her hand, stopping her. 

“I don’t want it to be over so quick.” I murmured. “I want to make love to you.” 

“Then take them off.” She said insistently. 

Getting off the bed and standing up I pulled down my underwear, dropping them to the floor before climbing back onto the bed. I straddled her hips, sitting on my haunches between her legs. Frowning slightly in thought I took hold of my shaft and attempted to guide it to her slit but I soon found the angle of my body and hers was making things a bit difficult as her slit was pointing downwards towards the bed and my dick was pointing downward from higher up. Watching me for a moment she grabbed one of her pillows and lifted her hips, placing it under her butt, and making her slit more accessible. 

“Good idea.” I smiled as she reached down to spread her folds for me, her opening wide and inviting. 

I carefully inserted my tip into her entrance, feeling her warmth surrounding it as I leaned forward until I was resting on my forearms again, our bodies inches apart. I began to push my hips forward and I could feel resistance almost immediately. 

“Get ready.” I said softly as I began pushing harder against the stretchy layer of skin. A moment later Kayla let out a little cry as she winced, hissing in pain as my tip pierced her, allowing my penis to thrust fully inside her. In the back of my mind I realized I had just penetrated my first girl but my focus was on her uncomfortable face, the sight of it cutting inside me. I cupped her face with my hands, kissing her forehead softly as I murmured to her. 

“It’s okay...just relax...it’ll stop hurting in a minute.” I crooned softly. 

Taking in a few shuddering breaths she slowly calmed a minute or two later. 

“Feels better now.” She replied a bit breathlessly. 

“I told you you’re a brave girl.” I told her, making her smile softly. “Can we stay like this for a minute? I wanna just...feel this....” I said as I laid against her, my arms resting above her head. 

Now that the uncomfortable part had passed I took a moment to enjoy the sensation of being buried inside her with our bodies pressed together. Her insides felt like a hot soft glove around my stiff penis, surrounding me completely. Her stomach and chest were quite warm and soft and her breasts with their stiff nipples were pressing against my chest. I felt her breathing steadily against me and I swore I could feel her heart thumping strongly against mine. As I gazed into her eyes she stared back in wonder, her hair framing her face perfectly. 

“How does it feel?” I asked her softly. 

“I can feel it inside me.” She replied quietly. “I feel...full. In a good way. It’s warm.” 

“You’re warm too.” I replied. “I can feel you all around me, like a glove.” 

“Kiss me James.” She requested, 

Happy to oblige I leaned close, kissing her softly for a moment, and she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around me. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing it!” She whispered, her eyes shining. 

“Just the start.” I told her as I began to move slowly, recalling what the books said about using steady firm thrusts. I began to move my hips, pulling back before pushing forward, feeling her walls brushing against me all around. 

I managed to thrust about three times before I pulled back too far, making my penis slip out of her. 

I flushed slightly in embarrassment. _This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!_

“Sorry.” I murmured as I repositioned myself, looking down and taking hold of my dick. I carefully slipped it inside her again before looking back up at her and starting to thrust. 

Seconds later it happened again. 

I grimaced in frustration. Here I was having wooed a beautiful girl into making love with me and I was fouling it up at the most important point! Admittedly I knew I had no experience with actually making love to a girl but I had thought that my time with Michael and Matt would have given me some kind of experience I could use here. Obviously I was mistaken. 

I glanced up unhappily to see Kayla smiling softly at me. “Can I try?” She asked. 

“How?” 

“I can be on top.” She offered. 

I pouted mentally as I had wanted to be on top for the first time with a girl, just like the men in the novels had done, but I obviously wasn’t performing well so maybe this was for the best. 

“Okay.” I said with a quiet sigh as I rolled off of her and took her place, moving the pillow out of the way. 

I had to admit that watching her climb on top of me with her naked body in full view was quite arousing as I could see every inch of her at once. Sitting on my hips she took hold of my penis, smiling at me in amusement as my ‘slip outs’ had caused me to become a bit limp. She took hold of my penis and I could see she was trying to stroke me the way I had stroked myself the day before. 

“The spot behind my head. I’m sensitive there.” I told her. 

She pressed my shaft against my mound, examining the underside carefully before gently rubbing just below my pleasure spot. “Here?” 

“Close. A bit up.” I replied. 

She adjusted her finger and smiled as she felt my hips twitch beneath her as she rubbed me. “Ohhh right there. So you’ve got a nub like me huh?” She suggested with a silly grin. 

“Close enough.” I agreed. 

Smiling, she focused on rubbing and stroking me gently for a few moments to make me hard again before she got up on her knees, carefully positioning my tip before slowly sinking downwards, my tip sliding between her folds with my shaft following a moment later. My eyes flicked between her slit and her face, watching her reaction as she filled herself with me. Her eyes became a bit unfocused as my shaft buried itself inside her, letting out a soft breath as she settled her hips, wriggling them back and forth a bit before looking down at me with a satisfied expression. 

She began to wiggle her hips experimentally, rubbing her mound against mine as she leaned forward, her palms pressing against my chest. I could feel us moving a bit inside each other but not much. 

“I think you need to bounce up and down.” I suggested. “I’ll help.” I said as I took hold of her hips. 

She smiled in thanks as she slowly pushed herself up an inch or two, my hands helping to support her hips, before collapsing back down and burying my penis inside her again. 

“I can feel you inside me when we move.” She said softly as she raised her hips again with my help. “I can feel when we get close to...well...when your head and my…” 

I nodded. “When my tip is close to your hole?” 

“Yeah.” She agreed as she dropped back down. 

The first few bounces were slow and careful as we tested how high she could go without me slipping out of her. 

“There.” She murmured after raising up about four inches. “Right on the edge there.” 

I quickly tried to memorize the general position of her hips so that I didn’t raise her up too far before she slid downward again, each set of movements stroking my penis from every angle. We slowly established a steady rhythm of her rising up a few inches before plopping back down, my hands helping to keep her from getting tired as she bounced on her thighs. After a few moments of holding still I began to pump my hips as well, pushing mine up as she dropped down which lightly smacked her folds against my base and driving me all the way inside each time. I loved the feel of her hands pressing firmly against my chest as I could imagine her feeling my heart beating hard against them. 

“Ohhh this feels nice!” She moaned quietly. 

“Feels really good!” I agreed as I started to breathe a little harder. 

I began to move my hips a little faster as I started to take more control, having gotten a better idea of our rhythm now. I guided her hips up and down as I thrust harder, pulling her down firmly each time. 

“What are...Ohhh!” She gasped, her eyes half-lidded. 

“Trust me.” I said as I panted softly. 

I could feel pleasure sparking and surging through my penis as we pumped our hips harder, our speed gradually increasing, her hips barely rising up more than an inch or two before being pulled down swiftly against mine. Our bodies began to slap lightly together as our coordination got better with each passing second. 

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! 

“Ohhhh! James!” She gasped. “Feels like…! Mmmm!” She moaned loudly as her fingers curled against my chest. 

“Don’t stop Kayla!” I gasped. “Do it! I wanna feel you cum!” I insisted. 

“Mmmm! MMMMM! NNNNNAAHHH!” She cried as she began to bounce frantically, her face scrunched up and her eyes squeezed shut as she panted. I gasped as I gripped her hips tightly, jerking her hips up and down swiftly as I watched Kayla orgasm above me, her little breasts bouncing slightly. I could feel warmth flowing around my straining dick as her insides began to ripple around it. I could feel that I was seconds away from my own climax so I began to thrust as fast as I could, grunting and moaning as I thrusted deep inside her with my tip. 

Suddenly the pleasure that had been building inside me crested and I let out a loud grunt as I bucked my hips hard, slamming my head back against the pillow. I heard Kayla let out a glad cry but I was entirely focused on the ecstasy surging through my body as I slammed myself furiously against her, letting out a series of loud grunts as my penis erupted inside her, throbbing like a powerful heart and filling her with my own cum. The feeling seemed to last for something like minutes before I finally slowed as the pleasure faded, leaving me feeling contented and hazy. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I panted heavily, blearily gazing up at Kayla. Her eyes were glazed as well but she was still gazing at me as she breathed heavily before laying down on top of me, her head on my shoulder. I slid my hands upwards to wrap around her back, hugging her chest and stomach tightly against mine as I pressed my hips against hers, making our mounds press firmly together. 

“That was…” She breathed in wonderment. 

“Yeah!’ I croaked, my voice cracking. 

“It felt like I was exploding everywhere!” She said in quiet astonishment. “Then I watched you...finish. I could feel it inside me, squirting.” Kayla said. “It felt so good.” 

“I could feel you too, squeezing me.” I replied. “I loved it.” 

“Yeah!” She agreed. 

We laid there in contented silence for a few moments, holding each other. A hint of curiosity entered my mind and I reached down between us, to touch and feel where we were joined. I could feel her puffy lips around my shaft, engulfing me perfectly. A moment later her hand joined mine as we touched our meeting place. Somehow, touching the reality of our being joined together made the moment feel more powerful and significant to me as well as exciting. 

“Your heart’s really pounding.” She mentioned a moment later. 

I moved her head, pressing her ear against my chest, the feel of it pressed against my heart making me horny even through the haze we were in. 

“Wow!” She murmured. “Going really fast.” 

“What’s it sound like?” I asked softly. 

“Boom-boom--boom-boom--boom-boom--boom-boom--boom-boom.” She murmured. 

I pressed my hips firmly against hers again, my penis starting to ache from her words. 

“It’s my thing.” I replied as I released her head. “Hearts, I mean.” 

“You like hearts?” She asked in confusion. 

“Like to hear them.” I murmured. “Feel it beat, hear it pound...it...turns me on.” 

“Huh...so that’s why you listened to my heart earlier?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“When you told me...how my heart sounds just now...it made me hard again.” I told her. 

She giggled a little. “Wow, you’re really into that aren’t you?” 

I could only nod at that. 

“Your turn to be on top.” She said a moment later. 

I could only smile eagerly at that. “Okay.” 

She smiled and carefully slid off my penis, laying beside me before glancing down at her groin. 

“Gonna have to wash when we’re done.” She commented. 

_Speaking of which…_ I mused as I glanced down at my sticky penis. I swirled my finger around it, wondering what we tasted like but I decided against it. The last thing I wanted to do was gross her out. Looking closer I blinked as I saw some red mixed in with the fluid. 

Blood from my penetration. 

I grimaced, looking at her slit before up at her. “Does it still hurt?” I asked her with some concern. “I think you bled a little down there. Sorry.” 

She gave me a comforting smile. “It’s okay, and no it doesn’t hurt anymore. It didn’t hurt when we were doing it either.” 

I let out a sigh of relief as Kayla laid down on her back again, putting the pillow under her before I straddled her hips again. This time I knew better than to go wild as I took hold of myself. I had gone somewhat limp in the meantime so I began to stroke myself as I rubbed my balls and hips against her, giving her a grin. 

“Like what you see Kayla?” I asked impishly. 

“You’re making me all excited.” She smiled as she wriggled her hips against me. 

I made sure I was fully hard again before carefully inserting my tip into her entrance. I leaned forward again, resting my hands on her breasts as I carefully pushed myself inside her, enjoying the feeling of her engulfing me. My hands squeezed her breasts again as I started to pump in and out, making sure only to pull out slightly before pushing back in as her hands took hold of my hips. Once I was sure I wasn’t going to slip out again I began to pump faster, putting a bit more force behind my thrusts. 

“Ohhh yeah!” Kayla murmured happily as she began to thrust her hips along with mine. “That feels nice!” 

“Yeah it does!” I exclaimed. 

My hands squeezed her breasts again, my fingers blindly flicking her nipples as I focused on moving my hips the right amount. I looked down, watching in fascination as our mounds smacked lightly against the other, my cum-coated penis thrusting swiftly in and out of her lightly-furred slit as she pumped against me. I lowered by body onto hers slowly until we were pressed against each other again, her nipples rubbing back and forth against my chest as my hips pumped shallowly and swiftly. 

“Feels so good!” She cried softly as she wrapped her arms around me. “Faster James!” She pleaded. 

I moved my hips faster as I panted but I could already feel my hips starting to get tired, unused as they were to this kind of workout. _Please cum soon!_ I prayed silently, not wanting to fail the second time around as well. 

“Come on Kayla, cum!” I urged her with a groan as I drove myself hard and fast into her. “I need you to cum!” I pleaded. 

I heard her gasp at that as she began to thrust forcefully against me, her hands grabbing my hips again as she yanked me back and forth against her, our bodies slapping firmly against each other as she moaned loudly. 

I watched as her face scrunched up as she panted hard. “Ohhh! Yeaaah! Ahhhh! James! Gonna….NNNAHHHH!” She cried as she bucked furiously against me, her body writhing against mine. I felt her cum coating my tip as her insides squeezed me. 

I squeezed her breasts firmly as I kept pumping hard and fast, making her gasp and cry out as she climaxed beneath me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer with each passing second but my hips were also on fire from the exertion. Bearing down and gritting my teeth I forced myself to fuck Kayla as hard and fast as I could to force myself to climax before my body gave out on me. My hands gripped her breasts hard as I gasped and panted harshly, my heart slamming in my chest as my face flushed hot. 

“I...ERRK!....GAAAHHH!” I cried as my pleasure finally crested, surging through my body as my penis pulsed hard inside her, my cum shooting from my tip to fill her insides. I threw my head back as I squeezed my eyes shut, my teeth bared and clenched as I arched my back, my face flaming with heat. 

As soon as the surges ended I collapsed against her as I gasped for breath. My hips were aching terribly and I felt as if my body was shaking with each heartbeat. Glancing up at Kayla I could see her staring at me. 

“James? You okay?” She asked in concern. 

“Why?” I panted. 

“‘Cause your face is really red I can feel your heart pounding really hard.” She replied softly. 

“I think...I’m dead.” I panted as I slowly rolled off of her and onto my back, my mouth open and my eyes unfocused. Every inch of my skin was buzzing and my brain felt like mush. 

I could see Kayla out of the corner of my eye gazing at me before she snuggled up against my side, wrapping her arm across my stomach and laying her head on my chest. 

“Wow!” She murmured. “It IS beating hard! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom!” 

My eyes fluttered at hearing this. My body felt completely drained of energy and desire. Even her describing my racing heart, which would normally get me hard immediately, merely warmed my insides. 

“I don’t think I can cum ever again.” I murmured dazedly. “I can’t even move.” 

Kayla giggled softly at this. “Who said you needed to move?” She asked. “You looked like you gave it everything you had James.” 

“I did.” I panted. 

She looked up at me for a moment before hugging me tightly. “Thank you.” She murmured. 

“For?” I asked. 

“For making love to me like that.” She replied softly. “For giving it everything you had. I...I can’t explain it but...feeling you going that hard and seeing you like that was...wow!” 

I nodded and hugged her back. Neither of us could articulate what we felt at that moment, being as overwhelmed as we were, but eventually I would come to understand what she meant. It was a powerful lesson and one I would carry with me for the rest of my life. 

We laid there for some time, holding each other. As our minds cleared our hands slowly wandered, touching each other tenderly. Our lips pressed together again as we kissed, my hands wandered idly across her back as she gently rubbed herself against me, laying partially on top of me. Her mound rubbed against my thigh, her stomach against my flank, and her nipples against the side of my chest as our lips stayed locked. My hands slid into her hair, stroking the back and sides of her head. I felt her opening her mouth as her tongue brushed against my teeth. It took me a moment to realize what she was doing before I opened my mouth as well, letting her tongue in as I rubbed mine against hers. Kayla moaned as we french kissed, rubbing her slit against me while my hands slid down her back to touch and squeeze her slim butt. A few moments later she pulled back from the kiss, staring into my eyes breathlessly. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever!” She whispered passionately. 

“Me too.” I replied as my hands slid along her hips and up her sides, feeling every inch of her body. 

As we laid there, a thought occurred to me. “You know, if we get cleaned up a little you could suck my dick and I could suck your button too.” I offered. “I bet it would feel really good.” 

She grimaced at the idea. “Won’t it taste gross?” 

“Not if we’re washed.” I said reasonably. 

“Well...maybe I should get cleaned up and clean you up too.” She muttered. 

She got on her hands and knees, kissing me softly. I managed to kiss her back before she slipped off the bed, unlocking the door and making her way across the hall. Coming back a moment later with a washcloth in her hand she sat down on the bed next to me and proceeded to clean the inside of her before swabbing her mound and thighs. She then sat next to me and began to gently swab my limp penis, playing with it as she did so and cleaning my mound. 

“Feeling any better?” She asked sweetly as she laid the towel aside and laid down next to me. 

I had to admit my hips still ached but I could see we weren’t going for another round so I could relax. “Yeah.” I replied. “So...you wanna try it?” 

She grimaced at that. “Dunno if I want to put my mouth on it.” She replied uncomfortably. “But if you want to play with my button a little…” 

I nodded. “I’d like to yeah.” 

She shook her head with a smile as she moved to the middle of the bed, spreading her legs for me again as I carefully crawled between them, wincing slightly at the pressure on my hips and thighs as I moved before lying on my stomach, my face inches from her newly cleaned slit and mound. I was grateful for the opportunity, since I knew girls loved being pleasured this way. I knew I would need the practice and Kayla would enjoy it too. 

I spread her lips gently with my thumbs, exposing her insides and her clit. Pressing my mouth close I began to slowly lick at the entrance to her tunnel before sliding my tongue inside her. While the wet washcloth had removed most of the fluids and the small amount of blood from being pierced I could taste our cum deeper inside. Sticking my tongue inside her as far as I could I sampled how we tasted, her warm wet walls surrounding it. 

_A bit sweet and kinda bitter._ I considered as I lapped at her some more, making her hips wriggle a bit. _Not something I’d want to drink exactly but it doesn’t make me feel like I’m gonna barf._

“That tickles!” She giggled as her hips twitched. 

“Sorry.” I murmured as I slid my tongue out of her, moving slightly higher to her nub. Using my thumbs to expose it fully I examined her carefully before pressing my lips against it and sucking as if it were another nipple. 

“Oohhhhh!” She moaned, immediately pressing her mound firmly against my mouth. 

I grinned mentally at the jackpot I had just hit as I continued to suck it firmly, teasing it with my tongue and swirling the tip of it around her button. She began to gasp softly as her hips writhed beneath me, making it harder to keep hold of the spot. On instinct I shoved my hands under her butt, gripping her firmly to hold her still as I continued to suck and lick her. 

“NNNNN! AAAHHH!” She moaned loudly as I felt her butt cheeks clenching beneath my fingers, her hips arching against me. “Faster James!” She pleaded. 

Obediently I began licking her faster, my tongue slathering her nub with my saliva as it moved like a striking snake, constantly swabbing at her button as my mouth sucked harder at it. 

“NNNNN! UUUUHHHH! OOHHHH!” She groaned as she writhed on the bed. Glancing up, I could see her hands gripping the sheets as she tossed her head back and forth. Her face was flushed and I could see her breasts rising and falling swiftly as she panted, her stomach rippling. At that moment I cursed myself for not bringing my stethoscope with me as I could have listened to her heart race as I sucked her off. Still, just watching her go wild because of my mouth and tongue was exhilarating. 

“JAMES!” She cried. “GONNA….MMMM!” 

I sucked her nub with all the suction I could muster in response, my fingers gripping her butt hard as I worked her feverishly with my tongue. 

“AAAAHHHHHH!” She cried loudly as she began to thrust her hips furiously against me. I watched as her back arched as she clenched her teeth and hands, her eyes squeezed shut. I immediately pressed my mouth against her slit, moving my head with her frantic thrusts as I shoved my tongue inside her tunnel again. I was rewarded with feeling her walls contracting around it and a second later I felt her cumming around my tongue, the fluid slightly sweet and tangy as I lapped at her squeezing walls. Seconds later she collapsed against the bed, panting harshly as her orgasm ended. Swiftly licking her clean I moved up her body to press my head against her heaving chest. 

THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! 

HUH-AHH! HUH-AHH! HUH-AHH! HUH-AHH! HUH-AHH! HUH-AHH! 

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as she gasped shallowly before slowly getting her breath back, her breathing evening out and her heart slowing. I wrapped my arm across her stomach to hug her as my thigh laid on top of hers, my partially hard penis pressing against her hip, mirroring the position she had used a short time ago. 

Finally she took in a deep breath before letting out a gusty sigh and looking at me. 

“That was amazing James!” She muttered in awe. “I never came that hard when it was just me touching it.” 

I smiled broadly, excited at the compliment and the accomplishment. “That means a lot Kayla, thanks.” 

She smiled back, slipping her fingers through my hair as my hand slid slowly up and down her thigh, caressing her. 

“Did you like listening to my heart?” She asked idly. 

I smiled again, pressing my partially hard dick against her. “That answer your question?” I asked teasingly. 

She snickered in amusement at that before letting out a worn out sigh. “I don’t think I can go again James.” She said regretfully. “I feel like a wet rag that’s been wrung out hard.” 

“Same here. My hips are still aching.” I mentioned. 

“We’ll get dressed in a bit then.” She decided. “I don’t want everyone coming home and seeing us like this.” She grinned. 

I smiled back. “Yeah, that would be kinda hard to explain huh?” 

We laid there for a few minutes more, idly exploring each other with our hands before slowly getting out of her bed and putting our clothes on, though I refused to put the suit and tie back on, leaving the top button of my shirt unbuttoned. Helping her tidy up the room and the bed I made sure to check the quilt for any suspicious damp spots but thankfully there were only a few tiny ones here and there. We made our way back downstairs though I took the stairs carefully due to my aching hips. 

_Is this what it feels like to get old?_ I wondered. _Because if it is I’m staying young thank you very much!_

Moving to the living room I settled down into one of the recliners with a sigh, grabbing one of my books in the process with Kayla coming in to sit on the sofa nearby a moment later. 

“Feel better Gramps?” She teased. 

I glared at her mildly. “Shet yer mouth girly. Now ah knows why us old folks like these here recliners.” I said, giving her my best impression of a grumpy old man, making her laugh. 

My hips were feeling more relaxed by the time my parents and Aunt came home a few hours later. My Uncle had gotten up by then and was apparently rather more sober than before as he was able to claim with a straight face that he had brought us home purely to make sure we didn’t get overwhelmed or too bored with the party and had been keeping an eye on us the whole time. When they asked what we had been doing the whole time I simply shrugged. 

“We just watched a couple movies.” I replied idly. 

The rest of the evening was thankfully quite low key as everyone was tired for one reason or another. Everyone went to bed early and I practically passed out on the couch as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

It had been a very eventful day, after all. 


	7. Three is Company

The next morning we had packed up and got ready to leave after eating breakfast. While Kayla and I did not have the opportunity to play more I was able to find a few moments of privacy outside while waiting for my parents to head to the car.

“Will you come back?” Kayla asked winsomely. “You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” 

“I’m also the only boyfriend you’ve ever had.” I teased before smiling softly. “I hope so but it’s not up to me. Maybe you guys can come visit us sometime.” 

She shrugged with a hopeful look. There was sadness in her eyes and for my part I wanted to stay as well but I know that wasn’t feasible. Guiding her around the car so that we couldn’t be seen from the house I had given her a hug and a firm kiss. 

“I love you Kayla.” I murmured to her, staring into her eyes one last time. 

“I love you too James.” She murmured sadly and she looked as if she were about to cry. 

“Hey...hey...don’t cry.” I insisted gently, rubbing her eyes with my thumbs. “We’ll see each other again one day, I know it. Then we can have some real fun.” I suggested. 

“I hope so.” She sighed, wiping her face before taking in a shuddering breath. 

“I know so.” I replied with a confident smile as I kissed her forehead. 

Summer was now well into July and the Boy Scout troop I was a part of was going on a week long trip up north. The region apparently contained a large number of interconnected lakes dotted with small islands, making it ideal for camping. The leaders had rented a bunch of canoes which would allow us to paddle between the islands, switching to a different island each day and setting up camp before moving on to the next in a 6 day circuit which would bring us back to the rental agency near the lakes for the trip home. Considering this was the longest camping trip I had participated in up to this point and seemed rather more ‘rugged’ than the previous one, I was a bit nervous but rather excited as well. My parents helped me pack, making sure I had enough clothes for the week as well as plenty of sunscreen as we would be paddling on the water in the middle of the day. I also made sure to bring my stethoscope along as I was sure it would get a lot of use. 

I was certainly looking forward to spending more time with Matt as well. When school was in session we only saw each other during scouting activities like meetings or social projects but that time together was beginning to mean more to me than my time with Michael during school. While Michael only seemed interested in getting jerked off by me Matt and I talked constantly as we worked, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. The troop had a campout once a month but after my first camping trip I hadn’t been able to attend the next two or three as I had been too busy with school so it was a treat to be around him whenever I could. During the scout meetings we would work on projects or research for merit badges together, sitting close to each other. During those meetings when we could find an out of the way table without attracting too much attention by being isolationist we would touch each other’s thighs softly or stroke each other by unzipping our shorts and slipping our hands inside to stroke each other through our underwear, the metal belts we were required to wear as part of the uniform too noisy to undo without someone overhearing. Even so, there were plenty of times when the touches became secondary to just talking and joking around. Finally, though, with the long camping trip on the horizon, I would be able to spend a week with him and do whatever our hearts desired. 

The day of the trip saw all of us boys in our scout uniforms piling into the vans in front of the school at around 10 in the morning. Naturally Matt and I quickly claimed two of the seats in the very back row. We were hoping to have it to ourselves but unfortunately there were too many scouts coming along and we found ourselves sharing the back seat with one of the older scouts whose name was Victor. He was an older boy around 16 or 17 with a scruffy looking lean face, long stringy black hair and roguish green eyes. He was easily a head taller than we were and he was fairly lanky though his body was more filled out than our more lean frames and his arms and legs were coated in dark hair. 

“Sup dudes.” He said in a deeper baritone voice. “You guys ready for this shit?” 

“Yup!” Matt chirped excitedly. 

“I think so.” I hedged a bit with a nervous smile. 

“You’re one of the greenhorns aren’t you?” He asked with a knowing smile. “First big trip?” 

I nodded. “I’ve only been on one other camping trip before.” I admitted. 

He smiled easily at this. “You’ll have an awesome time. These camping trips they do every summer are super sweet. I’ve been on a couple.” 

“I’ve never paddled a canoe either.” I told him. 

He shrugged. “Me either. First time for everything I guess. We’ll either figure it out or get stranded in the middle of the lake.” He teased. 

I looked shocked for a second before I mentally smacked myself. Obviously the scout leaders would hardly let us get stuck out there. Still, Victor got a chuckle out of it with Matt elbowing me for my momentary gullibility. 

The caravan soon got underway with it’s nearly 8 hour trip up north, occasionally stopping at various places to let us out to use the bathroom and buy snacks if we wanted. While the boys in front of us conversed back and forth for an hour or so eventually they began listening to their cassette players, reading books, or simply napping. Glancing over at Victor he was slouched against the window, seemingly asleep with his hands limp in his lap. 

I glanced over at Matt who was reading a book. Taking another look around to make sure everyone else in the van was ignoring us I traced my finger along his thigh at the edge of his shorts. He glanced up at me inquisitively and I gave him a smile before pointedly looking around and then back at him. His clear blue eyes flicked about the van before he reached for his zipper and carefully began to unzip himself, creating a hole in the middle of his shorts. I could see his red briefs through the hole as I reached over, sliding my hand into it and rubbing my fingertips against his bulge. He held the book in his lap to cover what I was doing, though I knew if someone bothered to look back it would be obvious what was happening. 

I toyed with his bulge for a moment, feeling its outline before I began slipping my fingers into his flap, moving it aside and revealing his soft uncut penis. Fishing it out I began to squeeze and stroke him slowly. I had no desire to make him cum with everyone around us, that would be for later when we were alone in our tent, but I wanted to give him some fun while we had the opportunity. I pulled down his foreskin revealing his purplish head and teased circles around it with my finger before stroking the underside of his shaft, enjoying the feeling of him growing in my hand until he was nearly completely hard. Pausing, I took his hand and rested it against my own thigh, sliding his fingers just into the leg of my shorts. His hand immediately went deeper and I enjoyed the feel of his fingers crawling up my inner thigh to the edge of my underwear. His fingers teased the material away from my leg, creating a gap he exploited as his fingers slipped inside to take hold of my tip. His thumb began to rub my pleasure spot and I couldn’t help but be pleased that he remembered as he guided my penis through the gap so that it rested in my shorts. He began to stroke my spot and tip as I continued to stroke him leisurely both of us becoming harder by the second. A few moments later he gently pushed the leg of my shorts up to expose my thigh and my tip as he teased it. We continued to pleasure each other for a few more minutes until the scout leader turned the van into a mall parking lot for another restroom break. We quickly adjusted ourselves with him zipping himself up again just as we pulled into a parking space and the others began to put away their entertainments before opening the van door and piling out. Glancing over at Victor he was quite awake now but immediately began to climb out of the van as well so I presumed he had not seen our play. 

“That was nice.” Matt murmured once everyone else was out of the van. 

“Just wait till we’re alone.” I told him with a smile. 

“You bring your stethoscope again?” He asked. 

“Oh yeah!” I replied. “I can’t wait to do another exam on you. Regular checkups are needed for a growing boy.” I suggested teasingly. 

He snickered. “Not to mention regular jerk offs.” 

I shook my head in amusement as we exited the van. 

The rest of the trip was uneventful as we made our way to the rental agency that stood next to the edge of one of the lakes. The agency guided us to their collection of metal canoes and began explaining to us how to properly use them, the importance of wearing a life vest at all times, and how to use the paddles for forward progress as well as turning. We were split into pairs with two people to a canoe and we placed our packs and belongings in the middle of each before putting on our life vests and carefully pushing off the shore. Travel was awkward for all of us at first as we paddled about back and forth before finally getting underway. Fortunately each island was a mile or so apart so it wasn’t as if we would be paddling all day, wearing ourselves out in the process. Reaching the first island about an hour after departing we moved to a level area a short walk away from the shore and began to set up the tents the leaders had brought with us. Interestingly, these were newer and bigger tents than we normally used, done in blue and yellow instead of the older camo green we had used before. 

As Matt and I picked one Victor walked over to us. “These three person tents are good.” He said. “The only time we get to use them is on these trips. I don’t have a tentmate yet, mind if I join you guys?” He asked. 

Matt and I glanced at each other. We had been hoping for complete privacy but as everyone had a three person tent it seemed foolish of us to refuse. If nothing else perhaps we would have some time to ourselves when Victor was out of the tent. 

“Sure.” I replied idly and he smiled before helping us set it up. The construction was similar to the tent I had previously set up with Matt, using bungee cord to connect the poles together though they were longer and stouter. In short order we quickly got the tent setup and staked to the ground before we began piling our belongings into it, Matt on one side, I in the middle, and Victor on the other. As the sun started to go down we began building a large fire pit off to the side away from the tents. As we got the fire started the leaders began breaking out the pots and canned food. Dinner was cooked and served shortly thereafter with everyone sitting around the fire talking for an hour or two before Matt and I began heading to our tent, Victor apparently electing to stay around the fire. We crawled into the tent, zipping it shut as he turned on the electric lantern he had brought with him. I started setting out my equipment on the open area above my head before plucking the stethoscope from the bottom of my pack and hanging it around my neck. 

“Time for your physical Matt.” I smiled. 

He smiled back at me. “You want me to take off my shirt Doctor?” He asked. 

“Take off your shirt and your shorts.” I instructed quietly as I badly wanted to see him undressed. 

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and revealing his bare smooth chest and stomach to me. A moment later he unlaced his shoes and laid them aside along with his socks before he unbuckled his belt and slid off his shorts, revealing his crimson briefs I had briefly glimpsed in the van. His small bulge was obvious and I gazed at it for a long moment before looking up at him and smiling. I scooted closer to him, our knees nearly touching, as I began to slide my fingers along his face and neck, probing gently with my fingertips. I slid my hands along his shoulders before teasing his flat pink nipples with my fingertips. Taking hold of the stethoscope I placed it in my ears before pressing the bell against his chest, making him shiver slightly from its coolness as his heart began to thump in my ears. 

Thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump...thoom-thump… 

“Your heart sounds good Matt.” I murmured as I felt myself starting to become erect. “Steady and strong.” 

“Is it going bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump?” He asked with a teasing smile. 

“Yeah it is.” I agreed, feeling my penis harden even more. 

“You want me to make it beat faster?” He asked slyly. 

“Oh yeah.” I confirmed. 

Grinning he opened the flap of his briefs and took out his penis. Taking hold of it in his lap with both hands he began to stroke himself swiftly. 

Thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!… 

Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh… 

I could hear him beginning to take in soft short breaths as his heart began to beat harder. I watched his hands stroking his shaft and tip, his penis hard and stiff as it jutted from his underwear. 

“Lay down Matt.” I said softly. “I wanna jerk you off. Just...tell me when you’re getting close to cumming. I wanna suck you off for that part.” I smiled. 

He smiled back eagerly as he laid down on his sleeping bag, his penis sticking straight up as he stretched his arms behind his head. 

I took hold of his member and began to stroke him firmly, having not fully felt his penis in my hand since our first camping trip together. He felt delightfully warm and hard in my hand as I jerked him, his heart gradually increasing its tempo as I listened through the steth. 

Thoom-thump!..thoom-thump!..thoom-thump!..thoom-thump!..thoom-thump!..thoom-thump! 

Huu-ahh...Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh...Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…Huu-ahh…. 

Suddenly the zipper of the tent began to open. 

For a split second we froze in blind panic before he quickly enshrouded himself in his sleeping bag, covering himself as I yanked the stethoscope from my ears, tossing it into my bag and sitting back a bit as the flap opened and Victor poked his head in. 

I could immediately tell he knew something was going on as he glanced back and forth between us, giving us a conspiratorial smile, before stepping into the tent and zipping it shut. Sitting down on the tarp floor he unrolled his sleeping bag and took out a few things as we sat in awkward silence, watching him. My heart was thumping fearfully in my chest and I had to keep reminding myself to breath. This was the one thing I didn’t want to have happen! 

Finally he turned around to face us as he sat, giving us a teasing smile. 

“So...you two having a good time in here all by yourselves?” He asked pointedly. 

My throat felt like a desert at that moment as I glanced at Matt anxiously before trying to school my face into a calm and unconcerned mask. Sadly I don’t think I succeeded very well as I tried to reply smoothly to him. 

“We were just catching up, talking about stuff.” I replied. 

“Uh-huh.” He replied with a smirk, clearly not believing me. “Is that what you call it? Were you two ‘catching up’ on the ride down too?” 

Ice shot down my spine at his words as I stared at him with wide eyes. He knew! He’d seen us in the van! I could feel myself starting to panic, my mind scrambling to find any excuse even as I knew it was futile. All he had to do was report us to the scout leaders and we would be done! 

He grinned at us then. “I happened to catch you two playing with each other right before we got to the mall. After you two left the fire I decided to follow after a couple minutes to see what was up. You two didn’t waste any time huh? Were you that horny or did you just miss each other that bad?” 

I tried to come up with a reply but my brain was stuck in neutral. Unfortunately Matt was even more frightened than I was as I could hear him panting swiftly in fear behind me. 

Finally I found my voice again. “Are you...are you going to tell on us to the Scoutmaster?” I asked in a choked whisper. 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment, clearly enjoying the torment he was inflicting on us, before he smiled wickedly. “I won’t...on one condition.” He replied. 

My stomach felt like it dropped into my shoes. He was going to blackmail us and hold this over our heads for the rest of our lives. 

“What?” I asked anxiously. 

His smile stayed on his face as he spoke. “You let me join in.” 

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I was sure my jaw was hitting the tent floor at that moment. Victor grinned widely at my shock as my brain slowly restarted itself. 

“You...you want to…?” I stammered. 

“What? Did you think you were the only ones jerking off at night in your tents?” He asked. “Dude, I’ve laid next to some of the guys sitting out there and listened to them beat their meat off in their sleeping bags until they sound like they’re in pain.” He laughed. “One dude actually spooged all over himself one time because he liked doing it while I watched.” 

“So...you like doing it?” Matt stammered in astonishment. 

Victor shrugged. “I’m not a guy fucker if that’s what you mean. I got a girlfriend at school and she loves sucking me off but out here it’s just us guys and I like getting jerked off as much as anybody else. What the fuck are we supposed to do for fun out here in the middle of nowhere? I know for a fact the Scoutmasters keep their tents farther away from the rest of us so they don’t hear or see anything. Don’t know, don’t tell.” He winked. 

“So...everyone does it?” I asked in surprise. If that was the case this would be a dream come true! 

Victor shrugged again. “Well not everyone. Probably about half and half I guess. I mean, I know plenty of ‘em that don’t want a guy anywhere near their junk but I also know just as many who wouldn’t mind. I’ve been here for 4 years and tented with pretty much everybody at some point so I know everybody a little bit at least. The trick is knowing who’s who. I could help you out there but...you need to prove to me you’re worthy of that knowledge.” 

I stared at him cautiously. Assuming this wasn’t some cruel trick of his, this could be a goldmine. But I needed to check something else first. Looking over at Matt I asked him carefully. “Matt...is it okay if I...do this stuff with...you know...the other guys?” 

He blinked in surprise at being asked before his brow furrowed a bit. “I guess I hadn’t thought about it. I mean, it was just us as far as I knew. I never even tried something like what we did, before now. I guess I’m okay with it.” He shrugged. “I mean, we’re still friends right?” He asked. 

I nodded. “Of course we are. Even if we weren’t doing this I’d still be friends with you.” I assured him. 

Victor looked at him in surprise. “Wait, you never had somebody give you a hand job or a blow job before? I thought you guys had been doing this for a while.” 

Matt shook his head. “James started it the last trip we were on. That was the first time.” 

Victor turned to look at me with some surprise. “And you’ve already got him stripping for you? Damn kid, you’ve got some balls on you.” 

My confidence slowly returning, I gave him a daring smirk, trying to emulate the powerful men I had read about. “Wanna see ‘em? I plan to have everybody in troop getting to know them well or at least the ones that want to. And I get to see theirs in return.” 

Victor laughed at that. “You’re an ambitious little shit aren’t you? Fuck yeah I wanna see ‘em, but in a little bit. Like I said, you need to prove yourself worthy of knowing who wants to get their dicks played with.” 

“How do I do that?” I asked with a hint of challenge. 

He gave me a lazy smile. “Do me.” 

I paused before I gave him a quizzical look. “How?” 

He shrugged. “However you want. I’ll be the judge of how good you are.” 

“Anything I want to do, huh?” I asked, suddenly intrigued. This was the last thing I had expected to have happen when he opened the tent flap. I could scarcely believe my good luck but I knew I would need to use all my skills if I were going to impress him. My nerves were finally calming as I leaned over to Matt and murmured in his ear. “You mind if we finish this later?” 

“Go ahead.” He muttered, his face still showing mild astonishment at this sudden turn of fortune. 

Nodding, I turned back to Victor to give him a saucy smile. “I’ll need to undress you first.” I told him. 

He rolled his eyes at me as if to say ‘duh’ but nodded. 

Sitting on my haunches I slid over to him and began to unbutton his shirt, giving him some enticing looks in the process as the last button came free I slid his shirt down his shoulders and tossed it aside before gazing at his naked upper body. Fine dark hairs covered areas of his chest and under his armpits as well as across his arms. I yanked off his boots before my hands moved to his shoulders, glided across their brawny length and then down his muscled arms before moving to his chest to teased his dark pink pointy nipples that were becoming peaked in the cool night air. My hands slid further down his stomach which was also covered in a fine layer of hairs before I reached his belt. Unbuckling him without hesitation I unbuttoned his shorts before fiddling with his zipper. He obliged me by leaning back on his arms to straighten out his shorts and I unzipped him quickly, reaching inside. I could tell immediately he was wearing boxers which would make this a bit more interesting as my fingers closed around his larger bulge, feeling his length. Even though he was still soft I could tell he was larger than either I or Matt. 

Taking hold of his shorts I began to pull them down and he deigned to raise his hips for me, allowing me to slide them down and off of him. His boxers were black and bore the mascot of the local sports team but I had no interest in his choice of teams, only his dick that lay beneath that piece of clothing. Unbuttoning the front of his boxers I gradually pulled them down as well, leaving him naked before us. His legs were also covered in fine dark hairs and his penis was thick and pale, easily double our lengths, and capped with a dark red glans. It was surrounded by a thick bush of black curls with his large balls sitting beneath his shaft. 

He smirked at us as he saw Matt and I stare unabashedly at his genitals as both of us were impressed by his package. “Like what you see?” He asked us. 

“Oh yeah.” I murmured to him as Matt simply stared in silence. “Lay down for me.” I insisted softly. 

He laid down on his sleeping bag and I straddled his body on all fours. From what he had said I knew that Victor wasn’t interested in being romanced, he merely wanted to see how well I could pleasure him and get him off, rather like Michael in that regard. With that in mind I began to suck lightly on his nipples for a few seconds to get him warmed up as I gazed up at him seductively. I moved further down a moment later, my mouth kissing and sucking softly as I trailed down his stomach with my hands moving lower to caress his thighs. Reaching his lower stomach I could begin to smell the musky scent of his sweat and pheromones as I reached his groin. I slid my fingers through his curls, enjoying the feel of his bush before I moved one hand to cup and gently fondle his large ball sack while the other wrapped around his soft shaft. He was thick and warm in my hand as I began to stroke and squeeze him slowly. I lowered my head a bit to swirl my tongue around his tip without engulfing him before glancing up at him intently. 

“Show me how you jerk yourself off.” I insisted softly. 

Victor smiled at that. “Good idea, but I’m not gonna tell you. You have to figure out how best to get me off. If you’re as good as you think you are, you should be able to figure out how.” 

I smiled as I realized just what he was offering me, a new test to prove my abilities and what I learned. I knew I would need to judge how best to pleasure a boy or girl based on how they reacted to what I was doing, not just assume that all I needed to do was stroke or lick them in a certain spot. I had some experience with this of course but this would be a true test so I would need to pay close attention if I wished to succeed. 

I began to slide my fingertips lightly along his inner thighs before moving to his ball sack. I stared intently at his face as I probed gently, fondling his balls and teasing his skin before lowering my head to take one carefully into my mouth, licking and sucking on one nut and then the other. I could see after a moment or two from his expression and the fact that he was not getting more erect that while he didn’t mind what I was doing it was not seriously turning him on either so I discarded that notion, moving up to his penis. I began to tease his shaft with my fingers as I held it upright while my tongue began to flick at his base before moving slowly up the underside of him. I saw him take a shivering breath as my tongue slid along the upper part of the underside of his shaft, near my own pleasure spot. Adjusting his growing penis to point it towards me I swirled my tongue around his tip again, making him shiver slightly. I stroked my fingers along the sides and front of his shaft but his underside and tip seemed to be the most sensitive spots as I began to stroke him, occasionally squeezing him firmly, to gauge his reactions. His penis was fully erect and stiff in moments, feeling like warm thick spear in my hands compared to Matt. After a few moments I noticed that his hips would twitch when I licked his tip. Smiling softly I began to firmly stroke the base of him steadily while I wrapped my mouth around his head, my tongue swirling and sucking around it. He took in a shuddering breath at that and I began to bob my head up and down on his tip, rubbing my tongue against his sensitive underside for several moments before I spoke. 

“You like feeling my mouth on your tip don’t you?” I asked in a soft, teasing tone. “You like the feel of my tongue on it? Rubbing it?” 

“Yeah.” He sighed. 

I smiled slyly as I began to suck firmly on his tip some more, bobbing my head up and down more quickly as I constantly swirled my tongue around him, my hand pumping and squeezing the base of his shaft as I did so. Glancing to the side I saw Matt staring at me sucking Victor off with wide, fascinated eyes as he took in the whole erotic scene before him. I saw him reach down with a hand to grasp his penis as he began to stroke himself, seemingly without realizing it. Seeing that only made my dick even harder but I forced myself to focus, sucking even harder on Victor’s tip as my tongue rubbed against the underside of him some more. As I squeezed him I could feel his tip leaking pre-cum onto my tongue which I gladly lapped up, the taste was similar to my own if a bit saltier. He began to pump his hips, forcing me to move my head in time with his thrusts so that I took him deeper into my mouth, my hand stroking him hard and fast now. I carefully formed a perfect seal around his shaft with my lips and began sucking his length in earnest, moaning deep in my throat a few seconds later to create vibrations along his length like I had done with Michael. I could hear him panting hard and I badly wished to have my stethoscope in my ears to listen to his pounding heart but I consoled myself with the knowledge that it would come later. Even if I failed his test he would probably want me to suck him off again at some point. 

I could hear him moaning quietly as he thrust his hips harder and more urgently. Even though I didn’t wish to break the cycle of pleasure he was experiencing I wanted to give him a little something extra to make him cum. Something I had read in the books but never intentionally tried. Taking my mouth off his length I jerked him hard and fast. 

“Cum for me Victor!” I begged softly in a sultry tone. “I wanna feel your big hard cock surging in my hand. I wanna taste your cum in my mouth!” 

He gasped at that as I immediately plunged my mouth down onto his straining penis again, sucking him hard as I jerked him furiously, swirling my tongue swiftly around his tip again. 

“AAAHHH!” He cried, letting out a series of loud and deep grunts as his hips pumped hard. I felt his shaft pulsing strongly around my hand and a second later I felt spurts of cum shooting from his tip to splash in my mouth as his spear shoved deep into my mouth, forcing me to hold my breath as I swallowed his hot fluids. Finally after several seconds he relaxed his hips, panting quietly as I swallowed the last of it. As I cleaned his tip with my tongue I reflected that while his cum wasn’t exactly tasty it didn’t make me nauseous or weird me out. As such I would probably be willing to do it for anyone else I sucked and they would probably appreciate it too. Removing my mouth from his length I gave him a last lick of his underside before squeezing him firmly and sitting up, a confident smile on my face. 

“Well?” I asked slyly. “Do I pass?” 

“Holy shit!” He muttered quietly as he glanced up at me. “You’re almost as good as my girl! Especially with that moaning you did! You’ve sucked dick before haven’t you?” 

I merely smirked at him silently, glancing briefly at Matt. Victor chuckled. “So you like to suck on little boy meat too, huh?” He teased. 

“Hey!” Matt protested indignantly. 

“He’s just playing Matt.” I said reassuringly as I looked back at him. “Besides, you can’t argue with facts.” I mentioned, glancing down at his crotch. His penis was rock hard and sticking out from his body, his hand holding it loosely, but even as hard as he was, his boner still about half the size of Victor’s. 

“Yeah I guess so.” He said unhappily. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll be just as big as him in a year or two.” I consoled him softly. “Just give it time. In the meantime,” I said as I scooted closer to him, “you want to keep going?” 

He glanced up at Victor nervously before he grimaced. “I...I don’t know.” He sighed. 

Victor smiled at that. “You know what, I’m burnin’ up after that business, gotta get some fresh air.” 

He pulled on his boxers and shorts, buckling himself up and taking off his socks before unzipping the tent flap and stepping out into the night, shutting the tent again and walking away, giving us the privacy Matt desired. 

“That was nice of him.” I noted musingly. “I didn’t think he’d actually care.” 

“He still knows.” Matt sighed. 

“And he doesn’t mind that we’re doing it.” I pointed out. “Let’s enjoy the time he’s giving us, huh?” 

“What about the next time we want to do it?” He asked. 

“We’ll figure something out.” I assured him. “Right now,” I said as I invaded his personal space, leaning into him, “I want to jerk you off and make you cum.” I murmured in my best sultry voice. 

“Even...even though you just did Victor?” He asked timidly. 

“Get naked for me. I want you Matt.” I murmured intensely to him as my hand closed around his boner, squeezing it hard. 

His hesitation and nervousness evaporated at that and he smiled, pulling off his underwear and revealing his lightly-haired crotch. My hand moved between his legs again to grip him firmly. 

“I was going to try and suck on you before Victor showed up. Can I try it now?” He asked. 

I was faintly surprised by this as the last time we had been together the idea had seemed disgusting to him, or at least something he wasn’t comfortable with. Then again, it had been his first time with a boy, perhaps with that first experience under his belt, so to speak, he was willing to try it now. 

“Of course you can. I’m glad you’re trying it. You need some advice on what to do?” I asked helpfully as I teased his penis a bit more. 

He shivered a bit as he shook his head. “Nah, I’ve been practicing a bit.” 

My confusion and surprise must have shown on my face because he laughed quietly for a second. “I was using a banana you dope.” 

“Oh.” I remarked mildly. 

How had I not thought of that myself? 

“You gonna undress me too?” I asked expectantly. 

He nodded before giving my a shy smile. “I remember the exam you gave me last time. I didn’t do very well when it was my turn.” 

I huffed in amusement as I recalled it. “You were just eager to get to the good part.” I replied. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

He smiled in appreciation at that. “Thanks. I wanna do it right this time though. Gimme your stethoscope.” He said. 

I could feel the anticipation swelling inside me as I reached into my bag and grabbed it before handing it to him. He smiled as he knelt before me naked, placing the tubing to make it hang around his neck. 

“That has to be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” I muttered. 

Matt briefly blushed at the praise before he came closer and began to unbutton my shirt. “Sit.” he said quietly. 

I did so before looking at his hands. 

“I’m a very hands on Doctor.” He explained softly as he finished unbuttoning it, helping me slide it off and sitting in front of me. 

Matt took his flashlight and shined it on my forehead as he gazed intently into my eyes. I stared back at him unblinkingly and he smiled quietly before taking my chin in one hand and turning my head to look in each of my ears. 

“Open your mouth.” He said. 

“You gotta put your dick in it?” I asked teasingly. 

“In a minute, yeah.” He replied plainly. 

I had to admire his growing courage to say and try such things even as I snickered at his comment. “Yes Doctor.” I said respectfully as I opened my mouth. He shone the light inside it for a moment before nodding. 

“Looks good. Go ahead and lay down for me.” He said. 

I did, kicking off my boots in the process, as he turned off the flashlight and laid it aside. His fingers began to wander across my chest and stomach, touching and probing me gently for a moment or two before he took hold of the stethoscope and placed it into his ears. He smiled knowingly at me. “Your favorite part of the exam.” He suggested. 

“One of them.” I smiled. 

He pressed the bell against my chest and I saw him smile at me as he moved it slowly across various places. 

“I can hear it beating.” He said softly. “It’s going bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump…” 

I could feel myself getting even harder at his words and Matt knew I liked this. He kept the steth pressed to my chest as his other hand teased my nipples a bit before stroking my stomach. 

“Hold this for me will you?” He asked. “I need to move on to the next part.” 

I dutifully held the bell against my chest, moving it a bit so he could hear my heart clearly. At the same time his hands had moved to my belt buckle and had unlocked it before opening my shorts and unzipping them. I obediently lifted my hips as he pulled my shorts down to reveal my white briefs, my bulge tenting them. 

He smiled alluringly at me as his hand grabbed me through my underwear. “I think it’s time to make your heart beat faster.” He muttered. “Let’s see what happens when I do this.” He said as he slid his hand into my underwear, wrapping his fingers around my dick and rubbing my underside with his fingers. 

I took in a quick harsh breath at the feel of his fingers pleasuring me. 

“Ohh that made your heart jump a little.” He said in a mildly quizzical tone. “It’s beating a little faster now. Let’s take these off huh?” He suggested as he pulled them down, exposing my balls and allowing my penis to spring free. 

“Now that’s something I like to see.” He said as he bent closer to it, wrapping his hand around it, squeezing it gently before pressing it against my mound. “Oh, looks like there’s a spot right here that needs attending to.” He smiled as he began to tease my pleasure spot at the underside of my head, his finger rubbing swiftly against it. 

I began to pump my hips a bit as he started to pleasure me, my breathing becoming deeper and quicker. 

“Your heart’s beating faster now.” He mentioned after a few moments of this. “Bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump. Let’s see what happens when I put my mouth on it.” He suggested. 

“If I cum...you can spit it out.” I moaned quietly. “Don’t have to swallow it. Just hold your breath!” 

He nodded in appreciation as he moved between my hips, taking my dick in his hand and stroking it before his mouth carefully moved lower. A moment later I felt it engulf me, his lips pressing against my shaft as his tongue started to rub my nub. My hips thrust on instinct, making his nose bump against my mound as he took in a sharp breath through his nose, his mouth popping off my head. 

“Sorry!” I gasped, trying to hold my hips still. 

“It’s okay.” He muttered quietly before wrapping his lips around my dick again. 

He began to bob his head up and down, slowly increasing his pace until he was moving steadily. His tongue constantly rubbed the back of my head and every so often he would pump my shaft several times with his hand. I let out quiet grunts and moans as I fought to keep my hips still against the instincts of my own body, the pleasure inside me building with each passing second. 

“Feels good Matt!” I gasped, gripping the sleeping bag with one hand and keeping the stethoscope pressed against my chest with the other. 

Matt began jerking my shaft hard and fast as he pulled his mouth away for a moment to massage his lips and take a few swift breaths. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast James!” He panted quietly. “Boomboom, boomboom, boomboom, boomboom, boomboom!” 

Just seeing him jerking me off as he panted with the stethoscope in his ears drove me crazy as began to pump my hips firmly. 

“Harder and faster now James!” He continued. “Boom-a! Boom-a! Boom-a! Boom-a! Boom-a!” 

“Suck it!” I begged him harshly as forced myself to hold still. “Getting close!” 

He immediately went down on my aching boner again, his tongue rubbing firm and fast against my spot as he sucked me hard with his head moving up and down while his hand jerked my base. 

“Matt!” I groaned a few seconds later. “Gonna….ahhhhh!” I cried out as I clenched my teeth, arching my body as I desperately tried to hold still as pleasure surged through my body. I took in harsh pants as I feel my dick pulsing hard against his mouth. I heard him cough once and take in a sharp breath as he kept sucking me, my cum shooting from my tip until finally I relaxed with a moan, pressing the bell hard against my chest as I felt my heart pounding furiously beneath it. 

Matt withdrew his head a second later. I had the presence of mind to look at him, wondering about his reaction to having my cum in his mouth. His face was scrunched up a bit as he fished for a small towel in his bag before spitting into it and wiping his tongue off with it. Even though I had told him it was alright to spit it out I still felt a bit ashamed that the taste of my cum was that vile to him. Even so, it hardly dulled the sense of euphoria and contentedness I felt as I lay there. Matt had sucked me off and he’d done very well, not once did I feel his teeth scraping against my skin or his rhythm become jerky except for his hand which was easily forgiven. When I had first given Michael a blow job I could barely concentrate on everything I was doing. 

The practice with the banana had obviously paid off. 

He crawled next to me, taking the tubing out of his ears and laying it next to me. 

“That was awesome Matt!” I said glowingly. “Holy crap!” 

He grinned, preening a bit at the high praise. “Well I did practice.” He admitted. 

“How was it for you?” I asked him curiously. 

“It was a little tough in the beginning but it was seriously cool.” He replied. “Feeling your dick in my mouth like that was...I could see everything you did too. It was awesome to see you wriggling and moving around like that.” 

I smiled, knowing just what he was trying to articulate. “It’s an awesome feeling isn’t it? Knowing that the other guy is moaning and bucking in pleasure because of what you’re doing to them?” 

“Yeah!” He agreed wholeheartedly. 

“Did it...did you like hearing my heart going crazy?” I asked him tentatively. 

He blinked at me in slight surprise. “Well it was cool to hear it speeding up like that.” He admitted. “I think I get why you like it. Like you said, when you were...cumming...it was really going wild for a few seconds there. I guess that’s what you mean by knowing how good the other guy feels huh?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, it’s like that. Hearing your heart pounding like that when I’m using my hand or mouth...it’s just as good as hearing you moan or yell cause it tells me just how much you like it. How turned on you are.” 

He smiled quietly in consideration at that. “It doesn’t turn me on like it does you.” He admitted. “But I don’t mind listening. It’s still cool to listen to and I know it drives you crazy when I do stuff like that. Did you like me telling you how your heart sounded?” He asked. 

“Yeah, a lot.” I replied with a happy smile. “Next time you should just keep your head on my chest while you stroke me so you can tell me how it sounds the while time.” 

He nodded. “Okay. If you promise to lay on top of me when it’s my turn.” 

“That’s a promise I’ll be happy to keep.” I smiled. 

A thought teased my brain and I decided to act on it. Suddenly rolling on top of him, I pressed my body against his. 

“I want you baby!” I murmured intensely to him as I writhed on top of him, parroting lines some of the women had used in the books on their men. “I wanna feel your body aaalll over me! Ohh yeah, just like that! I love the feel of your dick against my p--against my dick!” I panted dramatically. 

Matt grinned, giggling a little at my silliness, but I could tell from the way he was pressing himself against me that there was a spark of something there. I slowed then, giving him a smile. “You like it when I talk like that?” I asked him. “You want me to do it some more?” 

“Yeah, something like that next time.” He said with a nod. 

I pressed my lips against his firmly, unwilling to get off of his hot body without kissing him. He moaned a bit as he kissed me back with the same amount of passion before I straddled him on all fours, breaking the kiss. 

“I should go get Victor.” I said with a hint of regret. As much as I wanted to keep humping Matt I was feeling lethargic from cumming. My spurt of creativity a moment before had sapped more of my dwindling energy supply. 

“Okay.” He said, pouting a bit. 

“Sexy boy.” I murmured in his ear before I sat down on my sleeping bag, making him giggle softly for a second. 

I pulled on my underwear and shorts before pulling on my shirt and buttoning it up before pulling on my boots. Grabbing my flashlight I opened the tent, checking to see if anyone was nearby, before climbing out and zipping the flap shut. The last thing I wanted was for someone to see Matt naked inside. 

I moved around the campsite for a few minutes, shining the flashlight here and there until I found Victor near the campfire, talking with a few of the guys. Putting the light away I casually walked over to them. 

“Hey Victor, you uhhh...wanna play some cards with me and Matt?” I asked, stumbling slightly as I tried to signal that it was safe to come back to the tent. 

He glanced over at me with a considering look for a second before nodding. “Sure. Talk to you guys later.” He said with a smile before walking back with me. 

Once we were out of earshot of the others he glanced over at me. “You guys done fucking?” He asked with some amusement. 

I hunched my shoulders defensively a bit at hearing that. “We weren’t fucking.” I muttered. 

“Okay, you were jerking and sucking each other off.” He remarked. “The only thing you weren’t doing was shoving your dicks in each other’s asses.” He teased. 

“That’s gross!” I objected. 

“Hey, a nice tight hole is a nice tight hole.” He grinned. 

“I thought you said you didn’t fuck guys.” I remarked. 

“I don’t.” He replied. 

“Then why are you pushing it like that? Makes it sound like you do.” I remarked bitingly. 

“Just because I don’t want to stick my dick in another guy’s ass doesn’t mean I wouldn’t mind watching you two do it.” He grinned. 

“I’m glad we entertain you.” I drawled. 

“I was getting real entertained when you were sucking my dick.” He replied with a smirk as we reached the tent. 

I unzipped the flap and poked my head in. Matt was partially dressed, wearing his shorts but leaving his shirt off. I opened the flap wider and climbed in with Victor following after me, zipping it shut as he did so. 

As we flopped down on our sleeping bags I glanced over at the older boy. 

“So...did I pass your little test?” I asked curiously before giving him a smile. “Considering you said I sucked you off almost as well as your girlfriend I would hope that means I passed.” 

Victor laughed quietly at that for a moment. “Yeah, you did. As a matter of fact while you came up to the fire I happened to be talking to one or two of them. I’ll ‘introduce’ you to them tomorrow. We’ve got all week for you to meet the rest and...get acquainted.” 

I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I mentally celebrated my victory. I’d passed yet another test to prove myself worthy of being like the men in the novels. I knew this would not be the last one but this was a big step forward and I was quite pleased with myself. The three of us bedded down for the night shortly thereafter. 


	8. The More the Merrier

The next morning shone bright and sunny as we slowly woke.

“Morning horndogs.” Victor muttered sleepily as he emerged from his sleeping bag in his boxers. “Time to get dressed and show off your morning wood.” He teased. 

“You sure you’re not gay?” I teased him back as I slipped out of my own bag, dressed in only my briefs from the night before. I casually slid them off, revealing my stiff boner as I laid back against the bag, wiggling my hips a bit to make it flop around. Victor and Matt both took a moment to admire it before they undressed as well though they decided not to put on a show like I did. I took a moment to enjoy the sight of Victor’s pale and large penis surrounded by his large dark bush in the morning light before glancing over at Matt’s smaller stiffie with its small tuft of hairs. Both were appealing to me in different ways and I knew I was more than happy to enjoy them equally, though Matt was of course closer to me. 

We got dressed and exited the tent to make some breakfast. As we sat around the campfire ring eating Victor walked over to me a few minutes later with one of the other boys, each holding their own metal bowl of food. Both of them sat down next to me and I recognized the other boy as Will, whom I’d talked to a few times here and there. He was a blonde skinny boy with a bowl cut maybe a year or so older than me with a lean face and pointed chin. 

“James, you know Will right?” He asked. 

I nodded. “Yeah we’ve talked once in a while.” 

Victor nodded. “Well you and he have a...mutual interest in having certain kinds of fun.” He said with a quirk of his lips. 

Will looked at me curiously but looked a bit hesitant about speaking aloud what that fun was so I decided I would need to take the initiative. At the very least it would confirm my interest to him. 

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I made Victor cum last night.” 

His eyes widened slightly at my blunt statement before he smiled quietly. “That sounded like fun.” 

“It was.” I replied with a sly smile. “Come by my tent tonight. I’m training to be a Doctor so you can help me practice giving physicals.” 

He gave an intrigued look as he smiled eagerly. “Looking forward to it...Doc.” 

We ate breakfast in silence after that with the other boys coming around to eat. After cleaning our utensils we gradually began packing up the camp and cleaning up before slinging our packs into the canoes and rowing for an hour or two over to the next island. This one was larger and had a small forest in the middle so after setting up the tents again we played in the trees for a few hours, playing variants of hunter and prey or catch with a few of the more adventurous boys trying to climb some of the skinnier ones. Victor was apparently also into wood carving and he began showing me how to take a block of wood and shape it into something interesting like designs and animal shapes with a knife. 

That evening Matt and I returned to our tent. As I waited for Victor and Will to arrive I looked over at Matt as we pulled off our boots. 

“You okay with all this?” I asked him. 

“All of what?” He asked. 

I shrugged, having thought it was obvious. “Everything with Victor...having other boys in here to have fun with us.” 

“It’s kinda weird.” He admitted. “I like it when it’s just you and me.” 

My heart went out to him. Matt apparently preferred doing such things in complete privacy and part of me agreed with him. I could also tell he was sulking a little about the whole thing. 

“You’re still my friend Matt.” I assured him quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Victor has a girlfriend and Will just wants to have fun. I barely know him. Just because I want to do that stuff with them doesn’t mean we aren’t friends anymore or that you’re...less important to me. It’s like...having people over for games. They come, we have fun, and then they go. That’s all.” 

“Is that what last time was? Just fun?” He asked quietly. 

Oh. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized what he was upset about. 

“Matt...you’re still special to me and what we did was special.” I said softly as I scooted next to him. “I just…” I grimaced as I scratched my head, trying to find the words to explain to him. . 

“I wanted to give you something special Matt.” I began. “When I saw you looking around for a tent mate...you’re beautiful Matt.” I blurted out. “Your face, your eyes, your body, all of it. I wanted to touch all of you but I was scared you’d…” I trailed off. 

Matt stared at me in surprise at my outburst. “You think I’m beautiful?” He asked in quiet astonishment. 

I nodded. “Yeah, I do. Don’t get me wrong, I like girls too but...you’re special to me Matt. Victor...I was just as shocked as you were when he asked me to do him but I thought, hey, why not? I like doing it and maybe if I did well enough he could tell me about some of the other guys that like doing that stuff too?” 

“You want to do it with everybody?” He asked in confusion. “Why? Why can’t it...why can’t it be just us?” He asked in a disappointed tone. “If you’re doing it with everybody it’s not special.” 

“It is special Matt.” I insisted softly. “Making someone feel that good is special. At least it is to me. I want...I want to give everyone else that same feeling, you know?” I explained beseechingly, hoping he would understand. 

He turned away with a confused frown on his face and I stayed silent. I knew in the next few seconds he would reject me and my reasoning. He had thought that what we had shared was something special and only between us, not realizing I wanted to share with everyone else. I smacked myself mentally for being so stupid. How could he possibly know my intentions if I never explained them to him? Then again, this was only our second camping trip together. I had hoped to get him used to having our fun and slowly introducing others instead of it happening right away like this. 

I felt my eyes becoming wet and I realized I didn’t want to lose Matt as a friend over this. While we didn’t hang out much I still felt as if I was betraying him by hurting his feelings like this. I realized something needed to happen if we were going to stay friends. I also realized in that moment that I needed to make a choice. What was more important to me? Matt’s feelings and his friendship or rejecting him and playing with the other boys? 

“Matt…”I said softly, my voice rather choked. “I’ll tell Will not to come by.” 

He turned to look at me questioningly before staring at me in shock as tears leaked out of my eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered sadly, feeling truly horrible at that moment. “I didn’t think about how you’d feel. I was just thinking about myself. I’m sorry.” I sighed. “I won’t do that with Victor and I won’t do it with the others. I...I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Matt stared at me in silence for several seconds. “You’re crying.” He whispered. 

I nodded with a grimace as more tears rolled down my face . “I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry I did.” I whispered wretchedly. 

Suddenly Matt reached forward, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back fiercely a moment later with a quiet gasp. “I’m sorry!” I whispered again, close to his ear. 

We held on to each other for several moments until he finally released me, staring at my tear-streaked and flushed face as I sniffled a bit. 

“You...you l-love me.” He whispered softly. 

Deep down I knew it wasn’t exactly the right word but how could I possibly explain something so complicated to him at that moment. So I simply nodded. 

He stared into my eyes for another long moment. “Kiss me.” He demanded softly. “Kiss me how you really want to.” 

My eyes widened before I shoved myself forward, knocking him onto his back with my body on top of him. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him desperately as I panted through my nose. Matt moaned beneath me as he kissed me back just as hard and a second later I felt him wrap his arms around me. My hands clasped his face as I kissed him over and over again, pouring my emotions into it. I could feel more tears rolling down my cheeks as I cried until I was forced to pull back and take in harsh breaths. I laid against him as I began sobbing softly, feeling as though I had ruined something precious. As I laid there it became obvious to me. Matt’s trust and friendship was a fragile thing just barely formed and I had been about to throw it away by devaluing what we had done together, making it something cheap to give to all and sundry. I wanted to share this specialness, this pleasure, with everyone I could but I had not realized that in the sharing, that specialness could become worthless. I felt a sting of disgust as I realized I had planned to do the same thing to Kayla as well. That afternoon we shared had been a very special moment and I had been planning on squandering it the next time another pretty girl came along. How would she react if she knew I had done it with other girls too? 

Finally I took in a deep breath, wiping my face and feeling rather worthless. Looking up at Matt dismally I saw him watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. Slightly embarrassed at crying all over his shirt I slowly sat up with another heavy sigh. 

“Sorry.” I muttered. 

“For what?” He asked as he sat up too. 

“For all of it.” 

“That’s how you felt?” He asked softly. 

I nodded. “I’m sorry I cried all over you I just...I didn’t want to lose you Matt.” I choked. “We have something special and I wanted to share that special with everyone but I…” I took another breath. “I didn’t know it wouldn’t be special anymore if I did.” 

He looked me up and down for a moment. “You want to give yourself to everyone.” He muttered in understanding. “You...l-love me and you want to love everyone else too.” 

I sighed. “Kinda but...I wanted everyone to feel good and I know how to give them that. I don’t want to love everyone like what we have but I still...I still wanted to give them something, you know?” I asked before shaking my head. “I know I’m being stupid. I guess...I guess you can’t have it both ways.” I sighed. 

Matt looked at me pensively for a few moments before he touched my arm. “Maybe you can.” He suggested quietly. 

Feeling rather lost I looked at him in confusion. 

He gave me a brave smile. “No one’s ever...ever cried on me before.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” I sighed. 

He shook his head. “You were...crying for me. Yeah I was hurt but you cried about hurting me. Nobody’s...nobody’s ever cared that much about me before. It...it scared me to see you cry like that. It felt like a...a knife in my chest. I wanted to make it better, more than anything.” 

He took in a breath before continuing. “I think I get what you’re saying. You want the special thing we have to stay special but you want to play with the other guys like Will and Victor.” 

“I wanted you to, too.” I told him frankly. “I didn’t want to leave you out. That’s why I asked if you were okay with all of it. I wanted you to...be able to have fun like I wanted to.” 

He looked at me in surprise. “What...tell me...what you thought would...what you wanted to happen.” He said haltingly. 

I licked my dry lips as I stared at him. “I wanted all of us to be naked in the tent, touching each other, sucking and stroking each other, making each other cum. Switching back and forth how we wanted.” 

“You wanted an orgy?” He asked softly with a hint of incredulousness. 

“Or a threesome.” I admitted. “I didn’t know if Victor would join in or not but...I wanted everyone to have a good time, including you.” I explained. 

I saw him relax somewhat at that with a look of relief on his face. 

“I’m...I’m not used to...doing that with other guys.” He admitted. “But watching you suck on Victor...watching him cum...it made me so hard! I wanted to hump him like we humped each other I just...I just didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want anyone to think I was...But...now I think I wanna try it.” 

I felt a weight drop from my shoulders and felt a smile bloom on my face. “You’re not gay and neither am I.” I promised him. “Neither is Victor or Will. We just like to have a good time and fool around. Although…” I considered, giving him a soft smile, “being gay with you might not be too bad if it means we get to hump all the time.” 

Matt laughed at that, shoving me playfully, and just like that the tension was broken between us. I surged forward again, knocking him onto his back one more as I pressed my chest against his with a grin. 

“Love you Matt.” I said softly. 

“L...love you too.” He replied with a hesitant smile and bashful look. 

He still wasn’t used to saying such a thing to another guy but it would come in time. All I needed to do was be patient. I moved closer and kissed him gently before pulling back with a smile. 

“What was that for?” He asked quizzically. 

“For being you.” I said with a softly grateful tone. 

He smiled coyly at that. 

“Since your shirt’s still damp why don’t you take it off?” I suggested. “Give Victor and Will a nice preview when they get in.” 

“And you too.” He suggested with a smile. 

“And me.” I agreed as he stripped off his shirt to reveal his smooth chest and stomach. 

I eyed his partially naked body for a moment. “I want to hump you so bad right now.” I murmured to him passionately. 

“What’s stopping you?” He asked teasingly with an inviting smile. 

All thoughts of Victor and Will interrupting us suddenly fled from my mind as irrelevant. Matt was who I wanted right now and the others could go to hell. I shoved him onto his back again before grabbing hold of his shorts and forcefully yanking them, along with his underwear, down his legs and off his feet. I quickly tore off my own shirt and yanked my shorts and underwear off, leaving us both naked except for our socks. I practically pounced on top of him, pressing my dick and chest against his as I kissed him hard. Matt gasped before our lips pressed together, making him moan. I ground my hips resolutely against his, making our dicks rub firmly against each other, as I kissed him. I felt my heart pounding against his chest as our chests and stomachs brushed back and forth. He wrapped his arms around me as I reached between us to stroke our penises swiftly. 

“I want you Matt!” I hissed softly. “I wanna be with you like this all the time! I don’t care what anyone else says!” 

“I want you too!” He gasped raggedly as our bodies and boners rubbed firm and fast together. 

Suddenly I heard the tent zipper opening but I refused to stop, kissing Matt firmly again to prove to whomever was coming in that flap that I didn’t care what they saw. 

“Holy shit!” Will’s voice exclaimed from behind us. 

“Woah!” Victor’s voice agreed a moment later in stunned surprise. “That’s a hell of a thing to walk into.” 

Matt gasped in dismay upon realizing we weren’t alone but I clasped his head firmly with my hands, staring into his eyes intently. 

“They can fuck off for a minute.” I told him firmly. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Matt blinked in surprise as I kissed him deeply again, pressing myself against him firmly. I wanted him to know without a doubt I wasn’t going to abandon him to make nice with the others. I heard the tent zipper shutting a moment later as I rubbed myself against him, enjoying the feel of his dick pressed firmly against mine, though I was perversely enjoying the shock that Victor and Will were no doubt experiencing at that moment. Finally I pulled back a bit and gave Matt a soft smile. 

“How was that?” I asked him. 

“Woah!” He breathed. 

“Yeah.” I agreed. “And we did it in front of them. How’s that feel?” 

Matt glanced over to look at them and I did as well, giving them a wicked smile. Victor was staring at us in disbelief and Will’s eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head, his jaw nearly on the floor. 

“Enjoying the private moment?” I asked them brashly. 

“Damn kid, I knew you had balls but I didn’t think they were made of steel!” Victor said as he laughed appreciatively. “Holy fuck that’s hot!” 

“Are they gay or something?” Will asked Victor in shock. 

I glared at him and Victor dope-slapped him upside his head a moment later. “You got room to talk, shrimp!” He retorted with a hint of outrage. “Jesus fuck! We invite you in here for some fun and that shit comes out of your mouth?” 

“Ow! Sorry!” He winced, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect...that, coming in.” 

“Well at least now we know what to expect up in this bitch.” Victor smirked. “Hot damn, I wanna see more of that action.” 

“Why watch when you can participate?” I asked as I casually rolled off of Matt, lying on my side to display my body to them as my hand slid along Matt’s chest and stomach before teasing his penis with a finger. 

Victor couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. “Jesus Christ, this tent’s gonna become a strip club at this rate!” 

I chuckled at this as well before considering how I wanted this all to play out. Originally I had planned to take it slow with Will, using my stethoscope and the prospect of a physical exam as a way to justify getting him naked, but now with what I had done with Matt a moment ago, I was no longer interested in the slow, methodical approach. I felt emboldened and empowered with that refusal to back down in front of the others and hide what we had been doing. It was a small step, I realized, but it was a step forward. I decided to test that new boldness I was feeling, to see how things would happen. 

“Well, why don’t we have Will show us just how badly he wants this?” I suggested with a challenging smile. “We’re already naked. How about it Will? Wanna give us a strip show?” 

Will stared in surprise for a moment, his face becoming uncertain. 

“I’m not expecting anything fancy.” I assured him a moment later. “Just strip for us.” 

“Come on dude, just take your clothes off with a little flair!” Victor insisted with a grin. “You can do that, can’t you?” 

Now that he was put in the spotlight Will was a bit more hesitant but apparently he mustered his courage a moment later as he nodded. “Yeah I can do that.” He replied with a slightly forced smile. 

Kneeling before us he began by taking hold of his blue tee shirt and slowly sliding it up and off his body, revealing his slim arms and thin chest and stomach, his nipples a light brown. Smirking at us he began to slide his hands up and down his chest before sliding them down his stomach to his elastic green shorts. He pulled down the front of them to display his multi-colored briefs before sliding them down his hips, letting them fall to his knees. His underwear was a riot of colors and speedo-like with a nice bulge in the center, his legs slightly muscular but thin like the rest of him. He gripped his bulge for a moment as he wiggled his hips before sliding his hand inside his briefs to fondle himself. Finally he slowly slid his underwear down to his knees, revealing his penis and balls. He was uncut and a little larger than I was with an actual patch of blonde curls around his base though it wasn’t as large or covered with hair as Victor’s was. 

“What do you think Matt?” I asked as I looked at Will’s body up and down suggestively. “Think he wants to do it?” 

“I’d say so.” Matt said with a smile. 

Will smiled as he sat down, sliding his shorts and underwear off, as I got on my hands and knees. “Show me how you touch yourself big boy.” I murmured to him as I gave him an intense stare. “I wanna see how you jerk yourself off.” 

Laying down on the sleeping bags he took hold of his penis and began to jerk his hand swiftly up and down his shaft, clenching it firmly as he did so and making his foreskin repeatedly reveal his light violet tip. 

I smiled teasingly at him. “You like getting jerked off hard and fast huh?” I asked him. 

He nodded at that as he removed his hand and I crawled towards him. “You look nice and healthy to me so I don’t think you need that physical I mentioned earlier. Still...Matt hand me my stethoscope would you?” I asked him. Smiling, Matt grabbed it and handed it to me with Will and Victor looking at me in confusion. 

I smiled at Victor’s expression. “I think Matt could use a hand getting off. You wanna help him?” I suggested. 

Victor smirked. “Yeah sure. What’s with the stethoscope though?” He asked. 

“It’s a thing I like to do.” I replied as I slipped it into my ears. “I need to listen to your heart while I jerk you off, make sure your heart’s in good condition when I make you cum.” I said to Will. 

The boy looked at me strangely but shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” 

I crawled up Will’s skinny body, looming over him as I pressed the bell against his chest while my hand slid between his legs to cup his balls. 

Thump-bump..thump-bump..thump-bump..thump-bump..thump-bump..thump-bump.. 

I could hear his heart already beating quickly in his chest, no doubt from nervousness at having to strip before an audience and having my naked body close to his. His heart would be racing in short order if I had my way. 

I squeezed his balls gently, rolling them about my fingers before reaching up to grab his partially erect penis. Squeezing it firmly I focused on him. “You like it when I squeeze it hard?” I murmured. “Or do you like it gentle?” I asked, giving him a few light squeezes that made his breath catch for a moment as he stared up at me. 

“Hard and fast!” He confirmed with a quiet gasp. “Jerk it hard!” 

I nodded as I took hold of him firmly. A moment later I began to jerk him roughly up and down, squeezing him hard every few seconds. My hand smacked against his base repeatedly as my thumb rubbed against his underside, my fingers curling over his tip and foreskin before jerking back down again. 

Thump-bump!..thump-bump!..thump-bump!..thump-bump!..thump-bump!..thump-bump! 

“Move your hips however you want.” I told him. “I can keep up.” 

He nodded, his breathing already becoming heavier as he began to thrust his hips hard and fast against my hand. I coordinated my hand, making it jerk downward with each upward thrust of his hips, creating greater friction and pressure as I pumped his penis hard, squeezing it firmly every so often. 

Thumpbump!..thumpbump!..thumpbump!..thumpbump!..thumpbump!..thumpbump! 

His heart was thumping harder in my ears, his penis rock hard and leaking pre-cum from his tip as I pleasured him. His eyes were wide and he was panting, his thin chest rising and falling swiftly beneath my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victor move behind me to sit next to Matt. 

“Watching James hump you was hot as fuck. Wanna get humped by a dude with an even bigger dick?” He grinned rakishly. 

“Yeah!” Matt exclaimed softly as he laid down on the sleeping bag, his penis stiff and hard. 

Victor immediately straddled his body, surrounding him with his larger arms and legs. As he laid down on Matt he adjusted their penises to rub together before he began to pump his hips with firm confidence. My eyes constantly flicked back and forth from watching Will’s face as he grew closer and closer to his climax to Victor and Matt as their bodies rubbed and writhed together. I could see Matt panting heavily, his slim chest heaving while being dwarfed by Victor’s hairy torso. I could see their members slipping back and forth against each other, both rock hard as they rubbed their hips against each other. Victor reached down with his hand to take his and Matt’s boners like I had done, pressing them together before stroking swiftly, his longer black hair falling into his face. 

“How’s that big boy? You like that?” He asked in a tone that was half-serious, half-teasing. “You like feeling my huge dick against your little boner don’cha? You like getting fucked by a big dude like me don’cha?” 

I saw Matt’s eyes widen as he moaned. “Yes!” He gasped as he bucked harder against Victor. 

I forced myself to focus on Will, tearing my eyes away from the scene happening only a foot or so away as I jerked him fiercely, his heart pounding hard and fast in my ears now. 

Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!- 

“Cum for me Will!” I said insistently. “I wanna feel your dick pulsing in my hand! I wanna see you shoot in the air for me!” 

Will let out a shuddering moan as he thrust his hips furiously, trying to cum as fast as possible as I pumped him forcefully multiple times a second. Next to me I could hear Victor crooning over Matt’s moans, murmuring things he was obviously used to using on his girl as they fucked. 

“Yeah baby! Your body feels so good! Ohhh yeah, just like that!” He moaned. “Cum for me baby!” 

I could tell Matt was seconds from cumming as he writhed desperately against Victor, lapping up every word as he panted harshly. A second later as I turned back to Will I saw his face scrunch up as his body tensed, his heart like a furious drum in my ears. 

BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM! 

Will let out a loud sharp cry as he bucked his hips frantically. I felt his hard spike pulsing powerfully once or twice before shots of white cum spurted from his tip, launching several inches into the air before coming back down to splash against his pubic hairs and lower stomach. 

“Fuck yeah!” Victor groaned, watching Will cum before he himself let out several loud barking grunts, thrusting himself hard against Matt as his orgasm surged through his body. I watched with greedy eyes as Victor’s load shot across Matt’s stomach and chest as the boy’s large body writhed fitfully, his back arching as he jerked his and Matt’s cock furiously. Matt let out a cry as his body arched a second later, his penis pulsing in Victor’s hand. 

The tent was filled with quiet pants and satisfied moans as I watched the three naked boys in their post-orgasmic haze; Victor had laid down on his side next to Matt and Will’s heart was slowing in my ears as I removed the stethoscope, setting it aside. Will’s mound and stomach were covered in streaks of his cum and I couldn’t help but bend close and lap at them out of curiosity, finding the taste of him similar to my own. 

“How was that, Will?” I asked him, glancing up at him. “Did I jerk you off nice and hard?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Will panted happily. 

Smiling in satisfaction I crawled over to Victor and Matt. Matt’s stomach and pubes were liberally covered in cum as well with Victor still leaking from his tip. Victor watched me as I bent over Matt to lick his hole clean with a swipe of my tongue before giving Matt’s mound a few playful licks as well.<br>

“You’re some kinda cum-drinker aren’t you?” Victor suggested with a teasing grin. 

“Eh, tastes okay, I just enjoy the licking part.” I reposted. 

Victor chuckled a bit at that as I looked down at Matt. I was tempted to ask him if being humped by Victor felt better than me humping him but frankly I decided it was a rather silly question, nor did I want to put him in that kind of situation so soon after we had made up. After all, I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I did. 

“It was good huh?” I suggested with a smile. 

“Yeah.” He nodded after taking in a deep breath and giving me a quiet smile. “I think I could get used to this.” 

“Well since we’re having some kind of orgy let’s have some real fun.” Victor suggested. “So far James has sucked me off, humped Matt, and jerked Will off. I think it’s time we all had some fun with him.” 

I gazed at Victor curiously. “Go on.” I prompted. 

He grinned. “It’s simple. You lay on your back. Will sits above your head and you suck on him while Matt uses his mouth and hands on your chest and stomach or jerks off on it while I get between your legs and give you a blowjob.” 

I blinked, suddenly feeling very aroused. “You know how to give one?” 

He huffed a laugh. “Girlfriend told me how she does it one day. I decided to try it out on some sausage we had lying around when nobody was looking.” 

Matt and Will grinned at the mental image as they approached me and I felt as if I was about to take the ride of my life as I laid down between them, spreading my legs willingly for Victor as he laid down between them. 

“Next time we’ll have to try 69.” he said with a suggestive smile, his face inches from my stiffie. 

Looking up and tilting my head back I saw Will’s thighs straddle my head, his balls hanging above my forehead and his stiff boner inches from my face. At the same time Matt was putting my stethoscope in his ears, grinning at me. Will knelt on all fours above me, lowering his hips to present his tip to my lips while Matt lowered his head to my torso, pressing the bell of the steth against my chest. 

“Your heart’s beating fast already James.” Matt remarked softly. “Thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthump.” 

A second later Victor’s mouth engulfed my dick as Will pressed his tip against my lips. As I gasped his tip pushed into my mouth and I wrapped my mouth around it as he pressed himself deep inside. At the same time I felt Matt’s hands caressing my chest and stomach, his mouth kissing my skin as Victor began to bob quickly up and down on my length, sucking my firmly. My body started to writhe beneath them as I pumped my hips immediately, Victor taking it in stride. 

“I can feel it beating harder.” Matt murmured intently as his hand pressed gently against my chest next to the bell. “Bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump.” 

I moaned loudly as I took in sharp deep breaths through my nose, my mouth filled with Will’s hard boner as he rocked back and forth, moving it in my mouth and making his balls swing back and forth above me as Matt began kissing me all over my chest and stomach. Victor began to stroke my base swiftly with his clenched fist as his tongue rubbed quickly against my underside. 

“Cum for us James!” Matt insisted softly, doubtlessly recalling how it made him feel when I had begged him. “God this is so hot! I wanna see you cum!” 

Just hearing Matt beg me sent a thrill through me, my arousal spiking even higher, my senses nearly overwhelmed by everything that was happening all at once. 

I moaned loudly a second later, thumping my fist against the floor as my hips thrust frantically. 

“I can hear it James! Hard and fast! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!“ Matt cried softly, one hand pressing the bell hard against my chest, the other hand sliding swiftly across my stomach as Will thrust his penis swiftly in and out of my mouth, my own furiously sucked on by Victor. 

A second later my arousal reached its climax and I let out a guttural cry as bucked furiously beneath them. For a second my world went white as ecstasy surged through every inch of my body, making me go wild as I thrust my hips furiously, my heart slamming in my chest as I felt myself cumming harder than I ever had before. A second later I heard Will cry out as he climaxed as well as I felt his penis pulsing in my mouth, squirting cum down my throat. I barely had the presence of mind to hold my breath as I swallowed until finally the surges throughout my body ended and I flopped back against the sleeping bag panting. 

Will withdrew his penis from my mouth as Victor removed his mouth from mine, Matt sitting back a moment later. A small part of my mind wondered whether Victor would spit or swallow but at the moment I could hardly care, my mind numb and my body tingling all over as I twitched here and there. 

“Dude, I think we broke him.” Victor joked. 

I felt Matt press his head against my chest for a moment. “His heart’s still beating and he’s breathing so I think he’s fine.” He remarked in amusement. 

“Mind...blown.” Will sighed as he sat behind my head. “This was fucking amazing.” 

“Seriously. We gotta do this more often.” Matt agreed. 

“Hey, I’m always up for a good time.” Victor replied. 

At that moment I could only mutter one word. 

“Woah.” 

The others laughed quietly at that. “I guess it’s unanimous.” He remarked. 


	9. Making Love Out of Nothing at All

The next morning we packed up our tent along with the others before scouring the campsite of garbage and other equipment to make sure the area was as pristine as the day we landed so someone else could enjoy it. Breakfast consisted of slightly burnt toast and eggs before we began loading the canoes with our equipment and packs, getting ready to set off to the new island. Pine cones were flung about in fun as makeshift missiles before we all climbed into the metal boats before shoving off and paddling away. Most of the canoes had two people each but Victor, Matt, and myself were able to share the same canoe. The sun shone brightly overhead in the clear blue sky with nature making pleasant noises all around us as the slap of paddles against the water filled our ears. Given that there were three of us we were lucky enough to be able to take turns paddling with one of us being in the middle of the canoe, laying down in the middle of it to rest for a time. After a while the canoes spread out a bit as the others practiced using the paddles as keels. With me sitting in the rear of the canoe instead of the front I had an enjoyable view of Matt laying in the middle, the sides of the boat high enough to enclose him.

Giving me an impish smile he began to partially undress, pulling off his shirt and sliding his swim trunks down his hips to expose his penis and balls to me. I couldn’t help but admire his body as his slightly tanned skin glistened in the sunlight, every inch of his exposed skin clearly visible unlike in the tent where we often relied upon the lantern to light the darkness around us. 

“I’m gonna make you sparkle.” I said with a smile as I dipped my hand in the cool lake water before sprinkling it onto his chest and stomach. He tensed at the feel of the cold water on his body but relaxed a moment later, the drops of water sparkling like diamonds across his smooth chest and stomach. Victor glanced back curiously and then down at Matt with a smile. 

“Damn, if I didn’t think I’d get in trouble for it I’d take pictures.” He said admiringly. 

“You can always call it art.” I suggested with a grin. 

Victor chuckled at that as Matt slowly rubbed the water into his skin in a slow, sensual way, giving me a smile as he did so. 

“You like what you see?” He asked me. 

“Always.” I replied promptly as he teased his penis for a few moments before pulling his shirt back on and pulling up his trunks. 

“Stupid metal canoe’s hot.” He muttered in annoyance as he sat up. 

“I can always dunk you in the lake to cool off.” Victor suggested. 

“Fuck you.” Matt replied offhandedly. 

“You offering?” Victor suggested immediately. “I’d rather watch you two fuck to be honest.” 

We all laughed quietly at that. 

“Speaking of,” Victor remarked idly as we paddled, “you two ever done sixty-nine before?” 

Matt looked at me in confusion before looking over at Victor. “No, what’s that?” 

He gave us a knowing smile. “It’s where you suck each other off at the same time.” He explained. “One lays down and the other kneels over them facing in the other direction so you can do it at the same time.” 

Matt looked intrigued with the idea. “Yeah, sure. Let’s do that tonight.” 

We continued paddling across the lake with Victor briefly laying down in the canoe, giving me a teasing smile as he opened his jean shorts to reveal his black speedo swimwear beneath, his bulge obvious especially when he began to tease it. 

“Heh heh, you like it don’t you big boy?” He said teasingly. “You like lookin’ at my crotch don’cha? You wanna see the big hairy dick under here don’cha?” He suggested, pulling down the front of his speedo slightly to tease his pubes. 

“Show it to me big boy.” I said brazenly, being far enough away from the other canoes that no one would hear us. “I wanna see your dick. I wanna see you play with it, make it hard.” 

“Oh you wanna see my dick huh?” He asked as he circled his fingers around his bulge, squeezing it as his other hand cupped his balls beneath it. “You want to see me play with myself?” 

“Oh yeah!” I agreed. 

Smirking he pulled down the front of his speedos, freeing his semi-erect penis with its bush of dark curls. Taking hold of it he began to jerk himself firmly, his other hand fondling his ball sack. 

“You like watching me jerk off sexy boy?” He asked enticingly. “You like seeing me beat my big hard meat?” 

“If I didn’t have to paddle I’d fuck you right here.” I replied. 

“And dump the canoe in the process.” He laughed. 

“Hey, can we switch?” Matt asked. “I want to sit in the back for a while.” 

“You wanna watch me jerk off too huh?” Victor suggested. 

“Well duh!” Matt replied. 

“Can’t, we’ll rock the boat too much.” I replied. “Why don’t you just turn around and paddle backwards?” 

Matt snickered as he carefully did so, awkwardly paddling from back to front while I kept an eye on our direction as he watched Victor play with himself some more. Finally he put his dick away and sat up in the canoe, facing me. 

“Did you have fun jerking off in front of us?” I asked, teasing him. “We’re all gay here. I’m gay, he’s gay, you’re gay…” I said airily, butchering a phrase I’d read in Alice in Wonderland some time ago. 

“I’m not gay.” He replied firmly. 

“You’re here aren’t you?” I suggested with a grin, finishing the rather mangled quote. 

He chuckled at that. “I’m still not sticking my dick in your ass.” 

“That...actually sounds kinda painful.” I admitted, wincing at the thought. 

“Not to mention gross.” Matt replied. “I don’t want your poop all over my dick.” 

Victor rolled his eyes though Matt couldn’t see it. “They wash first dumbass.” 

“And you’d know that how?” I asked pointedly. 

Victor gave me a flat look. “It’s called common sense dufus.” 

Matt laughed as we continued paddling, eventually making our way to a swath of land that divided the lake. Everyone climbed out and took out the packs, Victor hoisting ours on his shoulders while Matt and I carried the aluminum canoe over our heads as we hiked in a long line like ants across the half mile wide stretch of tall grass to the other side, dumping the canoes in the water and setting off once more, this time with me in front and the others behind me. Victor and Matt preceded to tease me by making enticing moaning noises and murmuring back and forth between each other as if they were having sex. After several minutes of this I glared back at them. 

“Don’t make me hit you with my paddle.” I told them as Victor grinned at me. 

“Ohhh yeah! Spank me with your paddle big boy!” Victor said mockingly. “Spank my butt with your big ol’ paddle!” He grinned. 

“Fuck me!” I muttered in annoyance, turning back to face the water again. 

“Later big boy, when we’re all alone.” Victor replied humorously. 

“I swear to god I’m gonna throw this at you.” I grumbled. 

Suddenly I felt Victor’s wet paddle prod me in the back. 

“Just try it.” He replied with a confident tone. “I’ll whip your ass if you tried.” 

Unwilling to get into a paddle fight in the middle of the very deep lake I held my tongue, focusing on getting to our destination. We finally arrived tired and sweaty at the next island. Wearily we pitched our tent along with the others before stripping down to our swimsuits and diving into the shallows of the lake to cool down and wash the sweat from our bodies. The lake water was no doubt just as dirty but we hardly cared as the coolness was heavenly after paddling and hiking in the hot sun for hours. We each took the opportunity to feel each other up with the dark water hiding our motions beneath it, our hands snaking into each others’ shorts or literally into them in Victor’s case to stroke each other on and off. Will swam over to us after a bit and as we moved a bit deeper into the lake so that the water was up to our necks. I took a few moments to slide my hands along his submerged chest and stomach, gripping him through his trunks and squeezing him before sliding my hand into his shorts to tease his cold and limp penis through the webbing inside it. 

Finally we made our way out of the lake, allowing the sun to try us off with Victor looking rather bedraggled with his long hair around his shoulders and dark fine hairs curling all over his body. As the sun began to set, the group began putting together the campfire before roasting hot dogs over it and talking amongst ourselves, sitting on some of the larger logs we found nearby. After the meal, I headed back to the tent with a yawn, finding myself worn out from the day’s activities. Stripping naked I put on a fresh pair of underwear before climbing into my sleeping bag. A short while later as I was dozing lightly I heard the tent flap open. Opening my eyes a bit I noticed it was Matt. He turned on the lantern slightly to make it just visible to see before closing the flap and taking off his clothes as well. 

“Tired?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” I yawned. 

“Don’t wanna try the thing Victor said?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Tomorrow.” I replied sleepily. 

I saw him nod as he stripped slowly down to his underwear before looking at me. “You know...there’s something else we could do.” He offered quietly. 

“Hmm?” I asked dully, not really feeling in the mood for much. 

“You remember how to treat hypothermia?” He asked. 

My mind went blank at the sudden change in direction of the conversation. “Ummm...warming someone up?” 

“Uh-huh. You remember how?” 

“Err…” I muttered, fuzzily trying to remember what the manual said. 

“Shared body heat.” He said softly as he crawled over to me. “I think that lake water froze me. I need you to warm me up James.” 

Finally I realized what he wanted, unzipping my sleeping bag. “Come here.” I said. 

I could see the smile on his face as he carefully crawled in next to me, the bag just barely fitting the two of us as I reached around him to slowly zip it shut. We laid together facing each other, our bodies pressed gently together and our faces inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face as I eased my arm under his armpit before wrapping my other arm around his side, hugging him gently against me. Our chests were pressed together and I could swear I could feel his heart beating against me. Our stomachs rubbed together gently, as did our hips, and I could feel his stiffening tip pressing against my own bulge, our groins separated only by two layers of thin cloth as our legs tangled together. 

I could feel warmth filling my body that had nothing to do with the body heat we were producing inside the bag. This is what I had been wanting, this moment of closeness, of tenderness, of being able to touch someone I cared for freely in any way I desired. As tired as I was I knew this was another special moment for us as we laid there in the semi-darkness. 

Matt must have seen something in my eyes because without any prompting he leaned his head close and kissed me tenderly. I let out a soft moan of blissful happiness as I kissed him back, hugging him a little tighter against me and pressing my bulge against his. I could feel his chest pressing harder against mine as he breathed deeply, pressing his mouth harder against my own. I kissed him back firmly as my hands began to slide up and down his back, touching every inch of his skin that I could. He began to writhe slightly against me, the bag confining our movements, but at the moment I could have cared less. His nipples were brushing against my chest and our stomachs rubbed together. My hand moved down to cup his butt, squeezing it through his underwear and pulling his crotch against mine, making our hardening bulges press and rub firmly against the other, our legs sliding against each other as much as they were able. Finally after several minutes he pulled back just enough to separate our lips as he panted softly, me doing the same. 

“Feel it.” He whispered. 

I started to move my hand from his butt to the front to touch him but he reached down to take my hand, pulling it up and pressing it against his chest. 

I could feel his heart thumping strong and hard beneath my palm. 

“Do you feel it?” He asked in a breathy voice. 

“Yeah!” I whispered. 

“I can too.” He said softly “I can feel it beating hard and fast. Like a fist hitting me in the chest. Bump..bump..bump..bump.” 

“Lemme hear it!” I pleaded softly. 

He wriggled his way higher and partially out of the bag to make my head level with his chest before he pressed my ear against it. “Can you hear it James?” He asked softly a moment later. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

HUU--AHHH...HUUU--AHHH...HUU--AHHH 

“It’s going bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump.” I murmured. “Hard and fast.” 

Finally after a few minutes his heart began to slow and he slowly wormed his way back down into the bag, facing me once more. 

“I love you.” He whispered intently to me without a trace of hesitation. “I...don’t care if that means…” 

“I love you too.” I whispered back to him firmly, still tired but too awake to sleep now. “Make love to me Matt.” I implored him softly. 

We both began to pull down our underwear at the same time, kicking them to the bottom of the bag leaving us naked together as we pressed our bodies tightly together. My leg wrapped around his hip as our penises pressed firmly together, rubbing against the other as my arms wrapped around him. His arm held me close as we kissed passionately. Our soft moans filled the tent as our chests and stomachs rubbed together, my one had pressed to his back and the other against his butt, feeling his soft flesh. Our lips mashed together for seconds before parting and pressing together again as we kissed desperately, our hips grinding against each other, making our dicks hard and stiff. At that moment I desperately wished he had a pussy as well as a penis so that I could make love to him fully but this was close enough as our bodies writhed against each other. I felt his tongue pressing against my teeth before I willingly opened my mouth, letting him in. His tongue darted forward, thrusting deep into my mouth and mine did the same, slipping and swirling around each other in a delightful dance as we panted through our noses. I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest and I prayed he could feel it as I felt his thumping lightly against mine. 

Finally our mouths separated with quiet gasps as we stared into each others’ eyes, our hormones and arousal raging like a fire inside us. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad!” I groaned quietly. “I wish I could...be inside you like a girl!” 

He reached down, taking hold of my aching penis and pressing it between his legs, raising his balls above it and clenching his thighs tightly so that they pressed against my shaft. 

“Do it!” He whispered. “Fuck me like you want!” 

Immediately I began to pump my hips furiously, my free hand gripping his lower back to hold him tightly against me as I thrust against him, my penis being rubbed by the underside of his balls and his inner thighs. I groaned loudly as I pumped against him, his hands gripping me. I could feel the friction against his skin stimulating my shaft as I panted hard. 

“Fuck me James!” He moaned, gasping for breath. “Fuck me like you want! Yeah! Nnnn!” 

His words sent a surge of arousal through me and I clenched my teeth, scrunching my face as I pounded him even more desperately, letting out a series of grunts as I did so. 

“Uhhh! Fuck!” Matt moaned. “Do it! Wanna....feel you cum! Ahhhh!” 

I could feel my body cresting as I gasped harshly, letting out a keening groan before crying out as ecstasy surged through me. I slammed myself against Matt with everything in me, giving him everything I had as cum surged through my pulsing shaft, shooting from my tip and coating the inside of his thighs as well as the sleeping bag. I could hear him moaning loudly in exultation as I climaxed against him, my heart pounding frantically in my chest as I held him tightly. Finally my hips slowed and my body relaxed, shivering from the stimulation and the powerful beating of my heart as I panted hard. 

I felt glorious, as if I had finally reached the peak of my desires, making love to someone so intensely. Even having sex with Kayla was second rate compared to what I was feeling now. My coupling with her had been sloppy, filled with mistakes, and we had barely known each other, making it a trial run in a sense. This, this intimate and powerful moment with someone who desired me as much as I desired them, who had told me they loved me without any hesitation or awkwardness moments ago, this is what all the study and preparation had been for, this had been my ultimate desire from the moment I first read the words in those novels. 

Finally my eyes focused on Matt and I saw him staring at me with an awestruck look on his face. 

“Matt?” I asked, my voice cracking a bit. 

“That was…” he whispered, “you came so hard...I could see it...your face...it…” he trailed off a second later, unable to express the enormity of what he had just experienced. 

“That was beautiful.” I whispered, perfectly willing to use such a flowery word to describe my experience. “It was so...so powerful...so…amazing.” 

“Yeah!” He breathed softly. “It’s like you were...like you gave all you had.” 

“I did.” I told him simply. “I gave you everything in me. I wanted you so bad and when you let me...I couldn’t hold back. How...how was it...for you?” I asked curiously. 

“All I could do was hold on to you and keep my legs together as hard as I could.” He admitted. “I couldn’t do anything else. You just...I didn’t even think about...about doing anything just...just it was all you.” He said finally. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.” I admitted. “You made me cum that hard Matt. Making love to you made me cum that hard.” 

“Wow.” He breathed in astonishment. 

Curious as to the mess I made I reached between us to run my fingers along his inner thighs and between his legs. His skin and the underside of his balls were coated in a slippery film and there was a patch of wetness on the wall of the sleeping bag just beneath his butt. 

I could feel my eyes drooping against my will from my exertions but I refused to leave him high and dry like this after giving me such a beautiful moment. “Matt...do you…*yawn*...do you want to do it too?” I asked, my voice sounding groggy even to my own ears. 

“Later.” He said softly. “Sleep with me James.” 

“‘Kay.” I murmured, my mind already shutting down as my eyes closed. 

The last thing I felt before I drifted off was the feel of his arms around me. 


	10. Summer of 69

I woke the next morning feeling quite refreshed, having slept for something like 12 hours. I slowly opened my eyes, fuzzily hoping that I would see and feel Matt’s body against me. Sadly it appeared that Matt had needed some space as he laid next to me in his own sleeping bag. Not that I blamed him, my bag was not exactly made for two, but I had the romantic notion of waking up next to him and snuggling. After a moment’s thought, I decided to make good on the notion by carefully slipping out of my sleeping bag. Recalling what we had done the night before I reached into the bottom of the bag to grab his underwear and mine. Glancing at his used briefs I paused for a moment in consideration. I looked up at Matt and Victor to make sure they were asleep as I doubted either would appreciate what I was about to do but I had a unique opportunity before me at the moment. I slid my fingers along the material of the front of his underwear. He hadn’t started to truly cum yet so there were no stains on the front but the material was soft and broken in. Pressing the cloth to my nose I inhaled his scent, closing my eyes and enjoying the smell of his musk and body. Even though I knew what I was doing was a little weird, I couldn’t help but wonder what he smelled like and his scent was potent and rich to my senses. Laying them aside a moment later I carefully unzipped his sleeping bag before laying down next to it, appreciating the fact that he was still naked and laying on his side, facing towards me. I eased myself into the bag, facing him, our bodies millimeters from touching as I laid my head on my arm, gazing at his sleeping face. I half expected him to wake almost immediately but after a few moments of him sleeping peacefully I decided to enjoy myself.

Gently resting my fingers on his chest I toyed with his nipple for a moment before pressing two fingers against it to feel the faint beat of his heart. Sliding my fingers to his throat I pressed them gently, feeling his slow and steady pulse. I wanted to kiss him deeply at that moment, just to feel his pulse jump as he awoke suddenly, but I decided to be nice and slid my hand down his side to his hip. I moved my hand between us, cupping and stroking his balls for a moment before sliding my fingers along his inner thighs. He had apparently cleaned himself off last night as I couldn’t feel any trace of my cum on his skin before I moved my hand up a bit to gently clasp his limp penis. I squeezed it gently before sliding my fingers through his fine pubic hairs, enjoying the feel of his mound and his thighs between my fingertips before I curled my fingers around his penis again, stroking him gently and slowly to ease him into wakefulness. I enjoyed the feel of his member growing slowly in my hand as I teased away his foreskin and rubbed his tip with my thumb. 

A few minutes later he moaned softly, his eyes fluttering open, his eyes slowly focusing on me as he took in a deep breath. 

“Morning.” I murmured to him softly with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said sleepily. 

I gave him a gentle squeeze and he glanced down at my hand before looking back up at me again. 

“How do you like this wake up call?” I asked with a grin as I continued to stroke him languidly. 

He smiled drowsily, his brain still waking up. “Feels nice. Can’t believe we did that last night.” He muttered. 

“You want to try it?” I asked him quietly so as not to wake Victor. “Sorry I fell asleep like that…” 

“It’s fine.” He replied offhandedly. “You want me to…?” 

“Fuck me.” I whispered enticingly to him, giving him an intense stare. 

He smiled again, wiping the sleep from his eyes. I let go of his penis as I laid down on my sleeping bag while he slowly crawled out of his. With my hand on his ribs I guided him to me and he laid down on top of me. Enjoying the press of his body against mine I moved my penis so that it laid flat against my stomach before reaching down and guiding his boner between my legs beneath my balls, clenching my thighs around him. 

“Let me help you.” I said quietly, taking hold of his hips. At the moment I was grateful for the practice with Kayla that now showed me what to do. “Just go with my hands.” 

I dragged his hips upwards a few inches before pulling them back down against me. I repeated it a few more times before he carefully began to move his hips along with my hands. It was a little awkward at first since Matt wasn’t sure how much to move or how fast but after a few moments we slowly established a shallow but steady rhythm, his hips pumping his dick up and down between my legs. I loved the feel of his hardness rubbing against my balls and the sensitive skin of my thighs while his chest and stomach rubbed against mine. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he focused on moving just right. Gradually his movements became more fluid and steady. 

“Faster now.” I murmured to him after we had gotten the rhythm down, moving his hips a little faster. 

I could feel my thighs beginning to ache a bit from the pressure but I refused to stop now as I moved his hips faster still. Matt was starting to pant softly by this time, occasionally letting out a quiet moan. Seeing he had the movements down I slid my hands around his back to clench his butt, making him gasp softly as I pumped him against me, arching my hips a bit with each downward thrust. 

“Ohhh...feels good!” I murmured. “How’s it feel Matt?” 

“Feels good but...starting to hurt.” He admitted with a grimace. 

“Hips getting tired?” I asked with a knowing nod, recalling the aching and burning feeling my hips had endured after making love to Kayla. 

“Yeah!” He grunted before he paused, panting quietly. “Feels really good but…” 

“You need to work on your stamina.” I said in a lightly teasing tone as he relaxed on top of me. 

“Shut up.” He replied with a snicker. 

Unwilling to let things go at that I wrapped my arms around him, one hand squeezing his butt and pressing his hips against mine as my other hand pressed against his back. 

“Kiss me.” I whispered sensually, staring into his eyes.<br>

He immediately pressed his mouth against mine, kissing me firmly. I rubbed my hips against his, rubbing our boners together as I kissed him back hard, my hands reaching down to squeeze his butt cheeks, pressing him firmly against me. Matt moaned softly into my kiss as we rubbed our chests and groins together for several moments before he pulled back a bit with a soft gasp. 

“Hey, you wanna try that thing from yesterday? That sixty-nine thing Vic mentioned?” He asked. 

I smiled at that. “Sure.” 

“Why don’t you try it with me?” Victor suddenly asked from nearby. 

Matt and I both glanced over in surprise to see Victor lazily lying on his side facing us, an amused smile on his face. 

“How long were you awake?” I asked him. 

“Long enough to watch you horndogs learn how to fuck like that.” He said as he unzipped his sleeping bag and got out of it, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts. “Never thought about doing it that way.” He admitted. “Then again I got a girlfriend at home, so what do I need to learn that for?” He smirked. “Unlike you pussies.” 

Matt looked at him in mild outrage before leaping across the tent and grabbing at his wrists in an attempt to pin him to the ground. 

“Who you calling pussies?” Matt demanded playfully as the pair struggled for a few moments. 

“You!” Victor announced as he suddenly rolled himself and Matt, pinning the smaller boy beneath him and forcing his wrists to the ground above his head. “What you gonna do now pretty boy? Huh?” Victor taunted him. 

Matt struggled hard to dislodge him but Victor was larger, stronger, and more tenacious. After a few more moments of writhing beneath Victor in futility he relaxed against the sleeping bag. “Okay, okay you win.” Matt panted quietly. 

Victor grinned at him, his longer hair falling around Matt’s face. “Good. So since I won you have to do what I say. And I say ‘strip me naked and do 69 with me you little bitch’.” 

Matt smiled at hearing this though he glared at Victor for his final comment. “I outta bite your dick off.” He muttered. 

“I could bite yours off easily.” Victor replied as he straddled Matt’s stomach before rolling backwards onto his back and spreading his legs. “Now get these things off me.” 

Matt quickly sat up before rolling forward onto his knees and moved to Victor’s waist, unbuttoning his shorts and unzipping him before taking hold of the belt loops and pulling them down with Victor raising his hips obligingly. Matt quickly pulled them down Victor’s legs to reveal his black speedo with its well-formed bulge in the middle. Matt quickly pulled them down as well, revealing Victor’s girthy penis and balls with their thatch of dark curls. 

Victor smirked, wiggling his hips and making his penis flop about before sitting up. “Since the little boy is tired already I’ll do him a solid and be on top. I like being the dominant one anyway.” He grinned. “Lay down for me bitch.” 

“You wanna stop calling me a bitch?” Matt asked a bit petulantly. 

“You wanna get sucked off and suck my dick at the same time?” Victor retorted with a cocky grin. 

Matt grimaced a bit at that. Having an inkling of what Victor was doing thanks to my studies I leaned over and whispered in Matt’s ear. “He’s not really calling you a bitch, it’s just a thing guys do with girls. Makes him feel powerful. Just go with it.” I suggested. 

Matt rolled his eyes but nodded as I leaned back to watch the spectacle that was about to unfold. Grinning, Victor got onto his hands and knees, carefully turning around so that his knees were next to Matt’s head. I was presented with a lovely view of Victor’s balls hanging above Matt’s forehead with his dick pointing towards Matt’s mouth like a spear. I watched as Matt reached up, taking hold of his dick and guided his tip into position above his mouth as Victor slowly lowered his hips. 

“Lovely view.” I remarked in appreciation. 

“It’s gonna get even better in a minute.” Victor remarked as he pushed his hair to the side, revealing his face inches from Matt’s penis. 

I watched him lower his head to Matt’s waist, his hand wrapping around the base of his shaft as I saw Matt squeeze Victor’s thickness, watching it grow as he started to stroke him firmly. The pair began to stroke each other steadily for several moments and I flicked my eyes back and forth, watching Victor’s large member grow even longer and thicker, growing closer to Matt’s lips while Matt’s penis rose like a small tower towards Victor’s face, both of them panting quietly. 

“Ohh yeah, stroke it. You like the feel of my dick in your hand don’t you?” He said suggestively. “You want it in your mouth don’t you? You’re dick’s getting nice and hard too. You like it when I touch you there, don’t you little boy?” He teased. 

Matt decided to reply by pulling insistently on Victor’s shaft as he raised his hips to press himself against Victor’s stroking hand. Victor obliged him, lowering his hips until his tip pressed firmly against Matt’s mouth while he teased Matt’s tip with his tongue. 

Matt shivered with a quiet gasp as he opened his mouth, pulling Victor inside him. The older boy immediately followed suit, his mouth engulfing Matt’s smaller but still rigid boner. Victor immediately began to bounce his hips in a shallow and steady rhythm, pulling his tip and shaft in and out of Matt’s mouth while Matt’s hips began to thrust urgently, filling Victor’s mouth with his dick several times a second. 

I licked my lips, watching the powerfully erotic scene in front of me before I recalled the stethoscope in my bag. Reaching for it quickly I pulled it out, placing it in my ears. 

“Tell me when you’re gonna cum!” I told them insistently. “I wanna hear it for both of you!” 

Victor gave me a thumbs up with Matt pointing at me with a finger to acknowledge my words as neither of them were in a position to speak or nod at the moment. Moving to Victor first I pressed the upside down bell to his chest as he rocked, trying to keep it pressed firmly as he moved his hips. 

BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! 

HUUUUH--WHOOO...HUUUUH--WHOOO...HUUUUH--WHOOO...HUUUUH--WHOOO… 

Victor’s heart was thumping strong in his chest, his breaths deep and steady. While I could hardly insert myself into what they were doing I knew I could heighten their pleasure in my own way. 

“Ohh Victor!” I said in a soft and intense tone, drawing inspiration from what the women had said to their men in the stories. “It’s so sexy watching you two suck on each others’ dicks! You’re dick’s rock hard in Matt’s mouth isn’t it? Yeah I bet it is! I love your huge, hard dick Victor! It’s so thick and powerful, like a spear. Just like I love your body, so strong and sexy. That big bush of curls around your spear and your big balls swinging back and forth. Makes me hard and wet just thinking about it!” I gushed softly. 

I knew I was laying it on rather thick but I could tell Victor was enjoying it if his rapidly increasing heart rate and quiet moans were any indication. 

BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP! 

HUUUUH--WHOO...HUUUH--WHOO...HUUH--WHOO...HUUUUH--WHOOO… 

“Your heart’s beating so hard and fast Victor. You like it don’t you? Yeah you do. Your heart can’t lie Victor, I can hear it pounding.” I cooed before making my tone a bit more aggressive. “Pound your dick faster Victor! I wanna see you cum hard in Matt’s mouth! God, that’ll be so hot!” 

BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP!BOOM-THUMP! 

HUUH--WHOO...HUUUH--WHOO...HUUH--WHOO...HUUH--WHOO… 

I could hear his breathing becoming more labored as I moved closer to Matt, pressing my stethoscope against his chest as it heaved. 

THOOM-THUMP!THOOM-THUMP!THOOM-THUMP!THOOM-THUMP!THOOM-THUMP! 

HUUH--AHH...HUUUH--AHHH...HUUH--AHHH...HUUH--AHHH… 

Matt’s heart was pounding hard already, his breath coming in swift gasps as he sucked frantically on Victor’s thrusting rod, the older boy’s balls swinging back and forth just beneath his forehead. 

“Your heart’s pounding so hard Matt! I love to hear it racing!” I said in the same soft, intense voice. “I could see your dick as Victor sucked it! It’s rock hard! I wish I could suck you Matt! I wanna take your dick in my mouth and suck it hard and good until you cum inside me! Cum for me Matt!” I begged him softly. “Your body is so soft and sexy. I want it! I want you!” 

THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP! 

HUUH-AHH...HUUH-AHH...HUUH-AHH...HUUH-AHH… 

Matt suddenly clenched his eyes shut as he smacked his hand frantically against the floor for a moment. Taking that as his signal that he was about to cum I pressed the bell hard against his chest. 

“Yes, Matt let me hear it! Let me hear your heart go crazy while you cum in Victor’s mouth! Cum for me Matt! I want it so bad!” 

BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!- 

Suddenly Matt let out a strangled cry as he climaxed, his hips thrusting furiously against Victor’s face as he stabbed himself furiously up and down in the older boy’s mouth. Victor immediately began jerking him strongly as he sucked hard while Matt writhed beneath him, moaning loudly as his heart slammed in my ears. Several seconds later Matt relaxed against the floor, moaning happily but still sucking on Victor’s penis as he fondled and squeezed the black-haired boy’s balls gently, his heart slowly returning to normal. 

Moments later Victor suddenly let out an insistent cry and I moved to him quickly, pressing the bell against his chest. 

THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM! 

“Your heart’s beating so hard and fast Victor! You’re gonna cum any second! Cum for me Victor! I wanna see you cum hard for me big boy! Shoot your cum into Matt’s mouth with your big, hard, hairy dick!” I begged him softly. 

Victor’s face grimaced as he bared his teeth before he cried loudly, his hips bucking hard and fast as he thrust his penis furiously in Matt’s mouth. I could hear Matt gurgle as he choked on Victor’s penis but I was focused on Victor’s pounding heart as I watched him cum hard, his back arching as I tried to hold the bell against his chest. 

BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM! 

Finally he let out a gusty sign as he pulled himself away from Matt’s face. Flopping onto his side, I could see a strand of cum still leaking from his swollen tip as he panted. Looking over at Matt I could see his face was flushed as he grabbed a towel, spitting several times into it and cleaning his tongue with a grimace before flopping onto his back again and taking several deep breaths. Finally he looked over at Victor with a glare. 

“I’m not your girlfriend asshole!” He growled. “You’re not supposed to shove your dick down my throat! I almost couldn’t breathe!” 

“Relax pussy, you wouldn’t have choked to death, it was only a few seconds.” Victor replied dismissively with a sigh. “My cum doesn’t taste that bad.” 

“Yeah? Well you drink it yourself then.” He remarked grumpily. “It’s slimy and gross to me.” 

Victor smirked. “Wait till you start squirting. You’ll feel different. I eat my girlfriend out all the time.” 

“Bleh!” Matt shivered in revulsion. 

“So...how was it?” I asked them curiously. 

Both of them gave me thoughtful looks for a moment. 

“It was cool most of the time.” Matt admitted grudgingly a moment. “I kinda liked it but next time I’m doing it with you so I don’t choke to death on someone’s junk.” 

“If you do go into cardiac arrest I’ll make sure to give you CPR and hump you at the same time.” I smiled. 

“You’re really into that medical thing aren’t you?” Victor suggested. 

“Mostly just hearts and heartbeats.” I replied. “Hearing it speed up when I jerk him or you off gets me going. Hearing it go crazy when you guys cum...that almost made me cum right there.” 

“Well maybe once we get some more guys to play around they can practice their First Aid merit badge on you.” He suggested with a smile. “They can give you all the CPR and mouth to mouth you want.” 

The thought of it sent a thrill through me as I envisioned Matt or Will straddling my hips, pumping my chest and forcing my heart to pump as they breathed into my mouth or simply kissed me while rubbing their penises against mine. 

Victor let out a laugh a moment later. “I think he likes it.” 

Refocusing on Victor I smiled. “In my head it sounds awesome. I guess we’ll see how it goes.” 

“Something else to try out?” Matt suggested to me with a smile. 

“Absolutely.” I replied. 


	11. Practicing First Aid

It was the day before we were to return to civilization, having made a large loop around the various lakes throughout the week to return to our original embarkation point the next day. The island we had landed on was fairly sizable and actually contained a wide flat beach on the back of the island. Having made landfall about two hours before sunset we all spent time on the beach playing in the water or relaxing on the sand. I was pleasantly surprised to find the sand to be fairly soft when lying on it so after a pleasant time of splashing and having water fights with the others I laid down on the beach to dry off with Matt flopping down next to me a short while later. As we laid there, enjoying the feel of the warm sun against our skin, he nudged me slightly.

“You remember that thing you wanted to try the other day?” He asked. “You know, CPR?” 

I nodded. 

“I was thinking...maybe tonight we could try that?” He suggested. “Tomorrow we go home and…” 

I nodded. “I’d like that. You wanna try it in the tent?” 

“Actually, I think I’d like to try it here if no one’s around.” He offered a bit shyly. “More private that way. I think Victor would be kinda weirded out by it.” 

I had to agree. Victor appeared to tolerate my interest but he wasn’t into it by any means and the last thing I wanted to do was push him away by trying something too out there in front of him. 

“Yeah. We’ll do it tonight when everyone’s asleep.” I agreed, once again thankful I had such a good friend in Matt. 

The evening seemed to drag on after that and while dinner was good I could hardly wait for everyone to settle down for the night. Finally around 11pm Matt and I decided to go. 

“Where you two going?” Victor asked idly. 

“A little private time elsewhere.” I replied with a smile. “Don’t wait up.” 

Victor snorted in amusement. “Whatever. Later horndogs. Just don’t get caught.” 

I smiled as Matt and I carefully crept out of the tent, clad in our swim trunks. As we carefully moved out of the camping area and through the thin forest I silently resolved to buy a pair of speedos to bring with me on the next camping trip. Victor had looked quite sexy in them and I badly wanted Matt and I to wear them since they would let our bulges be displayed quite nicely not to mention rub nicely against each other when we laid together. 

“You have any speedos?” I asked him softly. 

“Huh-uh. You?” He asked as he shook his head. 

“No. I want some though. You’d look totally hot in them too.” 

“You think so?” He asked. 

I nodded. “Yeah. Just thinking about you in a black tight speedo like Victor wears makes me hard.” 

Matt smiled. “I guess I’ll have to get some then. Hopefully my parents don’t mind.” 

I glanced over at him. “You get an allowance don’t you? Mow some grass or something and make a couple bucks to buy them on your own.” 

Matt laughed lightly. “Yeah I guess I could do some extra chores for that.” 

A few minutes later we arrived at the beach, taking a moment to look around and make sure we were entirely alone, our eyes having adjusted to the darkness. 

“So, how you wanna do this?” I asked him, curious to see what he had in mind. 

“Well...I was thinking we play around in the lake and you pretend to drown before I drag you onto the beach and start CPR.” He offered hesitantly. 

Just thinking about the idea excited me as I smiled. “Brilliant idea, I love it.” I told him. 

“You do?” He asked in slight surprise. 

“I never said you couldn’t come up with awesome ideas did I?” I asked him. 

Matt smiled wider at this. I suppose he thought his idea might have been too weird even for me but I nodded. “Let’s do it.” 

We quickly walked down the beach into the water before diving under and wrestling gently, our hands all over each other’s bodies. We groped each other for several seconds until I signalled to Matt by making myself completely stiff and pretending to choke by grasping at my neck before going limp and closing my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around me as he began to swim to shore while I held my breath, kicking my feet to help him. A moment later we breached the surface and he pulled me mostly out of the water onto my back. I laid there limply, taking in very slow and shallow breaths to keep my chest as still as possible. He lightly slapped my cheeks a few times. 

“James!” He whispered urgently. “James wake up!” 

I allowed my lips to part slightly, my eyes still closed. 

I felt him press two fingers against my neck for several seconds. “I can’t feel a pulse!” He exclaimed softly before I felt his head press against my chest. I held my breath while he listened. 

“His heart’s not beating and I can’t hear him breathing! Better give him CPR!” Matt exclaimed softly. 

I felt him straddle my body with his hips and bulge pressed against mine. He tilted my head back and opened my mouth before pushing a small puff of air into my mouth, making my cheeks bulge as I closed my throat. He pressed his lips to mine again, breathing into my mouth before giving me a soft kiss, though I was careful not to return it as I didn’t want to break the illusion quite yet. I felt him straighten and a moment later I felt his interlocked hands press against the center of my chest before he began to pump downwards. 

“One...two...three...four...five!” He counted as I felt him pushing steadily against my sternum. “One...two...three...four...five!” 

He bent down to puff more air into my mouth before his hips began to writhe, rubbing his bulge against mine as he pumped my chest again, his compressions in time with the moment of his hips. “One...two...three...four...five!” 

I felt him press his head against my chest again and I knew he could hear my heart thumping swiftly. Even so, he breathed into my mouth again, kissing me hard at the same time before straddling me and thrusting his hips in time with his pumping hands. 

“It’s not working!” He exclaimed quietly after I failed to respond. “I need to try something!” 

I felt him get off of me before he took hold of my swim trunks and began to pull at them. I lifted my hips slightly to make it easier for him and he quickly pulled them off my body, leaving me naked on the sand, my body illuminated by the moonlight. I heard him slide his swim trunks off a moment later and a moment later his soft penis was pressed against my half-hard member. His hands pressed against my chest again as he began to hump me firmly, rubbing his penis against mine and pretending to compress my heart in time with his thrusts. 

“Come on James! Come back to me! I wanna hear your heartbeat! I wanna feel you cum!” He insisted as he pumped my chest swiftly. 

My penis was fully hard now and I began to rub myself against him, letting out soft exhalations with each pump of his hands. 

He pressed his mouth against mine, kissing me deeply as he rubbed his crotch against mine before whispering in my ear. “Come back to me James. Make me cum and I’ll let you do CPR on me.” He promised. 

He began pumping his hands against my chest again but I could feel he was beginning to tire. While I was greatly enjoying the feel of him pretend-trying to bring me back to life by giving me CPR, feeling his mouth against mine as he puffed air into it and rubbing his dick against mine, the truth was it wasn’t the awesome and mind blowing experience I had envisioned in my head a few days prior as I was nowhere near ready to cum. I could feel the pleasure tingling through my body and I could feel my dick aching with desire but even so it would take a while for me to cum like this. Deciding there was no point in pretending any longer I took in a deep and dramatic breath as I let my eyes flutter open to look at him. 

Seeing Matt leaning over me with his naked body in the moonlight was a beautiful sight to be sure but even so I could tell it would take more effort for me to cum. 

“That was seriously cool.” I told him softly. “But I can’t finish yet.” 

He pursed his lips in a slight grimace as he sat back on his haunches. “You wanna do it to me anyways?” He asked with a hint of resignation. 

I nodded. “After I have a little fun we can make love on the beach under the moonlight.” I offered with a soft smile. 

Matt snickered quietly. “Gee, how romantic.” 

I smiled at his snark as he laid down next to me and I carefully climbed to my knees. 

“You actually liked it?” He asked as I moved to straddle his hips. 

“Yeah actually.” I admitted. “It was more awesome in my head but feeling you pumping your hands and kissing me and all...it was neat.” 

“You know this isn’t gonna do it for me.” Matt told me idly. 

“That’s okay.” I insisted quietly. “I just wanna do it for a minute or two and then we’ll have some fun.” 

Matt nodded before making a choking noise and going limp, his eyes closed. I smiled at his blunt acting before rubbing my dick against his and bending close to his head. 

“No breathing.” I muttered before moving my head to his chest. I could hear his heart thumping steadily in his chest but pretended to try and listen for it as I memorized his heart rate. “No heartbeat. Gotta do CPR.” I muttered as I bent close to his mouth again, tilting his head back and pressing my mouth against his, lightly blowing into his mouth and making his cheeks bulge before he sighed air out. I gave him mouth to mouth again before kissing his lips and sitting up to clasp my hands before pressing them against his firm chest. 

I began counting as I gently pumped his chest, rubbing my dick against his with each compression, pushing my hands in time to his heartbeat. I breathed into his mouth again, enjoying the sound of him breathing out before taking his pulse and pumping my hands against his chest again, my hips grinding steadily against his. Even though I could feel him getting hard beneath me I know it was purely due to the friction. Still, I was enjoying myself as I pretended to pump his heart with my hands, feeling it beating firmly beneath them. Finally after a few rounds of compressions I stopped and sat back. 

“Okay, I’m done.” I told him. 

He glanced up at me immediately. “You have fun?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, did you?” 

He shrugged. “It was okay.” He admitted. “Like you said, kinda cool with you breathing into my mouth and rubbing your dick against mine but...eh.” 

“Well now we can do something a lot more fun.” I said as I laid down on him again. “Nobody around, we can do whatever we want.” 

“What do you wanna do?” Matt asked me. 

I gave him an anticipatory smile before I placed my hands on the sides of his head and kissed him firmly, rubbing my body and my dick against him. Matt moaned into the kiss and I felt him wrap his arms around my back. I pulled back slightly to break the kiss, reaching down with one hand to grip his dick and mine before giving him several more firm but brief kisses. 

“I want you baby, your body feels so good! Lemme fuck you good!” I murmured to him, using the lines I had read about in the books. Before I had considered them too corny to use but at the moment they felt appropriate. Here we had complete freedom and privacy with no one to judge us. 

Matt smiled as he arched his body against me, our slim chests and stomachs rubbing together, our penises fully hard and sliding against each other as we humped. 

“Let me get on top.” He said. “Then you can fuck me without hitting the sand. Then I wanna try that 69 with you.” 

“Whatever you want.” I told him as I rolled off of him and onto my back, Matt lying down on top of me a moment later before placing my pole between his thighs and squeezing them firmly together, his balls pressing against the top of my shaft. 

I started to pump my hips firmly, my hands reaching behind him to grab his butt cheeks, helping him thrust in time with my hips. I moaned as I fucked him before he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back as I squeezed his butt, relishing the feel of his body rubbing against me, his dick sliding back and forth against my lower stomach as mine thrust between his legs. I could feel myself starting to get close to my climax before I paused. 

“Sixty-nine!” I panted softly. 

He nodded, rolling off of me and I moved to straddle him on all fours. His hands took hold of my hips, pulling me back a bit and helping me maneuver my penis so that it faced his mouth while I lowered my head to his waist. Taking hold of his hard boner I started to lick and suck at his tip, my hand wrapped around his base while my other hand gripped his ball sack gently. I felt him take hold of my penis with his hand, pulling my hips lower before his mouth engulfed my tip and upper shaft a moment later. I could feel him carefully sucking on me as I engulfed him fully with my mouth, sucking firmly on him as I began to bounce my hips shallowly so as not to pull out of his mouth. I moaned around his dick, squeezing and stroking his base as I sucked him with Matt doing the same, his hips twitching and jerking every few seconds. Matt’s hand gripped my butt, squeezing it firmly before his hand travelled along my back and side, touching me all over. 

Moments later Matt’s moans quickly grew more insistent as his hips began to thrust. Suddenly he let out a loud grunt as he thrust his hips hard, driving his tip deep into my mouth as he came hard. I stroked him furiously as I sucked hard on his length as it moved frantically up and down in my mouth, his shaft pulsing hard against my lips. As his hips flopped against the sand I removed my mouth from his penis, still bobbing my hips as he sucked me closer and closer to my climax. 

“Matt!” I gasped. “Gonna…!” 

I felt him jerking me harder as he sucked firmly, moaning insistently around my tip. Pleasure erupted through my body a moment later and I let out a loud cry as I pumped my hips hard, cum surging from my shaft. I let out a series of loud grunts as I thrust into his mouth, my heart pounding in my chest, before collapsing on top of him, my penis sliding out of his mouth as I did so. As I laid against his thigh panting quietly I felt him shift under me to turn to the side and spit out my cum several times. I was slightly disappointed that he still found my cum gross but at least he was willing to suck me off and take it into his mouth, which I was grateful for. 

“How was that?” I asked him softly once I got my breath back. 

“Better than Victor.” He replied softly. “At least you didn’t try to stuff it down my throat like he did.” 

I smiled with a little laugh as I turned around and laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

“How’s my heart sound?” Matt asked in vague amusement. 

“Sexy as all hell.” I replied. “I love hearing it.” 

“Touch me.” He murmured softly to me. “Kiss me again.” 

I moved up and entangled my fingers in his fine hair before kissing him again. He held me close as we kissed and rubbed against each other again for several moments before I began to slide down his body, my hands at his shoulders as I kissed and sucked lightly on his throat, feeling his pulse beat swiftly against my lips and tongue. I moved lower still, kissing my way down the middle of his chest before taking one of his flat nipples in my mouth and sucking on it lightly. While I knew they weren’t nearly as sensitive as a girl’s I wanted to kiss and suck every inch of his body to show him just how much he meant to me. Still, I heard him gasp softly as I sucked on his nub before moving to the other to do the same before pressing my ear against his chest again. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

“Nice fast heartbeat!” I muttered enticingly, looking up at him and giving him a smile as I moved lower, my hands sliding down his sides as I began to plant kisses along his stomach. I felt his hips writhing beneath me and I knew what he wanted. Even after cumming moments ago he still wanted me to suck him again. His hands gripped my head, his fingers curling in my hair as I briefly played with his belly button with my tongue before moving down his lower stomach, savoring the feel of his soft smooth skin against my mouth and tongue. 

“Such a beautiful body...I love sucking on your nipples, feeling your flat stomach, your thighs,” I muttered as my hands squeezed his thighs firmly. “Your dick is perfect and so are your balls.” I said as his penis stood at attention before me, pulsing slightly with his pounding heart. 

He thrust his hips insistently at me and I immediately engulfed him with my hand, squeezing his base firmly before I began to stroke him swiftly. 

“Cum for me again Matt!” I insisted. “I wanna see you go wild when you cum! There’s no one here, just you and me! Show me how much you want it!” 

“Ohhhh!” Matt moaned loudly as he thrust his hips swiftly. “Fuck yeah! James! My heart’s beating hard! I can feel it! Uhhh! Fuck, feels so good! Faster!” He begged as he writhed on the sand before me. 

I watched as Matt’s naked body undulated beneath me before I pressed my head to his chest again. 

THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! 

“Your heart’s beating so hard Matt! Your dick is so hard and hot! I love feeling your dick Matt! I love jerking you off! You’re mine Matt! Cum hard for me! I wanna see you cum so bad!” 

I could hear him gasping as he moaned, his hips pumping swiftly as I jerked him until he let out a loud, strangled groan, slamming his hips into the air as he orgasmed, his heart beating frantically. 

BOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOM! 

“Uhhhh! Ahhh! Ohhh!” Matt cried. I could feel his penis pulsing hard in my hand as I watched his hips arching. Suddenly, jets of wetness shot from his tip as he spurted for the first time, his cum shooting into the air to splash against his lower stomach and my hand. My eyes widened before I grinned at seeing him truly cum for the first time as he panted harshly, his twitching penis relaxing as his heart pounded in my ear. 

THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! 

“Matt!” I whispered to him excitedly. “You finally squirted! I watched you cum, it was so hot!” 

“Holy crap!” He said letting out a gusty breath. 

I moved between his legs, closely examining his moist tip and the drops of cum on his stomach before licking the rulvets of fluid off my fingers and hand. His fluid was a bit sweeter than mine and I couldn’t help but find it enjoyable as I licked his stomach and tip clean with my tongue. 

“How does it taste?” He asked me when I’d finished. 

I smiled at him. “Sweet.” 

He snorted in amusement, laying his head back on the sand. “Don’t ask me to taste it, I don’t wanna know. You’re just weird like that.” 

“Love you Matt.” I told him softly as I slid my hand along his chest and stomach. 

He smiled back. “Love you too.” 

“I’m glad I got to see it happen and that it happened here, tonight. Perfect place for you to finally cum.” I suggested. 

“Yeah, awesome.” He agreed happily. 

The next day we headed back to our embarkation point. After returning the canoes we headed to the caravan with Victor, Matt, and I sharing the back seat of the van with Will and two other boys in the seat in front of us named Theo and Marshall. As we drove down the highway I saw Will glance back at us a couple times with an expectant look. Not entirely sure what he wanted I leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“What?” I murmured in his ear. 

“They wanna see you do it with Victor and Matt.” He whispered. 

“They won’t say anything will they?” I asked in concern. As much as I wanted to give the other boys a good showing everything would be over if they decided to blab to the Scout leaders after seeing it. 

Will shook his head. “I’ve jerked ‘em off before. They know better than to say anything.” He whispered back. 

I gave him a surprised look as Will had never mentioned that but I nodded. “I’ll tell ‘em.” 

Leaning back I murmured in Victor’s ear before doing the same to Matt. They gave me questioning looks but I nodded, deciding to trust Will on this. I tapped Will’s shoulder a moment later and nodded, he in turn whispering in Theo and Marshall’s ears. The three boys shifted in their seat, resting their arms on the back of it to partially face us as if they were having a quiet discussion with us. Victor and I smiled at seeing the intense looks in their eyes though Matt was slightly uneasy at having a larger audience. Still, he got over his nervousness quickly enough as I opened the button of my shorts and unzipped them before displaying the front of my underwear and fishing my penis out of the flap with Victor doing the same, displaying his bushy pubes in the process. Matt unzipped his fly and retrieved his penis as well before I took Victor’s and Matt’s penises in my hands and began to stroke them while Matt and Victor began to tease my dick with their fingers, one playing with my shaft, the other my tip. We continued to brazenly stroke each other in the sight of the three boys for several moments, each of us giving them inviting or at least confident smiles before putting out hard members back in our shorts. 

I leaned forward and gave them a sly smile. “If you ever want in on that just tell me that you need a ‘checkup’. I’m studying to be a doctor so I need the practice, you know, doing physical exams.” I suggested. 

The two boys smiled and nodded. 

The summer continued apace with the troop having a few more weekend camping trips before school started for the fall. After the week-long camping trip I managed to convince my parents to purchase a new three person tent for me after telling them how much I enjoyed the trip and how confining the normal two person tents were. Unlike the dull green tents the troop normally used this one was red and white and made of much nicer material as well as having a thicker floor with a built in waterproof layer to help prevent it from being as cold or moist. Matt and Victor were naturally quite pleased to see it when I used it on our next camping trip, allowing us to spread out a bit. Even so, Victor and Matt had mentioned that next time they wouldn’t mind tenting with others in the troop though they would stop by for some fun. This was fine with me as I wanted to expand the group of people I could have fun with such as Theo and Marshall and ensure our privacy when we engaged in that fun; it helped that Matt privately assured me that just because we weren’t constant tent mates didn’t mean he was tired of being my friend or what we were doing. I hadn’t expected Matt to be mature enough to reassure me but I had been pleasantly surprised by it. 

Needless to say, by the time summer was over and I had started classes at my High School I had gotten quite a bit of practice in pleasuring my peers. I had planned to put that practice to good use on Michael but it was not to be. Over the summer Michael had apparently grown uncomfortable with, or had just grown tired of, us pleasuring each other. The first day I sat with him in class and reached for his thigh he waved me away with a shake of his head. At first I had shrugged it off assuming he simply wasn’t in the mood but as the days passed he continued to rebuff me. Finally I pulled him aside between classes into a vacant hallway. 

“Mike, what’s going on?” I asked him in concern. 

“What do you mean?” He asked noncommittally. 

“You know what I mean.” I insisted quietly. “You’ve been putting me off all week. How come?” 

“I...I just don’t want to.” He admitted nervously. 

I stared at him in surprise upon hearing that. “So...what? You don’t want to right now? Don’t want to for a little while…?” 

“I just...can we not do that anymore?” He asked uncomfortably. 

I looked at him in confusion. “You...don’t want to do that anymore? How come?” I asked in a slightly hurt tone. Surely I hadn’t offended or upset him somehow as I’d barely seen him over the summer. 

“Just...just don’t okay?” He asked with a sigh. “I just don’t want to anymore.” 

I could tell he didn’t want to give me a reason and that he was just getting more and more uneasy talking about it so I simply nodded. “If that’s what you want Mike...okay. I won’t...offer to do that anymore. Can we still be friends?” 

He gave me an uncertain look. “I guess so.” He replied though his tone was hardly enthusiastic about that idea too. 

I grimaced at his lack of interest in being friends with me but nodded. “Well, if you still want to be friends I’m cool with that. If not...well…” I shrugged helplessly. 

He nodded before walking off without another word. 

I leaned against the tile wall, letting out a breath as my mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. Intellectually I knew it wasn’t a breakup since Mike and I weren’t dating and our friendship hadn’t been as tight as it was before summer started. Still, I hadn’t expected something this abrupt. Part of me was hurt that he just stopped without giving me some kind of sign or signal that he wanted to end it, not to mention the fact that he seemed to want to avoid me entirely now. I wasn’t sure what had happened to him over the summer that would make him act this way but it must have been something fairly drastic. Still, it’s not like he would tell me what it was and I could hardly force him to be my friend. After taking a few minutes to collect myself and get my brain into some kind of order I pushed off the wall and headed to my next class, ruminating on what had happened as I went. By the time school let out for the day a few hours later the reality of what had happened was able to settle in my head and allow me to think about it rationally. In truth, looking back on it now, my relationship with Michael had been rather shallow with me doing much of the pleasuring with him occasionally reciprocating in return. We had played games together and had fun together but our friendship was not the deepening and maturing kind I had with Matt. Michael and I simply never had an emotional connection to each other; rather like the friendships I had with Victor and the other boys in the troop, it was based on mutual activities and pleasuring each other but little else. I was still a little disappointed as Michael had been the first boy I had been intimate with but frankly I found Matt’s company to be much more enjoyable and not just for the times we were naked together. 

After a few weeks I was finally able to let the hurt of Michael shunning me go and move on. Outside of the Scouts I had few friends and Michael had been my closest at school but I knew Matt and I were much closer and we saw each other fairly frequently at our Scout meetings. Our camping trips still continued but they happened about once a month now on the weekends since school was in session. Even with the reduced amount of camping trips, their regularity ensured I was able to spend some time with Theo and Marshall and enjoy their company. 

As the school year progressed and I shared my tent with the other boys I was able to create a kind of routine. When picking a tent mate I would casually mention that other boys might be stopping by in the evening to get a physical as I was practicing to become a doctor. I would also mention that in the course of the checkup things might get a little hot and heavy, briefly miming jerking off to make the point clear, before checking to see if he was okay with that. Depending on the reaction I got I would either offer to tent with someone else or mention that he was welcome to join in if he wanted. Usually I got some strange looks but more often than not they were okay with it. That night Matt or one of the other boys would arrive and I would start the ‘exam’. By the time they were half undressed my tent mate would usually realize that what I had said was really going to happen and more often than not would watch avidly as I touched the other boy’s body, finally getting him naked and stroking or sucking him until he climaxed with my stethoscope pressed against his chest to listen to his racing heart. At that point I would ask my tentmate if he wanted a physical as well and quite often he did. 

By the end of my Freshman year I had earned the nickname ‘Doc’ and nearly half the troop had made use of my ‘skills’. It had gotten to the point that whenever we went on a weekend trip a few boys would ask me to stop by their tent at one point or another to get a ‘checkup’ if their other tent mate was in the know or if they wanted to give them a taste of my ‘services’. Of course, Matt still held a special place in my heart and we would tent together frequently so as to enjoy each other’s company, not to mention hang out at the scout meetings. 

My 14th birthday had also arrived and the family had held a small get together in my honor by taking me to the local kids entertainment center for some arcade games, laser tag, and other fun times. Some of the extended family had shown up including Kayla. Kayla had filled out a little more in the year since I had seen her last, growing an inch or so in height and her breasts filled her shirt more than I had recalled. 

“How has school been?” I asked her at one point as we played one of the cabinet arcade games together. 

“It’s gotten a little better.” She admitted. “I’m not as flat as I was so the teasing has gone down a little.” 

“Hey, I told you, you’re not flat.” I reminded her with a sunny smile. “You weren’t flat then and you certainly aren’t flat now.” 

Kayla smiled. “I know. You’re the best James.” 

“We still married?” I asked her semi-seriously as I glanced at her. 

She glanced over at me with a smile. “Yeah. Though I hope you don’t mind if I look around.” 

I shook my head. “Any time you find a boyfriend you like, just go for it. I won’t mind. We can go from married to cousins with benefits.” I suggested wryly. 

Kayla smiled, blushing slightly at that as we continued to play the two person game. 

“I know what we did was...it wasn’t perfect like you expect it to be but...it really was amazing James. I loved it...I think about it sometimes...let it run in my head.” She admitted. 

“I’m just glad I could do that with you.” I replied gently. “I hope one day soon we can do it again.” 

“Maybe.” She agreed though her tone made it sound doubtful. 

“I love you Kayla.” I whispered in her ear. 

She blushed softly at that and smiled at me. “Love you too James.” 

After playing games for a little while I wandered back to the long table where my parents and the other adults were sitting. As I approached I couldn’t help but notice there was a new face at the table. Sitting next to my parents and my Aunt and Uncle was a blonde bombshell of a girl wearing a short tank top and denim shorts. She was several years older than I was, probably not even a teenager anymore, with long golden blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her face was shapely, her eyes were blue, and her skin was evenly tanned. Her figure was slightly stocky with full, firm breasts that looked to be nearly D-cup in size, having looked up those measurements during the year as part of my ‘studies’. I stared at her in confusion and considerable lust for a few seconds before I mentally shook myself. It would hardly do to stare at her like that and yet I couldn’t recall her for the life of me. As I got closer to the table the others noticed me and motioned me over. 

“James! You remember your second cousin Tanya right?” My father asked. 

“Ummm…” I muttered intelligently. 

The others at the table smiled at my reply as I sat down. “Not surprising I guess, she’s been away at college the last several years. She just got back from studying in California a few weeks ago.” 

“Wow, that’s cool.” I replied automatically as I tried to get my mind working again. Just back from college would make her...22? 23? 

“So, are you planning on finding an apartment out here with us while you look for a job?” My father asked. 

“I’ll be living with my boyfriend actually.” She replied cheerfully. 

My mind screeched to a halt at that. _Boyfriend?_

I mentally smacked myself a second later at my stupidity. _Of course she would have a boyfriend, idiot!_ _She’s not some young high school girl like Kayla!_

Even so, I could barely keep my eyes off of her. Her face was beautiful and to my eyes perfectly sculpted and her body was toned and fit with the side of her sports bra obvious through the side of her tank top. 

“Yeah we’ve been going together for about a year.” She was explaining to my parents. “He’s kind of a jock but he’s good looking and decent enough.” She shrugged. “Plus he’s paying the rent so that’s a plus.” She laughed. 

Naturally I was disappointed to hear this but I could hardly say anything. Still I was able to check her out for a little while out of the corner of my eye as I sat there and listened to them talk. Every so often I would see her glance over at me curiously. After the first few times she gave me a quick knowing smirk via the corner of her mouth as if to say ‘I know what you’re doing’. Eventually I got bored and decided to enjoy some of the cake they had brought as well as the food at the next booth over. Kayla joined me a short time later, joining me in having dinner. As she began rubbing her foot against mine like she had done the last time we were together I surreptitiously began looking around for secluded spots where we might have a little fun. While there weren’t many I did see an old time picture photo booth that had a curtain across the entrance. For a moment I was concerned the management or my parents would be able to tell what we would do in there but I dismissed it a moment later. 

“Wanna get your picture taken?” I murmured in her ear, gesturing to the booth. “Nice and private in there.” 

“Hopefully someone doesn’t walk in on us.” She remarked. 

“I’ll keep my back to the curtain.” I told her. “We won’t have long but we can at least do something before you have to go.” 

She smiled at that and we left the booth, gradually meandering our way over to the photo booth. We slipped inside a moment later and sat down on the bench. She looked at me a bit coyly and I could tell I would need to make the first move if anything was going to happen. 

“Say cheese.” I murmured as I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly. 

Kayla moaned a bit into the kiss before kissing me back, her hands wrapping around the back of my neck. We kissed for several long moments, deepening it as we did so until finally we pulled apart slightly, both of us breathing a little heavier. 

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine?” I offered teasingly. 

Kayla giggled quietly before lifting up her tee shirt and actual bra to reveal her breasts. They were filling out nicely at a decent B-cup size, still capped with her rosy pink nipples. I reached for them, taking them into my hands and squeezing gently. 

“Ohh nice.” I complimented her as I stroked them, rubbing my thumbs in circles against her nipples, making them peak. “Getting even bigger I see.” 

She let out a pleased sound as she shivered with pleasure. “Not the only thing that’s getting bigger.” She suggested as she glanced at my elastic shorts tenting between us. 

“You wanna see it?” I asked her. “Just reach in and grab it.” I offered with a smile. 

She glanced at me indecisively for a moment before reaching forward and pulling on the band of my shorts, pulling the front down to reveal my black briefs. Pulling the front of them down too a moment later she saw my hardening penis spring free. I saw her eyes widen as she took in the sight of me. I knew my penis had gotten bigger since we last saw each other and the hair around it had grown in some but apparently I had grown more than I thought if she was as surprised as she seemed. 

“Wow!” She muttered softly as her hand reached forward to take hold of my shaft, her fingers curling around it. “It’s gotten bigger and...hairier.” She giggled softly. 

I slid closer to her and kissed her again as my fingers continued to play with her breasts for a few more moments, her fingers sliding slowly up and down on my length, making me fully hard. Pulling back slightly I stroked the side of her face. 

“I wish I could make love to you right now but we can’t.” I whispered regretfully. “Can I...see you down there?” 

She nodded and I dropped my hands to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them before spreading it open to reveal her white panties. I gently pulled down the front, revealing her mound and nether lips. Her brown curls had grown in more as well, giving her a dense patch around her clit, her lips a bit puffier. As she continued to slowly stroke me I reached forward to touch her, rubbing her clit with a finger for a few brief moments before sliding my finger inside her folds to tease her tunnel. 

“Mmm...missed this.” She murmured. “Let me sit on your lap.” 

“Kayla!” I protested softly, guessing what she wanted to do. “If someone comes in...” 

“Too late for that with our pants down.” She replied. “It’ll just be a few seconds.” 

She quickly jerked her jeans down to her knees before straddling my lap on the bench, her hand still gripping my hard penis. She quickly positioned herself so that my tip rested against her folds before carefully sinking down, impaling herself onto my length. I took in a shuddering breath as I felt her tight hot tunnel engulf me. I gripped her hips with my hands praying that no one opened the curtain as she pressed her pussy lips against my base, her tee shirt and bra still pulled up to expose her breasts as she rested against me. 

“Help me move!” She insisted softly as she began to pump her hips up and down. 

Nodding I began to pull her up and down, helping her bounce on my dick as my hips bucked slightly with each thrust. Kayla’s hands were gripping the back of the bench as we fucked, her body moving faster with each passing second as she tried to make herself cum as quickly as she could. 

“Mmmm! Ohhh feels so good!” She moaned softly. “I missed this so much! Wanted to cum with you inside me! Uhhh!” 

“Cum for me Kayla!” I whispered back to her. “You’re so hot! So tight! Ohhh I missed this too!” I admitted with a groan. “Feels good!” 

I badly desired my stethoscope at that moment so I could hear her heart pounding as she bounced up and down. I was certain we were making enough racket for someone passing by to hear us but thankfully the curtain remained shut as we continued to fuck in the booth. Kayla was panting heavily as she bounced swiftly up and down on me, the bench creaking quietly with her movements. My eyes constantly flicked back and forth between our hips and her face, watching her going down on me and her face becoming flushed as she closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure filling her. I could feel my own pleasure growing stronger as she squeezed around me. 

“James!” She squealed softly. “Gonna…!” 

“Don’t yell!” I gasped. 

I saw her clench her teeth as she lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she bounced frantically on me before letting out a strong muffled grunt with a series of harsh pants, her body shaking as she tried to hold in the climax that was surging through her. I felt her squeezing around me and I desperately pumped my hips as I yanked her up and down swiftly. 

“Gonna cum!” I gurgled as I felt the pleasure cresting inside me before letting out a strong, quiet groan. 

I clenched my teeth as I shoved my head back against the back of the bench, my hips thrusting hard inside her as I felt myself shooting into her, pleasure exploding through my body. I panted harshly, trying to be as quiet as possible as my body shuddered with each eruption before I laid back against the bench. Pulling Kayla against me I pulled her up slightly before pressing my head between her breasts, listening to her heart pounding as she gasped for breath from her climax. 

BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! BOOM-THUMP! 

HUU-HAA! HUU-HAA! HUU-HAA! HUU-HAA! HUU-HAA! HUU-HAA! HUU-HAA! 

I felt her wrap her arms around my head, hugging it against her. 

“I forgot you liked that.” She sighed. “Can you hear it James? Can you hear my heart?” 

“Yeah...beating hard and fast!” I panted. 

“It’s beating for you James.” She murmured. “You made it pound. You made me feel so good!” 

She sank down on me again, kissing me hard and I kissed her back, hugging her against me and making her breasts press against my shirt. 

“I love you James!” She sighed. “I love feeling it inside me.” 

“Love you too Kayla. Me too.” 

She grimaced but forced herself to pull off of me, both of us coated in our fluids. “No napkins.” She sighed. “Better go to the bathroom and clean up.” 

“Same here.” I replied as she pulled up her jeans and fixed them as well as her shirt while I adjusted myself and my shorts. We took a few more moments to make sure we didn’t look flushed or harried before exiting the booth, both of us heading for the bathroom. 


	12. Summer Crafts and Swimming

“Take off your shorts Theo.” I said alluringly to the half-naked sandy-haired boy laying in the tent before me.

Theo was a bit more stocky with a little belly fat compared to Will’s skinny body and Matt’s lean figure but he was still attractive in my eyes with his tanned skin and surfer hair. 

“Sure Doc.” He said affably as he unbuttoned his green scouting shorts and slid them down, revealing his black boxers. 

After watching Victor, Matt, and I stroke ourselves in the van ride home last year he had come around to my tent a few times to enjoy himself. 

“You wanna see my big stiffie?” He teased with a smile. 

“Oh yeah!” I assured him. 

I smiled as I watched him open his boxers to reveal his small stiff penis and ball sack surrounded by thin hairs that were growing in, being a year or so younger than me. Having joined the troop when he was 11 and had been on plenty of camping trips. He and Will had occasionally touched and played with each other when they had tented together over the last three years but having a willing Scout to pleasure him whenever he wanted was still an exciting thing for him. 

“Take off your underwear Theo.” I prompted him seductively. 

He immediately slid them down his legs and off his body. Now totally naked he spread his legs willingly, his dick stiff and straight as he presented himself to me. 

Smiling, I moved between his legs while placing the stethoscope in my ears. 

“Time for your stress test.” I suggested as I pressed the bell against his chest while my face lowered to his crotch. 

THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! 

His penis was like a fat finger in my mouth as I engulfed him, sucking firmly on his stiffness as I teased the base of him with my fingertips, stroking up and down and making him gasp. 

THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! THUMP-THUD! 

I began to bob my head up and down, sucking firmly, my tongue sliding up and down the length of his small shaft before swirling around and around his exposed tip. He started to pant as his hips began to pump swiftly, increasing the pace. 

THUMPTHUD! THUMPTHUD! THUMPTHUD! THUMPTHUD! THUMPTHUD! 

His heart began to race in my ears as he thrust himself faster and harder against me, his musk filling my nose. Fortunately I had grown used to my ‘patients’ being impatient, wanting to thrust as hard and fast as they could to get to their climax as quickly as possible so I made sure to move with him, sucking hard each time he thrust upward, his hard penis darting up and down between my lips as I licked him all over. 

“Ahhh fuck!” Theo moaned in pleasure. 

“Getting close?” Matt asked from nearby with a hint of anticipation. 

“Yeah!” Theo panted. 

BOOMTHUD! BOOMTHUD! BOOMTHUD! BOOMTHUD! BOOMTHUD! BOOMTHUD! 

“He wants you to cum real bad!” Matt said enticingly, having watched many of my sessions and was eager to get in on them by now. “Your body is so sexy Theo! Your dick is so hard and big! You wanna just burst in his mouth don’t you!” 

“Yeah!” He groaned. “I...UUUUHHHH!” Theo exclaimed loudly as he began to pump his hips furiously as he orgasmed. 

My hands gripped his butt as I pumped my mouth with him, sucking hard and fast as I felt his dick twitch and pulse in my mouth, his cum shooting against the roof as his heart raced in my ears. 

BOOMTHUD!BOOMTHUD!BOOMTHUD!BOOMTHUD!BOOMTHUD!BOOMTHUD! 

After several seconds he flopped back against the sleeping bag he was laying on, panting swiftly as I licked the last of his cum from his tip before sitting up, swallowing it as I did so. While each boy’s cum had tasted slightly different I was used to the salty-sweet flavor by now. Leaning over Theo I straddled his hips, sliding my hands along his chest as I listened to his heart slowly return to normal before taking it out of my ears. 

“I’d say you’re quite a healthy young boy.” I suggested with a smile. 

Theo sighed happily. “Thanks Doc.” 

I laid down on the middle sleeping bag and admired his naked body as he rolled over to face us. After a few moments to get his breath back he spoke. 

“By the way, did you hear about that outdoor summer camp kinda thing they’re doing?” He asked. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“It’s some kind of summer program the schools are doing or something.” He shrugged. “Basically you go to the middle school and they do activities like board games, swimming, sports, and stuff in the pool and park that’s nearby for a few hours. I heard the counselors are Victor’s age with a couple adults around. Some of my friends are gonna do it and my parents want me to do it too.” 

“Sounds kinda fun.” I shrugged. 

“Gonna be even more fun on swim days.” He added with a smile. “Everybody’s gonna be in swimsuits. Maybe I can get me some speedos.” 

“You’d look sexy in ‘em with a nice bulge.” I agreed. “Maybe you could find a girl to fuck while you’re there.” 

“Not like you’ve done it.” He said dismissively. 

“Yeah I have.” I replied firmly. 

“Yeah right. With who?” He snorted. 

“My cousin.” I replied succinctly. 

“Dude, you actually fucked your cousin?” Theo exclaimed in surprise. 

“Twice, actually.” I replied a bit loftily with a smirk. “She’s a very lovely girl.” 

“Damn dude, I can’t believe you actually got it on with a girl.” He teased. 

“What was it like?” Matt asked. 

“It was a little awkward at first and we had a few close calls.” I admitted. “But it was fun.” 

“No I mean, what did it feel like, your dick inside her?” He asked. 

“It felt...like a hot glove all around it.” I explained thoughtfully. “Like if you wrapped your hands all around your dick but better.” 

“Wow.” Matt muttered. 

Theo gradually put his clothes back on before getting ready to leave for the evening. 

“Seriously dude, I bet some kinky shit goes down there.” Theo suggested at the tent door. “All those hormones in one place? I’d be surprised if stuff like this didn’t happen all the time.” 

As he left I glanced at Matt. “Summer camp?” 

He smiled with a shrug. “I’ll think about it. The hard part will be convincing my parents. Let me know what it’s like.” 

Once I got back from the camping trip I asked my parents about it and they were more than happy to enroll me in the program seeing as it would give me something to do during the weekdays for several hours. A few days later after receiving the schedule for the summer they dropped me off at one of the other district’s Middle School that was relatively nearby with a lunch bag and cold drink. Making my way to the specified room I found the classroom was filled with a mix of boys and girls, about 25 in total, ranging from around 11 years old up to my age with a couple older teenagers wearing decaled shirts showing they were part of the program. One of them walked over to me after noticing me and smiled. 

“What’s up man? Welcome! I’m Josh.” 

“James.” I replied. 

“Good to meet you James. Why not introduce yourself to a couple people? We’ll be heading out to the park in a few minutes.” He suggested. 

I nodded and began walking around the room, introducing myself to some of the guys. I didn’t see anyone I knew from the troop but that was fine as I enjoyed making new friends. A few minutes later the various counselors called for us to follow them as they handed out some boxes to various boys and girls containing board games of various kinds as well as soccer and footballs. Leading us out of the school they walked across the campus to the nearby park a few minutes walk away where various picnic benches were setup near a wide grassy area with a few trees. Unpacking the boxes of games we began to play different ones, the younger ones playing things like Connect-4 and Guess Who while the older ones played slightly more complex games like Stratego and Chess. After a few games I wandered over to the impromptu soccer game that was going on, introducing myself to a few of the guys playing before inserting myself into one of the teams. We took a break for lunch around noon for about 30 minutes before heading back to the school, doing some indoor activities before the day ended around 2pm. I had to admit that it was a pleasant way to spend a few hours and I was getting to know some new people, having interacted with pretty much everyone in the Scout troop several times up to this point. 

The next day was a swim day so I made sure to bring a pair of black speedos my parents had bought me some time back along with a towel, goggles, and sunscreen. When I arrived at the room I was pleasantly surprised to find Theo there, talking with some of the guys. Wandering over to him I smiled at him. 

“I see you made it.” I told him. 

“Yup!” He replied. “I know a few of these guys from school, I was just telling them about the stuff we do in the troop.” 

“Really?” I asked him curiously, wondering just what he was telling them. Depending on their inclinations this could be a good or bad thing. 

“Oh nothing too scandalous.” He smirked. “Just the stuff we learn and the places we’ve been to, mostly.” 

I chuckled, inwardly breathing a slight sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was his friends telling everyone what we got up to in my tent. 

“Got a new pair of speedos too.” He continued. “You got yours?” 

“Yup.” I replied. 

“I don’t see Matt around.” He commented. 

I frowned a bit at that. “Yeah, he said his parents didn’t want to pay for it or something.” 

“That sucks. Well, at least he’s in the troop.” Theo replied with a shrug. 

“Alright everyone, let’s head to the pool!” Josh called out. 

Smiling I picked up my bag of supplies and headed out with the others to the community pool on the other side of the park. As we trekked our way across I managed to catch Theo by himself. 

“Looking forward to the pool?” I asked him. 

“Oh yeah.” He replied with a knowing smile. “I love swimming and playing around in the water. Plus, seeing you in that tight speedo is gonna be hot too.” 

“Same with you.” I agreed. “Think we’ll get a chance to get a little touchy-feely?” 

“Oh yeah, as long as nobody’s watching us.” He nodded. “Plus, the showers and changing room are always good for a few looks.” He smirked. 

“So these friends of yours…” I began. 

He nodded. “Justin and Charlie, yeah?” 

“Think they’d be down for a little playtime?” I asked. 

He glanced at me thoughtfully. “Never had the chance since I only see them around school.” He admitted. “Dunno if I want to ask, might freak ‘em out.” 

“Well then I’ll do the asking.” I replied. 

He looked at me disconcertedly. “Are you really gonna…?” 

I smiled at him. “Please, I’m a bit more subtle than that. A few accidental touches in certain places while playing...if they get pissed I’ll apologize and back off.” 

Theo nodded. “Cool.” 

The group started to congregate as we arrived at the outdoor pool. Making our way to the men’s changing room we each picked a locker before changing. Picking a corner locker I was able to keep an eye on the room while I stripped. Most of the boys had worn their swim trunks under their shorts as underwear but some of them, including Justin and Charlie, stripped completely naked which I found to be slightly encouraging. I could see Theo watching them out of the corner of my eye as they disrobed nearby, taking off their shirts and shorts with one wearing boxers, the other briefs. Charlie was a black-haired boy with tousled hair and a round pale Italian face and stocky body while Justin wore straight brown hair down to his shoulders, his face more lean along with the rest of him. I stripped out of my underwear and took a long moment or two to put my clothes in my bag while watching them as they pulled down their underwear. By the size of their thatches and the size of their limp dicks I could tell they were around the same age as Theo and I. As they started putting on their swim trunks I saw Justin look over at us. Theo dropped his eyes a bit, looking away while I simply looked back, giving him a quiet smile as I stood there naked before slowly pulling on my speedo and looking over at Theo’s naked body as he pulled on his speedos. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Justin give me a considering and slightly surprised look before refocusing on putting on his trunks. Putting away my bag in the locker I locked it with the key before making my way through the connecting shower room. Glancing about I was pleased to see there were no partitions before making my way to the pool area, the girls slowly trickling out of their changing room as well. The pool was fairly busy even without our group there so we quickly mingled with the crowd, diving and playing about in the water, the goggles over my eyes allowing me to see clearly under the surface. 

I took great delight in holding my breath under water as long as I could while watching the other swimmers, getting some good looks at their bodies. Most of the girls wore a one piece bathing suit which clung perfectly to their maturing forms, outlining their nether regions and chests nicely. About half the boys and men were wearing speedos as well. While I wasn’t interested in the older men I did keep an eye on quite a few of the younger guys as their bulges were more prominent. After several minutes of getting some good looks at the various pool-goers I decided to see whether Justin and Charlie might be interested in my kind of fun. Moving towards where they, Theo, and some of the others were playing in the middle of the pool I noticed that they were engaging in a kind of tug of war with each of them holding one of Theo’s wrists as they pulled him back and forth between them. 

I smiled as I saw an opportunity there. Swimming over to them under the water I barrel-rolled so that I faced upward before sliding between Theo’s legs, reaching up to grab his bulge briefly before surfacing in the midst of them. 

“What’s up?” I asked brightly. “Mind if I have a turn being in the middle?” 

Justin and Charlie looked at me with a bit of surprise but they shrugged. “Sure I guess. Basically you just try to get free while we hold you back.” 

“Cool.” I replied with a smile as they released Theo before grabbing hold of my wrists with both hands. 

I immediately put up a token effort, jerking back and forth between them as they pulled my arms away from my body so that they were outstretched. Glancing back and forth I could feel them pulling at my arms. A few moments later as I continued to struggle I noticed that Justin happened to pull my hand close to his crotch so that my hand brushed against the front of his swim trunks with Charlie doing the same. I decided to let that pass as it could easily be a coincidence but a few seconds later it happened again with my knuckles brushing against their suits. Smiling to myself I made sure to keep my fingers spread and my hands open so that the next time one of them jerked me towards them my hand ‘accidentally’ grabbed at their trunks, my fingertips brushing against their covered penises. Apparently this was the right thing to do as they began to pull on me more forcefully, making sure my hands were in easy reach of their crotches more often. My hands pawed at their growing bulges back and forth and I gave each of them a wink and sly smile which they returned after a few seconds. Suddenly I felt a hand grab onto my bulge from below like I had done to Theo. Looking down in surprise I expected to find him doing the same to me but instead it was a younger boy of about 11 in red swim trunks, holding on to my partially hard dick through my shorts as I struggled. Smiling down at him through the water I let him grip me though he let go a few seconds later, presumably to come up for air. 

Finally the tug of war wound down and I smiled at them both. 

“That was fun. You guys know any other games that involve...getting hands on?” I asked slyly. 

“Maybe, but let’s relax for a bit near the side.” Justin suggested. 

The four of us began to make our way to the side of the pool and I was able to give Theo a nod and smile. 

“You know, I think Theo likes that tug of war game too.” I mentioned as we leaned against the rim of the pool away from the others. “He’s a hands on kind of guy too.” 

“Really?” Charlie asked in mild surprise. “Didn’t know that.” 

I shrugged. “He didn’t want to embarrass you. He didn’t really know how to ask and it’s kind of a...touchy subject.” I teased. 

The two boys just shook their heads at my bad joke before Justin drew close and murmured so that only the three of us could hear. “Was that why you were both watching us in the locker room?” 

“Oh yeah.” I muttered back. “I wouldn’t mind taking another look if you two don’t mind. I know Theo won’t mind either. You mind if he looks? Or...feels?” 

Justin and Charlie glanced at each other before shrugging. “If he wants to, I don’t mind.” Charlie admitted. 

“Me either.” Justin agreed. “Just as long as we don’t get caught.” He insisted. 

“Well there’s always subtle ways.” I suggested as I let a hand slide into the water before slowly reaching between Justin’s body and the wall, grabbing his bulge over his swim trunks. 

I felt him jerk slightly in surprise but he didn’t smack my hand or pull away. Giving him a smile I squeezed him once before releasing him and doing the same to Charlie, the boy tensing for a second as I squeezed him as well before putting my arms back up on the lip of the wall. 

“I’m gonna take another turn on the diving board.” Charlie announced a moment later as he climbed out of the pool with Justin following after him a moment later. Theo swam over to join me a moment later. 

“So?” 

I smiled at him. “They don’t mind if we have another look in the changing room, or if you want to get grabby in tug of war. They let me grab both of them.” 

“Really? Wow!” Theo exclaimed in surprise. “I didn’t think they’d go for it.” 

“They’re horny boys just like us.” I smirked. “As long as we don’t get them into trouble or get caught it’s all good. I wonder if they’d be interested in joining the Scout troop.” I pondered. 

“Where’d they go?” He asked. 

“Diving board.” I mentioned. 

“Think I’ll join ‘em.” He mentioned before glancing over at me. “Wanna come with?” 

“Nah, I got something else in mind.” I said, seeing a rather familiar pair of red swim trunks nearby. 

Shrugging he hoisted himself onto the concrete before padding away, allowing me to make my way towards a young boy with a heavily tanned body and slicked dark brown hair paddling in place near the pool edge. He was skinny and only about 10 or 11 but his blazing red swimsuit had caught my attention. I was fairly sure this was the boy that had grabbed me under the water while I was wrestling with Justin and Charlie. If it was, I was going to let him have another grab or two. 

“Hey.” I said with a smile. “Was that you earlier?” 

“Huh?” He asked. 

“Was that you under the water when I was playing with those other two guys?” I clarified with a smile. 

Suddenly he lunged forward, his hand outstretched to grab at my crotch. 

I caught his wrist an inch from my body, turning him towards the side of the pool, facing away from everyone else. 

“If that’s what you want, you don’t just go grabbing people.” I admonished mildly, still holding onto his wrist. “Not like that anyway. You’re lucky it’s me.” I told him as I slowly guided his hand forward. “I don’t mind.” I said as I carefully wrapped his fingers around my bulge over my speedos. 

I felt him grip me hard and I smiled at him. “You wanna feel it for real?” 

He nodded, his eyes eager. 

I carefully pulled down the front of my speedo, releasing my dick, before wrapping his hand around my length. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed quietly as he began squeezing it. 

“Can I see yours?” I asked him. 

Nodding the boy quickly pulled down the front of his suit. I noted his hairless penis was small but stiff as I glanced about before gently wrapping my fingers around it, stroking him firmly for a few seconds before letting go of it and his hand. We both straightened out our shorts before I glanced at him with interest. Most boys never dared to be so bold about their desires, the fact that he did intrigued me greatly. 

“What’s your name?” I asked him. 

“Tommy.” He replied. 

“I’m James. Are you with the summer group?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

I smiled. This was better than I thought. I had half expected him to be some random kid that just happened to show up at the pool today. But the fact that he was in our group… 

“I know some of the boys here wouldn’t mind you doing that to them, when they’re alone.” I offered. “I’m one of ‘em.” 

“Cool!” He exclaimed. 

“Tell you what. You promise to keep your hands to yourself and me and the guys’ll make sure you get to play with our dicks when we can. How’s that?” I offered. The last thing this kid needed was to grab the wrong crotch and have someone yell their head off about it. 

“Okay sure!” He agreed. “When do we start?” 

“Eager huh? How about right now?” I asked. “But we gotta find the right place first.” 

“Okay!” He chirped. 

We both got out of the pool and began walking towards the changing room. Looking around we found it to be empty. Moving through the building we found an out of the way corner near a janitor’s closet. Leaning against the wall out of sight of whomever might pass by I smiled at him. 

“Let me see your dick.” I whispered. 

He quickly pulled down his trunks, letting them fall to the floor with a splat. His groin was pale compared to the rest of him and he was quite thin all around but I didn’t mind as I knelt down, my face level with his hairless crotch. 

I took hold of his penis and began to stroke him swiftly making him stiff in seconds before I pulled him close and wrapped my lips around it.. 

“Isn’t that gross?” He asked a bit breathlessly. 

I removed my mouth from his dick as I smiled at up at him reassuringly. “Nah. Pool water cleaned it off. Guys love it when someone sucks their dick. Lemme show you why.” 

I wrapped my lips around his little stiffie again and began to suck him swiftly, bobbing back and forth as my fingertips stroked him at his base. I heard him gasp softly as he leaned against the wall, his hips beginning to jerk slightly. I kept sucking at his penis for several moments before I removed my mouth, wrapping my fingers around him and jerking him swiftly. Looking up at him I could see his eyes were closed as he panted with his mouth agape. Crouching next to him I kept jerking him hard as I pressed my ear against his thin chest. 

“Lemme listen to your heart Tommy!” I murmured insistently. “I wanna hear it!” 

“‘Kay!” He gasped. 

LubDUB! LubDUB! LubDUB! LubDUB! LubDUB! LubDUB! LubDUB! LubDUB! 

HUU-AHH! HUU-AHH! HUU-AHH! HUU-AHH! HUU-AHH! HUU-AHH! 

His small heart was already beating fast and hard as he panted. I kept stroking his little stiff penis frantically as I watched him tense, his hips jerking erratically. 

“I wanna feel you cum Tommy!” I murmured to him. “I wanna feel your hard dick pulse in my hand! You’re close aren’t you? Yeah you are! Your heart’s beating so fast! So close!” 

“Uhhh! Nnnnn! UHHHH!” Tommy moaned as he started to thrust his hips harder against my jerking hand, his heart pounding furiously in my ear. 

LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! 

“UHHH! UHHH! UHH!” Tommy grunted loudly as he thrust his hips furiously against my hand, his body starting to shake as he climaxed. 

I could feel his little dick pulse hard several times in my hand as I kept stroking before he finally let out a long moan, sliding down the wall to slump to the floor with his head bowed as he panted. 

I smiled, leaning against the wall as I watched him catch his breath before looking up at me with a hint of wonder. “That was awesome!” He exclaimed. 

“You ever jerked off like that?” I asked him. 

“A couple times yeah. That was awesome though!” He said enthusiastically. 

“You wanna see mine?” I asked him. 

He nodded eagerly so I quickly slid my speedos off, allowing my hard penis to spring free. His eyes immediately focused on it as he got on his knees, moving close to it. 

“Go ahead, do whatever you want, just be careful.” I told him. 

He looked up at me as if I was offering him the holy grail before he licked his lips eagerly and reached for me. He wrapped his fingers around my shaft, stroking and sliding them up and down as he examined it in minute detail. He ran his fingers through my pubes, examining the curly hairs he found there before gently squeezing my balls. Turning my penis this way and that he inspected every inch, his fingers teasing me constantly. Hesitantly he brought his mouth closer to my tip, taking it into his mouth for a few seconds to taste me before pulling his head back a moment later. 

“Tastes weird.” He grimaced. 

“That’s okay. Not all guys like to suck.” I assured him. “You wanna jerk me off?” 

He grinned up at me as he curled his fingers around me and began to roughly jerk back and forth. 

“Lemme show you how I like it.” I suggested, taking hold of his fist and guiding it to the top of my shaft where I was most sensitive. “Try doing it this way.” I said as I wrapped his fingers around me and jerked swiftly and smoothly up and down my tip. 

He nodded, getting a focused look on his face as he began to pump his hand like I showed him. His movements were somewhat erratic at first but as the moments passed he began to get the hang of it. Normally it wouldn’t be enough to get me off but just seeing this young naked boy intently jacking my penis sent a thrill through me. I could feel the pleasure building inside me with each passing second. 

“Tommy!” I moaned. “When I do it...I’m gonna squirt!” I warned him. 

I saw him nod as he jerked me faster, his fist pumping furiously up and down my tip as he licked his lips again. I tried to keep my hips still but even so they jerked occasionally as I got closer and closer to orgasming. 

“Tommy!” I gasped. “Gonna…UHHH! AHHH!” 

He pumped my penis with everything he had and I felt pleasure surge through my body as I pumped my hips, shooting my load into the air. I felt his hand drop and through slitted eyes I could see Tommy staring in awe at my pulsing dick as cum shot from my tip to splash against the floor. Seconds later I slowly slid to the floor, copying his movements from moments ago as I panted softly for a few moments. 

“Wow!” He exclaimed softly, sitting down to face me. 

“Was that...your first time jerking off a guy?” I asked a bit breathlessly. 

He nodded. 

“You did pretty good.” I admitted. “Stick with me and you’ll get lots of practice.” I smiled. 

He grinned toothily at the idea. “Sure!” 

A moment later he gave me a quizzical look. “Why did you listen to my heart?” He asked. 

“I like it. It turns me on.” I explained. 

“You’re weird James.” He remarked. 

I smirked. “I know. But normal is boring.” 

He laughed at that. 

“Come on.” I said, standing up and grabbing my speedos. “We should get back before someone finds us.” 

He nodded, pulling on his trunks, and we made our way back to the pool. Fortunately it appeared no one had missed us in our absence. Tommy immediately jumped back into the pool while I went in search of Theo and his friends, finding them in the deep end of the pool. 

“What’s up?” I asked them. 

“Nothin’.” Justin shrugged. “Just did some diving.” 

“Where’d you go?” Theo asked. 

“Had some ‘fun’ with Tommy, the kid with the red trunks.” I replied. 

Justin looked at me consideringly for a moment. “That kid’s what? 11?” 

“And?” I asked innocently. 

“Uh-huh.” Justin remarked sarcastically. “Cradle-robber.” 

“Shut up!” I laughed as I sat down at the pool’s edge. 

“So what’d you two do?” Charlie asked. 

“You have to ask?” Theo asked dryly. “He probably got the kid to give him a blowjob or something.” 

“Nah, he wasn’t into that. Said it was too weird.” I replied dismissively. “He did lick me for a few seconds though.” I smiled slyly. 

Theo shook his head as the other two stared at me in surprise. “James Blackthorn, corrupting our country’s youths one dick at a time.” 

“Damn you work fast!” Justin exclaimed quietly. “You know him or something?” 

“Never met him before.” I replied easily. “Gives a pretty good handjob for a first timer too.” 

Justin and Charlie looked at each other in disbelief. 

“He’s probably not kidding.” Theo remarked. “He’s got most of our Scout troop eating out of his hand, or eating his dick, really. What I want to know is why you don’t charge for your ‘services’.” 

I waved a hand at that. “Despite what you may think I’m not a prostitute.” I replied loftily. “I want my ‘patients’ to enjoy themselves.” 

“Patients?” Charlie asked. 

Theo smirked. “He fancies himself as a doctor, gives the guys ‘physicals’ whenever they ask for it. Even carries a stethoscope wherever he goes. Everyone in the troop calls him Doc.” 

Justin shook his head. “Damn dude, you got a serious racket going.” 

“Which now includes you two I hope.” I suggested. 

“He’s got a lot of practice.” Theo mentioned. 

Charlie snorted. “He been suckin’ your dick too?” 

“Yup.” Theo replied unabashedly. 

“Well shit man I guess we’ll see where it goes.” Justin said. 

I smiled. “Splendid. I’ll pencil you into my schedule.” 

The three of them laughed. 

We continued to splash about in the pool for a while, doing a few laps and jumping from the sides into the deep end. I was keeping my eye out for any of the girls as well to see if any of them were acting frisky or at least playful but they mostly kept to themselves. Glancing over at the clock on the wall I noticed the time before swimming back over to my new friends. 

“Gentlemen, I think they’re going to be calling us to the showers and changing room in about twenty minutes. Why don’t we get an early start with the showers and have a little fun at the same time?” I offered. 

The three of them glanced at each other before nodding. “Sure.” Justin agreed. 

The four of us climbed out of the pool and padded towards the showers. Finding them and the changing room empty I smiled at our good fortune as I started to turn on several of the communal shower taps. I saw them glancing at each other hesitantly. Realizing I would need to break the ice, so to speak, I casually slid my speedos down my thighs, letting them fall to the tiled floor. Smiling enticingly at them I began to sensually rub the warm water against my chest and stomach before sliding my fingers along my dick and balls. 

“Make sure to get nice and clean you two.” I suggested with a wink. 

Justin and Charlie smiled at each other as Theo began to pull down his swim trunks, the other two quickly following suit. I took a moment to take in their slick bodies and limp penises, each of them surrounded by a growing patch of black or brown hair. Justin gave us a teasing smile as he began to gyrate under the water, rubbing his body like I had done and thrusting his hips to make his dick flop about while Charlie began to slowly fondle his balls and Theo began to tease his penis with his fingers. Stepping close to Justin and Charlie I reached forward and took hold of their dicks in my hands, squeezing and stroking them steadily for a few seconds. 

“Anytime you want a checkup just let me know.” I said saucily to them as I gave them both a firm squeeze. 

I felt Theo come up behind me before he reached around my body and took hold of me, pumping his hand to make me hard as he pressed his dick against my butt, rubbing himself against me. Releasing Justin and Charlie I turned to face Theo, one hand stroking his chest while the other grabbed his shaft and stroked him swiftly for several seconds. 

A moment later I heard the shouts of various boys as they approached the locker room. Separating, we all quickly grabbed out suits before turning off the water and moving to the changing room to towel off. A few moments later the rest of the group began streaming into the changing room, the showers turning on nearby. Once again Theo and I watched the other boys as they stripped naked before toweling themselves off and putting on their clothes. As I looked about I saw Tommy from across the room. Noticing me watching him, he gave me a toothy smile. As we all headed back towards the school he approached me as I walked along with Theo and the other two. 

“Next time make sure to hang out with us.” I told him. “You missed us getting a nice shower.” 

“What’s so great about that?” He asked, puzzled. 

I bent close to whisper in his ear. “Cause we got naked and touched each other.” 

“Really?” He asked eagerly to which I nodded. 

“Cool!” 

“Stick with me kid and you’ll have the time of your life.” I assured him.


	13. Harem

A few weeks passed and I slowly got closer with the three boys. Most of the time we played various games or did whatever crafts and activities the counselors had us engage in. Tommy was still a kid mostly and Charlie and Justin were decent enough but after a little bit of time I could tell that they would be friends like Theo was, fun to hang around and play around with but nothing deeper than that. Once or twice a week we would spend the day at the community pool and it was there that we had the most fun. We played many games of tug of war, allowing for lots of grabbing and groping. Often Tommy or one of the others would float between my legs beneath the water, reaching up through my swim trunks to stroke me for several seconds or grab at my bulge through my speedo before coming up for air. Other times I would dive under the surface and pull down the front of their shorts before taking one in my mouth or stroking them swiftly until I couldn’t hold my breath any longer. Afterwards we would go to the shower room, strip, and touch each other as we showered. Much as I would have liked to bring my stethoscope with me I knew that would be impractical, not to mention unwise. The boys didn’t mind if I briefly rested my ear against their chests to listen in the shower but it wasn’t an ideal environment. We had a lot of fun but I badly desired to get them alone in a place where we could go crazy without anyone interrupting us. Unfortunately the pool area was not the place for it with all the adults around and if we simply disappeared the counselors would become concerned, seeing as it was their job to keep an eye on us.

One day while we were making our way back to the school after swimming we began talking amongst ourselves about the situation. 

“There’s gotta be a way to sneak away from them for a while.” Justin was saying. 

“Well we can’t do it at the pool.” Charlie remarked. “I’ve seen ‘em looking around all the time.” 

“Can we stay after everyone leaves?” Tommy asked. 

Charlie shook his head. “Nah, my parents pick me up and so does Justin’s. They’d be pissed if they had to wait around.” 

“So it has to happen while we’re at the school.” I concluded. “Can we do other things besides the stuff the counselors want us to do?” 

Charlie and Justin glanced at each other. “Umm...yeah I think so. Sometimes one or two guys go off to play chess or something in another room for a little bit where it’s less noisy.” 

“Well what could we do that would make us all go at once?” I asked. 

“There’s a computer lab one floor down.” Justin suggested. “That would give us a little room if we all asked to play computer games down there.” 

“Assuming one of the counselors doesn’t come with us.” Theo suggested. 

“Well we’ll just tell them it’ll be for a few minutes.” I suggested. “We can always say we lost track of time.” 

“It might only work once if we have to use that excuse.” Charlie pointed out. 

“So we don’t do it every time. Maybe once a week or something.” I offered. “We should have enough time to play with each other.” 

Tommy grinned at that. “Can we try it when we get back?” He asked. “I wanna get naked on the floor with you guys!” 

“That sounds like fun.” Chirped an eager, and very girlish, voice from behind us. 

We all stopped dead in our tracks and I was sure there was ice running down my spine as we all turned to look at who had spoken. Behind us was a young blonde girl of about 12 in a one piece blue bathing suit. We stared at her in shock and she giggled at our gobsmacked expressions. 

“You guys look so funny!” She exclaimed. 

“Forget you heard all that!” Charlie told her forcefully. 

“Yeah, we don’t want to get in trouble!” Justin agreed strongly. 

“Woah, hold it!” I insisted, holding up a hand before looking curiously at her. “She said it sounded like fun. You want to join us?” I asked, peering at her quizzically. 

“Yeah. I’ve always wondered what it was like to see a boy naked.” She replied a bit shyly. 

Justin looked at her in disbelief at her forwardness before turning to me. “How do we know she won’t rat us out?” He insisted. 

“How do I know you won’t?” I asked him reasonably. “This isn’t some treehouse club, you know. I don’t mind if she joins us as long as she doesn’t tell anyone.” I said, looking over at her. “But that means you’ll have to get naked too and do what we do. You okay with that?” I asked her seriously. 

She nodded. “I mean...I could do it.” She hedged. 

I gave her a stern look. “If you want to do this with us you have to be ready to do it. We can’t have you backing out once we all show ourselves to you.” I gave her a sly look. “We might even have sex together.” 

Her eyes widened at that. 

“You wanna do that?” I prompted with a smile. 

“Right now?” She asked tentatively. 

“Maybe.” I shrugged. “If you want to be part of the group you have to be ready for anything. Are you a brave girl...what’s your name anyway?” I asked her. 

“Melody.” She replied. 

“Well Melody, I think you’re a brave girl but you need to decide for yourself.” 

“Don’t we get a say in this?” Charlie asked with a bit of challenge. 

I moved closer to him and murmured in his ear. “Don’t tell me you’re not interested in fucking a girl.” I whispered to him. “I saw you checking the girls out at the pool. Here’s your chance if she comes with us.” 

He looked at me and I gave him an intent look back. Finally he nodded. “Yeah true.” He agreed quietly. 

“How’s that sound to you Tommy?” I asked. 

A lopsided grin with his answer. 

Justin merely smiled eagerly and I already knew how Theo would feel before I turned back to her. “Well everyone else is excited to have you join us. Come walk with us and you can make up your mind as we go.” I offered. 

She nodded and stepped closer to me as we started walking again. 

“So…” She hedged. “What exactly would you want me to do?” 

I looked over at her with a smile. “Nothing we wouldn’t do ourselves. We’re just a couple of guys that like to get frisky and have fun with each other. Theo is in my Scouting troop and he introduced me to Charlie and Justin. Tommy...well let’s just say Tommy made it real clear he wanted to join in.” 

“Yeah, by grabbing James’ dick in the middle of the pool in front of everybody.” Justin teased. 

“Shut up.” Tommy retorted. “Nobody saw me!” 

“Anyway!” I insisted. “So we just like to get naked, touch each other, jerk each other off, and feel good. If you want to join us you’ll need to be okay with doing stuff like that. If Justin asked you to jerk him off could you do it?” 

Melody looked nervous at this. “I’ve never...well...touched a guy before like that.” 

“We’d teach you how. I just meant would you be okay with it? Or would it gross you out.” 

She shook her head. “No, I wanna see it. I wanna try it. Whatever you guys wanna do, I’m game.” 

“It’s okay to be nervous.” I assured her. “But it takes guts, especially since you’ll be getting naked with us. We’d be touching you too, you know. All over. Even down there.” I told her. 

She looked pensive for a few moments before she nodded resolutely. “I’ll do it.” 

“Just remember this is between us.” I reminded her. “We could all get in real trouble if anyone found out, especially our parents.” 

She nodded again. “I get it. I won’t tell.” 

I smiled at her, praying on the inside that she wouldn’t as we made our way into the school and up to the classroom that was used for activities and storing anything we had brought with us. As everyone began to talk and congregate at various tables in the room the rest of us hung back a bit until most of the counselors became engaged in what was happening before I approached one while the others put away their towels and other swimming gear. 

“Hey, Mike, do you mind if me and a few of the others go down to the computer lab for a little bit and play some games? We’ll be back.” I insisted. 

He glanced over at me and then at the others before nodding. “Yeah, sure.” He said easily. “Just don’t go wandering around the school. We don’t wanna have to search the whole building for you.” He insisted. 

“We’ll come right back when we’re done.” I assured him. 

He nodded and I quickly moved away before he could change his mind, giving the group a thumbs up. We quickly left the room and made our way downstairs to the next floor down, moving to the computer lab with its rows of Apple II’s and Commodores. Shutting the door I quickly locked it before looking at the clock. 

“I’d say we have about 30 minutes or so.” I suggested. “Since this is Melody’s first time why don’t we show her what we get up to real quick?” 

The other boys nodded as Melody stood off to the side. I and Theo immediately pulled down our swim trunks before turning to face Melody, displaying our naked bodies to her. Charlie, Justin, and Tommy followed suit a moment later, easing their trunks or speedos down their legs and letting them fall to the floor. I saw Melody’s eyes grow wide at the sight of five naked boys showing off their penises to her as they flicked back and forth taking each of us in. Charlie and Justin began to somewhat awkwardly touch and grope each other, having never performed for an unfamiliar audience before, while me and Theo were more at ease, our hands wrapping around each others’ penises and stroking them evenly for several moments. Seemingly left out Tommy began to stroke himself, pulling on his small penis and making it hard while ours grew quickly as well. Once Theo was nice and stiff I knelt before him, taking his tip in my mouth and sucking on it lightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Melody watching with quizzical curiosity. Apparently she had never considered a blowjob something desirable. A few moments later I saw Tommy make his way over to Melody. I kept watching, curious to see what would happen, as I continued to lick and suck on Theo’s tip. 

“You wanna touch it?” Tommy asked her. 

Melody gave him a nervous smile. “Yeah.” 

Tommy glanced back at me and I removed my mouth from Theo to give him a serious look with a nod. Taking my hint he gently took hold of her wrist and guided it to his crotch, wrapping her fingers around his small shaft. The girl took in a soft breath at his forwardness but smiled awkwardly as he clenched her fist around him. 

“See? It’s okay.” He prompted her. 

I watched Melody’s hand gently squeeze and pull on his penis as I stroked Theo steadily. Normally the boy would have insisted I jerk him faster but he was just as interested in the scene as I was at this point. I watched as Melody knelt down to examine Tommy’s crotch with interest. 

“Can I..err…?” She stuttered. 

“Do whatever you want!” Tommy insisted. 

Smiling in relief she began examining his small ball sack with her fingertips and exposing his tip by pulling back his foreskin. She slid her fingers along his hairless mound before up to his stomach and chest, circling his flat nipples with a finger before slowing standing up. 

“That was neat.” She said with a shy smile before looking over at us. “Can I...do the same thing?” She asked hesitantly. 

I smiled welcomingly at her. “You can do whatever you want Melody.” I said in an alluring tone. “Our bodies are yours to play with, just like we can play with yours.” 

My words apparently emboldened her as she walked forward, each of us standing in a loose row. I watched as she examined each of us, carefully trailing her fingertips along our chests and stomachs as well as fondling and examining our balls and penises with me being the last. As she finished her examination I smiled softly at her. 

“Your turn.” I suggested softly. 

“Yeah, we wanna see you naked too!” Tommy piped up eagerly from nearby. 

She gave me a half smile, glancing over at him nervously as we were all watching her at this point. I gave her an encouraging smile and a nod. Shyly, she slowly stepped back a few paces and slid the straps off her shoulders, gradually pulled the swimsuit down her body. Her skin was pale and her breasts were just starting to bud, creating small mounds on her chest topped by light pink nipples. She soon exposed her flat stomach with its ‘outie’ navel, pausing for a moment to look up at us and blush slightly before sliding it down her thighs, exposing her nearly hairless mound and nether lips to us before it fell to the floor. We all took in the sight of her naked body, staring openly and with no small amount of hunger, making her blush harder. A moment later Tommy stood before her. 

“Can I?” He asked quietly. 

Melody nodded. 

He carefully reached forward, resting his fingertips on her chest before trailing down her stomach and kneeling before her like she had done to him, gently spreading her pussy lips and carefully inserting a finger between them, his eyes wide as he examined every inch of her. She shivered as Tommy slid his finger inside her, exploring her insides before sliding it out and inspecting her hooded clit gently, making her shiver again as he touched it. 

“You okay?” He asked her, looking up. 

“Yeah!” She agreed softly. “It feels nice when you did that.” 

“This?” He asked, rubbing her button some more. 

Melody nodded at this. 

I badly watched to take Melody myself but I quickly reminded myself that I had already had such an opportunity with Kayla. The others did not. Keeping an eye on the pair I turned to the others. 

“She’s nervous so don’t gang up on her like a pack of dogs.” I told them softly. “Be gentle and be slow with her or you’ll scare her. Act like…” I was about to say ‘a gentleman’ but they would have little idea of what I meant. “Just be careful and ask her if it’s okay to do what you want.” 

The others nodded as they could see she was still nervous even with Tommy touching her gently. Frankly I was rather impressed with the way the young boy was handling it. I had given him some pointers on how to act when doing such things with us but even so, I expected him to forget all of that and act blindly on instinct when confronted with the sight of a naked girl. We watched as Tommy moved behind her, examining her from every angle and even touching her butt carefully, though he didn’t examine her anus, before touching her beneath her body between her butt and lips. 

“You’re really pretty.” He said with a smile. 

“Thanks.” She blushed modestly. 

“Do you know how to do it?” He asked her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Umm...you know...doing it.” He stammered in embarrassment. 

“I think Tommy would like to make love to you.” I suggested quietly with a smile. “You just want to try it, right Tommy?” I asked him. 

The boy nodded at that. 

“You want to try it, just to see what it’s like?” I asked her. 

“How come he gets to go first?” Justin asked quietly in frustration. 

I glanced over at him. “Because he had the balls to go over there first and ask. Plus his dick is small, it’ll be easier for her.” 

“What...what do we do?” She asked with uncertainty, glancing at us for direction. 

“Let’s make it simple.” I offered. “Tommy, lay down on the floor okay?” 

He nodded and laid down on his back, his penis sticking straight up. 

“Melody, you sit on his hips so that your pu--er--lips down there push against his penis. It’ll slide right in. After that, all you have to do is bounce up and down a little, just enough to rub it up and down but not so high that he slips out.” 

“That’s it?” She asked in vague surprise. “Mom and dad always said there was a lot more to it.” 

“Well that’s the basics.” I admitted. “Usually more happens before that to get in the right mood and stuff but...yeah that’s it.” 

She smiled a bit at this, seemingly a bit more confident now that she knew how simple it could be. She carefully knelt down on top of Tommy, scooting about to position herself properly. 

“Take hold of him so you can guide him inside you.” I suggested while the other boys watched with great interest. 

Melody glanced up at me and nodded, taking hold of his little spike and guiding it between her pussy lips before carefully sinking down on it, her eyes half-lidded. 

“Can you feel it inside you?” I asked her a moment later. 

“Yeah kinda.” She replied. “If I tighten up down there I can feel it okay.” 

“How about you Tommy?” I asked him. “How’s that feel?” 

“Weird and hot.” He replied curiously. “Feels nice though.” 

“Well Melody needs to bounce up and down a little bit for both of you to rub together. Put your hands on her hips and help her bounce so she doesn’t get tired okay?” I suggested. 

I hadn’t planned on giving them impromptu lessons in how to have sex but I supposed it was better that they practice with me around to give them pointers rather than have them fumble about for a while and not enjoy it. Even now I wasn’t sure that they would, Tommy being as small as he was and both of them unsure as to what they were doing, but it would be good practice for when the other guys got their turn in a few minutes. As we watched Melody began to carefully bounce up and down like Kayla had done for me. Tommy’s little stiffie slipped out of her a few times but she quickly replaced it, bouncing slowly as Tommy pumped his slim hips to push himself inside her each time she dropped. After a few minutes she paused, sitting back and letting him slip out of her as she panted a bit tiredly. 

“My legs are starting to hurt.” She complained quietly. 

“That’s okay.” I interjected before Tommy could protest. “We’re here to have fun. This time you can lay down and one of the guys can be on top so he can do most of the work.” 

“My turn.” Charlie insisted as he stepped forward. 

“Take it easy.” I reminded him as I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Yeah I know.” He replied. 

“Hey Theo, why don’t you go over there and help Tommy get off while I have some fun with Justin?” I suggested. 

“Sure.” Theo shrugged before sitting down next to Tommy. “Ever had a blowjob Tommy?” 

“James kinda gave me one at the pool.” He admitted. 

“Well I’ll give you the whole deal.” He replied. 

“Face me so we can watch?” I suggested. 

He glanced back at me and nodded, switching sides so that he sat facing us before leaning over Tommy and engulfing his little boner with his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. At the same time I saw Charlie straddling Melody’s hips as she lay on the floor, his pale penis fully erect as he positioned his tip at her folds. He slowly began to push it inside her, easing inside inch by inch. Melody took in a soft breath as she felt him filling her. 

“Ohh he’s a lot bigger!” She exclaimed softly. “I can feel him!” 

“Don’t be afraid to use your hands. You might want to help him bounce too.” I suggested. 

Melody began to place her hands on his chest, touching his body as Charlie slowly pushed all the way inside her. 

“Man she’s tight!” He said with a quiet moan. “Feels like she’s squeezing all around me!” 

I smiled before looking over at Justin. “What do you want me to do for you?” I asked. 

Justin smiled as he laid down. “Suck my dick pretty boy.” He replied. 

“Yes sir.” I said agreeably as I knelt between his legs, taking his semi-hard penis in my hand and stroking it to make it even harder, admiring his growing bush of brown curls surrounding his base. Pressing my ear against his slim pale chest I could hear his heart was already beating swiftly in anticipation of what was to come, not to mention what he was already seeing with the others. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

“I said suck my dick, not romance me.” He remarked teasingly after a moment. 

Smiling I moved between his legs again and leaned down, taking his penis into my mouth and sucking hard on it as my tongue began to rub his sensitive underside, my hand pumping his base as my other hand gently fondled his balls. Glancing to the side I could see Theo sucking Tommy, the boy’s hips bouncing as he panted, his thin chest quickly rising and falling. Melody was also starting to moan as Charlie began to pump carefully in and out of her tunnel as he leaned over her. I badly wanted to press my ear against Melody’s slim chest and listen to her heartbeat but I had other priorities at the moment. Justin’s penis was hard and hot in my mouth as I started to swirl my tongue around his tip, my head bobbing faster. He started to bounce his hips with me, forcing his tip deeper into my mouth as I started to moan around it, creating pleasurable vibrations along his shaft. 

“Ahh fuck dude! Gonna make me cum any second!” He moaned. 

I squeezed his shaft hard in response as I moved even faster, pumping his penis and sucking him hard and fast, my tongue rubbing swiftly against him. I could feel his pulse beating swiftly against my lips as I continued to pleasure him, my eyes taking in the sight of him panting and writhing before me. Moments later he let out a loud series of grunts as he pumped his hips hard, driving his tip to the back of my mouth as I felt him pulsing hard around my lips. Holding my breath I felt his cum gush from his tip to shoot down my throat. Swallowing reflexively I keeped sucking him hard, my hand jerking his shaft furiously as he bucked and moaned loudly before relaxing against the carpet, panting hard. I licked his tip clean before sliding up and pressing my ear against his chest to listen to his pounding heart as he came down from his climax. 

THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! THOOM-A! 

As I laid there, listening to his thumping heart, my eyes flicked back and forth between the two pairs. I watched Melody’s slim chest rising and falling swiftly as her hips began to move in sync with Charlie’s, the two of them getting a rhythm down as she panted, her eyes wide with wonder and excitement, before switching to Theo and Tommy. The young boy let out a loud grunt as he jerked his hips frantically. Theo removed his mouth and I could see the boy’s penis twitching as he climaxed, Theo sitting back on his haunches to enjoy the show as Tommy gasped and moaned for several seconds before lying limp on the floor, his penis slowly becoming limp. I crawled over to watch Charlie and Melody, my eyes fixed on the sight of his shaft thrusting firmly in and out of her lips. 

“How does it feel Melody?” I murmured enticingly to her. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah!” She panted, her chest rising and falling swiftly. 

I glanced up at Charlie who nodded. “Getting close!” He panted. 

I leaned over Melody’s chest and took one of her peaked nipples in my mouth, sucking gently on it. Melody gasped softly as she arched her back a bit while Justin moved to the other side of her and began sucking on her other breast, making her moan. Deciding to be a bit sneaky and take a chance after a few seconds, I rested my ear against her chest as my fingers continued to tease her nipple. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

Her heart was beating swift and hard under her breasts as I watched Charlie fuck her, his hips pumping hard and fast now as he neared his climax. 

“Ahhh! Oh fuck!” He moaned. “Gonna…NNNUUHHHH!” He groaned before crying out as he pumped his hips furiously. Melody gasped loudly as Charlie came hard inside her, his penis ramming her hard and fast as he grimaced in pleasure as her heart raced in my ear. 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! 

“Feel it Melody!” I insisted. “Feel him cumming inside you! Are you close?” 

“Yeah! Ohhhh!” The girl moaned. 

“Don’t stop Charlie!” I entreated him. “Keep going! Make her cum!” 

Charlie shivered and pumped hard for several seconds as his climax surged through him before he relaxed for a second before pumping hard inside her, keeping up his pace. 

“Cum for us Melody!” I urged her. “You’re so beautiful! So hot! Your body’s so sexy! Come on baby, cum!” 

“Ahhh! Ooooh! Nnnnn! I’m….AHHHHHH!” Melody cried out as she thrust her hips hard against Charlie’s, her pussy lips smacking against his base as she writhed beneath us, her stomach undulating. 

THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM! 

Her heart was pounding like a furious drum in my ear as she jerked and bucked hard for seveal seconds before lying back with a series of hard pants, Charlie carefully pulling out of her tight tunnel, his penis covered with their fluids. 

The girl laid there, her eyes glazed over as she panted while we crowded around her, enjoying the sight of her naked body as she recovered from her orgasm. I removed my head from her chest as her heart began to slow, tracing a finger along her chest and stroking her cheek lightly while I glanced about. Tommy sat behind her head, his eyes fixed on the whole scene in fascination while Justin raised his head from her chest. Theo sat next to Charlie who was sitting back on his haunches while I sat opposite Justin. Finally she blinked and looked around at us. I could see her eyes flicking to each of our dicks which were rock hard at this point. 

“You see that Melody?” I asked her softly. “You see how hard we all are? You’re doing that to us Melody. You’re making us hard because of how beautiful and sexy you are.” 

“Really?” She asked softly. 

I took her hand and wrapped it around my hard shaft. “You feel it? How hard and hot it is? You feel my pulse beating fast inside it? That’s all you Melody.” I assured her. 

Justin took her other hand and wrapped it around his penis as well, making her fingers squeeze it tight. 

“Can I try next?” Justin asked her softly. 

Melody nodded and the others shifted position. I beckoned for Charlie to sit next to me as Justin moved between Melody’s legs with Theo taking his place. 

“Lean back.” I told Charlie as I gazed at his wet dick. “I wanna see what you two taste like.” 

“You’re a weird dude James.” He remarked. 

I smirked. “If I wasn’t, we wouldn’t be here jerking each other off would be?” I suggested. 

He snickered. “I guess not.” He replied before leaning back on his hands and spreading his thighs to display his hard member. I laid down on my stomach and scooted forward, taking his soaked rod into my mouth as Justin eased himself into Melody. I could see he was having an easier time of it as Melody’s wet tunnel allowed him to slide inside easily. I tasted Charlie’s and Melody’s cum on my tongue, salty-sweet as I cleaned him languidly. 

“Fuck you’re good with that tongue!” He sighed. 

“Mmm-hmm.” I agreed as I sucked him a bit before sliding back and sitting up. 

We watched as Justin began to fuck Melody swiftly, making her body jerk back and forth as he brushed his long brown hair out of his face. His pace was haphazard and rather erratic at first but he managed to keep his dick inside her as she pumped her hips in time with his, growing a bit more confident the second time around. Charlie moved to start sucking on one of her small tits with Theo doing the same while Tommy merely watched it all silently, his dick fully hard and pointing at Melody’s head. 

“Ohhh! Mmmm! Ahhh!” Melody moaned as she closed her eyes, seemingly becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling. Moving next to Justin I moved my hand to her crotch and began to rub her clit swiftly with my finger, making her moan even louder as she thrust her hips faster against Justin. 

“Ohhh that feels good!” She exclaimed. “Feels good everywhere! Ohhh! Can feel it! Gonna happen again!” She gasped. 

“Cum for us baby!” I insisted. “Cum hard for us Melody! I wanna see it! We all want to!” 

“Uhhh! UHHHH! NNNN! AHHHHH!” Melody grunted before crying out loudly once more as her body bucked and rocked beneath us. Her hips slammed furiously against Justin who immediately began to pound her hard, 

“Fuck I can feel her cumming!” He gasped in pleasure. “Ahh fuck!” 

He began to pant as he thrust furiously, wanting to cum before she got too worn out to keep going. Seconds later he let out a loud grunt as he orgasmed, his hips ramming hard inside her as he squirted. Winding down seconds later he let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled out of her, her pussy and his penis soaked. 

“My turn!” Theo said excitedly as he moved around her body while Justin moved to the side. 

“Chill, Theo!” I insisted with a chuckle. “Give her a minute to rest.” 

“Right, sorry.” Theo said contritely. 

After a few moments Melody was apparently ready to go for round three. “Lemme be on top!” Melody insisted. “I wanna try that again.” 

Theo nodded, laying down where she had been. Melody straddled his hips, taking hold of his penis and playing with it for a few seconds before guiding him into her soaked folds. 

“Having fun Melody?” I asked her as I kneeled next to her. 

“Yeah! It feels really good!” She agreed with a smile. “Makes me feel so full! Makes me feel like...I dunno, like...wow!” 

“It’s wild.” I agreed. “You ever cum like this before?” 

“Huh-uh.” She shook her head. “It feels like I’m exploding everywhere at once!” 

Leaning forward she rested her hands on Theo’s chest and began to pump her hips with Theo’s hands at her waist, helping her bounce. Smiling, I gestured to Tommy. “Hey Tommy, you wanna jerk me off?” 

He nodded eagerly and I laid down next to Theo, my head near their hips so I could watch them fuck as Tommy scampered over and took hold of my dick. 

“Remember, just the head and back side.” I reminded him. 

Tommy nodded and began to stroke me swiftly, focusing on the sensitive spot like I had shown him. I started to pump my hips firmly as he looked back and forth between me and Theo, watching Melody bouncing up and down, her small breasts jiggling slightly. 

I could see her sneaking glances at Tommy as he stroked me while I watched her bounce up and down with Theo’s shaft appearing and disappearing between her legs as she impaled herself on him repeatedly. 

“Gonna cum!” He moaned. 

That made Melody even more determined as she began to bounce harder and faster on him, her long blonde hair bouncing about in the air as she panted. 

“Uhhh! Umph! Errk! HNNN...AAHHH!” Theo cried as he began to thrust his hips furiously against Melody, his shaft slamming itself repeatedly into her tight tunnel as he arched his back, writhing beneath her. As I watched Melody bore down, fucking him with every ounce of strength she had until she came seconds later, letting out a loud cry as she thrust her head back, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. I had never seen anything as erotic and sexy as seeing that young girl cumming with everything in her, even Kayla’s orgasms were tame compared to the sheer ferocity Melody was displaying at that moment as she arched her back, baring her breasts to the world as her nearly bare pussy slamming against Theo’s pubic mound, his penis piercing her like a javelin as her belly and thigh muscles clenched before she finally collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Tommy’s frantic stroking combined with the scene I had just witnessed crested me over the edge as well and I let out my own cry, thrusting my hips hard as cum shot from my tip, arcing in the air before landing on my stomach and mound, my heart pounding hard in my chest. 

I laid there panting hard for a few moments before looking over at them. Melody was looking at me while Theo was content to lay there with Melody’s body pressed against him. 

“I saw you cumming. That was cool how it squirted like that.” She said. 

“Well I thought it was amazing watching you cum.” I replied a bit breathlessly. “I never saw a girl cum so hard like that. Next time I want you to cum like that for me.” 

“I don’t think I can do it again.” She replied tiredly. “Everything aches. ‘Specially inside.” 

“Well I think everyone else is worn out too. Let’s clean up and get back. It’s been...almost an hour.” I reminded them, glancing at the clock. 

“Wow!” She breathed. “Time went by real fast.” She grinned. “When I started talking to you guys I didn’t expect all this to happen.” 

“I didn’t either.” I admitted. 

I had expected everybody to feel her up a little and the guys pleasuring themselves for the most part, not have Melody be the central player in a gangbang. 

Who could have known the girl was so willing? 


	14. Melody and the Boys of Summer

We’d gone down to the gym showers and washed ourselves off before returning to the classroom with no one being the wiser. Looking back on that summer now, I’m amazed as well as profoundly relieved that Melody never got pregnant considering how many times we all fucked. Although, since we normally did it on pool days I suppose the chlorinated water in the pool helped to prevent it. She might have been a late bloomer as well. It didn’t even occur to me at the time to worry about the possibility and the other guys didn’t think about it either. Just goes to show how stupid teenagers can be when caught up in their hormones. Those weeks of summer progressed quickly between camping trips and the summer program. On the week- long camping trip with the troop in mid-July I had spent much of my time with Matt, making love to him every night in a variety of ways. Even though I had been spending most of my summer touching other boys and a new girl, just being around Matt brought a smile to my face and warmed my heart as we touched each other intimately. While the others were fun to play with, Matt was someone I could confide in and trust. I told him about the summer craft program and what I had been up to with the others as well as Melody and what we had done with her. His eyes had gotten wide with surprise at that point as I had described with enthusiasm the orgy we’d had.

“I hope you can join up next summer.” I told him seriously after I finished describing it all. “I wanna be able to spend more time with you, have fun not just when we go camping. I miss you. We only get to spend a few days together every month.” 

“Yeah I know, and I miss you too.” He sighed as he ran his hand along my chest. “Problem is my parents don’t make a lot of money even though they work a lot. I think the only reason I’m still in the troop is because I enjoy it so much and I learn lots of stuff. They can’t afford to drive me all over the city all the time and they need me at home a lot to get chores done. That’s why I can’t come over either.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” I assured him as I kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around him, pulling his naked body against mine. He kissed me back, moaning into my mouth as our bodies rubbed together before I pulled back slightly. “Kneel over me.” I murmured to him. 

Smiling, he got up as I laid on my back, kneeling on his haunches and straddling my shoulders so that his semi-hard dick was resting before my face. “You wanna listen too?” He asked enticingly. 

“Oh yeah!” I agreed softly. 

Reaching over to my bag he pulled out my stethoscope and handed me the buds which I placed in my ears as he pressed the bell against his chest, situating himself before and over me again. 

Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! 

Seeing his perfectly tanned and slim body looming over me with my steth pressed willingly between his flat nipples while his dick, slightly curlier mound, and ball sack filled the rest of my vision as his heart beat strongly in my ears made me achingly aroused as I took his penis in my hands, caressing it with my fingers and coaxing it into full hardness before taking his tip into my mouth and sucking on him as I began to pump and squeeze him. 

Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! Thoom-thump! 

Moaning happily Matt began to pump his hips as I swirled his tip with my tongue before rubbing it against the bottom of his shaft, one hand jerking him while the other alternated between fondling his balls and teasing his pubic hairs. 

“Mmmm!” I moaned around him, creating vibrations along his length as I sucked him hard. 

THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! 

“Ohhh fuck James!” He moaned. “Yeah! Right there!” He panted as my tongue teased him where he was sensitive. “Gonna make me cum!” 

THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! 

I squeezed him even harder before my hand jerked more swiftly up and down his length, his tip driving hard and fast into my mouth as I sucked him firmly, my tongue all over his length. 

THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM! 

Seconds later he let out a loud series of grunts as he bucked his hips. A thrill went through me as I felt his penis pulsing hard under my stroking hand as his sweet cum shot into my mouth, his heart pounding in my ears. I sucked him hard for several seconds, watching his body writhe and his face scrunch with release and ecstasy as he clutched my steth to his chest before he went limp, panting hard. I squeezed him to make the last of his cum bead on his tip before licking it clean and removing my mouth as I listened to his heart beginning to slow. 

THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! 

“Hear it beating hard James? You make it beat that hard.” 

“Love it.” I murmured, enjoying the sound as I swallowed his cum, planting a kiss on his tip. 

After returning from the camping trip I spent the last month at crafts having fun with the other boys and Melody. 

“Sorry we were gone last week.” I told them as I locked the door to the computer lab. “Me and Theo had that long camping trip.” 

“Did you fuck?” Tommy asked boldly. 

“Of course we did.” I replied with a smirk. “Only once though. I was busy with other things.” 

“You mean other people.” Theo smiled. “I saw you practically hanging on Matt the whole time.” 

“Who’s Matt?” Melody asked curiously. 

“His boyfriend.” Theo teased. 

I rolled my eyes in amusement though I could hardly deny his words. I didn’t think of Matt as a boyfriend in the traditional sense as we didn’t go on dates or anything but I was connected to him much more deeply than anyone else I knew so I supposed it was appropriate. 

“So what kind of fun did you guys have without me last week?” I asked with a smile, as I looked around at each of them in their swimsuits. 

“We kinda did what we did the first time.” Justin replied. “Ya know, just getting used to fucking.” 

I nodded and looked at Melody. “How was it?” 

She smiled. “Loved it.” 

I smiled happily. In the back of my mind I was concerned that the others would get too rough or pushy with her and she would complain to someone but looking at her face I could tell she was enjoying being the center of attention of several boys, not to mention the sex itself. 

“Well why don’t we do something different this time.” I suggested. 

The others looked at me curiously. I was about to say ‘doggy style’ but it suddenly occurred to me that Melody might not like it being called that. The last thing I wanted to do was insult her accidentally. 

“Guys like making love to girls from behind.” I explained in a bit more tactful way. “The girl is on all fours and the guy takes her from behind on his knees.” I gave them a teasing smile. “If you do it right another guy could be under her or in front of her and she could suck his dick at the same time. That’s called a threesome.” 

“Doesn’t it taste gross?” Melody asked with a frown. “Putting your mouth on a guy’s thingie?” 

“Well the pool water cleans it off.” I offered. “Plus we take showers afterwards so they’re clean and you don’t taste the chlorine.” 

She nodded. “I guess I could try it. From behind first though.” She insisted. 

I nodded in agreement. “Get used to it first and we’ll try the threesome.” 

“Justin first!” She said with a smile. 

“Why don’t you show James and Theo that stripping thing you did last time?” Charlie asked. “They didn’t get to see it.” 

“Oh yeah! That’s right!” Melody exclaimed with a smile. 

“What thing?” I asked. 

“Melody did a kind of strip-tease thing last time before we got started.” Charlie explained. “It was seriously hot!” 

“I practiced in front of the mirror in my room this week so it’ll be even better this time.” She promised us with a smile. 

The boys got eager smiles on their faces at this and I had to admit that I was looking forward to what she was about to do. Kayla had gotten naked for me but she hadn’t done it in a sexy way. 

Melody stepped in front of us in her one piece blue swimsuit before she began to slide her hands along her chest and stomach with a smile on her face. After a few seconds of this she reached lower to rub her fingertips against the material that was flush against her crotch. I could feel myself getting hard as I watched her slip a finger inside her swimsuit to tease where her folds were before reaching up and sliding down a shoulder strap, slipping her arm out of it and pulling her suit away a little to show part of her chest, though nothing was truly exposed yet. She started to sway a bit back and forth as she did the same with the other strap, pulling down the suit just enough to bear the tops of her small breasts before inching it down to reveal her nipples. She started to tease them with her fingers and slid her hands along her breasts before sliding the suit lower to reveal her stomach. 

“Show us from behind.” I murmured quietly. 

She looked at me curiously for a second before nodding and turning around to display her bare back and covered butt, wiggling it and gripping it for a moment before turning around again and reaching into her suit to toy with herself some more. Finally she slid the suit down her hips and let it fall to the floor revealing her pussy and clit as she fingered herself for a moment, turning again to reveal her naked butt and pussy lips from behind before stepping out of the suit and giving us a grin. 

“How was that?” She asked. 

I looked over at the other boys and saw each of their swimsuits were tent-poling or bulging significantly just like I was. “Look at our suits and tell me.” I suggested with a smile. 

Melody looked at each of us, the grin still on her face. “Show me?” 

I smiled at her bravery. Obviously she had gotten more brazen the week I was gone to ask such a thing openly. We, of course, were all too happy to oblige, pulling down our suits and displayed our nakedness and stiff dicks to her. She let out a noise of eager anticipation as we stood before her, our dicks standing at attention. 

"Get on your hands and knees." I insisted softly. 

She nodded obediently, getting down on the floor before us and presenting her butt to us while looking back in interest. Knowing the other guys would want a demonstration I knelt behind her. I hadn't actually fucked a girl this way before but Matt and I had practiced something like it with my sticking my dick between his legs from behind as we fucked. Both of us were still kind of leery about sticking our dicks in each other's butts so this was a decent compromise and it gave me some practice for what I was about to do. I bent close to Melody, gently teasing her folds from behind and enjoying the view before raising up on my knees and positioning my tip so that it rested against her lips. I carefully pushed forward, watching my tip enter into her and then my shaft as she moaned softly. 

"Feels nice." She muttered. 

"Yeah it does." I agreed as I pushed all the way inside her, feeling her tight insides close around me. 

Taking hold of her hips I began to thrust my hips, making my dick pump in and out of her with a slow but steady rhythm. Glancing over I could see the others watching intently, their dicks fully hard, as I fucked her, some of them gripping themselves firmly and giving their members slow strokes. Focusing my attention back to what I was doing I began to thrust faster into Melody. 

"Push back against me when I push forward!” I urged her. "Make it go in deeper!" 

She nodded and I helped her get the rhythm down by pulling on her hips until I felt her moving with me. 

"Ohh feels good!" She moaned. "Faster!" She begged. 

More than happy to oblige I started to pound her harder and faster, our bodies slapping loudly together in the room as she moaned and grunted. 

"When do we get our turn?" Justin asked. 

"Yeah she can only cum about three times before she gets worn out." Charlie added in frustration. 

I glared at him for the rude remark but I could see his point. They all wanted to try it before Melody became worn out. 

I squeezed the girl’s butt before running my hands along her back and pulling carefully out of her. 

“Do it until you’re about halfway there and then let somebody else try.” I told them. 

They nodded and Charlie was the first to step forward as I stepped back. I saw him kneel down and take his penis in his hand before guiding it to her pussy, making sure his head was pushed inside before taking hold of her hips and thrusting firmly against her, making her grunt. 

Charlie began to thrust hard and fast without any preamble as he jerked her hips back and forth. 

“Ohh yeah that feels good!” He groaned a moment before he pulled back too far and slipped out of her. 

“Fuck!” He growled as he inserted himself again with a glare in our direction, daring to make fun of him. 

The others smiled at him but made no comment as Charlie began to pump hard and fast inside her again. Just watching the two of them go at it made me want to push Charlie away from her and continue fucking her myself but I held myself back, slightly impressed that the others were able to control themselves as well. No doubt knowing each of them would have time with her helped. 

Walking over to Melody I smiled at her as I knelt in front of her, my boner inches from her face. 

“I think it’s Justin’s turn now.” I said to both of them before focusing on her. “Wanna practice having someone’s dick in your mouth while they switch?” 

She nodded before grimacing slightly as she felt Charlie pull out of her. I could tell he wanted to continue but I wanted to make sure everyone got a fair amount of time. Justin stepped forward as I stroked her hair, holding my dick with my other hand. “How do you like being taken from behind?” I asked her. 

“I like it from the front better I think.” She admitted. “I like seeing their faces when they do it.” 

“I think it’s easier for guys from the back.” I offered. 

“Maybe.” She shrugged before closing her eyes with a sigh as Justin inserted himself inside her. “Always feels good when they put it in.” She murmured. “Makes me feel nice and full.” 

“Take care with your teeth.” I told her as I took hold of her head gently and guided her mouth so that she took me in part way. 

I could feel her teeth slightly scraping along my skin before she wrapped her lips around them, creating a seal. A moment later Justin began to thrust behind her, making her grunt as her body was shoved forward a few inches, forcing my penis deeper into her mouth, before being pulled back a bit. 

“Just relax, I’ve got you.” I told her softly as I held her head in the proper position as she began to move haphazardly along my shaft from Justin’s slightly erratic pace. “Breath deep through your nose and don’t try to do anything with your tongue. Just let it happen.” I explained, knowing this was her first time having a boy’s dick in her mouth. There was no way she would be able to focus on doing anything with her mouth while in this position with Justin pounding her from behind. 

I saw Melody close her eyes as she took in all the sensations she was feeling at once, letting out long moans of pleasure. Justin’s pace became more steady after a few moments as I enjoyed the sight of him thrusting in and out of Melody, his hands gripping her hips firmly. I could feel the girl’s tongue rubbing on and off against my shaft, trying to pleasure me whenever she was able to focus enough to consider the idea as she panted through her nose. Even so, it felt nice having her mouth around me even if she wasn’t doing enough to make me cum. 

“My turn!” Tommy chirped a few moments later. 

“You get behind and I’ll get in front.” Theo suggested. “Then we can switch.” 

Justin slowed before pulling out of her. “Damn, I was starting to get close too.” He sighed. 

“I can help you with that.” I offered as I carefully removed my penis from Melody’s mouth. “That felt nice, Melody.” I said with a smile. “Was it okay for you?” 

“Tasted kinda weird but not too bad.” She admitted. 

“Come here Justin.” I said, beckoning with a finger and a smile as Tommy moved behind her, his smaller penis stiff and pointing like an arrow away from him. Justin stood in front of me and I took his stiff member into my mouth, wrapping my hand around him and jerking him swiftly as I moved back and forth along his hard warmth, my tongue swirling around his tip and along his shaft, my eyes enjoying the sight of his growing bush of brown curls as I fondled his balls with my other hand. I felt him take hold of my head as he began to thrust his hips hard and fast, shoving his tip deep into my mouth several times a second as he began to pant, desperate for his climax. I sucked him hard as I jerked him furiously while his hands gripped my head, pulling it swiftly back and forth as his hips jerked until moments later when he let out a loud grunt, thrusting hard into my mouth as his shaft started to pulse against my lips. I felt his cum shooting from his tip and I squeezed him rhythmically as he shuddered and bucked for several seconds. He let out a loud exhalation as his eruptions ceased and I swallowed his salty cum, licking his tip clean before pulling back, looking up at him as he wobbled slightly on his feet. 

“Awesome!” He sighed happily. 

Smiling I turned back to look as Tommy continued to fuck Melody while Theo’s dick was thrust deep in her mouth. Desiring to see more I crawled over to them and laid down on my back while sliding beneath Melody between her arms and legs, giving me a perfect view of Tommy’s dick thrusting in and out of her pussy lips while her small breasts jiggled back and forth above me, Theo’s penis occasionally visible as he moved in and out between her lips. 

“Time to switch,” I told them. 

The pair of them paused and looked down at me. 

“Enjoying the view?” Theo asked in amusement. 

“Very much. Please continue.” I replied airily. 

Melody looked down at me with a slightly ragged look as the two boys moved around her. 

“How close are you to cumming?” I asked. 

“Every time I get worked up they switch. I want it real bad.” She insisted. 

“Last time and then we’ll make you cum more than once.” I promised her. 

She nodded with a grateful smile as she took Tommy’s penis in her mouth while Theo carefully slipped his tip inside her before plunging forward with a strong swift pace, careful not to pull back too far. My gaze was filled with the sight of Melody’s being fucked from both ends as she moaned and panted. I reached up to play with her nipples before I felt a hand wrap around my dick. Looking over I saw Charlie grin at me before stroking me swiftly. 

“It was there.” He said with an unapologetic shrug and grin. 

“Good enough reason.” I replied huskily as I continued to play with Melody’s small tits and breasts as they jerked back and forth. I could feel my own pleasure increasing quickly as Charlie stroked me hard and fast while above me Melody continued to thrust against Theo. Suddenly Melody pulled her mouth from Tommy’s penis as she began to thrust even more frantically against Theo’s body. 

“Close!” She cried. “Theo!” 

Apparently Theo understood her cry as he immediately began fucking her even harder and faster, his hands gripping her as he slammed his dick furiously in and out of her pussy. 

“Ahhh! Ohhh! Nnnnn! NnnnnAHHHHHH!” Melody moaned before letting out a loud cry as she climaxed powerfully. Theo continued to thrust him hard inside her as she rammed herself against him, the boy letting out his own yell as he climaxed seconds later. I was privy to all of this as I watched the two of them cum from down below before Melody slumped with several loud pants before Theo slowly pulled out, his penis slick with cum. 

Melody flopped on top of me as Charlie sat back. Distracted as he had been from watching the two of them he’d failed to finish me off but at the moment I didn’t care, given that she was lying across me. Melody panted softly for a few moments before looking back at me. 

“Turn around and lay on top of me so you can suck me while I do you.” I told her. “It’s called sixty-nine.” I said, glancing about at the others as well. 

Smiling she shifted her body, turning around so that her nearly bare pussy pressed gently against my face while below I felt her taking hold of my still stiff penis. The scent of her sex and the other boys filled my nose as I took hold of her hips, shifting her slightly so that her lips and clit were within each reach of my mouth. I pressed my lips against her nether ones, kissing them softly before parting them to open her slit and reveal her tunnel entrance. Moving her slightly I pressed her hooded clit against my mouth and began to suck it firmly. I heard her gasp and then moan seconds before her mouth engulfed my tip and then my shaft. 

I felt Melody press herself against me as I slid my fingers inside her pussy to stroke her insides as she clumsily tried to suck me. While she was doing well with her lips and she was able to bob her head up and down at a fairly steady pace, she was facing the wrong way to properly stimulate the sensitive spot behind my head. Even so, I enjoyed the feel of her mouth and tongue, my body tingling with arousal and pleasure as I continued to suck firmly on her clit, flicking it swiftly with the tip of my tongue as my fingers probed her depths. 

“Mmmmm!” She exclaimed pleasurably a moment later as my fingers brushed against a certain spot inside her. 

I rubbed the spot more and she pressed her crotch even harder against me, wriggling somewhat. I sucked harder on her nub as my fingers pressed against the spot that would be near the rear and top of her tunnel, my fingers stroking quickly. Melody was barely able to suck me at this point, her focus scattered as I pleasured her. A moment later I felt her remove her mouth from my dick as she gasped, her hands gripping my thighs. 

“Ohhh James! Gonna make me cum!” She cried. 

I continued to suck and thrust, my fingers plunging in and out, rubbing that sensitive spot each time as I sucked hard on her exposed clit. 

“Nnnnn! Ohhh! AAHHHHH!” She cried as she ground herself against me. I could feel her insides clenching around my fingers as wetness coated them, her hips rocking swiftly back and forth before she slowed, moaning happily. 

At this point, having been teased but not yet allowed to finish several times, I was now nearly bursting with need. 

“Melody!” I moaned. “Lemme finish inside you!” 

Dragging herself to her knees she crawled forward, allowing me to get to my own knees. Quickly positioning myself I thrust myself deep inside her before grabbing hold of her hips and thrusting furiously in and out, jerking her back and forth. Her butt slapped loudly against my lower stomach as I felt my dick being stimulated everywhere at once. Baring my teeth I pounded her as hard and as fast as I could, desperate to cum as fast as possible. I could hear her gasping and crying out in pleasure but at the moment I only cared about my own release as I thrust inside her several times a second. Finally I felt my body surge and I cried out loudly, throwing my head back as I erupted deep inside her, hearing her cry out as well. In my core I could feel release, ecstasy, and a surprising sense of feral triumph as I fucked her like an animal would, letting out loud grunts and harsh cries for several moments before slumping forward in relief. 

“Holy fuck that was hot!” One of them murmured quietly, though I couldn’t tell which one at the moment through the haze in my mind. 

“Seriously.” Another agreed. 

“Fucked her like a beast.” 

“Wow!” 

As my mind and vision cleared I looked up to see Melody looking back at me in silent amazement. 

“You made me cum so hard!” She panted softly. “That was incredible!” 

I smiled tiredly at her, feeling rather drained but satisfied as I eased myself out of her, sitting down on the floor with her doing the same. 

“I seriously need to jerk off after that.” Theo remarked. 

The others nodded and I couldn’t help but grin. “Pleasure yourselves before me mortals for I am your god!” I commanded ostentatiously. 

Melody and the others laughed before flopping to the floor and began to stroke themselves. We watched as they teased and stroked their penises swiftly before cumming hard, the three of them shooting their cum into the air as they thrust their hips while Tommy’s penis merely twitched hard several times, their cum splashing against the carpet before they let out satisfied sighs. 

The last few weeks when we were able to spend time in the computer room alone I would show them how to pleasure each other in different ways, the fun always ending in an orgy of tangled, sweaty, and naked bodies. Fortunately while we were always gone for nearly an hour the counselors never checked up on us. On the last day of the program some of the counselors asked us to take some equipment down to the storage closets and so Melody and I found ourselves alone in one of them. As we set our loads down I saw her move to the door and lock it before turning to look at me with a smile, dressed in a frilly white shirt and pink shorts. 

“I’ve really enjoyed this James.” She said as she started walking towards me. “Spending time with you guys, getting to know you all really well. Learning how to fuck.” She said with a grin. 

I smiled back at her. A few weeks ago she would have stuttered using that word but now it flowed naturally off her lips. She had expanded her horizons over the summer with us and at the time I was proud of that. 

“I started reading those romance novels you told me about.” She continued as she drew close to me, invading my personal space. “I thought...since this is our last day together and you invited me, I could show you how much I appreciate it.” She said, her face inches from mine as she pressed her slim body gently against me. 

I smiled as I leaned back against the wall, wrapping my arms around her to grip her butt and press her hips against mine. “I’d like that.” I murmured in a soft tone. 

She smiled. “I thought you might.” She giggled softly before pressing her mouth against mine. 

I kissed her back firmly as I began to rub my crotch against hers, my penis already starting to get hard in my shorts. After a few moments she pulled back a bit to murmur in my ear. 

“Fuck me James. I want you!” She breathed. 

Her words sent a shiver through my body as I took hold of her shirt and quickly slid it up and off of her, revealing her training bra. I quickly pulled it off as well, revealing her budding breasts I had come to know well over the summer. She quickly helped me with my own shirt before unbuttoning my shorts and yanking them down, revealing my white briefs as I pulled down her own shorts, her hips covered in a simple pair of white panties. 

I hugged her tightly against me again, enjoying the feel of her chest and flat stomach pressing against mine as I ground my bulge against her panties. I kissed her again as she moaned, our bodies rubbing together firmly. 

“I can feel my heart James!” She murmured as she pulled back from the kiss. “It’s beating hard! Feel it!” She insisted, taking my hand and pressing it against her chest. 

I nodded as I felt her heart beating strongly against my palm. I had told her about my fetish and how it turned me on a short time ago. Rather than being weirded out as I assumed she would, she thought it was romantic and so had mentioned it whenever it was our turn to have fun. 

“Listen to my heart while I get naked for you!” She insisted softly. 

I quickly pressed my ear against her nearly flat chest as I watched her pull down her panties, exposing her pussy for me. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

My hand quickly moved to her crotch, cupping her pussy and fingering her. 

“Ohh! Get naked for me James! I wanna see your dick! I want it inside me!” She moaned. 

I quickly pulled down my underwear, allowing my straining dick to spring free. She immediately took hold of it with her hand, squeezing and stroking it for several seconds before laying down on the carpeted floor and spreading her legs for me, her eyes hungry for it. Wasting no time I dropped to my knees, straddling her hips and positioning myself before shoving myself into her, filling her completely with my base pressed against her lips. 

“Ohh yeah!” She moaned as she began to thrust her hips. “Do it James! Do it hard!” She begged. 

I pressed my hands against her chest as I began to thrust hard and fast. Any thoughts of romance quickly fled from my mind as she grabbed my hips, helping me thrust, her own hips smacking hard into mine. Her pussy was hot and tight around me as I pumped in and out, the pleasure swiftly rising inside me. 

“Cum for me first!” I moaned. “I wanna cum with you!” 

“Yeah!” She agreed. “Ohh feels good!” 

For several moments we continued to fuck hard with my tip pummeling her insides as she continued to moan more and more insistently, her heart pounding beneath my hands as I teased her nipples with my thumbs. 

“James!” She exclaimed as she panted. “Close!” 

“Cum for me Melody!” I moaned as I started thrusting harder, my own body about to peak. “Cum for me baby! Ohh you’re so tight!” 

“So big inside!” She groaned. “Feel so good! Mmmmm! NNNNN! G-gonna….NNNAAHHHH!” She cried as she began to climax. 

Melody arched her body as she slammed her pussy against me, her walls squeezing my hard dick as she came. Slamming myself against her I crested seconds later, letting out a loud grunt as I fucked her with everything in me, pleasure surging through my body as my cum shot into her tunnel. 

Finally we relaxed and I laid on top of her, enjoying the feel of our bodies pressing together, her heart thumping against my chest as we panted. 

“That was so good!” She sighed with a contented smile. 

“Next summer is gonna be even better.” I smiled. 

She couldn’t help but agree. 


	15. Tanya

My second year of High School started with little fanfare. While a few of the scouts from my Troop had transferred in I wasn’t close to any of them and I didn’t have a chance to spend much time with them as we didn’t have the same classes together. Around November Tanya had started to come around occasionally as well, apparently commiserating to my parents about having trouble with her boyfriend. The holidays passed enjoyably but things changed after New Year’s. One afternoon after getting home from school I passed by the kitchen to hear Tanya and my parents talking. Seeing that the door was mostly closed I leaned against the wall to listen in.

“He kicked me out of the apartment!” She was saying in a panicked voice. “I don’t want to stay at a motel, I can’t afford it while I look for a new place!” 

“Weren’t you co-signed on the lease?” My father asked her in confusion. 

“No!” She moaned. “I should have been but it was just easier for him to be on it. I-I didn’t think he’d…” 

“Did the two of you have a fight?” My mother asked. 

“Yeah.” She replied unhappily. “He...he called me a bunch of names and threw me out. My stuff’s probably on the sidewalk now and dad lives hours away...” 

“Don’t worry you can stay with us for a few weeks until you find a new place.” My father assured her. 

“You guys don’t mind?” She asked uncertainly. 

“No, we don’t mind. You’re family after all. We take care of our own. We’ll go over there and help get your stuff moved over here.” 

“You guys are the best!” She gushed. “I don’t have a huge amount of stuff, don’t worry!” 

“We’ll get James to help, he’s a strapping young man now, he can help carry stuff.” 

I grimaced at the thought of having to become a glorified pack mule but I realized there was little I could do about it. And frankly the last thing I wanted to see was my second cousin sitting on the sidewalk with her stuff like some homeless bum. I walked into the other room just as they came out of the kitchen, explaining what had happened as if I had just gotten home. The next day we drove to her old apartment and found her clothes and other things dumped into several bins outside the door. It was tiring work dragging the heavy bins to the car but at least we were able to get everything moved in one trip. Tanya was given the spare bedroom and moved her stuff in over the weekend to settle in. It was weird the first few days having her there as I wasn’t used to it but gradually I adjusted. I hadn’t seen Tanya much as she only visited my parents infrequently and only stayed for a few hours, but now I was able to see her every day. Apparently living in California for 4 years while in college had made its mark on her as she still tended to dress in fairly skimpy outfits like denim shorts and tee shirts that showed off her figure and firm legs. Me being me I could barely keep my eyes off of her though I did force myself not to stare as I didn’t want to make things awkward. After a week or two I was able to be around her for a while and not constantly check her out. 

Time passed and my 15th birthday came and went and while we had a party for it, it wasn’t the massive bash it had been the year before with only some friends from school attending. I also couldn’t help but notice that Tanya continued to be down in the dumps when I saw her in the evenings after she got home from work. Not surprising, of course, considering what had happened but I had thought she would start to move on after a month or two. It was then that I decided to try and cheer her up as best I could, not wanting to see her constantly mooping about. 

“You wanna play games with me?” I offered one Saturday afternoon as she was sitting in the living room. 

“Not really.” She replied listlessly. 

“Aww come on, please?” I implored her, turning on the game console. “It’ll be fun, I promise. I got a whole bunch of games here.” 

“I’m not really in the mood.” She replied. 

“I wish you would, I hate to see you like this.” I told her honestly. “Just try it for a little bit? You might like it.” 

She glanced over at me as if noticing me for the first time before nodding. “Alright.” She sighed. 

I gave her a winning smile as I handed her a controller and we started to play. I could tell she wasn’t really into it at first but after a while she started to get more cheerful. After an hour or two she was finally into it, smiling and laughing with me as we played. Finally she got up off the couch. 

“That was fun, thanks.” She said appreciatively. 

I smiled at her. “Anytime Tanya. Glad I could help.” 

“You’re sweet.” She said before making her way into the kitchen. 

The next day I happened to notice her getting ready to go out. Curious as to where she was going I approached her. 

“You going out?” I asked. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged idly. “Just gonna do some shopping at the mall.” 

“Mind if I come with?” I asked her. I wasn’t big on shopping but I was vaguely curious about what kind of shopping girls did as I’d heard them gossip about it constantly at school. Plus I was still focused on ensuring her mood improved. 

She looked at me oddly for a moment. “You wanna come?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, if you don’t mind. I need to get out of the house too.” 

She looked at me curiously for another moment before shrugging. “Sure, okay. Just don’t blame me if you get bored.” 

“I promise.” I told her with a smile. 

As it turned out, shopping was for the most part fairly boring as Tanya spent her time at the mall looking at shoes and purses. Although, one part I rather enjoyed was watching her try on outfits as most of them were slightly racy or scruffy-looking. I quickly discovered she was not a modest woman who wore dresses and the like but focused on jeans and shorts, at least when she wasn’t at her job, which I learned was in accounting. Occasionally she’d ask me what I thought of the outfit she had tried on and I would give her a thumbs up or tell her she looked good in it. Finally she walked over to me with a fondly exasperated look. 

“You know, it would be nice if you gave me an actual opinion.” She suggested with a smirk. “Everything I’ve tried on you told me I look good in.” 

“I thought a guy was always supposed to tell his girl she looked good.” I replied innocently. 

She giggled for a moment at that, tousling my hair. “You’re well trained I see.” She grinned before giving me an arch look. “Are you saying I’m your girl now?” 

“If you want to be.” I offered politely. “Up to you.” 

She laughed again, shaking her head. “You’re cute.” She said as she went back to trying on outfits. 

We had a late lunch in the food court before heading home, a few bags of clothes in the back seat. I was a little tired from the constant walking around and rather bored but I had gotten to spend time with her and she had seemed to enjoy my company. The fact that I had tacit permission to look her over constantly as she showed off the outfits she had picked was a nice bonus as well. At this point I was certain familiarity was not lessening my interest in her. 

At one point she glanced over at me as she drove. “You have a good time?” She asked. 

I nodded. “Yeah, it was fun.” I replied, not wanting to spoil her good mood. “Did you?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks for coming along. It was fun having someone with me.” 

I smiled. “Next time you want a chaperone or someone to tell you that you look good, I’m available.” 

She smiled at that. “You’re sweet James, you know that?” She asked fondly. 

“I believe a beautiful girl told me that not too long ago.” I said with a teasing smile. 

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, huffing another laugh as we pulled into the driveway. 

A few weeks went by and I continued to hang out with Tanya more, tagging along with her when she went on walks or went shopping. One evening after she had been living with us for about three months my parents had gone out for dinner and a show leaving the two of us alone. I had been playing games on my console as usual for a while when I noticed Tanya was conspicuous by her absence. Curious as to where she was I walked through the house before I heard her softly crying as I neared her room. Concerned, I peeked in to find her sitting on the bed sobbing softly and dressed in a white nightgown that ran past her knees. Unable to speak from my shock I quickly moved to the bed, sitting on it next to her and putting my arms around her. She barely seemed to notice my presence though she did lean into me as I held her. 

For a moment I was rather at a loss at what I should say or do so I simply held her tightly as she cried into my shirt. I began rubbing her back slowly murmuring quiet words of encouragement as I frantically tried to think of what might have happened to make her cry like this. 

“It’s okay Tanya!” I whispered softly over and over. “I’m here! It’s alright!” 

Finally she sniffled and coughed a bit before blearily looking up at me, her face red and her eyes wet with tears. Looking at her in concern and worry I reached down to gently dry her face with my thumb. 

“James?” She asked in a bleary and surprised tone. 

“What happened?” I asked her softly as I gazed down at her in concern. 

“Nothing. Jus’ something stupid.” She sighed as she tried to pull away. 

I held onto her, pulling her back against me as I stroked her slightly curly blonde hair. “It’s not stupid if you’re crying.” I insisted gently. “Please? Tell me?” 

She looked up in vague surprise at me before sighing and looking down again. “Just...it was about _him._ He called me a bunch of things before he kicked me out.” She muttered. “Said I was an ugly stupid bitch.” 

“He’s an asshole.” I assured her, wanting to be as positive as I could. “He doesn’t know one thing about you. You’re smart, beautiful, sexy…” I insisted as I held her. 

“You think I’m sexy?” She asked in vague surprise, her mind still muddled from her crying. 

“I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since you got here.” I told her honestly. “When we went shopping and you modeled those clothes for me...you looked totally hot. Even when you’re just here, wearing what you always do…” 

“You’re just saying that.” She sighed in dismissal. “Asshole said I’d never find anybody who’d want to fuck a stupid bitch like me.” 

“I would!” I insisted unthinkingly before my brain caught up to what my mouth had said. 

I froze as she looked up at me in surprise. 

“You...you would?” She asked in disbelief. 

_Oh shit!_ I thought anxiously. My brain had simply been on auto-pilot, saying whatever positive thing came to my mind to try and make her feel better. While I had to admit I desired her badly since she arrived I’d never dared to say anything even hinting at the possibility, knowing it would get back to her and my parents. 

“I...yeah.” I stammered, trying to get my brain to function and not freak her out. “I mean, I know how that sounds but...you’re beautiful Tanya. Why wouldn’t I want to?” 

“You’re my cousin.” She replied in confusion as if it explained everything. 

“I...well yeah but...you’re still a beautiful girl...err...woman Tanya. You’re seriously hot. That guy was a dumbass and an asshole for doing that to you and saying what he did. I...you should have someone better, someone who takes care of you, you know? Someone who treats you right and...and loves you!” I exclaimed softly. 

She smiled wanly at that. “Yeah...you’re probably right. I don’t suppose you know someone like that?” She asked tiredly. 

_I’ve already stuck my foot in it, no point in backing out now._ I thought nervously. 

“Me?” I asked softly. 

She looked up at me again. Her eyes were still tired but there was a focus in them that wasn’t there before. “You really mean that?” 

I nodded silently. 

She gazed at me silently for a moment. “I know I’m gonna regret this in the morning but right now I don’t care.” She remarked tiredly. “Show me?” 

My brain froze for a moment as I tried to figure out just what I should do and how far I could safely take this. A moment later I realized I just needed to keep it simple. She was hurting and needed someone to love her like she deserved and I knew I could give her that. 

I cupped my hand against her cheek and bent lower to kiss her lips softly, my other arm wrapped around her as she sat against me on the bed. I felt her kissing me back a moment later much to my relief and excitement. I continued to kiss her tenderly, my hand stroking the side of her face and temples before sliding slowly through her hair. Finally after a few minutes of kissing she pulled back slightly to give me a soft smile. 

“You’re an awesome kisser.” She admitted softly. 

“Thanks.” I replied quietly. 

“Lay down with me.” She said as she began to pull away again. 

This time I let her loose as she laid back onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow. I leaned over her, bending close to kiss her some more though I was careful not to press myself against her, leaning as I was on my forearms. After a moment of kissing me back she broke the kiss to smile at me. 

“You can lay on me, it’s okay.” She assured me quietly. 

I was surprised she was letting me go that far with her but inside I was cheering as I carefully straddled her body before slowly lowering myself onto her. I could feel her firm stomach pressing against my own, her large breasts pressing firmly against my chest. Reveling in the sensations of feeling our bodies pressing together I leaned close and kissed her some more, my hands curled in her hair. I felt her wrap her arms around me as we kissed, a soft moan escaping her lips. My penis was rock hard at this point and I was sure she could feel my bulge pressing against her lower stomach through my pants. A moment later I decided to try my luck and opened my mouth to probe with my tongue. To my surprise she obliged me, opening her mouth and letting my tongue slide inside. She moaned again as her tongue swirled around mine, both of them dancing together as we kissed deeply, her hands sliding along my back. Finally she drew back, letting out a satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes, breathing slowly and heavily. 

“That was nice.” She whispered sleepily. 

“Yeah, it was.” I agreed softly. 

“Thanks James.” She muttered, her eyes still closed. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” I told her sincerely. 

She smiled softly at that. A moment later I could feel her body growing limp as she drifted off, a small snore escaping her lips. 

At that moment I realized Tanya was laying beneath me asleep in nothing but her nightgown. I badly wanted to make love to her after what we had just done but I knew trying something like that would ruin the fragile bond we had just created. Even so, I was burning inside, aching to see her naked. 

Examining her nightgown closely I saw it was a button down kind and not merely a pullover. My hands shaking slightly I carefully undid the first few buttons that held her nightgown together at her chest. Spreading it open slowly I gazed in wonder at the sight of her firm naked breasts as her chest slowly rose and fell. To me they were like mountains of tanned skin each topped with a slightly peaked pink nipple. Glancing up at her face again to make sure her eyes were closed I carefully rested my hands against them and pressed down gently to feel their firmness. My fingers squeezed them slowly for a moment before touching her nubs, my senses hyper alert in case she stirred. Swallowing heavily I spent another moment touching her chest before trailing my fingers down the valley between them. Sliding downward a bit I carefully rested my head between her breasts to listen to her heart. 

Thoom-thump….Thoom-thump….Thoom-thump….Thoom-thump….Thoom-thump 

I shuddered slightly, my body achingly aroused, as I listened to the slow, steady thump of her heart, my eyes filled with the sight of her breast. After listening for several moments I removed my head, carefully buttoning the buttons to cover her up. Licking my lips I carefully moved off of her before a thought crossed my mind. Sitting next to her hip I glanced up at her again before carefully sliding the front of her nightgown upwards to reveal her groin and lower stomach. Her hips and nether region were covered by a pair of simple white panties. I knew if I dared to touch her down there I would be hard pressed to stop not to mention the fact that it would surely wake her. Still, I couldn’t resist taking hold of the band and gently pulling the front of her panties away from her body to reveal her mound. My eyes drank in the sight of her most intimate place, her pale, pink folds surrounded by a thick bush of blonde hair, her clit protruding slightly from its hood. 

I stared for several seconds trying to memorize every detail before carefully lowering my finger to put her panties back and carefully adjusting her nightgown the way it had been. Sliding off the bed, I carefully covered her up with her blanket before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and tip-toeing out of the room. Moving quickly to my room I shut the door before stripping off my pants and pre-cum soaked underwear before grabbing a tissue and flopping onto the bed. Gripping my penis I began to stroke myself frantically, one hand gripping my base while the other rubbed furiously against the sensitive spot behind my tip. My body was already aching for release as I brought to mind Tanya and I kissing and laying on each other moments ago, interspersed with me touching her breasts and listening to her heartbeat before examining her pussy. Not thirty seconds later I climaxed with a loud grunt, pressing the tissue against my tip as I squirted into it, my hips bucking hard as I panted and gasped before relaxing against the bed, my heart pounding in my chest. 

Taking a few moments to get my breath back I cleaned myself up and disposed of the tissue. While I tried to go back to my game I found my mind kept wandering back to her so I gave it up as a lost cause, heading to bed shortly thereafter, thinking of her as I eventually fell asleep. 

The next morning I was sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast when Tanya sat down next to me, still clad in her nightgown from the previous night. I glanced over at her curiously as I chewed, wondering if she would say anything. She appeared to be thinking silently before turning to look at me. 

“Thank you...for last night.” She said quietly. 

I nodded. “Glad to help. You okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much. I just needed a good cry. Hadn’t really gotten it out of my system, you know?” She asked before looking a little embarrassed. “About that kiss...I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not.” I replied frankly. 

She laughed lightly at that. “I’m sure you’re not but still...I took advantage of you. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Tanya,” I said, looking at her seriously, “I wanted to do it. You didn’t make me. I know I kinda blurted out what I was thinking last night but if it really bothered me I wouldn’t have...gone that far. I wanted to kiss you like that. I’ve...I’ve wanted to for a while.” I confessed. “I just…” 

“Didn’t think it was appropriate?” She suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

I shook my head. “I figured you wouldn’t let me or that you’d tell mom and dad if I asked. Well that and it’s only been a few months. I didn’t want to...you know, impose when you were still getting over it. I didn’t want to make trouble, not when you were going through all this right now.” 

She gave me a thoughtful look. “You’re pretty mature for a 15 year old.” 

I shrugged. “I just...try to put myself in other people’s shoes. Most guys don’t, like that asshole. Why’d you go with him anyway?” 

Tanya sighed, resting her chin in her hands. “I was getting close to graduation and I still hadn’t found a guy I really liked. I figured I needed to find somebody and get ready to settle down with the white picket fence, house, and two and a half kids you know? Like our parents did. I guess I let my standards slip. He was interested, he was beefy and not bad looking, and he seemed nice enough.” 

I reached over and rested a hand on her arm. “You wouldn’t have to worry about me.” I told her. 

She glanced at me with an amused smile. “And why’s that?” 

“I can’t kick you out.” I replied with a grin.  


She snorted with quiet laugh. “Well I guess that’s true.” She admitted. 

“I meant what I said last night Tanya.” I insisted quietly, my bowl of cereal forgotten. “You’re beautiful, smart, sexy, really nice, any guy should be honored to have you.” 

She leaned on her hand to smile at me. “You’re quite the charmer aren’t you? Don’t you have a girlfriend at school or something?” 

“No girlfriends at school.” I replied with a shake of my head. Fortunately I was able to be truthful. 

“Seriously?” She asked me in surprise. 

“Seriously.” I replied. 

“How come?” She asked curiously. 

“I hadn’t found the right girl yet.” I suggested with a quiet smile, playfully wiggling my eyebrows a bit. 

Tanya laughed into her hand again before looking back at me. “God you are so silly and yet you’re so cute too. I honestly think you’re being serious.” 

“I am.” I told her quietly, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. “I know you think it’s weird and stuff but...can we try? Just to see what happens?” 

“What happens is I go to jail for soliciting a minor if someone finds out.” She pointed out. 

I shrugged. “Who said anything about soliciting? We’re just close is all. Since when is kissing illegal?” 

She gazed at me silently and I could see she wasn’t convinced. 

“If you really don’t want to...I’ll stop.” I finally told her quietly. “I just thought that...you deserve someone nice, who’ll treat you right and won’t make you cry. I know I could be that someone, if you’ll have me. Even if it’s just for a little while.” I said, looking plantatively at her. 

“You’re so innocent.” She muttered in quietly. “It’s weird, after being around all those guys in college who only think with their dicks. You...kinda forget that there’s innocence still around.” 

“I won’t be one of those jocks.” I promised. “Would they have held you like that last night when you were crying?” 

She shook her head silently, her eyes still focused on me. 

“I just want you to be happy.” I murmured to her. 

“And what do you want?” She asked. “You keep saying you want to do this for me but what about what you want?” 

“Well...I’ve never had a girlfriend, really.” I admitted. “And nobody at school is...well...the girls are all kinda flighty you know? Bubble headed. I want someone who’s…” 

“Mature?” She asked. 

I nodded. 

“And you decided I would be the perfect fit for you huh?” She asked dubiously. “You barely know me.” 

“I’ve learned a lot about you since you’ve been here.” I argued gently. “And...well...I still want you.” 

She gave me a teasing smile. “You want me huh? Figured that’s what you were really after, to get into my pants.” 

“It’s not like that!” I protested. 

She gave me a flat look. 

I ducked my head a bit. “Okay, kinda.” I admitted quietly. “But that’s not the only thing. I do want you to be happy and I do want to be with you, not just in ‘that’ way. I like being around you.” 

She gazed at me thoughtfully for a moment before giving me a quiet smile. “Just for a little while?” 

I nearly forgot to breathe. “As long as you want.” I managed to reply without croaking. 

She nodded before glancing at the clock. “You better get going or you’ll be late for school.” 

I nodded, getting out of the chair and grabbing my backpack. As I walked by she took hold of my sleeve. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She asked. 

“What?” I asked in confusion. 

“Don’t I deserve a kiss before you leave?” She asked sweetly. 

I smiled and leaned close to kiss her lips. She kissed me back for a long moment before drawing back with a smile. “Still an amazing kisser.” She confirmed. 

“You ain’t seen nuthin’ yet.” I drawled, a grin on my face before leaving. 

I swear that smile never left my face all day. 


	16. Victory

Tanya and I continued to hang out more though I was careful not to get too clingy at home when my parents were around. To them we were just cousins hanging out together. I knew Tanya wasn’t quite sure what to make of me being her boyfriend at first so I simply continued what I had been doing, spending time with her after finishing my homework, playing games together, and going out with her when she went to various places except for work. A lot of her free time was spent house hunting as she had decided to buy a place outright instead of renting with someone else. Fortunately her accounting job paid well enough from what she told me. I surprised her when I told her I wanted to go house hunting with her as she hadn’t expected a teenager to be interested in such a thing. When she asked why my answer was simple.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help you pick out our new place?” 

“Our?” She had asked skeptically. 

“Well I’ll be around occasionally.” I admitted. 

It wasn’t like I was going to move in with her. Not yet, anyway. I didn’t know how long we would be together but I wanted to act like it was a permanent thing. It wouldn’t be right, otherwise. 

It turned out that house hunting was a lot more involved than I thought it would be. I knew there was more to it than just looking at the outside and deciding you liked it but things like electrical wiring, plumbing, and solid foundations hadn’t occurred to me. Still I quickly found out why such things were important and the sales people we talked to were happy to answer my questions. 

When we were alone either looking at houses or out of my parents’ house I made a point to lean into her often, my arm around her waist or holding her hand, and kissing her cheek softly on occasion. When we would go to see a movie I would often let my fingers trail along her hand or arm though I was careful not to make any overt moves towards her. I knew I wanted Tanya and if I wanted her to want me back I would need to be patient and be the mature young man she needed. As the days passed I could see she was slowly beginning to warm up to me and the idea of me being her boyfriend as she grew more comfortable with me. Before I had merely been her younger cousin who she happened to be living with temporarily. Now she was beginning to lean against me as well, smiling often when I was with her and being much more hands on, though she had yet to touch me in any truly intimate way. I knew it was only a matter of time, though. Every day we got a little closer and more relaxed around each other. One morning I happened to walk into her room to ask her something and found her in the process of getting dressed, clad in only her bra and panties and facing partially away from the door. 

Glancing back at me she smiled at my obvious stare before speaking up. 

“What’s up?” She asked. 

“Oh...uhh mom wanted to know if you could drive me to school today.” I explained. 

“Sure.” She replied easily. “Lemme get dressed first.” 

I nodded and made my way out of the room. It was only several minutes later that I realized she hadn’t felt embarrassed and hadn’t attempted to cover herself up, even being nearly naked. That knowledge brought a smile to my face as we were obviously getting very close if she was that easy going with me now. On the way to school as she was driving she glanced over at me. 

“Did you like what you saw earlier?” She asked in a lightly teasing tone. 

I looked over at her and nodded. “Just about blew my mind, seeing you like that.” 

“That the first time you’ve ever seen a girl almost naked?” She grinned. 

“Err...first time I’ve ever seen a beautiful woman almost naked.” I clarified, not wanting to mention Kayla or Melody to her. 

“Still think I’m sexy?” She asked in an almost idle tone. 

“After that? Hell yeah.” I agreed. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” I insisted. 

She smiled fondly at me before focusing on the road, a thoughtful look on her face, before she turned back to me. “I was going to tell your parents this evening but I figure I’ll tell you know. I finally picked one of the houses we looked at. I already made the down payment on it a few days ago. I’ll be moving soon.” 

I stared at her in surprise, my chest suddenly tight. “You’re...moving?” I asked in dismay. 

Intellectually I knew she was going to at some point but after six months of living with her she had become a fixture in my life in more ways than one. Not to mention the fact that it would be much harder to see and go out with her. 

“Soon, yeah. Not this week or something like that. I gotta get some furniture ordered and things like that. Thing is, I’ll need someone to help me move in.” She continued, giving me a significant look. “Someone to help me get everything settled and moved. Your year is almost done, isn’t it?” She asked. 

I forced my brain to work, pushing past the shock of her announcement. “Uhh, yeah, two weeks and I’m done with Sophomore year. Junior year starts in September.” 

She gave me a thoughtful smile. “Well then you’re in the perfect position to help me move in.” She remarked. “Of course you’ll probably be spending most of the day there with me until it’s done, just you and me in that new house with no one else around.” She said suggestively. 

My heart leaped in my chest as I prayed I wasn’t misunderstanding her. “And what would we be doing in that house all by ourselves?” I asked innocently. “Besides moving furniture I mean.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something fun to do.” She replied, giving me a sly look. “Maybe I’ll do some modeling for you like at the mall. I just bought some new clothes. Some very...revealing clothes.” She murmured. “I might even show you my favorite suit.” She said suggestively. 

“What’s that?” I asked softly. 

She pulled up to the school and leaned over to whisper in my ear. “My birthday suit.” 

I stared at her in surprise. “You mean it?” I asked softly, swallowing hard. 

She gave me a warm smile. “You’ve been the most grown up young man I’ve met in the last five years and you’ve been a perfect gentleman.” She replied. “I think you deserve it for all your hard work.” 

She grinned before shoving my shoulder. “Now get going or you’ll be late.” She insisted. 

The grin on my face was wide and eager as I got out of the car. The only thought in my head was a resounding _YES!_

My parents were, of course, pleased to hear the news that Tanya would be moving soon. Not that she had been a burden to them exactly but having a permanent house guest was somewhat disruptive even if they were family. When Tanya explained she wanted me around to help move in my parents were a bit skeptical. Fortunately she coached it in the framework of paying me to help move her furniture in so I could get out of the house during the summer and do some honest work for a few days. Fortunately the Scout troop didn’t have any camping trips setup that early after school let out so there weren’t any conflicts there. While Tanya continued to act the same when we were around my parents, in private she had become somewhat more flirty. Where before she would give me a hug or a peck on the cheek, she began to slide her fingers through my hair or trail her fingers along my back or arm. They were simple things and yet each time she did it I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, knowing this was just a prelude to what was to come. Finals week arrived shortly thereafter and I had to force myself to focus as during the tests my mind attempted to wander, thinking about being alone with Tanya and her showing off her body to me. 

Finally after two agonizing weeks the school year came to an end and I was finally free. Tanya’s move in date was a few days later so I began helping her pack up her clothes and other things she had purchased for her room while she had stayed with us. During the packing I got a chance to handle some of her panties and bras, examining them carefully and learning how they locked and unlocked. The last thing I wanted was to fumble with her bra when we were finally alone in her house together. 

Finally the day arrived and we moved most of her possessions into her car before driving to her new house, Tanya promising to bring me home by dinner each evening. To my surprise the house was only about twenty minutes away from mine so dropping off and picking up wouldn’t be too big a deal for my parents, at least I hoped. Of course once I turned 16 I fully intended to get my driver’s license as soon as possible so I could drive myself where I needed to. We pulled into the driveway of her attractive ranch-style house to find a delivery van already parked. Tanya got out and went to speak with them as I started getting boxes out of the trunk and moving them into the house. A few minutes later the delivery men began moving furniture in, which included several chairs, a dining table, a few other smaller tables and dresser, as well as a queen-sized bed. I watched as she directed them on where to place the furniture as I started hanging up her clothes in the large closet before moving her other clothes into the newly installed dresser nearby. As the afternoon progressed the house began to slowly be filled with furniture and various odds and ends. Finally as evening arrived Tanya drove me home, both of us hot and sweaty from the work we had put in. I had to admit I was rather disappointed as I had expected the fun to begin when we arrived. Tanya had apparently seen the look on my face because she patted my leg in assurance. 

“Today was the big work day.” She told me. “Tomorrow we can take it a little easier, have a little fun.” She said with a tired smile. 

I smiled back though I was quite glad to finally get home and take a long shower before eating dinner. I rarely went to bed early but today had wrung out every bit of energy I had and I knew I would need it tomorrow. 

The next morning Tanya arrived around 10am after I had finished breakfast. She told my parents how helpful I had been yesterday and how she would need me for a few more days to get everything squared away. She drove me back to her house once more and I noticed there was a telephone guy there checking the phone line as we continued to unpack the boxes, putting away dishes, cups, and various other kitchen utensils. A little while later another delivery truck arrived disgorging more movers who began filling up the living room with more furniture. 

“How’d you buy all this?” I asked her at one point. I knew a sofa alone cost a few hundred dollars and with everything the delivery men had brought over the last two days, it seemed like she’d spent a small fortune, not to mention the downpayment on the house. 

“Well a lot of it is used.” She admitted. “You’d be amazed what you can find at discount stores and places like the Goodwill. Old sturdy stuff no one wants but is still in good condition and real cheap. Bed and sofa are new though, the last thing we need is bed bugs or something.” 

I couldn’t help but smile when she said ‘we’. 

The delivery men and the phone guy left around 1pm and Tanya and I finally relaxed, sitting in the recliners in the new living room and eating a late lunch. 

“Finally starting to look like home.” She said with a happy sigh. 

“You happy with it?” I asked her, looking over at her. 

She nodded. “It’s what I wanted, the price was right, location’s good...yeah.” 

Finishing her lunch she got up out of the chair. “I’m gonna grab a shower. Finish your lunch and watch some TV.” She suggested. 

I nodded, picking up the remote and turning the television at the other end of the room on. About twenty minutes later I heard her get out of the shower. “Why don’t you take one too!” She called out from down the hall. “Get all that sweat off you!” 

_Not a bad idea._ I considered as I switched the TV off and headed to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and got washed up, enjoying the feel of the warm shower before finally drying off. Of course that left me with the sweaty clothes I had been in but Tanya had apparently been thoughtful enough to leave me a change of clothes while I was showering. When I picked them up I was pleasantly surprised. 

The clothes she had left were a pair of black speedo underwear and black elastic shorts along with a dark grey tank top. 

“Better get dressed baby.” I heard Tanya say from further down the hall in an enticing voice I had never heard her use before. “You don’t wanna miss this.” 

Just hearing her use that tone made my heart thump hard in my chest as I quickly slipped on the new clothes she had obviously bought for me before padding into the bedroom. 

I stopped and stared as I saw Tanya reclining on the bed like a Greek goddess of old, dressed in a white translucent teddy and matching lacy white panties and bra. She smiled at seeing my rather gobsmacked expression. 

“Hey there big boy.” She murmured. “Like what you see? I bought it just for you.” 

“Wow!” I exclaimed softly as she slid off the bed and walked over to me. 

She gazed at me intently as she cupped my cheek with her hand, tilting my head to look into her eyes. “You’ve been so good to me these last few months.” She said softly. “At first I thought you were just playing, putting on a show for me. But weeks later you were still going at it and I started to wonder. You’ve helped me out with everything I needed and you haven’t complained once. But not only that...I can tell that you really care about me. That you love me. Maybe not the way a guy my age would but...close enough. I don’t care that you’re 15 anymore James, or that you’re my cousin.” She said gently. “You act older and more maturely than any boy I’ve known. You’ve done everything you can to make me happy these last few months. Now it’s my turn to make you happy.” 

She gently pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her body against me. “I know what you want.” She murmured intently. “I know you want me, you want my body, and I’m more than happy to give it to you.” 

“I want all of you.” I whispered. “I just wanted that in the beginning but now...I want all of you.” 

Tanya smiled happily. “You’ve got it.” She agreed. “Kiss me James.” 

My hand wrapped gently around her head to pull her close as I pressed my lips against hers. Tanya moaned softly as she kissed me back passionately, her hands slipping through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly as we continued to kiss. A moment later I felt her tongue probing my mouth. I opened obligingly and our tongues began to dance, swirling back and forth as we french-kissed. I was rock hard as I felt her chest and stomach pressing against me and I could hardly wait for what would happen next. Finally she pulled back a bit with a smile. 

“Still an amazing kisser.” She agreed. “Let’s see how good a lover you are. This your first time?” 

I hesitated as I tried to think of a way to answer it as I had certainly made love to Matt several times over the last year, not to mention I had fucked Kayla and Melody more than once, my arms loosening around her. Apparently my hesitation was a bit too long because she smiled teasingly at me. 

“Ohh so not your first time.” She suggested. “Show me!” She insisted softly, echoing the words she said that night when I’d comforted her. 

This was it. This was my chance to use every skill I’d learned the last few years and it was for just the right moment. I just knew that everything had led up to this. 

I stared into her eyes as I slowly slid my hands along her sides and into the flimsy teddy, touching her bare flanks. I slowly slid my hands around her back, trailing my fingers along her skin as I reached up to take hold of the clasp of her bra. She smiled softly, tacitly granting me permission as I carefully undid the clasp before carefully pulling it away from her and letting it drop to the floor. I had seen her breasts before the night I had held her but in this moment it was as if I was seeing them for the first time, full and bare beneath the teddy’s mostly clear lace. I slid my hands around to her chest and began to gently squeeze her breasts, my fingers sliding along her flesh before teasing her nipples gently. Opening the teddy I leaned forward to take her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it slowly but firmly, my tongue swabbing and teasing it. I heard her take in a slightly ragged breath as my hand kneaded her other breast, my arm wrapped around her back. I could feel her nipple hardening under my lips as I pulled back, planting soft kisses all over it before kissing between them. I couldn’t resist pressing my head between her breasts to listen to her heart for just a moment. 

Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!... 

Her heart was beating steadily but forcefully in her chest so I knew I was doing well so far. Moving to her other breast I began to kiss and lick at it, my other arm moving behind her back to hold her, my hands sliding slowly along her smooth skin as I took her other nipple in my mouth and began to suck on it firmly. I heard her gasp softly, letting out a quiet moan as she did so. 

“You like it when I do that?” I whispered to her enticingly. “You like it when I suck on your nubs like that?” 

“You can use your teeth too if you want.” She said with a smile. “Just don’t bite too hard.” 

“I’ll be careful.” I promised her. “I would never hurt my girlfriend.” 

Pressing my mouth against her nipple again I began to nibble at her hardening swell as I sucked on it some more. I moved my hand back to her other breast and began to pinch and twist her other tit gently, making her moan softly again. 

“You’ve had practice!” She sighed. 

“Just wait.” I told her pleasantly as I slid my hands down her back to cup her butt, squeezing her cheeks before pulling her against me, my hardness pressing against her lower stomach. “I want you so bad!” I murmured to her. “I’m aching down there for you but I’m gonna do this right.” 

I moved my hands back up to slide the teddy off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. My hands slid back to her sides as I slowly began to kiss my way down her flat stomach until I was kneeling before her, her panties before my eyes. I felt her hands curl in my hair as I took hold of the band before looking up at her. “May I?” I asked softly. 

She smiled in appreciation at my consideration. “You may.” She replied. 

Smiling I carefully slid down her panties until they fell to the floor at her feet, her nether region revealed to me in all its glory with its thick thatch of blonde curls surrounding her hooded clit and pussy lips. 

“Beautiful!” I breathed as I slid my hands around her to squeeze her butt again, pulling her mound towards my face. The fact that she had showered just before meant I could still smell the fragrant soap on her as well as a hint of her musk which I found to be rather enticing as I began to kiss all around her mound, burying my nose briefly in her curls and nuzzling her before I leaned down slightly to give her nether lips a slow, respectful kiss. 

She hummed in a pleased tone as I pressed my lips against her button, sucking firmly. I heard her gasp sharply at that and smiled as I continued to pleasure her, my hand sliding between her legs to stroke her folds before I carefully spread them with my fingers. Pressing my mouth to her vagina I slid my tongue inside her folds, licking and lapping at her insides, tasting her for the first time as her fingers clenched in my hair. 

“Ohhh James! That feels good!” She cooed. 

“Just getting started.” I replied softly as I moved my mouth back to her clit, sucking on it again as I slid two of my fingers into her tunnel and began to stroke in and out. 

She took in several more sharp breaths before she reached down, taking hold of my wrists and pulling me to my feet. I could see her face was a bit flushed and she was panting softly. 

“I didn’t think...you could make me feel like that so fast!” She breathed. 

I smiled softly. “You mean you didn’t think a 15 year old could be that good.” I suggested. 

“Brat.” She teased gently before smiling. “You’re not wrong though. Who you been practicing on, kid?” 

“I read a lot.” I smirked, giving her a wink. “You just have to read the right books.” 

“Mmm...well you read the right ones alright. But before you get me all hot and bothered I think it’s time I show you what I can do.” She suggested. “Why don’t you...strip some of that off?” She asked seductively. 

I smiled eagerly at that as I removed the tank top, baring my slim chest and stomach to her. 

“Mmm...nice slim body you got there.” She purred as she slid her fingers along my chest, her fingernails tweaking my nipples a bit before her hand slid down my stomach to grab me through my shorts. 

“Ohh I feel something there...something that wants out.” She crooned, squeezing me through the cloth. “Take off those shorts, big boy.” 

My body was practically quivering with excitement as I slipped them down to my ankles, dressed only in the tight black speedo, my bulge prominently displayed to her. 

She gave me a sly smile. “Big boy indeed. Lemme see just how big.” She suggested as her hand cupped by penis and balls through the thin material. “I can feel it straining to get out.” She whispered in my ear as she fondled me. “Lemme take this off.” She suggested as she knelt down in front of me, sliding the speedos down and letting my dick spring free. It was as hard as it could be and I was beginning to ache from the desire I was feeling. 

“Ohhh so big and hard!” She exclaimed softly, wrapping her fingers around my shaft and squeezing me. “I bet you’re ready to cum right now aren’t you? Seeing my hot naked body must really turn you on!” 

“Yes!” I moaned. 

She smiled at me. “Lay down on the bed.” She instructed softly. 

I nearly ran to it laying down on my back with my head against the pillow while she went over to a dresser drawer nearby and took out a small package, quickly unwrapping it before sliding onto the bed. 

“I want your first time to be inside me but I also don’t want to get pregnant. Not yet anyway.” She said as she held out a ring made out of some kind of stretchy material. “Have you ever put on a condom before?” 

I shook my head. 

“Well I’ll show you then before we get going.” She smiled as she knelt next to me. 

Even with the slight frustration of having to wait I still watched carefully as I know how important this was. The last thing I needed was to get Tanya pregnant all of a sudden and frankly with everything that had been going on I hadn’t thought about it. 

_Guess it just goes to show how stupid you can be at 15._ I grimaced mentally. My parents and school had mentioned condoms when doing things like this but I had brushed it off as unimportant at the time. Now, that knowledge was quite relevant. 

I watched as she slid the thin covering over my tip before unrolling it slowly down my shaft, making sure there was room at the top to collect my cum before smiling at me. “There, all ready to go. I’ll make it easy and be on top this time.” She smiled as she leaned close. 

Of course I knew I would have needed to see just how I could pull out of her thanks to my practice with Kayla and Melody but seeing her straddling me with her own busty and curvy body banished every thought out of my head. This was a dream come true for me and all I wanted to do was fuck her hard and fast as many times as I could. It was only with a supreme effort of will that I didn’t force myself into her as she laid down on top of me and began to kiss me deeply, her large breasts rubbing against my chest. Our stomachs rubbed together and I could feel her pussy rubbing against my covered shaft. I moaned loudly into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her against me as I tried to enjoy every sensation at once, from her lips on mine to her nipples pressing and rubbing against me to her folds rubbing sensually against my raging boner. 

She pulled back from the kiss to whisper in my ear. “You want me baby? You want me to fuck you?” She asked sensually. 

“Yes!” I moaned loudly. 

She grinned at that as she rose up, straddling my hips and raising her hips to move her nether lips above my tip. “Get ready big boy.” She said as she slowly sank down onto me, my spear impaling her until she pressed her folds against my base, wiggling slightly. 

I nearly came right there as I felt her engulfing me, all warmth and tightness as she began to bounce on my hips, her arms resting next to my shoulders. I immediately began to thrust, driving my rod deep into her pussy as I took hold of her hips and gripped them firmly. Any thoughts of being a gentleman were quickly blowing away as the pleasure inside me began to surge. 

“Ohh yeah, that feels good!” She crooned. “Cum for me, big boy! I wanna feel you cum inside me James!” 

I was panting harshly as I thrust up and down, her insides rubbing every inch of me as she bounced. Seconds later I let out a cry as I climaxed, thrusting hard as he gripped her hips, my head slamming against the pillow as I let out a series of grunts before relaxing, my heart beating hard in my chest as I panted quietly. 

“Wow, you came fast.” She smiled. “You wanted it bad huh?” 

“It was all you!” I gasped, my mind struggling to focus through the haze of pleasure. “How could I not?” 

“Mmm, I’ll let you rest for a minute and then it’ll be your turn.” She told me as she laid back down, sliding off of my shaft before laying next to me. “I’m barely warmed up.” 

I gave her a confident smile as I laid there, getting my breath back and pulling my mind back together. As awesome as the last few minutes had been I wanted to give her an experience that was just as good. My skills had brought me to this moment and I knew if I could make her cum then I had succeeded in learning the skills the books had taught me. 

I rolled over onto my side to face her as I gave her a winning smile. “Your turn baby.” 

She winked at me before laying on her back and I moved to straddle her hips. I gazed down at Tanya, her face watching me with curiosity, no doubt wondering just how I was going to perform for her. I reached forward to take hold of her breasts, squeezing them firmly before toying with her nipples. I knew that even with the short break I had been given it would take me a little bit before I could cum again. At that moment I was thankful since I knew I’d be able to fuck her without cumming again so soon. 

“I want you Tanya.” I murmured as I twisted her nipples, making them peak under my fingertips while I rubbed myself against her lower stomach. “I want to make love to you like you’ve always wanted.” 

“How I’ve always wanted huh?” She asked with a smile before taking hold of my hands, pausing my ministrations. “Then...here’s what I want you to do. You’ve been a total gentleman up to now. But when you’re on top of me I don’t want a gentleman. I want you to go wild. I want you to fuck me with everything in you.” She said with soft passion. “I won’t break and no matter what you do you won’t scare me or piss me off. Give me everything you’ve got James, I want it all!” She insisted. 

I grinned eagerly at hearing her words. I was fully prepared to make love to her gently using all my skills but she was letting me be the lusty and horny teenager that I was. I was going to make sure she enjoyed this. 

I licked my lips as I guided my tip to her nether lips, pushing my fully hard dick fully inside her before I leaned over her, resting my hands against the sheets. Pulling in and out a few times to get the distance right I began to thrust hard and fast inside her. 

“Ohhh yeah!” She crooned. “That’s it James! Fuck me hard!” 

Encouraged by her words I made myself thrust even harder until our loins began to slap loudly throughout the room, my rod slamming deep inside her. I started to pant as I moved my hips faster, gripping the bed as I grunted. I could feel her hips moving with mine, meeting each thrust strongly. 

“Cum for me Tanya!” I panted, my teeth bared as I fucked her furiously, barely thinking about the words that came out of my mouth. “I wanna see you cum! I wanna hear you scream!” 

“Make me scream James!” She insisted as her breasts bounced back and forth. “Ohhh yeah! Feels so good! Faster! Harder!” She begged. 

Bearing down I clenched my fists as I rammed her as hard and fast as I could, my head lowered and my teeth bared in a grimace. I could hear myself panting harshly and my hips were on fire just like the time I had fucked Kayla but I hadn’t stopped then and I refused to stop now. 

“Cum Tanya!” I cried out, half demanding, half begging as my dick plowed furiously inside her several times a second, my heart slamming in my chest. “Fuck! Do it!” 

“Ohhh! AAAHHH! James! I’m NNNAAHHHH!” Tanya cried out as her body began to buck hard beneath me. 

My hips were aching and blazing hot but even so I forced myself to keep going, slamming my dick into her with everything I had as I watched her climax through slitted eyes. Her body and breasts bounced frantically as her hips slammed hard and fast against mine. I could feel her insides clenching rhymically about me as wetness coated my tip and shaft as she grunted and cried out several times before flopping back onto the bed with a moan of happiness. Immediately I stopped, my body shaking from the effort as I slid out of her, flopping next to her onto the bed. I could feel myself shuddering with each heartbeat as I panted hard, my hips burning as she wrapped herself against my side, her head laying against the soft meat of my shoulder. 

“Wow, your heart’s really pounding.” She remarked a few moments later as she rested her head closer to the middle of my chest, her arm holding me close. 

My ears perked up at this even through the aching. “Was yours?” I panted. “When you...?” 

“Oh yeah, hard and fast, just like yours.” She smiled up at me. 

I took several deep breaths before I smiled back at her. “I wanna hear it next time.” I told her. 

“What? My heart?” She asked. 

“Yeah! I wanna hear it when we do it. Wanna hear it when you cum.” I replied. 

“Huh. Hadn’t thought of that.” She remarked curiously. “Sure. I’ll let you lay your head between my nice big breasts and let you finger me.” She said teasingly. 

I shook my head slightly. “I’ve got a stethoscope.” 

“You do? When’d you get that?” 

“A few years ago.” I replied idly. 

“Hmmm...so, you wanna be my doctor, Dr. James?” She asked enticingly. 

Just hearing that sent a thrill through me and I nodded. “Oh yeah!” 

She giggled slightly. “Thought you might.” 

We laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments before she glanced at me again. 

“You know, when you were on top of me, you were giving it everything you had, weren’t you?” She asked. 

I nodded. 

“I could see it.” She agreed. “Your teeth bared and your body all tense with the way you were driving inside me...that was...you were like an animal James. I liked it. A lot.” 

I nodded again. Though I doubted I could keep up that kind of effort too often, hearing that from her was music to my ears even as I searched for something to say. “We learn a lot about animals in Boy Scouts.” I told her. “We learn about eagles, cougars, bears, wolves…” 

I mentally rolled my eyes a moment later at the lame remark but she just smiled. “There was a wolf sanctuary around where the college was in California.” She mentioned. “I went to visit it a couple times. They’re so raw and ferocious and yet they can be noble and protective too. You’re like that James. You’re like those wolves. Will you be my wolf, James? My big, strong wolf?” She asked in a soft, imploring voice. 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” I replied earnestly, happy that she didn’t think I was lame and intrigued at the idea of being her strong protective wolf. 

I doubted she really needed me that way, given the age difference between us. Still, it was a nice thought and it puffed me up a bit. 

I grunted quietly as I shifted beneath her, wincing at the pain in my hips. She glanced up at me with a bit of concern. “You okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah...just...my hips.” I replied with a hiss. 

“Aww...I’m sorry James. The last thing I wanted you to do was hurt yourself.” She insisted softly. 

“I didn’t wanna...ahh...disappoint you.” I replied. 

She slid up to me and cupped my cheek with a hand as she looked into my face gently. “You couldn’t have disappointed me James, don’t ever worry about that.” She insisted before kissing me softly. 

I kissed her back on instinct as her hand stroked my cheek before sliding briefly through my hair. As she ended the kiss she smiled softly at me. “Did you cum when you were on top of me?” She asked. 

I shook my head. 

“Really? Were you close?” She asked curiously. 

“I was about half way there.” I replied as I settled again. “I couldn’t cum that quick. Not right after you made me cum like that.” 

“And now?” She asked. 

“I think I could.” 

She smiled at me again. “Well then, considering all the effort you put in just now, I can’t leave you high dry like that.” 

She winked at me as she slid down my body, panting kisses down my chest and stomach as she made her way between my legs. Carefully examining my soft, rubber-covered penis she carefully rolled it back, tossing the condom into the trashcan nearby. 

“Let me show you something else I’ve learned.” She suggested with a sly smile as she began to stroke me steadily, making me hard once again as her other hand slid through my pubes and stroked my balls. “Just relax and enjoy it.” She said before raising up a bit and engulfing my tip in her mouth. 

I took in a shuddering breath as she slowly engulfed my penis fully, forming a seal around my shaft with her lips before sucking firmly as her head steadily bobbed up and down, her hand wrapped around the base of my shaft as she pumped me. I could feel her tongue swirling around my tip as she moved. 

“Back of my head, just below it...I’m sensitive there!” I sighed softly. 

She hummed around my shaft thoughtfully as she rubbed her tongue against my sensitive nub, making pleasure shoot through me as my breath caught. 

“Mmmm!” She hummed happily as she continued rubbing and licking the nub, her head bobbing constantly up and down as she sucked me hard, her hand jerking up and down firmly. 

I started pumping my hips in time with her movements, slowly speeding up as I started to pant softly, the pleasure inside me increasing with each passing second. Even though I had taught Matt and several others in the troop how to suck each other off and they had sucked me before, Tanya’s technique was far superior to theirs. She moved with confidence, moaning around my shaft to create vibrations along it that only heightened my pleasure as she rubbed her tongue swiftly against my spot, her hand jerking me faster as her head moved with the quickening pace of my hips. Moments later I was thrusting quickly as I panted, my body writhing on the bed. 

“Tanya!” I gasped. 

She let out an insistent moan, not once breaking her pace as she sucked me hard and jerked me fast, her fist pumping my penis as her tongue rubbed my sensitive area frantically. 

“AAAAUUGGGHH!” I cried as I thrust my hips furiously, bucking against her as I came hard, my cum shooting into her mouth. She kept up my frantic pace, sucking and jerking me until I relaxed against the bed, panting hard. 

A few moments later my eyes fluttered open to see her straddling my body with a smile, licking her lips as she did so. 

“You taste good James.” She told me softly. “How was that?” 

“Wow!” I exclaimed breathlessly. 

“Hmm!” She giggled softly before laying next to me again, her arm and leg splayed across my chest and thigh. 

“Did I make your heart beat hard and fast again?” She asked lightly before pressing her palm against my chest. “Ohh yeah. Nice and hard.” 

“That’s good too.” I sighed. 

“You want me to give it a listen?” She offered. 

I nodded and she rested her head against my chest as she gazed up at me. “I can hear it James. Bump-bump...bump-bump...bump-bump. Nice and strong. You wanna hear mine?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Come here.” She said as she pulled me to her, laying on her back and pressing my head between her breasts. 

Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!...Thump-thump!... 

“Can you hear it James?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah.” I replied softly. 

“You like hearing it? You like the sound of my heartbeat?” 

“Yeah!” I exclaimed quietly. 

“Any time you want to listen to it, just say the word. My heart’s yours James. Every beat is yours.” 

I sighed happily, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly, my ear pressed hard against her chest while my own was filled with excitement and exultation. 

I had done it. 


	17. Doctor Blackthorn

That evening after Tanya had driven my home my mind was buzzing with thoughts about me and her. The memory of her and I having sex played over and over in my mind on a constant loop. I managed to make my way through dinner and the evening without saying something embarrassing or just plain odd though I’m sure my parents could tell I was distracted. Fortunately they didn’t pry before I made it to bed that night, my imagination finally allowed to run free in the private darkness of my room. Just the idea of pressing my stethoscope against her chest and listening to her heart race while I fucked her made me hard but the other thing she had said about me being her wolf had interested me too. I couldn’t help but call to mind the various monster movies I had watched over the years around Halloween, my imagination conjuring up images of the mild-mannered man suddenly transforming into a huge and muscular figure with fangs and claws that savaged his victims. While the movies hadn’t shown anything explicit, the monster always having a pair of ragged shorts on or something, I knew that given the size of his body after the change his dick and balls would have increased in size too. The thought of me becoming a massive and muscular werewolf with a huge dick before fucking Tanya furiously excited me quite a bit. If she wanted me to become a primal and savage beast when we fucked I would be more than happy to oblige, aching hips or not.

The next day Tanya arrived that morning to pick me up again. My parents were a bit surprised that she was willing to take me back so early but she waved off their curiosity. 

“James has been working really hard to help get everything put away.” She assured them. “Honestly the house is almost done, it would have taken me at least twice as long to do it myself not to mention cost a bunch more money.” 

“I hope James isn’t doing all this for free.” My father suggested. “Family comes first but…” 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m compensating him quite well.” She smiled. 

I saw my parents exchange dubious looks as I glared at Tanya for making such an obvious innuendo. “Yeah, I’ll be able to buy a bunch of games I’ve been looking at.” I said, making sure my position was quite clear. 

She just grinned at me, tousling my hair. “I just need to pick up some supplies and we can finish the last of the move in.” She said. “Nice thing is, the house is only about twenty minutes away so if you ever need a babysitter for James I’ll be available.” She offered. 

“I’m almost sixteen.” I protested. 

“Which means you don’t know shit about shit.” Tanya insisted with a smirk. “Come on, we’ve got a full day today so let’s get to it!” She announced before striding towards the door. 

I shook my head with a sigh. “No amount of money is worth this.” I grumbled, not wanting my parents to think I was that eager to leave, before slouching my way out the front door and to her car. 

Getting in and buckling the seatbelt she quickly drove off with me. 

“So are we actually getting supplies?” I asked her. 

“Oh yeah!” She nodded. 

“Like what?” I asked. 

She smiled at me. “You’ll see.” 

After driving for about 15 minutes we pulled into the parking lot of a medical supply store. Getting out, I looked up at the sign with a frown of confusion. “Why, exactly, are we here?” 

She smiled teasingly at me. “Well if you’re going to be my Doctor you need to have some good equipment. You said that your stethoscope is a few years old so I figured you might want a new model. Not to mention some other things.” 

My eyebrows shot up at that as I’d hardly expected her to splurge for a new one. We walked in and I looked around in interest, having never actually been to such a store before. Despite my interest I’d never dared to ask to go to a place like this as my parents would have found it weird in the extreme. Fortunately Tanya was more than happy to let me browse. I quickly found the shelf that held the boxes of stethoscopes and began examining their labels with interest. Having no knowledge of the model the school had bought, or what was a good model for that matter, I simply examined the pictures and the prices. After all, I didn’t want to get one that was hugely expensive, a slightly upscale and professional model would do. I briefly considered getting a blood pressure cuff as well but decided that without knowing how to properly use it, buying it would be rather pointless since that part of the exam never interested me anyway. 

“See anything you like?” Tanya asked a few moments later as she came over from doing her own browsing. 

I nodded, showing her the stethoscope box I had picked up. 

“Anything else you want?” She asked. 

Looking around, I realized I could buy some things for when I went on my next camping trip as well. Nodding I found a simple and cheap battery-operated otoscope for the ears as well as a box of simple tongue depressors along with a white doctor’s coat that more or less fit my size. Taking the items from me, she went over to the register and paid for them before we left for her house. 

“I thought about buying a nurse’s uniform while we were there but they weren’t what I wanted.” She told me, glancing over at me with a smile. “I’ll get one in the next couple days that’s a lot more...interesting.” She said. 

I nodded at that without really understanding. Back in those days adult costume shops weren’t something that was discussed with children around, or discussed much at all unless you were into that sort of thing with friends or lovers, so I wasn’t even aware they existed. In any case we quickly drove back to Tanya’s new house. 

“Let’s get the rest of the house arranged and then we can have our fun.” She suggested. “Not much left so we’ve got pretty much all day to do what we want.” She smiled. 

Naturally I wanted to get started with the fun as soon as possible but I realized after we’d had our fun we probably wouldn’t be in any condition to do the house so I nodded and helped her store what was left in the boxes away. Thankfully all the heavy work had been done the last day or two so stowing stuff was easy in comparison. After about an hour or so the last of the knick knacks had been put up and the move was officially complete. Tanya looked around the house one last time to make sure everything was in order before letting out a gusty sigh of happiness. 

“We did it James!” She said happily. “It’s all done! I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“You’d have found a way.” I said modestly. “You’re a big girl, just would have taken a little longer is all.” 

“Well maybe but it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.” She smiled, walking over to me. “You were a big help though. Thank you James.” 

I nodded with a smile. “Anytime you need anything done just let me know.” 

“Anything I need huh?” She asked saucily. “Well I think right now I need to call my ‘doctor’. I think my heart’s beating pretty hard from that workout.” She said, pressing her hand against her chest. “Think he makes house calls?” 

I smiled broadly at that. “I know he does. I’ll just...go get him will I?” 

She nodded, returning my smile. “I’ll be in the bedroom.” She murmured before walking away. 

I watched her leave, her hips swaying back and forth before I moved to the bag of purchased equipment nearby. Digging out the coat I thought about how I wanted to do this. I could easily just slip it on but I decided for something a bit more daring as I noticed the coat was quite long. Stripping down to my underwear I quickly slipped on the coat and buttoned it up, the large garment covering me from my neck to nearly my knees. Smiling I pulled the stethoscope out of the box and hung it around my neck before putting the otoscope and tongue depressor in one of the coat pockets. Walking into the bedroom I found Tanya sitting on the end of the bed in her tee shirt and jeans, smiling at me. 

“Well hello Doctor James.” She said in a sultry tone. “Are you here for my checkup?” 

“I am indeed.” I said, making my voice a bit lower and more aloof. “How are you today Ms. Tanya?” 

“Oh I’m concerned about my heart, Doctor.” She sighed fretfully. “It’s beating so hard and fast. I think you might need to check me down there too.” She said, glancing down at her crotch before giving me a teasing smile. 

I smiled back. “Well I’ll be sure to give you a thorough exam. We want to make sure you’re healthy after all.” I said, playing my role. “Why don’t we get the basics out of the way real quick.” I suggested, taking the otoscope out of my pocket. 

I moved to the side of her head, turning on the light before inserting it carefully into her ear and peering through the scope for a brief moment. “This one looks good.” I said before moving to the other ear and doing the same. “Yes, that looks good. Now your eyes.” 

I used the light from the scope to shine it into each eye as I gazed into them. “Lovely.” I murmured, giving her an intense look. 

She smiled sweetly as I took out the tongue depressor. “Say ‘ahh’.” 

“Bleh.” She said playfully as she stuck out her tongue, allowing me to see the back of her throat. 

I snickered a bit at that. “You have a lovely uvula.” I remarked as I put the scope and depressor away. “Now then, I need you to take off your shirt.” I said. 

She quickly pulled off her tee shirt, tossing it to the floor next to the bed, leaving her chest covered in a lacy white bra. 

“That too please.” I indicated. 

Wiggling her eyebrows teasingly she reached back to unclasp the bra, tossing it aside and revealing her breasts to me. 

“Do they look okay Doctor?” She asked alluringly. 

“They look perfect.” I said. “But I will need to check them to be sure.” 

“Of course.” She said demurely as I moved forward, taking the stethoscope and placing it into my ears before pressing the diaphragm between her breasts. 

THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP… 

I shivered slightly as her heart beat loud and strong in my ears. I looked up at her to see her smiling in anticipation. 

“Can you hear it Doctor?” She asked softly. “Does it sound good?” 

“It sounds beautiful.” I replied with a bit of reverence. “Let me...check your breasts.” 

Holding the bell against her chest I began to slowly fondle and squeeze the firm swell of flesh before me, my eyes focused on her chest. 

“Nice and firm.” I murmured as I began to tease her nipple, circling it with a finger and twisting it gently, making it peak. 

THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP… 

I moved to the other breast, giving it the same gentle treatment before I moved my head closer. 

“Let me…” I trailed off as I took her nipple into my mouth and began to suck on it firmly, my hand squeezing and stroking her orb as I did so. 

THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP! 

I could hear her heart starting to beat harder as I sucked on her tit before moving to the other and sucking firmly on it as well. 

THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP!...THUMP-THUMP! 

HUUU-AH!........HUUUU-AH!........HUUU-AH! 

Her sharp breaths and thumping heart were music to my ears as I continued to suckle for a few more moments before pulling back a bit and moving the stethoscope beneath her left breast to listen to another part of her heart. 

THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!... 

“Such a beautiful heart.” I murmured before looking back up at her. “I need you to take off your pants.” 

“Of course Doctor.” She murmured as she stood, forcing me to take a step back as she undid her jeans and sensually slid out of them, revealing her lacy white panties. 

“Lay down.” I said softly, licking my lips. 

“Yes Doctor.” She smiled as she laid down on the bed, spreading her arms and legs for me. Getting onto the bed I kneeled beside her and pressed the bell firmly between her breasts again. 

“Can I hear it?” She asked. 

I smiled at that. “Of course.” I said, removing the earpieces from my ears and passing them to her. 

She inserted them into her ears and I pressed the bell firmly against her chest. “Can you hear it?” 

She smiled a second later. “Yeah I can. I never heard my heartbeat before. So loud. Lub-dub...lub-dub...lub-dub…” She listened silently for a few more seconds before she spoke again. “Can I hear yours?” 

“Sure.” I smiled as I began undoing the first few buttons of the coat, revealing my naked chest to her. 

She hummed in appreciation as I lifted the bell to my chest, pressing it there. 

“Ohhh your heart’s beating a lot faster.” She murmured. “Why is it beating so fast Doctor?” She asked innocently. 

“Because I’ve got a beautiful naked woman laying in front of me.” I murmured. 

“You say the nicest things Doctor.” Tanya cooed. 

I smiled as I took back the steth, placing it back into my ears and moving the diaphragm under her breast again, listening intently as I began to press against her flat stomach in various places before gently probing her thighs. 

“I need to check your...vagina now.” I said softly. “Take off your underwear.” I requested. 

“Only for you Doctor.” Tanya murmured sensually as she slid down her panties and laid them aside to reveal her mound, folds, and hooded clit. 

THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!... 

I moved between her legs, thankful for the long tubing of the stethoscope as I looked up at her. “Hold that there for me?” I asked. 

She smiled, taking hold of the bell. “Can you hear it now?” She asked as she moved it, pressing it firmly against her nipple. 

I smiled, enjoying the sight even though her heart was somewhat muffled due to the thickness of her breast. “A little.” 

“Mmm, guess I better put it back then.” She said, resting it between her breasts again, her heart once again loud in my ears. 

“Yeah, right there.” I murmured as I lowered my head to her mound, rubbing my nose in her curls and smelling her sweat and musk before revealing her clit with my thumbs. Pressing my mouth against it I began to suck on her nub firmly, flicking it with my tongue. 

HUUH!.....AHHHHH! HUUU-AHHH! HUUU-AHHH! 

THOOMTHUMP!...THOOMTHUMP!...THOOMTHUMP!...THOOMTHUMP!... 

I heard her take in a few sharp breaths as I began to pleasure her clit, her heart beating harder as I did so. 

“Ohhh that feels good!” She moaned as her hips began to writhe. 

I moaned in appreciation around her nub as I spread her lips, sliding two of my fingers inside her and stroking in and out. 

THOOMTHUMP!...THOOMTHUMP!...THOOMTHUMP!...THOOMTHUMP!... 

HUUU-AHHH!...HUUU-AHHH!...HUUU-AHHH!...HUUU-AHHH!... 

Tanya began to moan as I stroked my fingers faster, sucking hard on her button. I could feel my dick straining in my underwear but I wanted to make sure she was nice and worked up first before taking her. 

“Ohhh yeah! So good! James! Ohhh James do it!” She pleaded. 

I paused to look up at her. “What do you want?” I asked in a softly teasing tone. 

“Fuck me!” She insisted. 

“Yes ma’am.” I smiled as I sat up, taking off the steth before unbuttoning the coat and shucking it off. Pulling down my underwear I tossed it aside, my dick fully hard and pointing away from my body. 

Tanya spread her legs eagerly as I positioned myself, putting the steth back in my ears. A moment later I pushed myself forward, shoving my penis inside her tunnel. 

“Ohh yeah!” She moaned. 

THOOMBOOM!..THOOMBOOM!..THOOMBOOM!..THOOMBOOM!..THOOMBOOM!.. 

I immediately began to pump my hips, thrusting in and out of her quickly as I leaned over her. Tanya matched my pace right away as she thrust her hips against me, one hand clutching the bed and the other pressing the bell firmly against her chest. 

“Can you hear it baby?” She gasped. “Can you hear it pound? Ohhh feels good!” 

“Yeah!” I gasped as I fucked her, my body slapping against hers as her heart raced in my ears, both of us panting. 

THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM! 

I quickly felt myself getting ready to erupt but I forced it back, not wanting to cum so soon and leave her stranded. I wanted her to cum first, to hear her heart as she came, before finally exploding myself. This had been my dream ever since I had started thinking about hearts and sex together and I refused to waste it. 

“Cum for me Tanya!” I panted. “It’s beating so hard and fast! Wanna hear it when you cum!” 

“Ohhh I’m close James!” She moaned, thrusting herself hard against me. “Fuck me hard! Fuck me good! Make me cum!” 

Gripping the bed I forced myself to slam inside her hard and fast. Like the day before my hips were aching from the exertion and my body was desperate for release but I knew it would be done soon. “Come on baby! Cum! Fuck!” I groaned as her heart pounded frantically like a war drum in my ears. 

BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!- 

“Ohhh! OHHH! James! I’M...NNNAAAHHHH!” Tanya cried as she began to buck and writhe beneath me, arching her back and slamming her head against the pillow. 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 

“Yeah! YEAH! AAUUGGGHH!” I cried as I let myself cum, our hips slamming together as I shot my load deep inside her, her heart galloping in my ears as her walls clenched around my throbbing dick. 

I collapsed on top of her a moment later, panting for breath as her breasts heaved against my chest. 

THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM!-THOOMBOOM! 

“Ohhh that was awesome James!” She exclaimed softly with a contented sigh. “Did you get to hear it?” 

“Yeah...it was so fast and hard.” I murmured. “Sounded great.” 

“Mmm...fast and hard, just like how you fucked me.” She replied with a smile. “Kiss me baby.” 

I pressed my mouth against hers, kissing her passionately and she kissed me back, wrapping her arms and legs around me to press our bodies tightly together. 

THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!...THOOM-THUMP!... 

Our lips parted a few moments later and she slipped the buds out of my ears, laying my stethoscope aside as she slid her hands along my back and through my hair. 

“How are your hips?” She asked. 

“A little achy but okay.” I admitted. 

She nodded. “How does it feel...to have a woman under you?” She asked softly. “To really make love to a woman?” 

I tried searching for a word that could encompass what I was feeling at the moment but I could only shake my head. “No words are good enough.” I replied truthfully. 

“Mmm good answer.” She smiled as she relaxed, letting her legs lay back down and stroking my back lazily with her hands. 

“How does it feel to have me on top of you?” I asked her in return. 

“It feels nice.” She replied truthfully. “Nice to have someone who’s dedicated to me and not the other way around. Anybody can fuck James, but making love is something special.” 

I smiled at her happily. “Am I big enough for you?” I asked. 

She snickered a bit at that. “Well you’re not grown yet but that’s okay. Your body and dick’ll get bigger. I like how you feel now so when you’re all grown up you’ll be perfect for me.” She assured me as she slid her hands down my back to squeeze my butt, pressing our hips firmly together to keep me buried inside her even as I was starting to get soft. 

“I love the feel of your dick in me James.” She continued in a soft and contented tone. “I love the feel of your soft skin, your chest and stomach. I loved it when I felt you cum inside me and I loved seeing you fuck me with everything in you. Remember yesterday, when I said you fucked me like an animal?” 

I nodded. “You said you wanted me to be your big, strong wolf.” I recalled. 

She smiled as she lifted my hips to slide my softening penis out of her before moving a hand between us to squeeze my wet shaft with her fingers. “I want more than that.” She murmured sensually. “I want you to be my big, horny wolf too. Will you fuck me like that James?” 

“From behind?” I prompted. 

She made a pleased sound. “Yeah but I everytime we make love I want you to fuck me with everything you’ve got. No restraint, no holding back, just take me like an animal.” 

I smiled at her, recalling my thoughts from the previous evening. “You want me to be your big, horny werewolf? Fucking you from behind with everything in me? I’ll be whatever you want me to be Tanya. If you want me to be a wild wolf, I’ll be that. If you want me to be the shy little boy you’re teasing and touching for the first time, I’ll be that too. If you want me to be the college boy you just met and want to have fun with, that works too. And I’ll be your doctor anytime you want me to be.” I offered, throwing out some ideas that came to me. 

“Mmm that sounds nice.” She murmured as she stroked me gently for a few moments. “And I’ll be the sexy and big-breasted girl you’ve always wanted to make love to. The one who’ll give it to you anytime you want.” 

Suddenly a realization struck me and I tensed. 

“What is it?” She asked in concern, seeing my eyes widen. 

“I just remembered, you didn’t put a condom on me before we did it!” I groaned in dismay as thoughts of her becoming pregnant flashed across my mind. 

“Hey, hey don’t worry, I took care of it.” She assured me, rubbing my back comfortingly. “I went to the pharmacy and got some birth control pills after I decided I wanted to go all the way with you. I’ve been taking them for the last few weeks so we’re good. Trust me, the last thing we need right now is for me to have a kid with you.” She smiled. 

I breathed a sigh of relief at that as I relaxed against her, moving to lay down against her side, my head on her shoulder as my hand moved to her breast, kneading it gently and enjoying the feel of the soft but firm flesh under my hand. Just knowing that it was mine, that I could have it anytime I wanted, that was truly a thrilling prospect. 

“Mine.” I murmured softly. 

“Yours.” She agreed before moving her hand to squeeze me between my legs again. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” I agreed. 

We laid together for a few moments, enjoying the feel of just being together before she looked over at me again. 

“So...who was it?” She asked curiously. 

“What?” I asked in confusion, blinking at her. 

“Who did you fuck before me?” She prompted. “Most boys your age wouldn’t have a clue how to pleasure a woman properly.” 

My chest tightened at the sudden question. “I-I told you, I read books about it.” I insisted. 

Tanya smiled knowingly at me. “Well maybe you did but you’d still need practice to be that good. You haven’t been fucking someone a lot since your hips wore out pretty quick but you’ve practiced at least a couple times before.” 

My mind started to race as I tried to come up with an answer she would accept. The last thing I wanted was for her to get jealous or something, especially since we had just come together. My nervousness must have shown on my face because she gave me a calming smile, cupping my cheek with her hand. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not gonna hold it against you. I don’t care if you were practicing with a girl from school right before school let out to get some practice in or something. You couldn’t know I was going to let you go this far and playing around is part of growing up. You know how many times I had sex before I was 18?” She asked. 

“No.” I managed. 

She smirked. “Well I can tell you that if not for the pills I would probably have gotten pregnant half a dozen times at least. So don’t worry about who you played around with.” She leaned close and murmured in my ear. “So? Who was it, you horny boy?” 

I relaxed a bit at this, knowing she was okay with me having played around beforehand. Even so, I knew she would probably find it a bit weird if I told her Kayla and I had messed around. Melody was a much safer option. 

“Well, there was this girl I met at summer camp called Melody, she was around my age.” I admitted. “She wanted to play around with us and so we learned about how to have sex from her.” 

“We?” Tanya asked curiously. 

I mentally smacked myself, realizing I had just put my foot in it again. Now I was going to have to explain Theo and the others as well! 

“Umm...yeah, me and a couple other guys from camp. We were...hanging out talking about guy stuff and she wanted to see what it was like.” 

“Just like that a girl comes up to you guys and wants to have sex huh?” She suggested dubiously with a smirk. “What made her say that? Were you guys playing around at the time? Jerking each other off?” 

“Erm…” I hesitated nervously, not sure how she would feel about me playing around with guys as well. 

“Ohhh ho ho!” She grinned. “You HAVE been practicing. Jerking off the boys at camp and fucking the girls. That’s brave of you.” 

“You...don’t think I’m gay do you?” I asked hesitantly. 

Tanya just gave me an ‘are you serious’ look. “James you just fucked me as passionately as a man can. There’s no way in hell you’re gay. You just like having sex and you want it bad, even if it means getting it from a boy instead of a girl.” 

I felt the need to correct her on that as I wasn’t desperate like she thought I was. “I...I just know how good it feels.” I explained. “I started jerking off when I was twelve and then I started reading a bunch of romance novels. They made it sound so amazing, and since I knew how good cumming felt...I wanted to share it. But there weren’t any girls around to do it with and the guys were okay with it so...” I shrugged. 

“So you started jerking the other boys off to get them off and they did it to you.” She surmised, giving me a thoughtful look. “You like it, jerking off the other boys? They don’t make you do it, do they?” She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 

I shook my head emphatically. “No, nothing like that. We hang out together and do it for fun when no one’s around. They jerk me off too and Melody joins in. Everybody has a good time.” 

“A couple of horny boys fucking a girl and each other huh?” She laughed. “No wonder you’re so good. You’ve been getting into orgies at 15. Wish I’d had that kind of fun at your age.” She smiled. 

Considering I had told her most of my secrets I forged ahead with a question. “They...umm...they don’t know that you’re my girlfriend and that we’re...doing things now.” I admitted quietly. “What if they want to keep playing around? Should I tell them we can’t now that I’ve got a girlfriend?” I was worried that Matt might not understand as I hadn’t had a chance to tell him about Tanya yet. 

Tanya searched my face carefully for a moment. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?” She asked gently. “You’re actually concerned about it. Was the girl that special?” She prompted. 

“I...well...I don’t want to say she wasn’t but that wasn’t who I was thinking about.” I sighed awkwardly. 

“Who then?” She prompted softly. 

“Matt.” I replied softly. “He...well, he’s in my scout troop and he was the first one I got close to. I play around with the other guys for fun but Matt...he’s my best friend and we’ve done it a lot.” 

Tanya looked at me intently. “Tell me about him.” She murmured. 

I could feel my chest aching anxiously but I could hardly stop now. “He’s...well he’s beautiful, he’s nice, we’ve done a lot of things together and we’ve talked a lot too, about being together and other stuff. I...I love him!” I blurted out, my eyes begging her to understand. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay!” Tanya urged me softly as she hugged me close. “I’m not gonna dump you suddenly or get mad because you love somebody. It’s okay James, I promise.” She insisted, rubbing my back. 

I took in a few deep breaths to steady myself as her words sunk in. “You don’t mind if I do it with Matt?” I asked softly. “I met him when I was 13 and we’ve been close ever since.” 

“He’s handsome and kind and thoughtful?” She confirmed as she stroked my hair. 

I nodded. “Yeah, he is.” 

“And you care about him a lot?” She confirmed. 

“Yeah.” I replied in a sincere and soft tone with a nod. 

“Then I don’t mind.” Tanya replied gently. “We’re boyfriend and girlfriend James, not married. It’s a little unusual to have more than one partner at a time but nothing about this is normal, right?” She offered with a teasing smile. 

“Right.” I smiled in relief. 

“I suppose you can keep fooling around with the other guys too.” She added with a slightly dramatic sigh. “Not like I could stop you on those camping trips anyway. But I’m your only girlfriend.” She insisted with an amused but firm look. 

I nodded quickly. “Absolutely.” 

To be honest I was quite relieved that she was okay with the whole notion. I figured most girls would be outraged if I even suggested playing around with anyone else but fortunately Tanya seemed cool with it, or at least she was pragmatic about it. 

“Thanks,” I said sincerely. “You’re awesome Tanya.” 

She grinned and just laughed quietly. “No, I just know how horny young boys like you are. If you’ve already been playing around I can’t just make you stop. Like I said, if we were married that’d be one thing but we’re not so the rules don’t exactly apply.” 

I pulled her close and kissed her gratefully, our lips pressed together for several moments before I pulled back a bit with a contented smile on my face. 

“You’re welcome.” She replied with a satisfied tone. 


	18. Summer Camp Second Round

Tanya had dropped me back at my parents that evening, pressing a small box of condoms into my hand before doing so.

“Just in case your friends need them at summer camp.” She had said. 

I had taken them with a ‘thanks’ before carefully hiding them in my pocket. I assumed she figured that the others would need them when having fun with Melody and, frankly, she probably figured I would have a hard time keeping my dick out of her as well, given what I would be party to. Of course I would try my hardest not to engage with Melody, I knew very well that you didn’t cheat on your girlfriend right after something like this. A part of me was a bit resentful of the fact that I was now restricted to one girl but truthfully it was a very small and petty part that was easily squashed. My current girlfriend was the most beautiful woman I had ever come across and was more than willing to indulge me in my fantasies so that more than made up for any curtailed freedoms. I had hoped that she would be able to make an appearance at summer camp but as she rightly pointed out she still had a full time job so the only time we could be together was on the weekends. While my 15th birthday had passed several months ago I was already counting the days till my next birthday when I could legally get a driver’s license and visit Tanya more or less whenever I wished, assuming of course that I could use my parents’ car. 

The troop’s week long camping trip quickly arrived with me, Matt, and Will taking up the back seat of one of the vans with Victor, Theo, and Marshall taking the next row up with all of us in our scouting uniforms. With everyone in the van being a close companion or a friend, privacy was more or less assured except for the two leaders up front who were busy watching the road or keeping track of the map they were using. 

“This is gonna be an awesome time.” Victor remarked with a smile. “I always wanted to do rock climbing.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be like army shit, rappelling down a mountainside or something.” Marshall added eagerly. 

“They’re not gonna let us rappel down a mountain dumbass.” Victor said dismissively. “They’ll probably do it over a small cliff or something. Still gonna be cool though.” 

We talked for a little while about what each of us had been up to recently though I refrained from mentioning Tanya as that was a conversation for the tent when we had more privacy. Victor apparently had a new girlfriend, his previous one dumping him for various reasons several months ago. Will, Matt, and Theo were still unattached though Marshall apparently was getting close to a girl at his school. School had been going well for each of us and our parents, while frustrating and annoying as always, were doing well. Eventually Victor gave the three of us a smile of anticipation. 

“Alright boys, let’s see ‘em.” He prompted softly so as not to arouse the leaders’ suspicions. “Show us how much those bushes and dicks of yours have grown.” 

Will went first, pulling his shirt out of his shorts and carefully unbuckling his belt before opening his shorts to reveal his blue underwear. Pulling down the front of them we were treated to the sight of his uncut penis, having grown somewhat more girthy and a bit longer with his patch of blonde pubes becoming a nearly full bush of curls. 

“Nice dude.” Victor commented appreciatively before glancing at me. 

I did the same with my shorts, pulling down my black underwear to show off my thicker and longer dick, my thatch of dark curls increasing around my base as well. Finally Matt did the same, his dick was still slightly smaller but his patch of brown curls had begun filling in nicely. 

“Jerk ‘em.” Marshall insisted softly. 

All three of us took hold of our dicks and began to pleasure ourselves, Will stroking himself swiftly while Matt and I took a more leisurely approach as we teased and stroked ourselves, our dicks becoming hard under their intense gazes. 

“Like what you see boys?” I teased quietly. 

“Fuck yeah.” Theo grinned. “Can’t wait to play with ‘em.” 

Smiling, l leisurely reached over to wrap my fingers around Matt’s and Will’s dicks, firmly stroking them both while spreading my legs to show off my groin to them, wiggling a bit to make my dick flop back and forth. After a few minutes of showing off we closed and buttoned our shorts with Victor promising he, Theo, and Marshall would switch seats with us so that we could have a similar show the first time we stopped for a break. A little while later we stopped at a convenience store to pick up some snacks and drinks as well as taking time to use the restroom before piling back into the van, this time with Victor, Theo, and Marshall in the back seat. After we got underway for a few minutes the three of them unzipped their shorts and displayed their equipment to us. Theo and Marshall were continuing to fill out nicely as well with Victor’s dick being nice and big with a massive bush of hair around it. The trio began to slowly stroke themselves and each other on and off for several minutes, making the three of us rather horny before putting them away. 

That afternoon we arrived at the campground and began to set up our tents as usual. This time Will decided to tent with Matt and I with Victor saying he would be around for the fun. That evening as we lay in our tent I finally disclosed to them my relationship with Tanya and what we had been up to. 

“Dude, you’re kidding!” Matt exclaimed softly, the two of them looking at me with astonished expressions. 

“Nope. We were going at it every few hours for two days. She’s got more stamina than I do.” I admitted. “Half the time she was bouncing on top of me to give my hips a rest.” 

“Your fucking cousin, who’s smoking hot, is fucking you?” Will repeated, his voice still laced with disbelief. 

I smirked and fished around in my sleeping bag before retrieving a photograph I had taken of her, showing her lounging on the bed in a partially unbuttoned nightgown. She appeared asleep but had arranged the outfit beforehand to be rumpled and pulled up in such a way that one of her breasts was fully visible and her pussy was on full display as well. She’d allowed me to take the photo with her instant camera on the condition that I only show it to Matt and a few boys I trusted. The last thing she wanted was for rumors to spread about her and she had told me point blank that if they did spread she’d accuse me of taking it unawares and showing it off. Needless to say I made sure to be very careful with it and who I showed it to. 

“How about this?” I asked, showing them the picture. 

Their eyes immediately widened, glued to the image of her. 

“Wow!” Matt murmured. 

“Dude, that is bitchin’!” Will exclaimed. 

“You tell anyone I have this and I will strangle you in your sleep.” I warned them sternly, staring intently at each of them before putting the picture back. “And this is the only one I have so don’t go digging for it either.” I insisted. 

The pair nodded. 

“So, are you going to be at summer camp this year?” I asked Matt. 

He nodded happily. “Yeah. Since my dad got that promotion he’s been a lot less strict about stuff like that. I asked and they said yes. Who else is there that I know?” 

“Theo is there and I know his friends Charlie and Justin.” I replied. “They like to fool around too. There’s also Melody, a girl we’ve been playing around with. You’ll want to meet her for sure.” 

“Sweet!” Matt smiled eagerly. 

“Damn, wish I could go to that camp.” Will remarked enviously. 

“Just gotta work your parents enough.” I replied with a smirk. 

“I’m gonna get some dinner.” Will remarked as he stood up. You guys comin’?” 

I touched Matt’s arm to hold him back as I looked at Will. “In a couple minutes.” I replied. 

He looked at us curiously for a moment but shrugged and nodded. “Okay, later.” He said, probably figuring we were going to get up to some private fun while he was gone as he left the tent. 

Matt looked at me curiously as I turned to him. “Listen...you okay with this? Me and Tanya I mean?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked in a slightly puzzled tone. 

“Well Tanya...isn’t like the others.” I explained carefully. “It’s like you and me. I’ve been helping her out a lot due to her breakup with her old boyfriend and I already love her since she’s my cousin so...we kinda got close. She’s my girlfriend now, I just...wanted to make sure you were okay with that.” 

“I’m still your boyfriend right?” He questioned mildly. 

I nodded. “Nothing changed about how I feel about you Matt, and I told her how much you mean to me too. She was cool with it.” 

“So you’ve got a boyfriend and girlfriend now. Lucky bastard.” He smirked. 

“Hey, you can have a girlfriend too if you want.” I insisted with a smile. “I don’t mind if you have to find some girl you really like. Just make sure she’s okay with us.” 

Matt grinned. “Well I don’t have one yet. Hey, you think your cousin would mind doing both of us?” 

I gave him an odd look, figuring he was half-serious. “That’s my girl you’re talking about you know.” I suggested. “She just got used to the idea of having me as her boyfriend, I don’t think she’d go for a threesome just like that.” 

“Ah...well, maybe one day.” Matt replied offhandedly. 

I shook my head with a smile though I couldn’t help but find the idea appealing. Having Matt and Tanya and me together in a bed would be perfect, especially if Tanya came to love Matt as much as I loved her. 

The week passed quickly with the troop learning how to rock climb as well as hiking around the various mountains in the area. Will, Matt, Victor, and I engaged in pleasurable activities nightly as well as my usual going around to various tents in the evening at the request of some of the other boys for ‘exams’. A few days after getting back home summer camp started up. The first day there Matt was there in all his glory which I was quite happy about. Theo quickly introduced him to Justin and Charlie who were happy to meet another of Theo’s friends, especially since he was ‘in the club’ as it were. Tommy had also arrived and he had grown a bit as well, though his body was still tanned and skinny like I remembered it. Melody had also come back and had started to fill in, her chest becoming more pronounced as well as having grown an inch or two. 

“I missed you guys!” Melody said happily as we sat at one of the picnic benches in the park, the rest of the group scattered around the various other public tables as we played board games. 

“We missed you too.” I smiled back at her. 

“Are we gonna do that thing we did last year?” She asked a bit coyly. 

“If you mean having an orgy with Theo, Justin, Charlie, Tommy, and now Matt, that’s a big ‘yes’.” I smirked before becoming more serious. “I’ll bring along some covers so that nothing happens when they do it with you. I think we got lucky last year but the last thing you need is getting knocked up by one of us.” 

“Covers?” She asked in confusion. 

“You know...rubbers? Condoms?” I asked. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed quietly with a bit of blush. “Oh yeah that’s...that’s a good idea. I didn’t think about that.” 

I looked around at the others. “I’ll show you how to put ‘em on right so they don’t break.” I told them. “I’ve been practicing a bit so I know how.” 

“When did you get so responsible?” Justin asked with a teasing smile. “Getting all grown up on us huh?” 

“If you’re all grown up you must have a lot of pubes down there.” Charlie teased. “You gonna prove it to us by showing ‘em off along with that big, thick grown up dick of yours?” 

“Tomorrow I will, yeah.” I replied with a smirk of my own. 

“What if we wanna see it now?” Justin challenged. 

I glanced around to see if any of the counselors or the rest of the group were watching but most of them were otherwise occupied playing various games or watching some of the others play an impromptu game of soccer in one of the flat areas of the park a bit further away. The counselors were standing around further back to keep an eye on everyone at once.. 

Smiling confidently I took hold of the band of my elastic shorts and pulled down the front of them along with my underwear to reveal my limp but longer dick as well as my somewhat more pronounced and thick bush of dark curls surrounding it. The others leaned over or around the table to take a good, long look. 

“Nice!” Justin remarked approvingly. 

“Sweet!” Charlie agreed. 

“Can I touch it?” Tommy asked eagerly. 

“You’ll all get to touch it tomorrow at the pool.” I replied as I pulled my shorts back up. 

“Speaking of tomorrow, I think I found a new place for us to do it.” Melody suggested. “They have a room on the first floor that has bean bag chairs and other stuff like art tables and easels just sitting around.” 

“Cool. We’ll take a look when we get back.” I remarked. 

“We gonna tell the counselors we’re going back to the computer lab?” Theo asked. 

“Nah, they didn’t check on us last year but if they happen to check and find we aren’t there they’re gonna start looking for us and we’ll get in trouble.” I replied. “Better to tell them where we really are and just be quick about it like last time.” 

The others nodded and we continued playing our games, heading back with the rest of the group after a while to watch a movie on the television set up in the main room. To my vague surprise the counselors began bringing in half a dozen bean bag chairs for some of the group to sit on while others sat on the floor or in some of the desk chairs. Gesturing to the others we moved to the back wall to sit down with Matt on my left and Melody on my right, the others sitting close. The counselors closed the shades and shut off the lights, putting the room in twilight as they inserted a VHS tape into the VCR attached to the TV with the movie starting to play as they sat down in the middle of the room with their backs to us. After several minutes I saw Melody carefully move her hand to rest against my thigh as she glanced back and forth between me and the counselors, keeping an eye on the room. Doing the same I took her hand and slid it into my shorts leg. I felt her groping about before her fingertips brushed the front of my underwear, stroking my bulge with a soft smile on her face. A moment later Matt slid his hand into my other shorts leg. I could feel their fingers brushing against each other as they played, making my dick harden and my bulge more pronounced. 

“Are we turning you on?” Melody whispered in my ear. 

“Can’t you tell?” I whispered back. 

She grinned at me and a moment later I felt their fingers wiggle inside the band of my underwear, their fingers encircling my penis. They started stroking me back and forth before they synchronized their movements, their hands sliding up and down along my length, making me stiff. 

Deciding to be a bit more daring I moved my hands to their groins, sliding my hands into the front of their shorts and stroking them through their underwear before snaking my hands inside them to gently grip and stroke Matt’s semi-hard penis and rub Melody’s clit at the same time. Melody gasped softly as I started to pleasure her with Matt squirming a bit to reposition himself, their hands pausing for a brief moment before they started stroking me again. I squeezed Matt’s dick gently as my other finger stroked Melody’s folds, sliding the digit inside them to tease her entrance before I removed my hands, the two of them doing the same a moment later. 

“Don’t wanna make the two of you cum right here.” I murmured to them. 

Glancing over at the others I could see they had similar ideas with each pair stroking the other through their shorts for a few moments, getting reacquainted with each others’ bodies. 

After the movie was over and the counselors started to pack up I walked over to one of them. 

“You want me and some of the others to put those away?” I asked, gesturing at the bean bag chairs. 

The counselor looked at me with a bit of surprise before smiling at my apparent helpfulness. “Sure. They go in the art room on the first floor. You know where that is?” 

“Yeah.” I nodded before gesturing for the others to come over. 

We each picked up a bean bag and made our way downstairs with the counselor following after us with his own bean bag. Entering the art room I looked around as I put the bean bag in the corner. It was as Melody said it was with about eight or nine bean bag chairs in total along with some old flat gym mats in the corner as well as some easels and painting supplies in a cabinet against the wall. 

“Cool room.” I remarked. “You mind if we do some art stuff on our own down here once in a while?” 

The counselor gazed thoughtfully at us for a moment. “I guess it can’t hurt as long as you’re careful.” He said finally. “But if you make a mess with the paints on the tables or anything gets messed up I’ll have to notify your parents and have them pay for replacements, plus you probably won’t be invited back here.” He said firmly. 

I nodded seriously. “Thanks. Don’t worry, we’ll be very careful.” I insisted. “We’ll just probably do some drawing or something.” 

“Yeah, we love camp!” Tommy exclaimed happily. “We don’t wanna get kicked out!” 

The counselor smiled. “Well I’m glad you guys are having a good time and are being so responsible.” 

We made our way out of the room and back up to the main room to grab our stuff before heading out. 

“Well that worked out nicely.” Theo remarked. 

“A little grease goes a long way.” I replied. 

“Huh?” Tommy asked in confusion. 

The others snickered at that as we left. 

The next day was the first pool day and all of us were looking forward to it. Everyone took time to watch the others in the group getting undressed in the locker room, though most of them simply took off their shoes and shirts before putting them away in various lockers before heading out to the pool. The rest of us lingered for a bit with each of us getting completely undressed, wiggling and doing a bit of a strip show for the others while showing off our dicks to each other. All of the boys had matured in the time since last summer, their dicks and bushes growing bigger. Even Tommy had started to grow a few hairs around his dick, which was now slightly bigger and longer than before. Justin, Charlie, and Tommy were especially interested in seeing Matt strip. I couldn’t help but enjoy the show either as I watched his perfectly tanned and slim body reveal itself one area at a time, his light brown thatch of curls encircling his beautiful penis and his rounded ball sack beneath. 

“Damn you’re a sexy boy.” I remarked. 

“You know it.” Matt smiled. 

“Can I touch it?” Tommy asked eagerly. 

I smiled at his eagerness. “Tommy liked to go around grabbing other people’s junk in the pool before he started hanging with us.” I explained to Matt. “That’s how he introduced himself to me, actually.” I smiled. 

“Damn.” Matt laughed quietly before nodding. “Yeah, you can touch it, but then we need to get to the pool.” 

Tommy gave a toothy grin before reaching forward and wrapping his fingers around Matt’s semi-erect penis, pulling on it and squeezing it for a few seconds. 

“Nice!” He complimented as Matt pulled on a pair of black speedos that hugged his hips, his bulge prominent. 

Grinning, the rest of us made our way out to the pool area, meeting Melody in a two piece red bathing suit that was much skimpier and sexier than her original blue one piece. 

“Hey there sexy.” I smiled. “You look hot.” 

Melody smiled. “So do you, boys.” She replied, taking a long look at our crotches before enjoying the sight of our naked chests. “I’m gonna go diving first and catch up in a bit.” 

I nodded. “You know where to find us.” I smiled. 

She nodded before walking over to the diving platforms while the rest of us jumped in the pool. Justin and Charlie immediately began introducing Matt to their own version of pool tug of war, grabbing his wrists and jerking them back and forth, his hands pressed to the front of their swim trunks. Matt realized the game right away and began squeezing and fondling them through their shorts as Tommy swam up to me next to the side of the pool. 

“Can I play with it?” He asked. 

“Only if you let me play with yours.” I replied with a smile, glancing about to make sure no one was too close. 

Tommy’s hand shot forward to grab me through my speedo, squeezing my bulge hard. My hand moved to his chest, brushing against his flat nipples before sliding down his slim stomach and into his red shorts. My fingers encircled his small dick and I started stroking him, making him stiffen as he continued to squeeze me rhythmically, making my bulge bigger. 

“I wanna see it.” He said as he ducked under the water, pulling down the front of my speedo and letting my penis spring free before he wrapped his hand around it, moving it around and jerking it frantically for several seconds before coming up for air. 

“You wanna try sucking it underwater?” I asked. 

“Yeah I’ll try it.” He agreed happily before taking in a deep breath, bulging out his cheeks before ducking under the water again. He exposed my dick again before taking hold of it, his mouth engulfing me. I could feel him sucking on it as his tongue worked the underside of my shaft for several seconds before he popped back up again. 

“You like it?” I asked as I adjusted my speedo to cover myself again. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad this time.” He admitted. “Maybe I’ll start doing it with the other guys too.” 

“Sweet.” I replied as we moved to where Matt and the others were playing. This time Justin was in the middle with Matt and Charlie holding his hands against their crotches. Tommy immediately dived under the water to swim between Justin’s legs, his hand slipping into the boy’s trunks through one of his legs to stroke him, Justin crouching slightly to give him plenty of room. Tommy came up for air after a few seconds and the boys switched again with Charlie being in the middle and Tommy once again groping him from between his legs. After that we swam several laps around the pool and had a few splash fights before Melody joined us. We immediately started tickling her and pulling her under, allowing us to grab a breast or ‘accidentally’ shove our hands between her legs for a brief caress or rub before coming back up. Melody retaliated by jumping on one of us and ‘tackling’ them under the water to grab at his shorts before popping back up again. 

Eventually the counselors began rounding everyone up and herding us back to the locker rooms. We took our time showering, fastidiously washing off our trunks and speedos before taking them off and rinsing the insides as well as our bodies, allowing us to enjoy seeing each others’ wet, naked bodies in close proximity. Drying off we made our way to the lockers, enjoying the view as some other teenagers were there dressing and undressing as well, a few sporty very hairy bushes with large dicks. Finally we made our way back to the school and the main room, puttering about before telling the counselor we had spoken to the day before that we were heading down to the art room for a bit. Making our way downstairs we entered before locking the door behind us. 

“Alone at last.” I remarked with a smile, the others nodding and smiling in anticipation. 

I moved to the corner of the room where the various supplies were located, dragging out some of the mats and bean bag chairs, laying them about the room so that everyone had one. 

“I bet you boys are eager to see me in all my glory.” Melody teased, her hand on her hip and dressed in her one piece and brief jean shorts. 

“And you’re a lot more eager to show off compared to last summer.” Charlie suggested. 

Melody dipped her head in acknowledgement of that. “Well I got a lot of practice with you guys, didn’t I?” She asked coyly. “Besides, I know you all want me bad so it’s a lot easier to show off for you. You ready?” 

We all nodded as we clustered around her and Melody took a few steps away to stand before us before she began to slowly gyrate back and forth, running her hands along her torso and hips. 

“I managed to watch some movies mom and dad were watching one night when they didn’t know I was up.” She was saying with a sly smile as she began to tease one of her shoulder straps. “One of them had a lady dancing around a pole and taking her clothes off while she did it. I thought it looked sexy so I watched real close.” She explained as she slid the straps off her shoulders and slowly began to expose her budding chest to us. Her skin was still pale and her nipples still rosy pink but she was hardly the almost flat-chested girl from last year, her breasts having become small orbs that would fit nicely into our hands. 

Smiling at the stares she was getting she continued to bare her midriff to us, revealing her flat stomach with its ‘outie’ belly button before sliding her hands all over her breasts and stomach, dancing slowly to her own silent rhythm. Giving up a saucy look and a wink she unbuttoned her jean shorts and unzipped her fly before slowly sliding the shorts down her hips, letting them fall to the floor a moment later, her partially lowered swimsuit only covering her lower stomach and mound at this point. Melody turned and bent forward, displaying her swimsuit-covered butt and wiggling it about before straightening and turning back around, taking hold of the suit as she did so. 

By now we were all glued to her every move, panting softly in arousal as she began to lower the suit until it finally fell to the floor, revealing her mound covered with a small bush of fine hairs, her nether lips and hooded clit a soft pink. 

“Like what you see boys?” She asked teasingly as her hand slid between her legs to touch her button and folds tantalizingly. 

The fact that every one of us was sporting huge bulges was proof enough. 

“Hell yeah!” Theo insisted. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad right now!” Justin murmured. 

“I’m achy down there.” Tommy agreed. 

“So fucking hot!” Charlie muttered. 

“Wow!” Matt said, impressed. 

“Lemme touch you.” She said to us. “I haven’t gotten to all year. I wanna get you naked and feel you up before you stick your dicks in me. Especially the new boy here.” She said, smiling at Matt. “I gotta give you all a proper welcome back.” 

None of us disagreed as we were already in a loose line. Melody stepped over to Charlie who was the farthest away from me and began pulling at his shirt. Charlie quickly pulled his shirt over his slim chest and round Italian face. Melody smiled, sliding her fingers through his thick and short black hair before kissing him softly on the lips, her hands resting against his chest. Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise before he kissed her back, Melody pulling back a second later. 

“Not bad.” She suggested with a smile before kneeling before him and pulling down his green swim trunks, revealing his stiff pale dick surrounded by a growing thatch of dark curls. 

“Ohh I missed this.” Melody murmured as she took his length in her hand, gripping it gently and stroking it for a few seconds before taking it into her mouth and sucking firmly on it, her hand fondling his sack while her other teased his base before pulling back and looking up at him with a sweet smile. 

I could see Charlie was close to climaxing from that alone before Melody stood and moved to Justin. Pulling his shirt up his firm chest and over his head, making his longish brown hair flip about she knelt down and pulled down his blue trunks, bringing his brown thatch and dick to the light. She did the same to him, granting him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips which he happily returned before she knelt and began stroking and sucking him for several seconds before moving to Tommy. The slim boy grinned eagerly as she divested him of his shirt, revealing his heavily tanned and skinny body, before pulling down his red swim shorts to reveal his small but hard penis with a small patch of hair beginning to grow above it. Smiling, she kissed him as well though he was rather more sloppy about it, not really understanding the import of it. Kneeling down she teased and suckled him for several seconds, making him giggle and grin in pleasure before she stood and moved to Theo. The boy quickly bared his slightly chunky torso to her as she kissed him, sliding her hands through his sandy surfer hair before sliding down his swim trunks. Taking his slightly thicker and longer penis into his mouth she sucked him for several seconds, her fingers teasing his small bush of pubes before standing and coming to Matt. 

Matt watched her before suddenly glancing over at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back, gratified that I didn’t mind the girl kissing him. Melody gave him a long look over with a sensual smile before sliding off his shirt, revealing his perfectly tanned body and trim physique. Stepping close she kissed him deeply, Matt returning the kiss with practiced ease unlike the other boys who had likely never truly kissed a girl. After pulling back Melody knelt and began to pull down his shorts, revealing his black speedo with its thick bulge beneath. She toyed with it for a moment, sliding along it with her fingers before pulling them down to reveal his tanned mound with its thatch of brown curls around his nicely formed and tanned erect penis. Melody began to languidly stroke him for several seconds before taking him into her mouth, sucking firmly and stroking his base while sliding her fingers through his curls. Matt let out a soft hum of pleasure as she showed him just what she was capable of before pulling back with a smile. 

“Welcome to the club big boy.” She said sensually. “You like that?” 

“Warmest welcome I ever got!” He sighed. 

Melody grinned before moving to me and giving me a warm smile. “Hi James. I think I like your friend.” 

“He’s my best friend and when we’re alone he’s a lot more.” I confided in her with a smile. 

“Ohh you made love to him?” She asked in pleasant surprise. 

“Plenty of times.” I confirmed with a smile. “And he’s amazing at that too. I also managed to snag a girlfriend a little while ago.” 

“Oh how cool!” She exclaimed happily. 

I nodded with a smile before giving her a regretful one. “Unfortunately that means I can’t go all the way with you, she’d be mad if I did that, but I can do other things with you and everyone else.” 

“Can I still suck you off?” She asked teasingly. 

“I believe that’s okay.” I smiled. 

I had no doubt Tanya expected me to be unable to keep my promise to her but I was going to prove to her that I at least had some control over myself. I knew most girls would expect me not to get anywhere near Melody or any other girl after professing my love to them but thankfully Tanya was a realist about these things. 

Melody broke me out of my thoughts as she helped pull my shirt off and kissed me gently. I kissed her back warmly, my hands cupping her face we kissed for a very long moment before she knelt before me, pulling down my sports shorts and black speedo, revealing my raging hard-on with its thatch of dark curls. 

Cooing softly at the sight of it she began to stroke me making pleasure shoot through my core before she engulfed me, sucking hard on me while stroking with her hand, her tongue rubbing against my sensitive underside for several seconds before pulling back and kissing the tip. 

At this point I knew all of us, including me, were aching with desire to take her then and there and fuck her like an animal. Thankfully I managed to hold myself back, reminding myself of what Tanya had told me. It also brought to mind the pack of rubbers she had given me so I bent down and pulled it out of my pocket before I forgot. 

“Before we all go crazy,” I said, opening the box and getting everyone’s attention, “we all need to wear these.” 

“What’s that?” Tommy asked naively. 

“They’re called condoms but most guys call ’em rubbers.” I explained. “You put it on your dick so that when you make love to a girl you don’t get her pregnant.” I looked around at each of them seriously. “We got seriously lucky last year that we didn’t knock Melody up. I don’t want to take a chance this time. I don’t want to think about what her parents would do to her, not to mention us, if that happened.” 

The other boys winced and grimaced at the thought before nodding. “Good idea man.” Charlie said. “I didn’t even think of that.” 

Looking around at their serious faces I smiled. “Hey, I’m not pouring cold water on this thing, okay? We can have fun putting them on each other and then go crazy. We need practice anyway.” 

“How do you put it on?” Melody asked curiously as she walked over to look at them. 

“I’ll show you.” I said with a smile as I took one of the condoms from the box and set it down before showing the circle of latex to them. Placing it against my tip I began to roll it down my head and the length of my shaft until it covered my penis like a sheath, the bulbous end a short distance from my tip. 

“See, you put it on like that so it doesn’t rip and the part at the end catches your cum. That’s why you don’t pull it all the way on.” I explained. “Once you’re done you pull out of the girl, unroll it and throw it away.” 

“Huh. Makes sense.” Justin remarked as he walked over and picked one out of the box, the others quickly following suit. 

The next several minutes involved all of us helping each other put a condom on someone’s dick. Thankfully they only wasted a few of them getting it right or blowing one up like a balloon and playing briefly with it before all the boys were covered. Melody, of course, made sure to ‘test’ that each of them had it on right, allowing her more fondling before she turned to Matt. 

“Since we have someone new here I think it’s only right that he get the first chance.” She suggested with a smile as she looked around at everyone. 

“How come we don’t get to go first?” Justin protested. 

“Yeah, how come the new guy gets it first before we do?” Charlie agreed. 

“Because it’s Melody’s choice.” I replied firmly with a slight frown at them. “Melody doesn’t have to be here you know? It’s not like you guys have to stand there and watch, you can get jerked off while Matt has his chance.” 

The others still looked slightly annoyed at that. Being impatient and horny I could understand why but the last thing I wanted was them treating Melody like a piece of meat instead of a friend who was being generous with her body. 

“You guys know any other girls who might want to join in?” I asked them pointedly. 

“Your cousin?” Matt asked with a smirk. 

“She works dufus.” I replied snarkily. “It’s called a full time job, she only gets the weekends off.” 

“Now, now boys, you’ll all get your turn.” Melody assured them with a lazy smile. “I just want to make Matt feel welcome. Is this your first time with a girl?” She asked him. 

Matt smiled. “Actually it is, yeah.” 

“Ohh see? This is his first time, just like it was you guys’ first time last year. It’s a special day for him so I want him to have a good time.” She explained earnestly. 

The others nodded at that, being somewhat mollified and I smiled. Melody was clearly growing up to be a take charge kind of girl, at least as far as her body and sexuality was concerned. She knew boys wanted her and she knew she could use that to get her way, especially since I had reminded her that she wasn’t mandated to be there. She had a captive audience and she knew it. 

“Come on over here Matt.” Melody said as she began stepping backwards to one of the gym mats on the floor. “I hope you don’t mind doing it in front of an audience.” She smiled teasingly. 

Matt smiled confidently as he walked towards her. “Actually when James and I share a tent there’s almost always someone else in there with us so I’ve got experience with that and knowing where my hands and mouth go.” He replied. 

“Even on a girl?” Melody asked enticingly as she moved to the mat. 

“Well I think I’ve got a good idea but maybe if you showed me what you like…” Matt offered with a smile. 

Melody smiled back. “Show me what you can do first, big boy.” She replied. 

Matt leaned forward, kissing her on her mouth with Melody kissing him back. A few moments later he pulled back a bit before moving to her neck, gently kissing and sucking at her throat as his hands moved to her chest, gently touching her breasts and cupping them. 

Melody let out a pleased hum as she pushed her chest against Matt’s hands, encouraging him to go further. Matt knelt down, his face close to her breasts as he examined them, his fingers touching her orbs and gently teasing her nipples. 

“I like it when boys suck on those.” She mentioned with a smile. 

Matt immediately leaned forward, his mouth engulfing her peaked nub. I could see him sucking firmly on her tit while his other hand played with her other one, gently rolling it and tugging gently on it, making Melody gasp softly in pleasure. Matt pleasured her nipple with his mouth for several seconds before switching to the other one, sucking on it and playing with the other, his arm around her back. 

“Ohhh that feels nice!” Melody moaned softly. 

After a few moments Matt pulled back a bit and knelt lower so that his face was facing her mound. 

“Lemme lay down.” Melody said as she sat down on the mat and then laid on her back, spreading her legs for him. 

Matt crawled between her legs and began to examine her clit and pussy lips for a few moments before gently brushing his finger against her button. “Does that feel good?” He asked as she twitched. 

“Ohh yeah! Do it more!” She insisted. 

Encouraged, Matt immediately began to rub her clit with his finger as he examined her pink folds and small tuft of hair. 

“Cool!” He muttered softly as he began to spread her lips, examining her insides inquisitively. 

“Put two fingers in there!” Melody moaned. “Rub all around...and in and out!” 

Matt glanced up at her before carefully inserting two fingers into her pussy. I could see he was feeling a bit squeamish, not sure what he would find or feel, but as his fingers slid inside her I saw relief on his face as he felt around inside her. 

“In and out!” She reminded him with a quiet moan and Matt refocused on the task at hand, trying to pleasure her button while stroking his fingers in and out of her. 

Fortunately since he was adept at using both hands to do different things at the same time he quickly caught on. Melody was soon wriggling on the mat, moaning in pleasure as he moved. 

“Ohhh yeah! Matt! Put it in me! I wanna feel it!” 

Matt glanced back at me and I nodded with a smile, gesturing for him to go for it. Removing his fingers from her insides he quickly climbed on top of her, taking care to position himself. While he’d never fucked a girl before he had fucked me enough times to know roughly how to place himself. A moment later he thrust forward into Melody who let out a satisfied moan as his gloved penis filled her. 

“Ohhh missed that!” She moaned. “Do it Matt! Do it hard!” She begged. 

“Just pull back a little and then shove yourself forward.” I instructed him. “You don’t wanna pull out.” 

Matt nodded as he began to move his hips, shoving his penis into her before pulling back an inch or two and thrusting forward again. The first few moments his pace was erratic but slowly he began to use a firm and steady pace, thrusting hard inside her each time. 

“Ohhh Matt! Feels good! Faster!” Melody begged. 

Matt complied immediately, thrusting his penis hard and fast into Melody’s tunnel. He leaned over her, his hands pressing against her breasts as she panted, her hips thrusting to meet his own. 

“Ohhh! Oooo! Matt! Gonna...gonna cum!” She cried. 

I could see the eager look on Matt’s face as he pumped harder, his own pants loud and heavy as he squeezed her breasts beneath his hands, their bodies slapping together on the mat. Melody’s face scrunched up a moment later as she grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Yeah! YEAH! OHHHHH! NNAAAAHHH!” Melody cried as she rammed her hips furiously, bucking beneath him as she climaxed. Matt thrust himself furiously against her, panting hard before he let out a cry seconds later, arching his back as he pumped hard inside her. 

Finally they slowed with both of them panting loudly. As much as I would have loved to hear their hearts pounding at that moment I wanted to give Matt his special time with her. Your first time with a girl only happened once and I wasn’t going to ruin it for Matt by being greedy. I could see Matt staring at her in awe and astonishment at what they had just done while Melody gave him a contented smile. 

“That was awesome Matt!” She cooed. “You’re amazing!” 

A grin appeared on his face at her encouragement and I had to admit I was proud of him too. Matt had just officially popped his cherry. As I watched he laid down on top of her, pressing his body against her and kissing her firmly. 

“Mmmm!” Melody moaned as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him tightly. “Ohhh Matt! You’re so big! Love the feel of it inside me!” 

Matt was still clearly out of his depth as he seemingly couldn’t think of anything to say, settling for a happy smile. 

“Our turn now?” Tommy asked expectantly. 

Matt and Melody looked over at him, Matt with a frown for being interrupted and Melody with a smile of amusement before looking back at Matt. 

“Don’t worry, this is just the first time.” She promised him. “We do this every swim day. They’ve been waiting all year for this.” 

Matt nodded with a grimace as he gently pulled out of her and sat back before unrolling the covering on his dick. Tommy walked over with an eager grin on his face as Matt stood up and walked over to me, the cum-filled condom in his hand. 

“Congratulations bud.” I said with a smile as I clapped him on the shoulder. “You did it.” 

Matt smiled, his eyes slightly vacant as he considered what just happened. “Yeah I did. Wish I could do it in the tent or something with her though.” 

I nodded. “Yeah, having some alone time with her would be awesome. Maybe we can work something out but right now everybody wants a piece of her.” I teased. 

“Must be nice, having a bunch of guys desperate to fuck you.” He remarked as we watched Tommy straddle Melody, her hand guiding his small penis to her folds. 

“Definitely has its perks.” I agreed as Tommy thrust his dick inside her and began humping her swiftly. 

We watched as Tommy swiftly fucked Melody, his slim body writhing as his little dick pumped in and out of her, Melody keeping pace with his thrusts. A few moments later he let out a cry, thrusting furiously inside her as Melody pumped with him. As he slowed a few seconds later I moved over to him, enjoying the sight of his naked body as I knelt next to him. 

“Lemme listen to your heart Tommy.” I murmured to him. 

Panting he nodded and I pressed my ear against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heavy breathing and young heart thumping hard from his climax. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

HUUU-AAHH---HUUU-AAHH---HUUU-AAHH---HUUU-AAHH--- 

“Mmmm love the sound of that.” I muttered. 

“Weirdo.” Tommy teased. 

“Yeah, well, we’re all weird.” I replied with a shameless smile as I pulled my head away. 

“Wanna listen to mine James?” Melody asked. 

“Always.” I replied, leaning over and pressing my ear between her small breasts, her heart beating strongly but not as fast considering she hadn’t orgasmed. 

THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!-- 

HAAA-AHH---HAAA-AHH---HAAA-AHH---HAAA-AHH--- 

“Sounds good.” I smiled as I sat up, my hands reaching for her chest to stroke and squeeze her budding orbs. 

Tommy pulled out of her a moment later and stood to start taking off his condom with Charlie approaching next. 

“They’re so horny I bet I could get them all to cum before I cum again.” Melody suggested with a playful grin. 

“I guess we’ll see.” I replied as I began to tease her nipples while Charlie straddled her hips. Glancing over, I took a second to admire his nakedness and his pose as he positioned himself. 

“Hey James, move will ya? I wanna be able to see her when I fuck her.” Charlie complained lightly. 

I smiled. “Sorry Charlie.” I said as I sat back. 

The boy smiled as he leaned over her before thrusting his penis into her tunnel, making her gasp in pleasure. Charlie leaned close, pressing his body against her as he kissed her before thrusting his hips hard and fast against her, Melody moaning into the kiss as she began to move with him. I watched the young teens’ bodies writhing together with delight before me, my dick aching, as Matt sat down next to me. 

“Want me to suck you off?” He offered with a smile. “You must be wanting it real back.” 

“I’d love that but Tommy wanted to practice giving blowjobs and I’d like to be his first.” I explained. “You mind?” 

Matt shrugged. “Nah. It’s cool. I’m already good so I’ll just watch you guys.” He said as he sat back. 

“Hey Tommy!” I called over to him as Melody and Charlie began to pant and grunt next to me, Melody’s nipples rubbing against Charlie’s slim chest and their hips smacking firmly together. “Wanna suck me?” 

“Sure!” He grinned, walking over to me, his stiff penis now bare. 

“Go ahead and take it off.” I said, gesturing to the condom covering my penis. “I’m not gonna be fucking Melody anyway.” 

He shrugged, uncaring as to the reason why as he unrolled the latex sleeve from my stiff penis before laying down between my legs, his face inches from my crotch. 

“Now, the important thing to remember is being careful with your teeth.” I instructed him. “Teeth are rough so you need to curl your lips around them and suck on me with just your lips. Also, you can use your tongue to rub me all over, especially on my underside.” I explained. “You can suck but you don’t need to suck hard, just make a little suction with your mouth as you move your head up and down. You’ll get the hang of it.” 

He listened intently, nodding as I finished. A moment later Charlie cried out next to me as he raised up and arched his back, his hips thrusting furiously against Melody as he orgasmed inside her, letting out a series of loud grunts. 

“Ohh don’t stop Charlie!” Melody cried as she thrust her hips swiftly against his. “So close!” 

Charlie leaned over her, his hands gripping the mat as he bore down, thrusting hard even as his climax ended while Melody writhed beneath him. A moment later she scrunched up her face. 

“Yeah! YEAH! OHHH! AAAAHHHH!” Melody cried out as she climaxed hard, bucking her hips against him as Charlie pounded her. 

I quickly rolled over and pressed my ear against her chest, listening to her heart race as she panted harshly, her body erupting in pleasure beneath me. 

BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM! 

HAA-AHH! HAA-AHH! HAA-AHH! HAA-AHH! HAA-AHH! 

Charlie paused as Melody’s climax ended seconds later, pulling out of her as she lay there shuddering from the stimulation, her heart thumping strongly as she breathed heavily before letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“So much for getting through all the guys before getting off.” I joked as I looked up at her. 

She smiled with half-lidded eyes. “Guess I was more worked up than I thought.” She admitted. 

I smiled and rolled back over to Tommy who repositioned himself between my legs. “You ready now?” He asked. 

“Oh yeah!” I agreed. Watching and hearing all of this had made me horny as hell and my dick was straining to erupt. Even if Tommy did a poor job of it I was sure to cum anyway which would only make him more confident. “Suck me baby!” I insisted as I laid back. 

Tommy gave me a toothy grin as he carefully worked his lips over his teeth before engulfing my tip and part of my shaft in his mouth. I felt his tongue starting to rub against my head, sliding all around it before rubbing my underside. 

“Yeah, just like that Tommy.” I sighed. “Now start moving your head.” 

He nodded with my dick still in his mouth before slowly and carefully moving up and down, trying to keep his lips in place as he worked his tongue against me. I could feel his teeth occasionally scraping against my skin for a few seconds before he adjusted his lips to keep them around my shaft, bobbing his head and slowly taking more of me into his mouth. I forced my hips to keep still even though I badly wanted to thrust hard and fast into Tommy’s mouth since I knew doing so would make him gag and possibly put him off sucking me. As he sucked me haphazardly I watched Justin walk over to Melody. 

“Can I do it from behind?” He asked her. 

“Sure!” She murmured, seemingly still feeling the afterglow as she slowly got onto her hands and knees, facing away from him and raising her butt to expose her pussy lips. Justin smiled as he knelt behind her, positioning himself before pushing firmly into her, making Melody grunt softly. He wiggled himself against her before grasping her hips and starting to thrust carefully, getting his movements down before taking her at a slow but steady pace. 

Tommy slowly began to get the hang of things as his movements became more regular, his tongue sliding up and down the underside of my penis as his fingers squeezed the base of my shaft on and off. 

“Ohhh Tommy that feels good!” I moaned. “Feels like I’m gonna cum any second! Faster!” I pleaded. 

Tommy nodded and began bobbing his head faster, sucking hard on my dick as he rubbed his tongue against it. Next to me I could see Justin thrusting hard and fast into Melody, his slim body and hips slapping against her butt as he fucked her from behind with Melody thrusting swiftly back against him to drive his dick as deep inside as it could go, her small breasts wobbling a bit with each push. I could feel the pleasure building inside me and then suddenly erupting in a cascade that made me cry out as I pumped my hips quickly, my body shaking. I felt Tommy take his mouth off my dick as he grabbed me and stroked me furiously, cum shooting from my tip to splash against his hand and my mound for several seconds before I sighed contentedly. 

Moments later Justin let out a loud series of grunts as he orgasmed, thrusting furiously into Melody as he gripped her hard, making the blonde moan happily. As Justin slipped out of her she flopped forward onto the mat, panting softly with her head facing me, smiling in contentment. I knew she hadn’t cum from it as it was much too soon for her to cum again that quick, but I could tell she was having the time of her life. 

“You missed this huh?” I offered. 

“Ohh yeah!” She sighed happily before gazing at me in consideration. “I know I can’t do it with you James but would you mind if I got on top of you and just...well…” 

“Whatever you want.” I replied easily. 

Smiling she slowly got to her hands and knees before crawling over to me and laying on top of me, her face inches from mine. I could feel her breasts and stomach pressing against me, my limp penis pressed against her lower stomach. 

“Just be with me.” She murmured. 

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as we kissed deeply. My hands wandered along her back as we moved slightly against each other, her nipples rubbing against my chest and her stomach sliding against my own skin. We continued to kiss for several moments, moaning softly as we writhed against each other, my dick slowly becoming hard once again. 

“Mmm I can feel it getting big.” She murmured. “I bet your heart’s beating hard too. Lemme take a listen.” She offered, pressing her ear against my chest as she rubbed herself against my stiffness. “Ohh yeah, I can hear it! It’s going ‘bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump…” 

Hearing her describe it sent a thrill through me and I could feel myself getting powerfully aroused. “Melody...will you...will you touch me and tell me what it sounds like?” I moaned. 

She looked up at me curiously before understanding dawned and she nodded. Shifting so that she lay partially over me, her head still pressed against my chest, she reached down and took hold of my stiff penis, stroking it swiftly. 

“Yeah! Just behind the head! Right there!” I gasped as she adjusted her fingers to stroke my sensitive spot swiftly. 

“Ohh you are sensitive there!” Melody cooed. “You’re heart’s beating even faster now. ‘Bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump!’ Ohhh James, I want you to cum for me!” She moaned seductively as she continued stroking my dick swiftly. “I wanna hear your heart race when you cum! I wanna see you squirt. Mmmm even harder now! Sounds like a loud drum! ‘Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!’ Yeah baby that’s it! Faster! ‘Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!’” 

I was panting harshly now as I thrust my hips swiftly, my body burning with arousal as she continued to describe my heart pounding in her ear. “Melody!” I gasped. 

“Do it James! Cum for me! I wanna feel you pulsing in my hand like your heart! Ohh so hard and fast! ‘Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!’” 

Suddenly I cried out, thrusting my hips hard as pleasure surged through me. Cum shot from my tip, coating Melody’s hand as she jacked me off, my body writhing beneath her as grunted and gasped before laying back and panting hard for several seconds. As I refocused on Melody she smiled up at me, resting her hand on my chest. 

“That was cool, hearing your heart go crazy when you came.” She said. “I see why you like it. It’s slowing down now…’thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...Did you like it James? What I did?” 

“Did you see how hard I came just now?” I asked huskily. 

Melody hummed happily as she leisurely licked strands of my cum from her hand. 

“How do I taste?” I asked, mildly curious. 

“Eh, not bad.” She replied idly. “I started tasting myself a little while back cause I knew you guys would want me to suck on you. I got used to the taste but it’s meh.” She remarked. 

“Fair enough.” I replied. 

“My turn.” Theo said as he came up to us. “Hey James, how about you just lay there and get a good view while I do Melody from behind?” He suggested. 

I glanced at Melody who gave a half shrug before smiling up at him. “Sounds good to me.” I agreed. 

Melody smiled and got onto her hands and legs before turning around, her body overshadowing me as Theo positioned himself behind her, giving me the perfect view of her pussy and clit as well as Theo’s hard dick and balls, his knees on either side of my head. I watched keenly as he moved his covered tip to her moist folds before thrusting firmly inside of her, his crotch smacking against her butt before he began to fuck her quickly. I watched with delight as Theo’s dick slid in and out of her for several seconds before reaching up to tease her clit, rubbing it swiftly and moving my hand with her thrusts. 

“Oh that feels good!” She moaned. “I think...oohh...I think I might cum again!” 

“Cum for us Melody!” I insisted in a passionate tone as I continued rubbing her clit swiftly with my finger, Theo’s penis ramming in and out of her. “We wanna see you cum! We wanna hear you go crazy as you explode for us! Come on baby, we wanna see it so bad!” I crooned. “Cum hard Melody!” 

“Ohhh! Ohh yeah!” Melody cried as Theo thrust harder and faster, his body slapping against hers as he grunted. “Ohhh Theo! Wanna feel you squirt! Ohhh come on big boy!” She moaned. 

“Gonna cum!” Theo gasped as he slammed his hips against her as fast as he could, his dick plunging in and out of her folds several times a second. “Almost….AAHHHHH!” He cried as he bucked hard against her. 

“Yeah! YEAH!” Melody cried as she thrust herself hard against him as I frantically rubbed her clit. “FUCK! I---AAHHHHHH!” She cried out as she rammed herself hard against Theo, her body and breasts shaking as she panted and grunted loudly, her cum leaking from her folds around Theo’s dick before they slowed, Theo drawing himself out of her. 

Melody collapsed on top of me, panting hard, and I took the moment to clean her folds with my tongue, lapping at her juices and making her moan. 

We laid there for a few minutes before Melody finally got her breath back and we got to our feet. I glanced at the clock before looking over at the others. “We’ve been down here about an hour. We should probably put everything away and head back.” I told them. 

The others nodded, dragging the mats back to the corner and folding them up before getting dressed. 

“Glad you’re back Melody.” I told her sincerely. “Summer camp wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

“That’s for sure.” Justin agreed. 

“Yeah, you make it awesome!” Tommy insisted with Charlie nodding in agreement. 

“I had a great time today.” Matt told her. “I’m glad we got to do this.” 

“Thanks Mel.” Theo said with a contented smile. 

Melody smiled happily at the praise. “Thanks, you guys. I love it too.” 

Making sure all the condoms were buried at the bottom of a nearby trash can we straightened ourselves up before making our way back to the room, slipping in while the counselors’ backs were turned and sitting down at one of the tables to play some games. A little while later we all left for the day, utterly satisfied and looking forward to more. 


End file.
